Entre Dos Amores
by Nikitha Chiba
Summary: Serena esta con el corazon dividido... una historia llena de intrigas, situaciones especiales y otras cosas. Es un SERENA/DARIEN/SEIYA... Mi primera historia que escribi y publique en cierto foro...
1. Chapter 1

**INTRODUCCION**

Si alguna vez me hubieran dicho que estaría en esta situación no la hubiera creído, yo una mujer tan torpe y tan distraída sin poder decidir con que hombre quedarme, a pesar de las similitudes entre ellos hay cosas que los hacen demasiado diferentes. Si tan solo pudiera dejar que mi corazón elija sin que mi cabeza me atormente, como poder callar lo que me dice mí conciencia, no estoy jugando con los sentimientos de ninguno solo no quiero perderlos, ya que soy incapaz de dañar a alguno...

Conquistarla fue un gran trabajo que hice día a día, amarla es lo que hare desde ahora hasta la eternidad mujer como ella no encontrare jamás, quiero estar junto a ella y luchare por ello, me vuelvo loco de solo pensar que la pudiera perder aunque sé que ella aun no se decide yo la esperare junto a su corazón...

Prefiero callar mi amada sabe lo que siento por ella y él sabe que peleare por su amor hasta que ella diga lo contrario...

**Hola**

**Les traigo la introducción de la primera historia que escribí, la verdad algunos capítulos se notara eso, pero luego fui mejorando poco a poco. Saludos y de paso los dejo invitados para que lean Mi Querida Amiga (mi 2 historia) tranquilas… estaré subiendo simultáneamente capítulos.**


	2. Nuestra amistad

**Capitulo 1: NUESTRA AMISTAD**

**Mina: **(ojala Serena Conteste) alo.. Buenos días busco a la señorita Tsukino

**Serena: **Ay Mina soy yo ¿que quieres?

**Mina: **jaja pensé que me contestaría tu mamá ya que te llame muy temprano para ti

**Serena: **no es tan temprano son las 10 de la mañana ¿para que llamas? (es la segunda vez que le digo y no me responde)

**Mina: **Cielos ya es muy tarde... dime Serena ¿aun estas buscando empleo?

**Serena: **Si, pero aun no logro encontrar alguno que pueda hacerlo en medio tiempo ya que quiero estudiar este año.

**Mina: **¡que bueno Serena! mira acá necesitan de una secretaria, no sé si de medio tiempo pero si salimos temprano ¿te interesa?

**Serena: **¡claro que si! pero dime mas sobre el trabajo

**Mina: **^^ que bueno resulta que llegara un nuevo doctor acá a la consulta creo que es egresado de una importante universidad de Estados Unidos, pero no sé nada mas sobre el ni siquiera se como se llama. Pero amiga te recomendé ya que me reemplazaste durante mis vacaciones

**Serena: **Egresado de los Estados Unidos... ¿que vendrá hacer a Tokio? bueno Mina dime cuando tengo que ir a presentarme

**Mina: **Debes venir a la consulta del doctor Tomoe y dejar tus documentos con la mas hermosa de las Secretarias... es decir a mi.

**Serena: **jajaja no hay caso contigo Mina tu siempre tan egocéntrica

**Mina: **Oh bueno me debo ir Viene el Doctor Tomoe nos vemos señorita Tsukino

**Serena: **Nos vemos señorita Hino

**Mina: **no te olvides de traer tus documentos hoy (susurro)

**Serena: **esta bien

Serena se dirigió a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa y a buscar su carpeta donde tenia sus documentos. En eso entra Artemis el gato que Serena encontró en un día lluvioso (flashback) -pobre animalito, estas todo mojado y con mucho frio- le dijo al gatito de color gris pero este solo la miraba - vámonos a casa- le decía mientras se agachaba a tomarlo entre sus brazos y desde entonces ella lo cuidaba con esmero (fin Flashback)

**Serena: **¡Artemis!- (dijo tomando al gato entre sus brazos)- Mina me dijo que llevara mis documentos para su trabajo ¿sabes? seré secretaria de un nuevo doctor que llegara a la consulta del doctor Tomoe, es egresado de una universidad en Estados Unidos me pregunto ¿que vendrá a hacer a Tokio?

**Artemis: **¿miau?- Serena dejo al gato en su cama

**Mamá Ikuko: **¡Serena Tsukino! ¿Vas a ir donde Mina o no? ya se hace tarde- En eso Serena baja las escaleras corriendo

**Serena: **si mamá ya voy- Dándole un beso en la mejilla se despidió rápidamente

**Mamá Ikuko: **Suerte hija...

Mientras tanto en la consulta del Dr. Tomoe... Mina ordenaba las citas del Doctor, su trabajo ocupaba casi todo su tiempo pero la amistad con Serena se formo hace muchos años. Se conocieron de una manera muy extraña... por accidente

(Flashback)

**Mamá Ikuko: **Serena se hace tarde.

**Serena: **Si mamá ya me voy- en eso Serena sale corriendo de su casa

**Mamá Ikuko: **Apresúrate ya van a hacer las 8:30.

Serena comienza una loca carrera para no llegar tarde, una vez mas, a clases cuando en eso choca con una niña rubia ambas cayeron al suelo

**X: **Mira por donde vas... ahora me harás llegar tarde a mi primer día de clases.

**Serena: **Discúlpame, mi nombre es Serena Tsukino por lo que veo iremos a la misma escuela

**X: **¿Como dices? ah si tenemos el mismo uniforme- en eso la muchacha se levanta y se sacude un poco- Mi nombre es Mina Hino, vamos será mejor que corramos para que no nos castiguen.

Cuando llegaron a la escuela ya era muy tarde

**Serena: **(Espantada ) ¡ay no! la Srta. Molly me dejara en el pasillo otra vez T_T

**Mina: **no te preocupes- en eso toco la puerta del salón

**Señorita Molly: **Pero si eres tu adelante... clase ella es la señorita Minako Hino

**Mina: **Mi nombre es Mina Hino señorita Molly- Corrigió dulcemente, en eso se escucha una leve risita, detrás de la puerta

**Srta. Molly: **me imagino quien debe ser... ¡señorita Tsukino!- en eso Serena se pone de pie y nerviosa- una vez mas llegando tarde ya sabe el castigo ¿verdad?

**Serena: **(con la cabeza gacha) Si señorita Molly

**Mina: **Señorita Molly, Serena Tsukino llego tarde por mi causa accidentalmente choque con ella y me oriento hasta acá, por favor discúlpela.

**Srta. Molly: **esta bien Serena siéntate con Minako

**Mina: **Minako no es mi nombre es ¡Mina!

**Srta. Molly: **bueno, disculpa Mina pero tu ficha esta mal escrita debes acercarte al director-

En eso las dos jovencitas se sentaron juntas

**Serena: **gracias amiga te debo una Minako

**Mina: **De nada ^^ que no me llamo Minako

(Fin flashback)

Una leve sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Mina, cuando recordó como conoció a Serena, su inseparable amiga de años. Mina siempre se sintió rechazada por las demás chicas de su edad, muchas veces se quedaba sola por las tardes después de clases, para estudiar y hacer los deberes. Una vocecita interrumpió sus recuerdos asustándola.

**X: **hola Mina ¿estará el doctor Tomoe?

**Mina: **Amy! ¿Pero como has estado?

**Amy: **Muy bien, vengo a hablar con Dr. Tomoe acerca de la practica que me exigen realizar en la facultad.

**Mina: **¡no puedo creerlo! estaremos las 3 juntas... Serena tú y yo

**Amy: **Serena? ¿Serena Tsukino? increíble hacia mucho que no la veo bueno con esto de los estudios me quita mucho tiempo

**Mina: **Pero seguimos en contacto, Amy espérame un poco le avisare al Dr. Tomoe que estas aquí

**Amy: **Esta bien espero

Mina levanto el citofono y se comunico con el

**Dr. Tomoe: **Dígame Mina.

**Mina: **Doctor la Señorita Amy Mizuno lo espera para hablar con usted.

**Dr. Tomoe: **Dígale que pase.

**Mina: **Enseguida Doctor- Colgó el auricular y busco a Amy para su sorpresa estaba hablando con Serena que ya había llegado- Amy dice el Doctor que pases.

**Amy: **Serena, nos vemos pronto... gracias Mina- se dirigió hacia la puerta del despacho del Dr. Tomoe

**Serena: **Que estés bien Amy -dijo mientras Mina se acercaba a ella- ¿como estas Mina?

**Mina: **pues bien, Serena tendrás que esperar pues el doctor Chiba viene a hablar con el señor Tomoe y ver comienza a trabajar, tu sabes no afinar detalles, Serena amiga di muy buenas referencias a ti yo sé que te ira bien

**Serena: **El nombre del doctor ¿cual es?, no te preocupes Mina daré lo mejor de mi

**Mina: **(buscando entre los papeles del escritorio) donde esta hace un momento me entregaron los documentos de él... (Revolvía los papeles sin parar) Aquí esta (dio un satito) Aquí esta los encontré...

Su nombre es Darién Chiba, Soltero interesante no Serena (mirándola de reojo) especialidad Pediatría... les encanta los niños no es lindo amiga?

**Serena**: Mejor llamare a casa para avisar que estaré acá por un buen rato (dijo mientras daba media vuelta con dirección hacia la puerta) -estaré aquí en un momento (aun miraba a Mina)

**Mina: **esta bien pero Serena con... (Ya era tarde Serena choco con alguien) el señor de ahí...

En eso Serena se estrello con alguien...


	3. El nuevo Doctor

**Cap. 2 EL NUEVO DOCTOR**

**Mina:** esta bien pero Serena cuidado con... (Ya era tarde Serena choco con alguien) el señor de ahí...

En eso Serena se estrello con alguien...

**Serena:** Perdón señor soy muy distraída.

**Hombre 1:** Descuida pequeña

**Hombre 2:** Suerte que te atrape si no estarías en el suelo

**Serena:** (seguía con la cabeza gacha) (pensando para si) no puedo subir la mirada estoy roja de vergüenza- Muchas gracias señor por atraparme- Dijo muy tímidamente

**Hombre 2:** No te preocupes- Tomando la mano de Serena- ¿Estas bien? ¿No te lastimaste?

**Serena:** No, estoy bien créame.

**Hombre 1:** Vamos nos debe estar esperando Tomoe

**Hombre 2:** Si vamos... que este bien señorita... con su permiso debo retirarme

**Serena:** Gracias señor, no se preocupe estaré bien- en eso sale rápidamente de la consulta.

Mientras tanto en la consulta.

**Hombre 1:** buenas tardes señorita buscamos al Dr. Tomoe.

**Mina:** Disculpe señor pero él en estos momentos esta ocupado

**Hombre 2:** No se preocupe señorita esperaremos acá

**Mina:** Pero antes necesito sus nombres por favor.

**Hombre 1:** El Doctor Chiba.

**Mina:** ¡Que casualidad!- Dijo para si- yo le avisare que esta aquí doctor.

En eso los hombres se fueron a sentar.

**Hombre 2:** ¿Haremos la famosa entrevista hoy?

**Dr. Chiba:** Si debemos dejar todo listo hoy y el lunes de la próxima semana estaremos trabajando acá.

**Hombre 2:** mmm... Tendremos los últimos días de descanso

**Dr. Chiba:** ¿descanso? ¿Que descanso hijo mio? debemos desempacar, amoblar el departamento entre otras cosas.

**Hombre 2:** tú no cambias- dijo riendo

Mina miraba a los dos hombres que habían llegado - Serena ¿donde estas? el Dr. Chiba ya llego, tienes que dar la entrevista- Pensaba mientras ordenaba las fichas de los pacientes. En Ese momento sonó el citofono

**Mina:** Dígame Dr. Tomoe

**Dr. Tomoe:** Mina por favor llena la ficha de ingreso para la señorita Amy para que lo lleve a la facultad.

**Mina:** Si Dr. ah el doctor Chiba ya esta aquí y algunos pacientes.

**Dr. Tomoe:** Me alegro, dile a Chiba que entre lo de él es breve y por favor el despacho que será de él por favor ábrelo y dile a Serena que ahí será la entrevista, que espere un momento.

**Mina:** Entendido, de inmediato le diré a Serena- colgando el citofono- señor Chiba por favor ingrese al despacho del Dr. Tomoe.

**Dr. Chiba:** Muchas gracias señorita... Perdón ¿cual es su nombre?- pregunto con una sonrisa coqueta.

**Mina:** Mi nombre es Mina Hino señor mucho gusto- respondió con mucha personalidad, extendiendo su mano.

**Dr. Chiba:** Muchas gracias por decirme su nombre señorita Mina- en eso toma la mano de ella y se la besa- vamos donde Tomoe hijo.

**Hombre 2:** Si señor Chiba...- vio que su padre le dio una mirada de pocos amigos- vamos papá

Amy estaba saliendo del despacho, su cabello azul fue lo que llamo la atención del Dr. Chiba

**Dr. Tomoe:** Entonces nos vemos desde el Lunes Amy- dijo el Dr. saliendo del despacho junto con ella

**Amy:** Si Dr. seré muy puntual- decía mientras le daba la mano una vez mas, en eso se dio media vuelta y vio al Dr. Chiba junto a un joven- Buenos Días.

**Dr. Chiba y Hombre 2:** (al unísono) Buenos días

Amy se dirigía al escritorio de Mina a buscar la ficha que debía llevar a la facultad.

**Dr. Tomoe:** Chiba! ¿Como has estado? ¿Cuando llegaste a Tokio? pero pasa hombre, pasa.

**Dr. Chiba:** Tomoe han pasado algunos años- dirigiéndose al hombre 2- vamos hijo entremos.

**Hombre 2:** ¿como esta señor Tomoe?- estrechando las manos- entremos.

**Mina:** Serena ¿donde estas?- se preguntaba en voz baja

**Serena:** Mina aquí estoy- le dijo a su amiga.

**Mina:** Al fin! mira entra al despacho de ahí el numero 2, que el Dr. Chiba ya esta aquí y te hará la entrevista apenas termine de hablar con el Dr. Tomoe.

**Serena**: ¿de verdad?- pregunto nerviosa

**Mina:** si niña Ve al despacho.

Serena se dirigía al despacho muy nerviosa...


	4. La Entrevista

**LA ENTREVISTA**

... Serena se dirigió al despacho muy nerviosa

**POV Serena:**

Entre al despacho, las paredes blancas y la camilla gris de dio un escalofrió que recorrió toda la espalda, a decir verdad, nunca me ha gustado entrar a alguna consulta medica, los nervios me atacaban demasiado.

Me senté en el lugar del paciente, el escritorio era grande de color café, me levante y lo recorrí lentamente, me fije en los muchos cajones que tenia, la silla del doctor tan cómoda. La ventana de atrás daba una vista muy linda, se veía el parque con sus arboles de cerezo blancos, mucha gente sentada sobre las áreas verdes, reaccione cuando sentí sonar un celular afuera del despacho y una voz le decía a la otra persona que haría la entrevista. Mis manos frías como hielo atine a sentarme en la silla del paciente, esperando mí diagnostico: Si tienes el trabajo... no, simplemente buscaremos otra secretaria

Vi entrar al Doctor Chiba era un hombre alto de pelo negro, con una y otra cana, sonrisa coqueta y ojos muy azules, se podía decir que era muy guapo para la edad que representaba... un momento... Mina me dijo que era soltero y egresado de la universidad en Estados Unidos, él no parecía que fuera soltero ni mucho menos que haya egresado hace poco de alguna universidad, tal vez Mina solo bromeaba conmigo.

-Buenas tardes Serena- extendió su mano derecha y yo le respondí con toda seguridad

-Buenas tardes Doctor- dije con un hilo de voz.

-No tengas miedo, Serena, pero dime ¿tu eres la chica con la que chocamos, mi hijo y yo?- Sentí como mis mejillas respondían por mi, espere una risotada pero no fue así, todo lo contrario parecía que realmente esperaba mi respuesta.

-Si discúlpeme soy un poco distraída- ¡ups! ¿Pero que fue lo que dije?

-No te preocupes Serena a todos nos pasa supieras cuantas veces he chocado con la gente- dijo dándose media vuelta para ver por la ventana, mientras yo me tranquilizaba

-Tomoe me dijo que remplazaste un tiempo a su secretaria ¿verdad?- me pregunto cuando se sentó en su lugar.

-Si, así fue, digamos que ya sé lo que lo que se hace acá, como funciona la consulta y todo lo demás- respondí con tanta seguridad sobre mis capacidades que ni yo me lo creí.

-¿Como te llevas con los niños?- pregunto interesado

-Muy bien, incluso tengo una pequeña hermanita, Chibi Chibi-

-¿Chibi Chibi? que raro nombre- dijo sorprendido el Dr. Chiba

-No Chibi Chibi es su sobrenombre fue lo primero que aprendió a decir y desde entonces la llamamos así, su nombre es Sahori- mis manos seguían frías pero el escalofrió de mi espalda desapareció por arte de magia.

-Oh ya veo, además Sahori es muy lindo nombre- quedo pensativo por un momento mirando hacia la puerta esperando que alguien llegara, En eso suena su celular -Hola ¿que ya llegó?... ¿pero tan pronto?... ¿que no se quedaría unos días mas en EEUU? bien ve para allá, ya encontré a la secretaria, si comenzara mañana mismo tomando las horas y haciendo las fichas de los pacientes- en mi garganta se hizo un nudo de felicidad tenia el trabajo- Tomoe la recomendó también ¿no recuerdas?- ¡uy que felicidad!- Bien ve al departamento nos vemos allá- termino de hablar y me miro fijamente otra vez el escalofrió- Serena bienvenida a nuestra consulta- Extendiendo su manos una vez mas, pero mi reacción fue mas allá, sin querer le di un abrazo, de pura felicidad que tenia en ese momento, cuando me di cuenta otra vez mis mejillas estaban, esta vez, ardiendo de vergüenza-

-Perdón- dije bajando la mirada

-no te procupes, pero no se lo digas a nadie, ¿eh? - y luego se puso a reír

Salimos del despacho Mina me tomo del brazo inmediatamente, por suerte alcance a despedirme del Dr. Chiba adentro del despacho ya que sabia que algo así ocurriría.

Escuche como el Dr. se reía ya que le había dicho que Mina me secuestraria.

-Pero Mina ¿donde vamos?- atine a preguntar en los pocos segundos que estuvimos quieta.

-A ver tu uniforme de acá- me respondió- Quiero detalles de la entrevista-

-Pero Mina cálmate- en un esfuerzo inútil por bajar el ritmo acelerado de mi amiga.

**POV Hombre 2 (Darien)**

-jajajaja tenia razón Serena su amiga la secuestro inmediatamente- se reía mi papá de aquella joven que la secretaria del Dr. Tomoe realmente rapto.

En eso se dio media vuelta hacia mi- ¿Acaso no te había dicho que me esperaras en el departamento?- lo vi sabia que me diría el por que yo no hice la entrevista mas que mal, Serena seria mi secretaria ya que por petición de Dr. Tomoe, él estaría a cargo de una alumna de la facultad.

-Pues... su hija señor Chiba estaba esperando en el departamento cuando llegue, insistió en venir y ya sabes como es la monstruito- Le dije - ¿Donde esta Reí?- pregunto mirando para todos lados.

-Pues aquí- apareció como un pequeño pero ruidoso fantasma.

Mi hermana Reí tan parecida a mamá, el pelo negro largo , hasta la cintura, tan cuidado, sus ojos negros e intensos, aunque era pequeña, frágil siempre se las arreglaba para imponer respeto sus manos tan finas y delicadas, al igual que las manos de esa muchacha que hoy choco con nosotros...momento ¿que hago? ¿Pienso en ella? no sé su nombre, ni tampoco sé si la volveré a ver pero aquel contacto me paralizo y me dieron unas ganas enormes de protegerla.

-¿por qué me dices monstruito?- Sentí como Reí me traía de vuelta al mundo real - Son solo bromas señorita Reí- le dije con una sonrisa media coqueta

-Esta bien señor Darien, pero me tendrás que acompañar a comprar telas- Dijo con tanto entusiasmo, antes de negarme papá fue mi salvación.

-Darien tenemos que ver tu despacho, por si quieres cambiar algo- Papá me agarro del brazo, Reí del otro y nos arrastró al despacho, con la mala suerte que no conocí a mi secretaria, solo estaba Mina.

Cuando entramos al despacho me bajo un escalofrió que recorrió mi espalda, recordé mis desastrosas visitas al doctor y años después tengo mi propio despacho. Reí daba saltitos desesperada por decir algo

-Dime Reí- le dije, como para liberarla de su desesperación - Tengo muchas ideas- Salto- puedes hacer unos dibujos en la pared, cambiar la camilla gris por una de colores, el escritorio también puedes cambiarlo, ¿que dices papá?-

-Puede ser Reí, pero quien decide aquí es Darien- me sorprendí al oír que yo debía tomar la decisión -Reí pero la ventana no quiero perder la vista- mi hermana salto a mis brazos- Hermanito ¿me das permiso de decorar aquí?- aunque seria una gran locura de mi parte y mi padre aun sorprendido por aceptar la propuesta de Reí -pero no quiero muchos colores, recuerda esto es una consulta medica no un jardín de niños- fue la respuesta casi inmediata de mi hermana.

-¿estas seguro Darien?- me pregunto mi padre al oído para que Reí no escuchara.

- Si le digo que no será peor- Reí parecía haber oído lo que le dije a mi padre, de repente la vi seria pero para mi alivio no fue así.

-debemos preguntar en la tienda si tiene telas de niños para hacer las cortinas-

Salimos del despacho, aun tenia esperanzas de conocer a mi secretaria pero solo estaba Mina confirmando las horas y diciendo a los pacientes que era su turno, no aguante mas el misterio y fui a preguntar por Serena

-te esperamos en el auto hijo- decía mi papá mientras abría la puerta a Reí

-Si voy de inmediato- le conteste.

Mina era muy linda su cabello rubio tomado por un moño rojo en la parte de atrás, sus ojos eran celestes, su voz era muy fina -Buenas tardes ¿en que le ayudo?- me pregunto con sus ojos muy abiertos

-Quería saber sobre la señorita Tsukino ¿ella ya se fue?-

Ella extrañada y a la ves sorprendida -Pues si ella ya se retiro, ella comienza mañana a trabajar- respondió con amabilidad.

-ah gracias señorita Mina- mi decepción en no poder ver a mi secretaria

-de nada joven Chiba- me retire por que Reí estaba tocando como loca la bocina del auto

- ya vámonos- me grito desde mi auto... la adquisición más reciente que poseía desde que llegue a Tokio y la más importante también.

Cuando subí al auto Reí recordó mi tortura -me dijiste que me acompañarías a la tienda- ante eso ya no había nada que hacer, me deje arrastrar por mi hermana.

Reí en Estados Unidos estudio Diseño, una carrera ideal para ella, pero luego siguió Moda y confesión muy a menudo era el modelo predilecto de mi hermana todo por heredar la galantería de Don Raúl mi padre...

**Bien Chic****s les he dejado la introducción, y los capítulos del 1 al 3 jejeje espero que les guste, poco a poco iremos entrando en la historia, para que vayan sabiendo y no se confundan después, la Historia será en POV… ya que si se habrán dado cuenta en los song fic es mi estilo jejeje saludos… Nikitha!**


	5. ¿Y esas Rosas?

**¿Y ESAS ROSAS?**

Serena Pov.

-¡Serena! ¿Vas a tomar desayuno con nosotros o lo harás en tu trabajo?- pregunto mi Mamá Ikuko desde el primer piso -Si mamá ya voy- respondí, Artemis daba vueltas por mi cama hasta que se sentó, parecía mirarme fijamente.  
No me gustaba como me quedaba el uniforme, era una blusa muy linda pero la falda era demasiado corta y ajustada para mi gusto, me mire al espejo y recordé las palabras de Mina cuando me la puse en la consulta (flashbacks) -Pero vaya te ves muy bien, amiga tienes unas piernas muy lindas deberías mostrarlas mas - (fin flashbacks)... el solo pensar que me verían así los demás doctores y pacientes me sonroje.  
Baje muy rápido las escaleras, a decir verdad lo mas rápido que la falda me permitía ir -¿Chibi Chibi?- pregunto mi hermanita -Hola Chibi Chibi pero que linda estas hoy- para ser muy pequeña era demasiado coqueta, me pidió que la cargara y con ella fui a tomar desayuno con Mamá Ikuko y Kenji.

Salí de casa con tiempo, Mamá sorprendida por que por primera vez salí con más tiempo del que necesitaba para llegar a algún lugar. Sentí las miradas sobre mis piernas, tan largas y hermosas pero aun así no me encontraba gracia, me llamaba la atención que Chibi Chibi fuera tan coqueta y Mamá Ikuko siempre me respondía que yo también lo era.  
Llegue a la consulta Mina ya estaba allí  
-Hola Serena- se acerco a saludarme. Mire a mi escritorio, sobre el había una nota:

_"Señorita Tsukino:  
Habrá mucho ruido en el despacho le pediría y aconsejaría que estuviera en el escritorio de la Señorita Mina, dando las horas a nuestros pacientes. La remodelación no durara mucho, solo hasta el sábado atte. Dr. Chiba"_

Me di cuenta que mi amiga ya había leído la nota, no formulo pregunta alguna, ni tampoco parecía que fuera a hacerlas. Me traslade a su escritorio ella parecía feliz - Van a remodelar ahí- le comente- Si el Dr. Tomoe me lo contó- en eso me di media vuelta para dejar mi cartera dentro del mueble cuando escuche que alguien saludo a mi amiga. -Hola Mina ¿ella es la "nueva"?- no me gusta que me trataran de esa manera de inmediato me di media vuelta, era Michiru Kaioh la secretaria de la Doctora Setsuna Meiou quien aparte de tener la consulta, hace clases en una facultad. Michiru era de pelo verde azulado sus ojos verdes muy intensos, sus manos parecían jugar entre ellas, el uniforme se le veía muy bien no como a mí.  
-Como estas Michiru- respondí con una sonrisa, la mejor que pude poner en esos momentos - Muy bien Serena ¿de vuelta por estos lados?- pregunto de una manera sarcástica. - Si, para que veas- mire a Mina quien tenia una cara de pocos amigos ya que se dio cuanta la hostilidad de la señorita Kaioh.- Ten cuidado con el Dr. Chiba por lo que supe es un rompecorazones- dijo con un gesto que no me gusto mucho -Realmente no lo creo así- respondí, sin querer y por lo torpe que soy, deje caer algunas fichas que Mina y Michiru me ayudaron a recoger. -Nos vemos Serena- dijo Michiru recogiendo la última ficha y luego se fue a su escritorio. -No creo que el Dr. Chiba sea un rompecorazones como dice Michiru, además es mucho mayor que nosotras, me imagino que debe ser casado incluso hasta con hijos tal vez- lance una mirada a mi amiga por la información que me había dado antes de entrar a la entrevista diciendo que era soltero.  
Pero mi amiga estaba lejos de escucharme -pero su hijo el joven Chiba si que es guapísimo y ya pregunto por ti ayer cuando te fuiste- La respuesta ante eso fue mi sonrojo

-¿Mina... es... verdad?- pregunte nerviosa, sentí su mirada curiosa y enojada -¿Te he mentido alguna vez?-

-No... Mejor pongámonos a trabajar- Mina sacaba las fichas de los pacientes de hoy, yo pues la ayude, por que no tenia nada mas que hacer. De repente vi entrar al despacho una mujer y un hombre muy guapo llevaban algunas cosas en las manos.

La mañana pasó muy rápido, llegó la hora del almuerzo, fuimos con Mina a la cafetería Clown que estaba cerca de la consulta y nuevamente los vi, aquella mujer y aquel hombre que entraron al despacho.  
- ¿Recuerdas con quien fue que te estrellaste ayer?- Mi querida amiga me recordó mi bochornoso incidente del día anterior -Si y ya sé con quien fue- respondí evadiendo el tema -Amiga te envidio- me dijo - ¿Como? ¿Por que?- ahora yo estaba confundida - Quien te a sujeto fue el hijo del Dr. Chiba- comento mirandome con sus ojos bien abiertos.

Ay no ahora si que no podía creerlo cuando abrace al Dr. Chiba parecía que seria el fin de este bochornoso capitulo. -Tal vez por eso pregunto por ti - Mina simplemente se las ingeniaba para dárselas de Celestina, cuando quería pero ahora no le encontraba sentido, no conocía a ese tal joven Chiba y ya me estaba hartando. Cambie el tema de raíz le pregunte por ese hombre que Mina siempre me habla, finalmente lo logre.

Volvimos al despacho sobre el escritorio había un bonito ramos de rosas rojas mire a

Mina atónita y ella me devolvió la misma mirada, nos acercamos y vimos si traía algo para identificar de quien era o para quien. Sorprendentemente era para mi había una notita dentro del sobrecito, la letra era de un trazo firme, una caligrafía casi envidiable y sobretodo legible.

_Srta. Serena:  
Ruego que me disculpe por lo de ayer, fui grosero en no entrar a la entrevista pero tuve un imprevisto, para no parecer otra vez grosero dígale a su amiga Mina que la rosa blanca es para ella atte. D. Chiba_

Mina miro a su escritorio una vez mas, encima de algunos papeles estaba la mencionada rosa blanca.  
-Pero si que es un galán el Dr. Chiba- dijo Mina con su voz tan única -No- respondí -No es el doctor Chiba por que el entro a la entrevista y aquí se disculpa por no hacerlo ¿no te parece extraño?- me di media vuelta para dejar las rosas en lo mas alto del mueble para que no sufriera ningún accidente, en eso alguien me hablo

-Disculpe señorita ¿usted es Serena Tsukino?- En vez de contestar yo, lo hizo Mina -Si joven Chiba ella es Serena- me di media vuelta para hablarle y mis ojos fueron testigo de lo mas maravilloso que había visto, el famoso joven Chiba era alto, de cuerpo atlético, sus ojos azules muy profundos y su cabellos rebeldes, quede sorprendida.  
-Hola Serena- me dijo con una sonrisa muy coqueta -Buenas tardes joven Chiba- mi voz casi desaparece por completo - un favor quiero pedirles llámenme Dr. Darien ya que me confundirán con mi padre- exactamente como lo hice yo, pensé que trabajaría con el señor que ayer me hizo la entrevista - Por lo visto te gustaron mis rosas- No sabia que responder...

Darien Pov.

Vi que las rosas estaban en lo mas alto del mueble para que no alcanzaran a tocarlos -Por lo visto te gustaron mis rosas- Serena estaba nerviosa y la quería ayudar, papá me dijo que era ella la muchacha con la que me estrelle ayer cuando llegue, tome su mano para saber si estaba bien pero ella se ruborizo.  
-Perdone a mi amiga joven Chiba quiero decir Dr. Darien- la rescato Mina del trance que repentinamente entro - ¿Se siente bien?- pregunte en ello y para empeorar las cosas -Hola Mina, Hola Serena ¿que esta pasando? ¿Se siente mal Serena?- Extrañamente Rei se preocupo por Serena quien no conocía. -Si disculpe estoy bien es que perdóneme pero yo pensé que el Señor Chiba era mi jefe por decirlo así- Rei me miro y me enfrento -Te dije que tenias que haberte presentado antes, ves ni caso haces- me regaño - Perdonen mi nombre es Rei Chiba, hermana e hija de los doctores Chiba- mientras ella hablaba contemplaba la belleza de Serena, Rubia de ojos celestes que brillaban sin parar.  
Como muy pocas personas sabían que habría un pediatra a partir del Lunes invitamos a Serena al despacho, que increíblemente Rei lo tenia casi terminado por supuesto con mi ayudada... obligada.  
-¿Que te parece Serena?- le pregunto mi hermana dando vueltas por el despacho. -Es muy hermoso Señorita Rei- en eso mi hermana se detuvo y se acerco a Serena - No me llames así, solo dime Rei, además tu amiga y tú me parecen simpáticas- Serena un poco atónita le respondió con un simple "esta bien". Mientras ellas veían el despacho y conversaban sobre temas de mujeres yo seguía contemplando la belleza de Serena, a decir verdad, nunca había visto piernas tan hermosas como las de ella, su voz parecía una melodía tan dulce.  
Rei se me acerca cuando miraba la ventana - Háblale, ya me di cuenta que no le sacas los ojos de encima- vi a Serena que estaba observando uno de los tanto dibujos que había en la pared -Señorita Tsukino...- extrañamente quede sin palabras -¿Que le parece la decoración del despacho?- -Realmente Dr. Darien esta muy hermosa, ideal para los niños se distraigan un poco...- -Ya es tarde- interrumpió Rei- ¿Vámonos a casa Darien?- Serena se daba media vuelta con dirección hacia la puerta - Serena no se vaya- le pedí- Quiero invitar a ambas al café que esta cerca de aquí- no quería que se fuera, quería seguir contemplando su belleza - Dr. Darien muchas gracias por la invitación pero...- - nada de pero Serena- interrumpió nuevamente la monstruito de mi hermana -Nosotros te dejaremos a tu casa- -Muchas gracias Rei pero me voy con Mina- argumento Serena. -Ah pues invitémosla también- agregue - Esta bien le diré- me respondió tímidamente. Una vez que Serena estaba afuera mi hermana me comenzó a cuestionar -¿Desde cuando que me invitas a tomar algún café?- -Señorita usted me dijo y me aconsejo que conociera mejor a mi secretaria ¿no es verdad?- - Recuerda que es la secretaria de papá también- respondió mi monstruito personal -Papá dijo que Serena es mi secretaria ya que el estará con una alumna de la facultad casi todo el tiempo-

Cuando salimos del despacho, Serena y Mina terminaban de guardar sus cosas y apagar los equipos. Se acerco Tomoe a nuestro lado y orgullosa mi hermana le mostró su obra de arte, recorrió el despacho, su opinión subió el ego de Rei... "original nunca antes visto" ya no podré bajarla de la nube...  
-Estamos listas Dr. Darien- alerto Mina.  
-Vamos Darien- Rei me tomo del brazo y me llevaba hacia la puerta.  
-Señorita Chiba tenga la amabilidad- le dije abriendo la puerta -Oh gracias Darien- me respondió - Señorita Hino adelante usted- Mina solo se sonrojo - Señorita Tsukino adelante- cuando paso, sentí su dulce aroma que me hipnotizo, un dulce aroma que no puedo describir. -Gracias Dr. Darien- respondió  
-Bien chicos nos vemos mañana- se despidió Tomoe.  
-Hasta mañana- respondimos en unísono.  
Mientras estábamos en el café conversamos de todo, reímos con las cosas que han pasado. La sonrisa de Serena era la más hermosa. Y llego la hora de irnos...  
-Darien, me puedes dejar a casa primero estoy muy cansada- Por primera vez y extrañamente Rei me pedía que la fuera a dejar de las primeras, siempre iba conmigo a dejar a sus amigas. -Esta bien- le respondí. Subimos al auto Serena y Mina atrás, Rei sentada en el lugar del acompañante.  
Llegamos al edificio- ¿Me ayudas a bajar las cosas?- es idea mía pero ¿mi hermana me estaba suplicando? -Si te ayudo- respondí extrañado, me baje del auto -Enseguida vuelvo- les dije a las chicas. Cuando llegamos a la puerta del edificio, un guardia quería ayudar a Rei -No- dijo- Tome las cosas de él, yo voy bien- la mire fijamente -¿Que ocurre? ¿Por que tanta amabilidad?- - Ay hermanito, ciega no soy y me di cuenta que algo sucedió con Serena- increíble Rei me conocía tan bien... o era que es muy notorio -Ya ve que te están esperando, yo quiero comenzar pronto con esto- respondió entusiasmada.

Cuando llegue al auto Mina y Serena hablaban mucho -Dr. Darien me deja a mi primero es que tengo que hacer- me hablo Mina -Esta bien dame las indicaciones y cuando estemos en la consulta soy Dr. Darien, afuera solamente Darien y va para ambas- Serena miraba su celular muy nerviosa.  
Cuando llegamos a casa de Mina, le pedí a Serena que se sentara en el lugar del acompañante , para ir conversando con ella -Adiós Serena, Adiós Darien- se despedía Mina levantando la mano y moviéndola de un lado a otro -Serena, ¿siempre tan callada?- quise quebrar el silencio entre nosotros y lo logre -Discúlpeme es que me cuestiono si seré capaz de ser una secretaria excelente- - No te preocupes Serena, además esta Mina y no pienso cambiar de secretaria- conversando todo el camino, cuando llegamos a su casa, la ayude a bajarse de mi auto y como todo caballero la deje en la puerta -Gracias Darien, gracias por la invitación al café y la confianza que depositaste en mi- - De nada Serena- cielos su rostro bajo la luz de la luna la hacia verse mas hermosa – Bien… buenas noches- dando media vuelta, iba a abrir la puerta, la tome del brazo y la abrace mi rostro quedo junto con el de ella nos alejamos y mis labios se iban acercando...


	6. Chibi Chibi

**CHIBI CHIBI... (Saori)**

Pov Serena.

Domingo. El mejor día de la semana, mamá Ikuko preparaba un rico almuerzo junto a Kenji, Chibi Chibi siempre llegaba a mi habitación a ver televisión y yo pues descansaba cuando mi pequeña hermana me lo permitía por que casi siempre era su compañera de juegos.  
-¿Chibi Chibi?- llego con su osito de peluche favorito y su pijama de color celeste, yo aun estaba en la cama, me acerque a la orilla y me hacia la dormida.  
-Sedena Chibi- un certero golpe en mi rostro que me hizo reaccionar- ¡Uy!- dije mientras tocaba mi nariz- ven acuéstate a mi lado- me corrí hacia un lado para que ella se subiera a la cama, como pudo lo hizo muchas veces la dejaba por que es demasiado independiente.

Encendí la televisión justo en el canal de caricaturas, comencé a vestirme. Me puse una blusa y unos jeans busque mis zapatillas, debajo de mi cama me las coloque para bajar a tomar desayuno.  
Ikuko y Kenji ya estaban en la cocina.

-Hola mamá, buen día papá- los bese a ambos -Vaya que tienes buen humor hoy- me dijo Kenji -Si y mucha hambre también- le respondí -¿Y Chibi Chibi?- pregunto mamá con la botella de leche de mi pequeña hermana -Donde crees que esta- le respondí riendo -Jajaja la pequeña se adueña de tu habitación los días domingos- se reía Kenji.  
Me senté para tomar el desayuno, Mamá Ikuko y Kenji ya lo habían echo -Serena hoy en el parque habrá una feria podrías ir y llevar a Chibi Chibi- dijo mi mamá -Buena idea... mamá ¿y ustedes no van?- le pregunte interesada- - Si pero tu sabes como es Mamá Ikuko no le gusta subirse a los juegos- respondió Kenji mas entusiasmado que mamá.

Subí a mi habitación Chibi Chibi aun estaba en mi cama viendo televisión. Recogí mi ropa sucia y la deje en el pasillo para luego llevarla al lavadero, que estaba en el patio de la casa. Chibi Chibi me miraba con sus ojitos azules abiertos de par en par. Me acerque a ella

-¿Vamos a una feria?- La invite, aunque ya era un hecho que iba con ella -Chibi Chibi feria- me respondió riendo y con sus manitas aplaudiendo. Salí de mi habitación y fui a la de Chibi a buscar ropa para vestirla, saque una blusita blanca con detallitos en el cuello, un vestidito de jeans con unos bordados en la parte inferior de este, eran unas maripositas. Tome sus ropas y nuevamente me fui a la habitación, la vestí entre juegos por que no se quedaba tranquila. Al peinarla fue mas fácil, cepille sus cabellos tan finos, me encantaba verla con sus chonguitos rizados de color rojo, sus ojitos azules muy abiertos, su carita tan blanca y sus manitas gorditas.  
La lleve con Ikuko y Kenji, para terminar de asear mi cuarto.

Cuando entre a mi habitación estaba el gran ramo de rosas que Darien me regalo, recordé la noche que me vino a dejar después de ir a la cafetería Clown (Flashbacks) me di media vuelta para entrar cuando el me asujeto del brazo y luego me abrazo mi rostro quedo justo con el de él, me aleje un poco y sus labios se iban acercando inmediatamente le puse mi mejilla y yo le bese la suya- Buenas noches Serena, descansa- Me dijo con un tono muy dulce -Buenas noches Darien- respondí (fin Flashbacks).

No le di la menos importancia ni siquiera se lo comente a Mina.  
Ordene mi habitación y me recosté en mi cama, mirando el techo, cuando siento a Artemis que se subió y luego se acomodo cerca de mi. Mire hacia el lado, encima de la mesita de noche había una foto familiar. Recordé el embarazo de mamá Ikuko, fue muy difícil y complicado aunque yo estaba feliz por tener una hermanita, pero me preocupaba por mamá Ikuko. Tuve miedo de perderlas a las dos por eso deje de trabajar y me dedique a cuidar la casa y del embarazo de mi madre. Kenji salía a trabajar tranquilo pues "Ambas estaban en buenas manos" y vaya que si lo estaban, pues no permitía que mamá hiciera algo... bueno si cocinar, pero rápidamente la distancie de la cocina, experta no soy pero si sé algo.  
Cuando nació Chibi Chibi estuve con ellas en el hospital, estaba yo más nerviosa que Kenji, me sentí aliviada cuando me dijeron que ambas estaban en buen estado. Kenji salio de la sala de partos con una sonrisa máxima y me abrazo fuerte -Gracias hija- me sentí feliz. Cuando vi a Chibi quise cargarla de inmediatamente, desde ese día no quiero perder ningún detalle de su vida. Mamá Ikuko esta feliz con nosotras ya que nuestro lazo de hermanas es mas fuerte que de el común.  
La tarde paso muy rápido y nos fuimos todos al Parque N°10 Cuando llegamos Chibi Chibi fue cargada inmediatamente por Kenji -Chibi Feria- repetía muy entusiasta -Pues vamos a la feria Doña Chibi- dijo Kenji, Mamá y yo nos quedamos mirando y al unísono -Entonces vamos- respondimos.  
"Boten las Botellas vacías y se ganan este precioso Panda" gritaba un señor, nos acercamos al juego, Kenji compro 3 tiros para él y 3 mas para mi. Sentamos a Chibi en el mesón para que pudiera ver -Chibi Panda- dijo animada viendo al animal de peluche -¿Quien tira primero?- Pregunto Kenji -Pues tú papá- le respondí, al saber que posiblemente no ganaba nada -Pues aquí voy- lanzó la primera pelota pero no paso nada -Pues me toca a mi- le dije y comencé a mover la mano, cuando lance quedaron algunas de pie- Estuve cerca- le dije a mi hermanita - Chibi Panda- me dijo apuntando con su pequeño dedo el premio. -Voy otra vez- dijo Kenji, la fortuna no lo acompaño aunque sabia que para estas cosas yo era un desastre lo intente igual -Aquí vamos ¿verdad Chibi?- dije mirando a mi hermanita- Sedena Panda, Chibi Panda- decía riendo y moviendo sus manitas, lance la pelota, ni Ikuko ni Kenji ni mucho menos yo creíamos lo que paso, bote todas las botellas, el Panda tenia dueña. Cuando me entrego el Panda Chibi lo quedo mirando era mas grande que ella, a Kenji y a mi nos quedaba 1 tiro, papá intento de nuevo pero no paso nada -El panda es de Chibi, ella lo quería- les dije a mis padres -Chibi pelota- mi hermanita tomo la pelota y la arrojo, boto algunas botellas nada mas, pero el llanto iba aparecer de un momento a otro -¿Chibi no panda?- decía con mucha pena, me acerque a ella y le mostré el panda que me había ganado -este Panda es tuyo Chibi- no se lo podía pasar por que se podía caer -¿Sedena no panda?- pero el llanto apareció, Mamá Ikuko Kenji y yo no sabíamos como calmarla hasta que el señor se acerco a Chibi -Toma pequeña para Sedena- le dijo con una sonrisa -gacias- respondió mi pequeña hermana - Sedena nejo (por conejo) Chibi Panda- repitió un par de veces. Kenji se acerco al señor para pagarle por el conejo que Chibi tenia - No se preocupe señor sus hijas son muy lindas y esta pequeña tiene una hermana muy especial- Le respondió amablemente

Recorrimos las atracciones Chibi quiso subirse al carrusel nunca soltó el conejo, el Panda se fue al auto en los brazos de Mamá Ikuko por que seria una molestia in por toda la feria con él.  
-Ikuko habrá un espectáculo por allá- mostraba con entusiasmo Kenji el lugar donde seria - Pero no podemos ir Chibi se asusta con los ruidos fuertes y esas cosas- respondió Mamá Ikuko -Pero se queda con Serena- -Si yo me quedo con ella, vamos a pasear por el parque- opine yo, la verdad quería que se distrajeran un ratito -Esta bien- respondió Ikuko entusiasmándose con la idea -Vamos Kenji- -Serena ¿tienes dinero verdad?- pregunto mi distraído padre -Si me acabas de pasar algo- respondí extendiendo mi mano hacia Chibi -Toma, digo por si a caso Chibi y tu quieren comer algo- Kenji me estaba pasando un poco mas de dinero, lo recibí y partieron los dos hacia el espectáculo que comenzaría.

Chibi y yo comenzamos a caminar por el parque había un gran lago, el cual mi hermanita quiso ir a ver, caminamos por el puente y se podía ver parte de los árboles de cerezos que los rodeaban era simplemente una vista espectacular.

Las áreas verdes eran enormes, Chibi estaba ya cansada y nos sentamos un momento -Chibi galleta- decía con su carita tan tierna -Esta bien vamos a comprar algo- la tome en brazos y fuimos a un carrito que estaba cerca. Finalmente no comimos galletas pero si algodones de azúcar. Íbamos caminando por el pasto y Chibi Chibi trataba de alcanzar algún pétalo de las delicadas flor de cerezo, que se dejaban llevar por el viento, estaba jugando de lo mas feliz cuando Chibi choco con alguien -Ay pequeña, discúlpame iba distraída- se disculpo inmediatamente -Serena ¿como estas?- Sorpresivamente era Rei Chiba -Muy bien Rei- le respondí -Chibi ¿estas bien?- -¡Chibi Chibi!- estaba sonriente, abrió su manita y tenia un pétalo -Que linda niña, Serena dime ¿es tu hija? por que se parecen mucho- Pregunto Rei, mirándonos curiosa a las dos -No, no es mi hija, es mi pequeña hermana Saori, mas conocida como Chibi- respondí sonriendo -Pero que coincidencia que nos hayamos encontrado ¿vamos a tomar helados Chibi?- Rei se acerco a Chibi quien la miraba curiosa - ¿Sedena Chibi helado?- Pregunto mirándome y sujetando mi mano. -Yo también voy Chibi no te preocupes- Le respondí, la reacción de Chibi no lo esperaba se acerco a Rei con un dedito cerca de la boca, Rei la miraba atónita, en eso mi hermana le toma la mano y comenzó a repetir -helado Chibi Sedena...- llegamos a la heladería, Chibi hizo un caos comiendo su helado, pero la hora paso volando, Rei era una buena compañía, le trato de enseñar a mi pequeña hermana como se pronunciaba su nombre pero no había caso para Chibi era simplemente "Dei"...  
Se hizo de noche y nos fuimos a encontrar con Ikuko y Kenji, Rei nos agradeció por la compañía y nosotras por los helados.  
Llegamos a casa, Chibi se había quedado dormida en el camino y yo estaba muy cansada...

Mientras tanto al otro lado de Tokio

Una Ambulancia iba a toda velocidad hacia el hospital general en su interior iba una muchacha semi inconsciente y un muchacho sosteniendo su mano

**Muchacha**: Me duele mucho, ay me duele.  
**Muchacho:** Tranquila pequeña no te esfuerces ya llegaremos.  
**Muchacha:** Avisa al Dr. Tomoe, por favor...- en eso la chica cae inconciente.  
**Muchacho:** Por favor resiste, no me dejes solo, resiste...


	7. La paciente del Doctor Tomoe

**LA PACIENTE DEL DR. TOMOE.**

Pov Serena.

Llegue temprano a la consulta ya que Mina había pedido permiso para faltar el día Lunes ya que estaba fuera de Tokio

Cuando llegue el Dr. Tomoe buscaba algo incansablemente en el escritorio de Mina  
-Buenos días ¿le ayudo en algo?- le pregunte dejando mi cartera en el escritorio que ocuparía  
-Hola Serena estaba buscando una ficha de una paciente pero ya la encontré- dijo moviéndose lo mas rápido que podía, su cara de preocupación me dejo helada  
-Serena ¿cuantos pacientes el Dr. Darien?- me pregunto mirándome sobre sus anteojos  
-Hoy solo 6 doctor pero en la tarde, ahora en la mañana tiene solo 1- respondí nerviosa. En eso el Dr. Tomoe se dio media vuelta  
-¿alguno importante?-  
-No Doctor, Solo controles usted sabe y pues... - Antes de terminar Tomoe me dice muy decidido -Cancélelas, necesito que Darien venga conmigo mis pacientes también cancélelos pero le pediré a Amy que le ayude- Me quede sorprendida  
-¿Que ocurre doctor?- pregunta que en vez de hacerla en mis pensamientos la dije a viva voz.

Sorpresivamente Tomoe me comenzó a contar lo que sucedía  
- Es Hotaru- una pausa y vi como su rostro comenzó a aparecer mas signos de preocupación y dolor -Es una paciente de años, tiene un problema Cardiovascular y si eso le agregas Epilepsia, es una paciente de cuidado, desde muy pequeña a sufrido, sus padres, amigos míos, fallecieron en un accidente automovilístico, desde entonces he estado al cuidado medico de la pequeña, a sus cortos 12 años a sufrido bastante su hermano es quien la cuida, no se despega de ella  
- Comencé a mirar el suelo y me imagine que pasaría si a Chibi Chibi le sucediera algo así - Bien Serena avísele a Darien que vaya al Hospital General a penas llegue y dígale a Michiru que llame a Setsuna y le de el mismo recado- Subí la mirada pues me pareció oír un sollozo  
-Serena, espero que Setsuna y Darien vayan- Secándose las lagrimas, increíblemente en mi garganta había un nudo solo moví la cabeza y Tomoe entendió  
-¿te imaginaste a Chibi?- solo moví la cabeza  
-Entonces me entiendes- Tomoe salio a toda velocidad, comencé a llamar a los pacientes del Dr. Darien ofreciéndoles hora para cuando les acomodaba, llego Amy y comenzó a ayudarme, yo aun me imaginaba si fuera mi Chibi Chibi que estuviera viviendo todo lo que Hotaru vive cada día.

-Amy ¿ya terminamos?- pregunte a mi amiga.  
-Si, y ya viene Darien- me dijo mientras apuntaba hacia la puerta, se veía muy guapo, atractivo y venia acompañado por Setsuna.  
-Buen día señorita Setsuna, Doctor Darien necesito hablar con usted- Setsuna solo me miro de reojo y ni siquiera me saludo solo miro a Michiru, la saludo y hablaron.

Darien me tomo del brazo y me llevo al despacho  
-Dime Serena ¿Que sucede?- me pregunto una vez dentro del despacho  
- El Dr. Tomoe necesita que vaya al Hospital General, usted y... y... -en eso miro hacia el piso con rabia- y la Señorita Setsuna-  
- ¿Por que? ¿Que paso?- me pregunto mientras iba al escritorio a buscar algo  
- La joven Hotaru... tuvo una crisis-  
-¿Hotaru?- Inexplicablemente, Darien dejo de buscar y se dirigió a mi  
-Cancele las Consultas-  
-ya lo hice- Darien me dedico una mirada que me hizo sentir algo sonrojada  
-Que eficaz, me gusta mi secretaria- dijo dedicándome una sonrisa de lo mas coqueta  
- Solo hago mi trabajo- le respondí, di media vuelta y salí del despacho  
-¡Secretaria!- Grito Setsuna del otro lado -le dijiste a Darien lo de Hotaru- Acercándose a mi con una cara de pocos amigos  
-Si señorita Setsuna- lo cual ella me corrigió de una manera muy apática  
-Para ti niñita soy la Dr. Setsuna Meiou Neuróloga, para que te quede bien clarito- yo quede atónita, Darien salio del despacho y Setsuna cambio conmigo  
-Muy bien señorita... Perdón soy un poco torpe con los nombres ¿como dices que te llamas? - sin entender que pasaba conteste  
-Serena Tsukino un placer Dra. Setsuna- en realidad no era un placer para mi y para colmo de la nada me abrazo  
-veo que ya conoces a mi secretaria- Dijo Darien acercándose a nosotras  
-Si Darien es una chica muy simpática- ¿simpática yo? ni cruce una palabra casi con ella -  
Setsuna y yo fuimos compañeros en la preparatoria y me alegro mucho saber que trabaje conmigo- mi salvación ante una escena tan confusa para mi apareció en las manos (por así decirlo) del Dr. Raúl Chiba -Darien, Setsuna apresúrense Hotaru los necesita y Tomoe los espera- En un tono de mando  
-Ya vamos papá- dirigiéndose a mi  
-Cuídate Serena... estamos en contacto- Se acerco para despedirse pero lo que me dio fue un beso en la frente  
-Cuídese Dr. Darien y también cuide a Hotaru-  
-Lo haré, recuerda que soy Pediatra-  
-¿Que esperas hijo?- sorpresivamente el Dr. Raúl estaba a mi lado y vio como Darien y Setsuna se fueron  
-Serena, Rei dijo que la llames, no se para que y por tu bien prefiero que lo hagas si no será capaz de venir a buscarte a la hora de colación- dijo riéndose  
- Si la llamare en un momento-  
-Sabes Rei es un poco distinta... perdón muy distinta a Darien ella se parece a mi esposa, su manera de ser, de enfrentar la vida, en fin en todo, ella aun esta en los Estados Unidos dijo que vendría después ya que tenia que terminar una colección.. Ya sabes la moda- Durante un rato el Dr. Raúl y yo hablamos de nuestras familias.  
Llegaron los pacientes del Dr. Raúl y con Amy comenzaron a atenderlos. Por mi lado llame a Rei  
-Buenos días Rei- la salude  
-Hola Serena, justo quería hablar contigo- hablamos unos minutos -Te quiero invitar a mi fiesta de cumpleaños- dijo del otro lado, ya me imaginaba su rostro  
-Muchas gracias Rei pero ¿cuando es?- Pregunte mientras jugaba con el cable del teléfono  
-En 2 semanas mas, va a ser de disfraces ¿te gusta la idea?- sinceramente yo con disfraz no me lo imaginaba  
-¿de disfraces? ay Rei pues yo... hace un par de días que entre a trabajar - No sabia como decirle que el problema era que no tenia dinero para arrendar algún disfraz  
-Serena... yo lo sé además te estoy invitando a que vengas al departamento, ojala si pudieras hoy o dentro de la semana- Algo tramaba Rei  
- Esta bien iré hoy ya que saldré temprano, pues Darien no esta atendiendo-  
-¿que paso? ¿por que Darien no esta atendiendo?- su voz cambio a preocupada. Le explique el caso de Hotaru...  
-Bien Serena te veo mas tarde- se despidió mi nueva amiga  
-nos vemos mas tarde- le respondí y colgué el teléfono. Pasaron unos minutos cuando sonó el teléfono, era Darien  
- Hola Serena, sabes necesito que entres al despacho y veas si sobre el escritorio deje mi teléfono móvil-  
-Si Dr. Darien veré de inmediato, si gusta me llama en un momento- le respondí -  
Si te llamo en un momento- y corto la comunicación, me dirigí al despacho, entre en el y vi el teléfono móvil sobre el escritorio, la curiosidad casi me mataba por ver lo que tenia pero preferí salir con el y lo guarde dentro de uno de los cajones. Volvió a llamar Darien  
-Hola Serena soy yo- dijo antes de poder saludar  
-Hola si se que es usted- Sonreí tontamente -dígame ¿encontró mi teléfono móvil?-  
-Si Dr. Darien- le respondí  
-Que bueno, ¿puedo pedirle un favor? ¿Puede traerlo al Hospital? yo avisare que usted viene  
- me pidió Darien amablemente, suspire, ir al hospital para mi era aterrador  
-¿Sucede algo Serena?-  
-¿eh?.. no nada si iré para allá de inmediato-  
-Avísale a mi padre que no regresaras, no creo que vuelva a la consulta quiero ver la evolución de Hotaru-  
-¿y como esta ella?- Pregunte preocupada el nudo en la garganta apareció otra vez -  
-esta muy bien, esta evolucionando de una manera satisfactoria, Serena debo irme viene el Dr. Tomoe, te espero-  
-esta bien iré- colgué el teléfono y me dirigí a cerrar el despacho, avise al Dr. Raúl que no volvería, entendió y me pregunto si llame a Rei, me despedí de Amy iba a tomar mi cartera cuando Michiru se acerco  
-¿Adonde vas?- colocándose adelante de mi  
-voy a dejar el teléfono móvil al Dr. Darien al Hospital General ¿me das permiso?- tratando de dar un paso hacia el lado  
-¿vas a volver?- colocándose una vez mas al frente de mi  
-¿por que tantas preguntas Michiru?- No podía entender lo que pasaba  
-no, nada cuídate- salí rumbo al Hospital guardando el teléfono de Darien en mi cartera...

Pov. Darien

Llegamos al Hospital General y me di cuenta que mi teléfono móvil se había quedado en mi escritorio, en el despacho, no le di mucha importancia quería ver a Hotaru y poder ayudarla. Tomoe estaba esperándonos nos explico a Setsuna y a mi lo que le pasaba a ella. Inmediatamente la examine no presentaba signos preocupantes, aparte de lo Cardiovascular y la Epilepsia se veía que era una chica fuerte. A pesar de estar a ratos inconsciente ella se mostraba cada vez mejor, paso la tarde muy lento, Setsuna solicitaba exámenes neurológicos y veía los resultados con nosotros, los pequeños momentos libres me sentaba a tomar café. Inconscientemente pensé en Serena varias veces, como me pidió que cuidara a Hotaru en sus ojos pude ver la preocupación real que tenia por la pequeña.

-Aquí estas Darien- entro Setsuna a la pequeña sala de los doctores  
-Si acá estoy mientras esperamos los resultados de los últimos exámenes que pediste- Le respondí mientras pasaba mi mano por mi rostro estaba preocupado  
-¿muy cansado? pregunto abriendo sus grandes ojos verdes  
-Setsuna, no estoy cansado, solo estoy preocupado-  
-Me imagino... las cosas del destino, años que no sabia de ti -  
-Si hace mucho, bueno yo me fui a los Estados Unidos a estudiar Medicina en Pediatría, hice mi tesis y volví hace una semana a Tokio y bueno lo demás ya lo sabes- dije riéndome -¿y tu? ¿Que fue de tu vida?- pregunte curioso  
-Entre a la universidad estudie para Neuróloga me gusto mucho, llegue a la consulta del doctor Tomoe...  
- Mientras me respondía yo la observaba no había cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que la vi. Su pelo largo de color negro abundante y ondulado, su piel morena hacía resaltar sus ojos verdes  
-¿y te casaste? ¿Estas de novio?- pregunto cuando se sirvió su taza de café  
- no, no me case y menos estoy de novio digamos que soy soltero- respondí e inmediatamente recordé a Serena no se por que lo hice  
-No te puedo creer ¿como puede ser? tu siempre fuiste muy atractivo y galán-  
-Si para que veas que aun no he encontrado a la mujer que me conquiste- respondí  
-y tu Setsuna ¿te cásate? ¿Tienes familia?- cambie un poco los roles de ser el interrogado pase a ser el interrogador  
-También estoy soltera- En eso llego Tomoe  
-¿llevan mucho tiempo aquí? -  
-No, llegamos hace poco- respondí mostrando mi café recién servido  
-Muchas gracias por venir de inmediato a ayudar a Hotaru- su rostro había cambiado cuando llegamos estaba mas preocupado  
-Es nuestro deber- Respondió Setsuna  
-Quiero que ustedes estén al cuidado de ella de forma permanente- yo de inmediato dije que si, Setsuna por su lado titubeaba ya que no sabia si era capaz de estar siempre disponible en caso que Hotaru la necesitara  
-Usted sabe Tomoe mis clases en la universidad, ya son difíciles de modificar mis alumnos ya están con los módulos listos- disculpas que yo en lo personal la encontraba sin sentido  
-Te entiendo Setsuna no te preocupes- la callo por un momento parecía decepcionado de ella. Logre salir de la pequeña sala y fui a llamar a Serena le solicite que viniera a dejarme el teléfono móvil al Hospital, sin querer la vería otra vez.

-Darien- toco mi hombro el Dr. Tomoe  
-Dígame- le respondí  
-Quisiera presentarte a alguien- me dijo cuando me di media vuelta pude ver un joven, bueno era cercano a mi edad, que estaba ahí parado esperando noticias de alguien  
- El es hermano de Hotaru- al fin conocía a quien cuidaba a la pequeña  
-Mucho gusto Darien Chiba Pediatra- me presente y extendí mi mano, el amablemente extendía la suya -Mucho gusto doctor mi nombre es...  
- pero fue interrumpido por una enfermera -Doctor, Hotaru volvió a desmayarse-  
-Discúlpeme- le dije y salimos con Tomoe para verla.

Hotaru era una niña muy bella para su corta edad, cabello negro y su piel muy blanca manos muy pequeñas y las pocas veces que la vi despierta pude ver sus hermosos ojos de color violeta. Setsuna llego a nuestro lado con unos exámenes en mano y con los resultados de estos.

-Es la Epilepsia debemos tratar de controlarla- revise a Hotaru una vez mas,  
-Se desmayo por que no ha comido nada, sus defensas están bajas- explique.

Después de un rato logramos que Hotaru despertara y la dejamos descansar pues el Dr. Tomoe nos explico que fue pésima la noche anterior para ella.

Llego una enfermera a mi lado, bajita con una sonrisa en su rostro  
-Lo busca una muchacha Dr. Darien- en mi pecho me dio una alegría inexplicable, tal vez por que sabia que mi paciente se estaba recuperando.

Fui a la recepción y estaba Serena sonrojada, extendió sus manos y me entrego el teléfono móvil, un olvido que para mi fue agradable por que pude verla  
-Muchas gracias Serena-  
-De nada Dr. Darien- me respondió dedicándome una sonrisa, vi mi teléfono y tenia llamadas perdidas de Rei  
-El encargo de mi hermana- dije llevando mi mano derecha a mi frente  
-¿lo puedo ayudar?- pregunto preocupada  
-Es que... no me acuerdo- Me sonroje al mostrar lo olvidadizo que soy cuando me preocupo por mis pacientes  
-Seria mejor que la llamara- dijo riéndose  
-Si lo haré- busque el numero de Rei y marque  
-Hola hermanito- Respondió Rei  
-Hola ¿como estas?-  
-Bien en el Hospital, te llamaba para que me recordaras tu encargo-  
- ah! no te preocupes como no me respondías llame a papá, para que le diera mi recado a Serena- Y de pronto me acorde que invitara a Serena al cumpleaños de mi pesadilla con piernas  
-ah! discúlpame se me había olvidado- Lo reconocí  
-Lo se ¿como esta Hotaru? Serena me contó. Di media vuelta y di unos pasos, le conté a mi hermana sobre Hotaru. Cuando corte busque a Serena estaba atrás de mi  
-Perdón- bajo la mirada

- No te preocupes por lo menos me ahorraste tiempo en explicar lo de Hotaru- note que estaba preocupada por ella. Soltó una risita nerviosa  
-¿Que pasa Serena?-  
- Es que estar en los hospitales me da nervios-  
-¿Por que no me lo dijo?- Sin querer torturaba a mi secretaria al estar ahí  
-Me retiro, ya que tengo que ir a ver a su hermana- se comenzó a despedir  
-¿quieres que te vaya a dejar? -me ofrecí  
-No se preocupe- se acerco y su mano rozo mi brazo  
-Disculpe quería saber sobre mi hermana- Fuimos interrumpidos, por el joven  
-Ella se encuentra bien, la dejaremos esta noche en observación para ver como evoluciona- Serena se alejaba -Disculpe señorita no quería interrumpirlos-  
-¿eh? a no, no se preocupe yo ya me iba- respondió Serena acercándose a nosotros  
-Serena Tsukino- Se presento con soltura, extendió su mano, el joven en vez de estrecharla la asujeto y la beso  
- Mi nombre es Seiya Kou, hermano de Hotaru-  
Serena se sonrojo yo estaba entre sorprendido y furioso ante la escena  
-Bien yo me voy hasta luego Seiya, nos vemos Darien- se despidió de Seiya y este le beso la mejilla tenia un gran coraje yo solo le bese la frente como siempre y se fue  
-Es muy linda su novia- Comento Seiya al ver como se alejaba Serena  
-No ella no es mi novia, es mi secretaria y amiga de mi hermana- Con el coraje que aun tenia...

Pov. Serena

Llegue al departamento de la familia Chiba, toque el timbre y abrió Rei  
-¡Serena!- me abrazo - te estaba esperando pasa- entre al departamento y de inmediato Rei tomo mi brazo y me llevo a su habitación quede atónita con lo que vi...


	8. El heroe personal de Serena

**PRELUDIO DE UNA BATALLA, EL HEROE PERSONAL DE SERENA.**

Pov. Serena

Llegue al departamento de la familia Chiba, toque el timbre y abrió Rei -¡Serena!- me abrazo - Te estaba esperando pasa- entre al departamento y de inmediato Rei tomo mi brazo y me llevo a su habitación quede atónita con lo que vi, su habitación no era normal, mas parecía un taller de costura con una cama al medio, lo que me impacto fue el maniquí que tenia justo al frente de la puerta ya que le había colocado un disfraz de vampiro. -¿Te gusta? es para mi papá- mostró orgullosa su creación -Es impresionante- dije aun sorprendida -Serena necesito que te pares erguida, tomare tus medidas- Dijo dirigiéndose a un cajón -¿Para que?- pregunte extrañada -Para hacer tu disfraz- respondió emocionada y dando pequeños saltitos -¿Mi disfraz? ¿que idea tienes?- pregunte ya entusiasmada con la idea -No te diré, no, será sorpresa- dijo moviendo su mágica cinta de medir

Mientras tomaba mis medidas comencé a ver la habitación, una repisa llena de álbumes fotográficos una pequeña pizarra con un bosquejo de algún vestido pegado en ella, y varias fotografías de Rei -Que hermosas esas fotos- le comente -Estira los brazos- me ordeno -Si conozco muchos lugares, luego veremos algunas fotografías ¿te parece?- -esta bien- estire ambos brazos, primero midió el derecho y luego el izquierdo -Rei ¿Y tu disfraz? ¿de que será?- pregunte -¡ah! señorita curiosa no te diré - dijo riéndose -¿quieres que espere dos semanas para saber como será tu disfraz?- -Serena mi disfraz será... ¡no te lo diré! el tuyo estará listo dentro de unos días, comenzare a hacerlo mañana temprano- dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, de pronto guardo todo, subió sobre su cama y saco un álbum de fotos -Mientras Darien estudiaba en Estados Unidos, yo viaje mucho durante las vacaciones, estudie diseño pero luego me cambie a Moda y Confección, me enamore de esta carrera -Dijo orgullosa -Bueno estas fotos son de un lugar llamado Machu Picchu queda en Perú uno de los países de America del Sur, esta foto es el Obelisco Argentina, Cristo Redentor Brasil, me creerás si te digo que estos lugares quedan al sur de Chile- mire las hermosas fotos, cascadas, hermosas flores, un Cristo abriendo sus brazos al mundo- recorrí todo America del Sur, pasando por México también- -Es precioso, cada lugar es hermoso- dije sin aliento y no quería perder detalle de las fotografías -Este álbum es de mis primeras creaciones- Decía mientras sacaba otro álbum de los tantos que tenia en la repisa. Mientras hojeaba el álbum Rei me contaba la historia que había tras la fotografía, de repente se cayo una al piso, la recogí y la vi aparecía Darien con una muchacha muy linda, de cabello castaño recogido, el vestido que tenia puesto era realmente hermoso, Darien la sujetaba de la cintura, sentí como mi corazón se oprimía ¿seria la novia de Darien? -Esa foto...- la tomo Rei- la saque cuando Darien fue, obligatoriamente mi modelo, bueno una de las tantas veces, ella estuvo enamorada de él pero nunca la tomo en cuenta- Relato mientras la guardaba otra vez -¿Quieres beber algo?. me pregunto entusiasta -Si claro- respondí y me llevo a la cocina y charlamos ahí un momento -pronto nos iremos de aquí- comento mi anfitriona -¿por que?- pregunte -volveremos a nuestra casa, es que cuando nos fuimos, papá la dejo en renta, aun recuerdo mi habitación era muy grande, a comparación con la que tengo ahora- En eso llego el Dr. Raúl -hola Rei, Serena ¿como estas?- -Hola papá- se acerco Rei para besar a su padre -Muy bien Dr. Raúl- le respondí -papá tengo listo tu disfraz- dio un salto y fue a su habitación -¿también caíste en las manos de la diseñadora Rei?- pregunto riéndose -Si, caí en las manos de ella y a diferencia de usted yo no sé de que me disfrazare- le conteste, en eso Rei apareció con el disfraz en sus manos -ve pruébatelo- le dijo Rei extendiendo sus manos hacia su padre -Esta bien iré- respondió ante la cuasi orden de su hija.

Pasaron algunos minutos y apareció, su traje quedaba perfecto, nos desfilo muerto de la risa, Rei y yo lo aplaudíamos –Y ¿que les parece?- nos pregunto dando otra vuelta mas -se ve bien don Raúl- una vez fuera de la consulta me atrevía a decirle así -Eres el mas guapo de los vampiros- dijo Rei -Esta bien, entonces me veo bien- se fue a su habitación -Rei, amiga debo irme- le dije una vez que vi la hora era muy tarde -Pero, espera a Darien, él te va a dejar, yo le digo- me rogó- No, quizás a que hora llegara, recuerda que esta con Hotaru- dije tomando mis cosas -Esta bien, pero llámame cuando llegues ¿bueno?- se resigno -Si te llamare, Adiós don Raúl- le dije desde la puerta -Adiós Serena, cuídate y cuando llegues llámanos- respondió desde su habitación -Bien amiga me voy- llego el ascensor y presione el numero 1 haciéndole gestos a Rei los cuales ella me respondió, se cerro la puerta y comenzó a bajar.  
El ascensor llego al primer piso, antes de salir busque mi reproductor de música para ir escuchando y acortar un poco el camino, salí del edificio y una brisa fría corrió por mi espalda, pero seguí caminando, cerca pasaban los taxis...

Pov. Darien

-¿Que Serena se acaba de ir?- le pregunte a Rei cuando me lo contó- Si hace unos minutos, tal vez tu subiste en el otro ascensor ¿por que tan preocupado?- dijo mientras vio que tomaba mi chaqueta y las llaves otra vez -Muy cerca de aquí habían unos pandilleros, iré a ver si la alcanzo y la llevare a casa- le explique a Rei , tome el ascensor por suerte bajo muy rápido, llame al celular de ella pero no había caso no contestaba cuando salí del edificio intente llamarla una vez mas, pero tampoco dio resultado, entonces decidí correr en dirección hacia donde pasaban los taxis. Vi como 2 hombres se acercaban a ella con dudosas intenciones -¡Serena!- la llame, corrí y golpeé a uno, el otro saco un cuchillo...

Pov. Serena

Aterrada vi como 2 hombres se me acercaban -¡Serena!- escuche a Darien gritar, no podía contestar, estaba arrinconada, vi cuando Darien le dio un certero golpe a uno y me aterre aun mas cuando vi que el otro saco un cuchillo, caí al suelo y tape mis ojos, los nervios me jugaban en contra, no podía hacer nada, escuche los quejos de uno de ellos, suplique que no saliera lastimado Darien ¿que pasaría si le hicieran algo? de pronto no escuche nada, el silencio se hizo presente comencé a temblar y a llorar no quise sacar mis manos, de pronto sentí una mano sobre mi hombro me asuste aun mas, estaba vulnerable -Tranquila ya todo paso- dijo Darien con su voz tan profunda y restándole importancia a lo que acababa de suceder, mi llanto no aguanto mas y se hizo mas fuerte aun.  
Darien me ayudo a ponerme de pie, no paraba de llorar -ya pequeña ya paso todo, tranquila- me abrazo quede en su pecho, sentí su corazón palpitar y su respiración agitada, me beso la frente varias veces -Vamos al departamento para que te tranquilices- comencé a caminar y para colmo cuando caí al suelo se rompió el tacón de mi zapato derecho -Sácatelo, mejor te llevo en mis brazos- dijo Darien viendo como aun temblaba.  
Llegamos al departamento, el Dr. Raúl abrió la puerta y recién ahí vi el rostro de Darien, era de preocupación, me dejo en el sofá, Rei no dejaba de culparse por dejarme ir sola hasta que Darien la tranquilizo diciendo que no era culpa de ninguno ya paso y por suerte llego a tiempo -Darien, hijo, ¿estas bien?- le pregunto Dr. Raúl - mejor preocupémonos de Serena, esta muy nerviosa- vi como ocultaba su mano -¿Que... que le paso en la mano?- pregunte -Serena toma esto te tranquilizara- interrumpió Rei -por favor dígame que le paso en la mano- insistí -Serena es solo un pequeño corte- el Dr. Raúl se acerco a el -Vamos al dormitorio tengo que ver esa herida- otra vez comencé a llorar, Darien estaba herido por mi culpa -Serena será mejor que te quedes acá, estas muy nerviosa y quiero cuidarte- dijo Darien acercándose a mi y quedando a la altura de mis ojos. Vi su mano ensangrentada mi llanto fue peor, comencé a temblar otra vez. -Vamos Darien, déjame limpiarte esa herida Rei cuida a Serena un momento, ya volvemos- dijo Dr. Raúl y Darien lo siguió hasta a habitación. Mire a Rei y ella me abrazo -ya todo esta bien, suerte que Darien sabe de Kenpo Karate- -¿que sabe que?- pregunte confundida -Kenpo Karate, es un arte marcial que nació... no lo recuerdo pero mi hermano lo practico cuando estuvimos en Estados Unidos llegando al grado de cinturón negro, el corte tal vez fue por que se distrajo- me explico Rei -llamare a tu casa- se levanto a buscar el teléfono -No le digas lo que paso- le pedí -Sere no quiero preocupar a tu madre o a tu padre- me guiño un ojo -yo se como hacer que te quedes- y fue hacia la cocina no pude oír la conversación, al rato llego Rei con una sonrisa era evidente que convenció a mi madre de quedarme acá -es muy simpática tu madre- me comento -Si Ikuko es muy buena madre, perdón Rei pero ¿donde dormiré yo?- pregunte -En mi habitación- contesto Darien -yo dormiré en el sofá- vi su mano tenia una pequeña venda, digo pequeña a comparación de sus manos -¿estas bien?- le pregunte con un hilo de voz que no sé si se escucho o no -solo un corte superficial nada de que preocuparse- se sentó a mi lado y me beso la frente -¿te sientes mejor?- me pregunto -si ya un poco mas tranquila- -Serena ¿quieres cambiarte? digo para lavar tu ropa para mañana- no me había dado cuenta lo sucia que estaba -pero...- fui interrumpida por Rei -No te preocupes yo te presto- y me llevo a su habitación -Rei, quisiera darme un baño- le comente -Si tu baño esta listo- ¿como? ¿En que minuto Rei preparo un baño para mí? -toma aquí tienes- me paso una muda de ropa, pijama y toalla.  
Entre al baño, la tina estaba llena, me saque la ropa y entre a la tina, me relaje, pero no podía borrar la imagen de la mano ensangrentada de Darien y todo lo que paso, lave mi cabello y me quede pensando, tantas cosas sin sentido, comencé a taralear una canción, salí de la tina, me seque y comencé a vestirme cuando en eso abrieron la puerta -perdón... debí golpear -dijo Darien -y yo haber colocado el seguro- Darien disculpándose cerro la puerta, cepille mi cabello y salí del baño, fue entonces que me di cuenta que la de Rei tenia un detalle el escote, pasaron algunas pocas horas y yo aun estaba nerviosa de vez en cuando temblaba. Llego la hora de dormir, Rei ayudo a Darien a traer mantas y almohadas para dormir en el sofá, mientras tanto el Dr. Raúl se despedía de nosotros, Rei fue a buscar algo a la cocina -Serena la próxima vez déjame llevarte a tu casa- dijo mientras tomaba mi mano -Si... lo haré, ¿te duele mucho la herida?- pregunte preocupada -no, y tu ¿ya te calmaste?- Si, gracias por rescatarme en ese momento- Darien tomo mi rostro con ambas manos, mis ojos veían los suyos -Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti- en eso apareció Rei aclarando su garganta -buenas noches me iré a dormir- nos dijo -yo también iré a dormir- dije soltando suavemente la mano de Darien -Que descansen- nos dijo Darien -Igual tu hermanito- -Que descanses- respondí con una sonrisa.  
Entre a la habitación del tipo mas guapo que conozco, su aroma estaba en el aire, todo en su lugar, libros, su computador personal, un sillón cerca de la cama por la ventana entraba la luz de la luna, en un pared había algunas medallas colgadas y al igual que Rei tenia una pizarrita con fotografías, la cama de Darien era cómoda, me sentía mal por que el dormiría en un sofá incomodo, me acosté, me parecía increíble que hasta las sabanas tenían su perfume, pero había algo que me inquietaba, la foto que vi hoy...

Pov. Darien

Vi como Serena entraba a mi habitación, estaba mas tranquilo teniéndola aquí cerca de mi, que estuviera en su casa y sufriera un Shock nervioso, quede mirando el techo un largo rato, no podía dormir, pensé si no hubiera llegado a tiempo, que seria de Serena en estos momentos, en vez de tenerla en mi departamento quizás estaría en el Hospital. Por suerte los largos entrenamientos en Estados Unidos de Kenpo Karate dieron frutos y la pude defender, el corte en mi mano me molestaba un poco. De repente vi que la puerta de mi dormitorio se abría Serena se dirigía al baño y escuche un sollozo aun estaba llorando. No sabia que hacer si ir a ayudarla o dejarla tranquila, pero recordé cuando Rei lloraba sin parar. Vi cuando volvió a la habitación, yo me levante y fui a la cocina, busque un vaso y serví un jugo, camine sin emitir sonido, toque la puerta y entre a mi habitación, Serena estaba recostada en mi cama efectivamente estaba llorando aun -Darien ¿que haces aquí?- pregunto confundida -te traje un vaso de jugo y hacerte compañía aunque sea por un momento- le conteste sentándome en la cama, Serena hizo lo mismo, llevaba puesto un pijama de Rei, un Short y una polera, pero Serena se tapaba las piernas -No sé por que te tapas las piernas si las tienes tan hermosas- le dije para distraerla del tema del asalto frustrado -Darien ¿que hubiera pasado si no hubieras llegado en ese momento?- me pregunto con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas -ah pequeña, ya no te preocupes, ya paso estas aquí junto con Rei, con mi padre y conmigo ¿eso no te tranquiliza?- le dije mientras me abrazaba -estaré eternamente agradecida- yo la acercaba mas a mi, su pequeño y frágil cuerpo aun temblaba -Esta decidido- dije, Serena me miro extrañada -me quedare aquí, haré los mismo que cuando Rei se pone a llorar mucho o algo le atormenta- me acosté a su lado y le pedí que hiciera lo mismo, ella confundida hizo caso -Cuando Rei le atormenta algo viene acá y se recuesta conmigo, la protejo siempre, no sé que haría sin la monstruito ese- le conté para que no pensara mal de mi -Ustedes se quieren mucho le escuche decir -Si, Rei y mamá son las mujeres mas importantes en mi vida y bueno tú...- no quise decir nada, en realidad no sabia que decirle, se acerco a mi lado parecía entenderme sin palabras - lo sé Chibi Chibi también hace lo mismo o yo la llevo a mi cama y la acaricio hasta que se duerma- dijo con su delicada voz, comencé a acariciar sus cabellos hasta que se durmió, contemple su rostro en la penumbra, la puerta de la habitación se cerro de repente, me levante y salí sigiloso -¡Rei! ¿Que haces? ¿estabas espiando?- le pregunte enojado -no fue mi intención, solo quería ver a Serena y luego oí que estabas tu me tranquilice-respondió bajando la mirada -No te preocupes, estaré acá con ella, así como lo hago contigo cuando necesitas de tu hermano mayor- de repente Rei me abrazo -¿Soy importante en tu vida? que lindo eres hermanito- -Claro que eres importante para mi, monstruito, Mamá, tú y Serena son importantes para mi- Esta noche seria muy larga de partida la costumbre de solo usar el short de mi pijama ya me hacia incomodo dormir con la playera, la presencia de Serena en mi habitación me daba una mezcla rara de emociones de acariciar su cabello o de ser un bandido y robarle un beso de sus labios tan hermosos pero.. ¿que estoy diciendo? -¿Darien? ¿Darien me oyes?- Rei me saco de mis pensamientos -¿eh? si estoy bien dormiré en mi sillón junto a la cama vigilando a Serena- - bien que descanses- Rei se dirigía a su habitación y yo al mío, abrí y cerré con cuidado la puerta para no despertar a Serena, pero ella estaba medio despierta, parecía buscarme - ¿Darien?- -aquí estoy- Dije susurrando -No me dejes sola por favor- me suplico -No, no lo haré, dormiré en el sillón de acá- -Darien, ¿puedes dormir a mi lado? me siento segura cerca de ti- me pidió otra vez. Rasque mi cabeza sin dudar esta seria la noche mas larga y feliz de mi vida tenia a Serena cerca de mi, para cuidar sus sueños aunque sea solo esta noche. Bese sus mejillas y su frente a lo que ella me respondió con...

_**No soy cruel… ¿O si? Bueno chicas y chicos que pasan a leer este fic, les traje tres capítulos mas, espero que les haya gustado, Abrazos giiigantes a todos, Muchas gracias por lo RW nos estaremos Viendo prontito Bye**_


	9. Una larga noche, el Dulce despertar

_**Nota: Nuevamente aclaro que no me manejo con BETAS ya que el fic esta escrito con los Pov de los personajes…**_

**LA LARGA NOCHE DE DARIEN, EL DULCE DESPERTAR DE SERENA**

Pov. Serena

Medio dormida busque a Darien, él no estaba a mi lado, me sentí insegura aunque a la vez la familia Chiba me daba muestras de cariño sobretodo Rei quien me abrazo y sentí lo preocupada que estaba, su relación tan cercana con Darien, en momentos pienso que él me ve mas como una hermana, me protegió como lo haría con ella, sentí la puerta abrirse, era él, la cerro con cuidado -¿Darien?- pregunte torpemente, ya que sabia que era él -aquí estoy- contesto entre susurros -No me dejes sola por favor- le pedí, me recosté de lado, Darien hizo lo mismo, quedamos frente a frente, quería decirle tantas cosas pero no sabia cuales decir primero, cuando sentí sus brazos rodeándome era algo que no lo esperaba, jamás había estado en una situación similar. Darien me demostró que es un caballero, acaricio mi cabello hasta que deje de fingir que dormía, caí en un sueño profundo y reparador, antes que eso pasara oí que Darien me decía algo, pero no lo escuche bien solo sentí un beso en mi frente y luego otro en mi mejilla, durante la noche Darien acariciaba mis cabellos cuando me movía...

Pov Darien.

Dormí al lado de Serena, tuve el mas tranquilo despertar, abrí los ojos lentamente y la vi a ella a mi lado aun quieta, no quería arruinar el momento ni mucho menos despertarla me levante sigiloso y tranquilo tratando de que nada sonara, una vez al lado de mi cama la vi, ¿habrá escuchado lo que le dije anoche mientras dormía? me dirigí a mi armario saque una muda de ropa y me fui al baño, para variar Rei ya estaba cocinando el delicioso desayuno de todas las mañanas -¿Darien?- pregunto desde la cocina -Si Rei- en eso mi hermana se acerca a mi lado -¿despertó Serena?- -No aun esta dormida- respondí mirando la puerta de mi habitación -A pues...- dijo mi hermana dando media vuelta -¿Que pretendes Rei?- mi hermana me miro enojada, preferí no seguir, si no mi monstruito seria capaz de cualquier cosa.  
Entre al baño y me despoje de mi pijama tome mi ducha matutina, el olor del desayuno de Rei me despertó el hambre, me vestí rápidamente. Cuando llegue a la cocina mi hermanita preparaba una bandeja con un desayuno para 2 -¿Y eso?- pregunte indicando la bandeja -Estoy preparando el desayuno para Serena y para mi- dijo alegremente -Aun no despierta esa muchacha- dijo mientras buscaba algo -Ayer se durmió tarde- innecesariamente la disculpe con Rei -¿Conversaron mucho?- me pregunto mirándome de reojo -No ella se durmió cuando acaricie su cabello- respondí tomando un poco de café -¿Que tú que? - pregunto sorprendida -Le acaricie el cabello, mi hermanita se puso celosa- dije de manera burlona - Me sorprendí que hicieras eso- respondió sin darle importancia -Sabes en vez de ir yo a ver a Serena iras tú- me dijo pasándome la muda de ropa de Serena- Pero... Rei... yo- titubee no sabia que hacer -¿Que esperas? ¡Ve!- ordeno la Sargento Rei. Tome la ropa de Serena y suspire -Bien voy- resignado me acerque a mi habitación toque la puerta pero no hubo respuesta, difícilmente Serena se estaría vistiendo pues tenia su ropa entre mis manos. Abrí la puerta aun estaba -Serena... Serena despierta- acaricie su rostro, su respuesta fue abrir sus ojos lentamente, yo acaricie su rostro una vez mas -Hm. ¿Darien?- dijo tapándose los ojos -Buenos días señorita Serena ¿como durmió?- le pregunte con una sonrisa -Dormí muy bien ya que cuidaron de mi sueño- respondió dedicándome una sonrisa -¿Como esta tu mano?- -Bien pero ya dejo de molestarme, es que anoche estuve acompañando a un Ángel y se fueron angustias, dolores preocupaciones en fin solo me dejo alegrías- vi el rostro de Serena que lentamente se sonrojaba -Te hizo bien ese Ángel- comento y tomo mi mano herida -¿Se puede?- apareció Rei con la bandeja con el desayuno, pero en vez de ir a sentarse al lado de Serena, dejo la bandeja en mi mesita de noche y sus palabras fueron claras -Les traje el desayuno- vi como mi hermana me guiño el ojo -Pero Rei tu...- quede atónito -¡Ah! hermanito no te preocupes yo desayunare con papá- Rei se acercaba a la puerta y yo iba detrás de ella -¿Que haces?- le pregunte entre susurros para que no nos oyera Serena -Después me lo agradecerás- respondió -¡Darien! tu café se me olvido prepararlo- reacciono de repente -No te preocupes, hoy no tomare café- era muy obvio ya que lo había tomado- Lindo mi hermanito- me beso la mejilla y salio, cerré la puerta y me senté al lado de Serena -Se ve delicioso todo- comento mirando la bandeja -Pues sírvete- le dije y comimos, nos reímos de muchas cosas, del episodio de la noche anterior no había rastro, bueno si mi mano herida -Señorita Tsukino, voy a retirarme y llevar la bandeja a la cocina- dije riendo -Joven Darien me agrado su compañía- dijo con su voz tan dulce, no aguante mas y me acerque -Eres tan coqueta, tan hermosa- bese su mejilla y me quede mirando sus ojos, hoy tenían un brillo especial, me acerque lentamente los labios de Serena estaban muy cerca, pero en eso tocaron la puerta, me aleje de ella y note en su rostro un gesto de decepción -Permiso- era nuevamente Rei -Darien ya es un poco tarde, ¿no crees que Serena debe alistarse?- dijo con su voz de mando- Si ya estaba de salida- le respondí, mire a Serena a pesar de que nuestro momento se perdió, tenia ese brillo en sus ojos -Ya, ya vamos vámonos- dijo mi hermana empujándome fuera de la habitación -¿Te gusto el desayuno?- oí preguntarle a nuestra invitada. Me quede esperando a Serena, cuando ella salio de la habitación algo extraño tenía...

Pov. Serena

Salí de la habitación de Darien y recién ahí me di cuenta que algo extraño le paso a mi uniforme, estaba mas ajustada la blusa, es decir de un escote discreto paso a ser un escote atrevido, mire a Darien y él no me sacaba la vista de encima, no era de esperarse que la culpable de dicho cambio aparecería para sentirse orgullosa de su creación -Modifique un poco la blusa ¿te gusta?- decía mientras ponía su mano en mi hombro , en realidad no sé si me pregunto a mi o a Darien ya que lo miraba de forma penetrante como tratando de descubrir algo -Rei yo no uso escote, no tengo gracia para ello, ya bastante tengo con la falda - le respondí – Serena tus atributos son hermosos, tienes un cuerpo muy lindo, tus piernas muy bien cuidadas, así cualquier hombre te miraría y se encantaría contigo ¿cierto Darien?- me explico Rei, Darien no respondió a la interrogante de su hermana pero si estaba de acuerdo con eso de las piernas, la anoche anterior me lo comento -Rei ¿papá ya se fue?- le pregunto -Si hace un rato, tenia una paciente muy temprano- -Bien, vamos Serena te llevo a la consulta- extendió su mano hacia mi ¿que hacia en ese momento? ¿Tomar la mano de Darien o dejarla ahí extendida y pasar por su lado? pero la respuesta fue que me devolví a la habitación de Darien a buscar mi cartera y la chaqueta de mi uniforme -Perdón- le dije suavemente -No te preocupes-

Subimos al ascensor y me quede pensando que fue lo que me dijo la noche anterior, pero por mas que intente recordar no pude, sentí su abrazo y un beso cerca de mi frente -Gracias- dijo cerca de mi oído -¿Por que?- pregunte nerviosa -Por quedarte anoche, me dejaste mas tranquilo- -Pero ¿no te incomode?... digo estuviste un rato en el sofá y luego... -aunque sonaba raro decirlo en ese momento, mire mis zapatos que hoy estaban maravillosos, claro que no, mi sonrojo era mayor como para sostener su mirada -Dormiste junto a mi- -Y lo haría otra vez si fuera necesario, solo por cuidar de tus sueños y de ti- respondió dulcemente -¿Te puedo preguntar algo? pero prométeme que no te enojaras- Darien acepto -¿Que fue lo que me dijiste anoche? es que estaba dormida y no recuerdo bien- mentí para ser sincera no recuerdo nada -Serena, estaba hablando de Hotaru- respondió mirando la puerta del ascensor que luego se abrió, me dio la impresión que no era precisamente eso lo que me dijo pues no estaría tan apegado a mi -Por cierto ¿sabias que duermes entre sueños?- dijo saliendo del ascensor, ¡ay no! ¿Que habré dicho? -Tranquila tu secreto estará seguro conmigo- decía riéndose -¡Estas bromeando!- me puse a reír -No, pequeña dormiste bien y no hablaste nada, pero ¡que caras pusiste!- fuimos al auto, Darien como todo caballero abrió la puerta y subí, partimos a la consulta durante el camino Darien no me hablo ¿se habrá enojado conmigo por que no recuerdo nada de lo que me dijo ayer?  
Al llegar a la consulta Darien bajo del auto y abrió la puerta, sonroje pues mis piernas estaban a la vista junto con el escote. Cuando entre Michiru se quedo viéndome, detrás de nosotros venia Setsuna que me empujo hacia adelante leve pero al parecer solo yo me di cuenta, pero no me amargue ya que nada podía bajarme de la nube -¡Serena Amiga!- era Mina quien estaba esperándome -Parece que tenemos que hablar mucho - dijo mientras miraba que atrás venia Setsuna junto con Darien -¡Ah! viene esa Bruja- comento -Mina no digas eso- -Pero si lo es, es mala no sé como Michiru la aguanta bueno tal vez por que ella también es bruja- me reí ante los gestos de mi amiga -Tenemos que ir a Clown para almorzar queridísima Serena y explicarme por que llegaste con Darien- -Esta bien hablamos allá mejor- hice una seña que venia Michiru, Mina se fue a su escritorio yo también haría lo mismo pero Michiru no lo dejo -Parece que no pierdes del tiempo Serenita- -Buenos días- le respondí- -¿A que te refieres con ello?- interrogue - Ay Serena piensas que todas son ingenuas, pero que bien haces el papel de dulce inocente- decía mientras cruzaba los brazos -Sabes llegamos juntos de casualidad ahora ¿a que te refieres con que hago el papel de inocente?- -Serenita es muy obvio que ya te acostaste con el Dr. Darien- en eso soltó una risa burlona -¡Pues no es así!- grite, Michiru arruino mi dulce mañana -¿Pero por que gritan?- pregunto Setsuna a Michiru -Es que Serena se enojo por que le dije que su escritorio quedo desordenado- la cara de cínica de Michiru no lo podía creer -¡Es mentira!- me defendí, Darien se acerco a mi lado -Serena ignórala -me dijo al oído -Pero... Dr. Darien, no es así lo que paso- enfadada le respondí -Sígueme el juego- me dijo susurrando -¿Qué?- no alcance a reaccionar cuando Darien comenzó a hablar en voz alta -Serena por favor deber darme una buena explicación por tu actitud de hace un momento, estas en una consulta medica no en otro lugar- me agarro del brazo y yo me solté estaba realmente enfadada con él -Disculpen ira a hablar con Serena al despacho- me agarro nuevamente del brazo, di la ultima mirada a Michiru quien sonreía de manera burlona y también lo hacia Setsuna. Una vez dentro del despacho -Dime Serena que te dijo Michiru para que te pongas así- -NADA - conteste aun alterada -Serena por favor que te dijo Michiru- se acerco a mi y sus manos afirmaron mis brazos firmemente -Que tú y yo nos acostamos, que me hago la inocente- de rabia aparecieron unas lagrimas que contuve -Serena no te preocupes, ella no me simpatiza mucho, tu simplemente ignórala- -¡¿Como quieres que la ignore si dice esas cosas? Darien yo nunca...- mejor me quede callada no quise seguir con la discusión -¿Tú que? Serena confía en mi- ¿como decirle a un hombre que nunca he hecho el amor? -No sé como decirlo- -Pues dilo estas en confianza- mire sus ojos y cerré los míos -Yo nunca... yo nunca he... bueno tu sabes una mujer un hombre solos en una cama muchos besos y lo demás- respondí poniéndome roja como tomate -Ay pequeña, ya sé a lo que te refieres- me abrazo -Es muy lindo que guardes esa ocasión para alguien especial- -Por eso me molesta que Michiru diga esas cosas- -Simplemente ignorara... pequeña te quiero - ¿me pareció oír un te quiero?- ¿que dices?- - Simplemente ignórala pequeña- (pensamiento de Darien: ¿que fue lo que le dije? ¿por que la necesidad de decirle que la quiero?).

Durante la mañana todo tranquilo ninguna molestia, ni roces con Michiru, ignore su presencia me dirigí al mueble a buscar unas fichas de la tarde cuando alguien me hablo - Hola, emm busco a la novia del Dr. Darien creo que se llama Serena- era demasiado para mi, di media vuelta con la sangre hirviendo para mi sorpresa era él -Hola Seiya ¿como estas?- le pregunte con una sonrisa y olvidando que casi le grito -Muy bien bombón ¿y tu?- suspire -Muy bien ¿en que te puedo ayudar?- -A mi en mucho bombón- tenia una sonrisa hermosa -Te vengo a invitar a almorzar- justo Mina llego a mi lado -Este... bueno yo ya tenia planes- le respondí, en eso vi a Michiru, su cara reflejaba odio -Ah bueno Serena ve con el muchacho- mi amiga Mina con sus comentarios -Pero amiga ¿y tu?- -No te preocupes iré al parque necesito respirar un poco de aire puro el ambiente aquí esta muy pesado- En eso Seiya se acerco a saludar a Michiru -¿Que? ¿fue a saludar a la bruja 1? - me pregunto Mina, yo atónita le conteste -Pues así fue- -Serena ve, mas tarde hablamos, nos vamos juntas ¿te parece?- -Esta bien voy- vi a mi amiga dar un salto de alegría -Bien me voy nos vemos después del almuerzo- se despidió mi querida amiga.

Vi a Seiya que estaba con la bruja -¿Y como esta Hotaru?- oí que le pregunto Michiru -Muy bien gracias- respondió y se despidió de ella, nuevamente se acerco a mi -Señorita Serena ¿acepta mi invitación?- -Pues si vamos- dije riendo él me ayudo abriendo la puerta de la consulta, detrás de nosotros venia Darien... con Setsuna colgando del brazo, me hirvió la sangre -¿Vamos?- le dije sonriendo a Seiya -Vámonos- respondió muy alegre, y nos fuimos a Clown nos sentamos cerca de la ventana, la vista era hermosa se podía ver el parque. -Gracias bombón por acompañarme- dijo sonriendo Seiya -De nada al contrario gracias a ti por invitarme- le respondí -¿De donde sacaste que era novia de Darien?- le pregunte -Eso pensé cuando te conocí, pero Darien me aclaro todo- respondió, no me atreví a preguntar que fue lo que Darien le dijo -Ah mira hablando del Rey de Roma mira quien esta entrando- era Darien con Setsuna se veían muy bien juntos venían riendo, sentí algo extraño en mi pecho pero no le tome importancia -¿Los invitamos?- pregunto pero antes de reaccionar -¡Hey Darien!- haciendo señas para que se sentaran con nosotros, llegaron a nuestro lado -Hola Seiya- dijo Darien estrechando la mano de Seiya -Señorita Serena gusto en verla- dijo Setsuna mostrando que tenia tomado el brazo de Darien -Si también es un gusto verla- respondí, el gusto seria verla convertida en sapo -Siéntense con nosotros- invito Seiya -Bueno- respondió Darien -No- dijo Setsuna -Recuerda que debemos hablar de ciertos temas- me miro de reojo ya era demasiado mi hermoso despertar se convirtió en un día lleno de pesadillas, vi a Darien que tomo la mano de Setsuna y la invito a otra mesa -Nos vemos Serenita- dijo Setsuna la odio dije para mi -¿Que pasa bombón? ¿Te sientes bien?- -Es que me molesta que me digan así, Serenita suena feo- respondí llena de ira por dentro pero dedicándole una sonrisa -Eres encantadora ¿lo sabias?- dijo tomándome la mano -Tu también lo eres- respondí viendo sus ojos. El almuerzo paso rápido Seiya me acompaño hasta la consulta detrás de nosotros venia la parejita que no nos dejo de mirar sobretodo Darien ¿que estaba pasando? -Bien bombón debo irme- tomo mi mano y la beso -Gracias el almuerzo estuvo increíble con tu compañía- -Que linda eres bombón y muy dulce- me beso la mejilla -Mañana almorzamos juntos quiero invitarte a un lugar especial- me comento -Por supuesto que me encantaría ¿y donde seria?- pregunte curiosa - Mañana lo sabrás, adiós bombón- dijo levantando su mano y moviéndola de un lado para otro. La tarde paso lenta, Darien extrañamente no me hablo durante la jornada ¿que le habrá pasado? incluso cuando nos despedimos fue a secas -Hasta mañana Darien que descanses- -Hasta mañana Serena, cuídate- -Vámonos amiga me debes contar sobre el almuerzo con ese hombre tan guapo... ¿como dices que se llama? - era Mina, Darien mostró su enojo me beso la frente como siempre y se fue -Que raro esta hoy Darien amiga ¿que fue lo que le paso?- -Me preguntas a mi que estoy mas extrañada que tu, y se llama Seiya- le respondí -Ah si lo sabia jejeje es el Hermano de Hotaru- -ay Mina tenemos mucho de que hablar- le dije a mi amiga y comenzamos a caminar...

_**Nuevamente Agradezco los RW y las alertas ya aparecieron las brujas con escoba… ashh pero bueno, ya veremos que pasa… Saludos nos vemos el Sábado con una nueva publicación **_


	10. Las Premoniciones de Hotaru

_**Nota: No me manejo con BETAS ya que los personajes están relatando la historia en POV. **_

**LAS PREMONICIONES DE HOTARU.**

Pov. Seiya

Estos días he visto a Serena, cuando la invite por primera vez tenia nervios, pensé que me rechazaría pero felizmente no fue así, ella tenia algo especial un ángel que me cautivaba, hace mucho que no me sentía así, bueno si una vez, aquella mujer era hermosa, un atractivo y un corazón tan puro, de pronto cambio, endureció su corazón trataba mal a quienes la rodeaba.

A Hotaru le dieron el alta unos días antes y la llevaría a almorzar junto con Serena, a un lugar cerca del lago del parque N°10, me esmere en preparar el día de campo, por decirlo así -¿Quieres ir Hotaru?- le pregunte antes de salir –Si quiero ir- respondió con su sonrisita tan hermosa -¿Te sientes bien?- -Seiya me lo has preguntado varias veces, si me siento bien- dijo mi hermanita tomando su sombrero -Te va a encantar el lugar donde iremos- le dije tomando las cosas -Si hace mucho que no almorzamos afuera- me sonrío.

Llegamos a la consulta justo a tiempo para la salida del almuerzo -Hola Mina- fue la primera en salir -Seiya ¿como estas?, Hotaru pero que linda estas- se acerco siempre sonriente -Gracias Mina, tú también estas muy linda- respondió mi hermanita -Pero mira nada mas se me hizo tarde me debo ir a otro lugar nos vemos Seiya adiós Hotaru que estén bien- y comenzó a caminar ligero -Entraré a buscarla- dijo Hotaru mientras abría la puerta -Pero Hotaru no la conoces- -Si la conozco- en eso entro a la consulta -Hotaru espera- dije entrando detrás de ella a la consulta, pero para mi sorpresa ellas ya estaban hablando -Hola, soy Hotaru Kou, hermana de Seiya- dijo extendiendo su mano hacia bombón -Hola soy Serena Tsukino, bueno secretaria del Dr. Darien- le respondió sonriendo. En eso sale una mujer de largo cabello negro, del despacho de Darien -Nos vemos Serena- en eso ve que estamos nosotros -Oh perdón- dijo mirándome con su grandes ojos -Me presentare Rei Chiba, hermana e hija de los Dr. Chiba- extendió su mano hacia mi -Mucho gusto Seiya Kou y ella es mi hermanita Hotaru- mi pequeña hermana extendió su mano hacia ella -Pero que ojos mas hermosos tienes Hotaru- comento y estrecho la mano con ella, la reacción de ellas me sorprendió -Rei tu... -dijo Hotaru -... Si lo sé- respondió la pelinegra, en eso ambas miraron a Serena -¿Que ocurre?- pregunto sorprendida por la forma que la miraban -Nada- respondieron al unísono en eso aparece Darien -¿Que sucede Rei?- -A no nada, vamos Darien tenemos que hacer- dijo tomando del brazo a su hermano -Hola Seiya- alcanzo a decirme cuando su hermana lo saco arrastrando -Adiós Darien- alcance a decir ya que iba de salida -Hola bombón- la salude y me dedico una sonrisa -Hola Seiya- iba a besar su mejilla cuando en eso se devuelve Rei -Perdón Serena pero necesito que vayas hoy a casa tengo listo tu disfraz y quiero que te lo pruebes, ahora si me voy adiós- y se fue -¿En que estábamos?- le pregunte a bombón -Que nos llevarías a Hotaru y a mi a un lugar especial para almorzar- dijo sonriente, por otro lado Hotaru permanecía callada -¿Que te paso Hotaru?- le pregunto bombón -Serena ¿te gusta trabajar mucho acá?- la pregunto muy seria -Pues si aquí tengo a mis amigas Mina y Amy, conozco a Darien y a Rei, el Dr. Raúl, el Dr. Tomoe son personas muy gentiles, y me gusta estar aquí ¿por que la pregunta?- -Serena debes irte de acá, te harán mucho daño- le contesto abriendo sus grandes ojos violeta -Será mejor que vayamos a comer, si no terminare comiendo todo acá- intervine sonriendo -¿A donde nos llevas Seiya?- pregunto mi hermanita -No te diré es sorpresa- -Entonces que esperamos vamos- dijo Serena tomando la mano a Hotaru y ella reacciono de una manera muy calida con bombón -Eres una muy buena persona- le dijo -Gracias y tu una niña muy afortunada de tener un hermano como Seiya- -¿Así como Chibi de tenerte como hermana?- le pregunto Hotaru cuando íbamos entrando al parque N°10 -¿Chibi?- pregunte extrañado- ¿como sabes de ella Hotaru?- -Pues del Dr. Tomoe me contó de ella, ya que Serena se entero de mi crisis y se puso en tu lugar, pensó que sentiría si le sucediera algo a Chibi y Darien me contó que Serena le pidió que me cuidara- me explico a mi, Serena mas sorprendida que yo vio a mi hermanita.

-Llegamos- dije con una sonrisa especial para bombón -Es maravilloso- respondió ella -Hermanito que lindo lugar- dijo Hotaru viendo los árboles de cerezos que estaban floreciendo -Si un lugar maravilloso para 2 mujeres hermosas- comente, ordenamos todo para almorzar, durante el almuerzo Serena y Hotaru se llevaron muy bien

Comentaron y rieron todo el tiempo –Debo irme- dijo Bombón con su delicada voz –Te acompañamos- dijo mi hermanita antes de que yo articulara alguna palabra –Les ayudo- dijo bombón, recogimos las cosas y partimos a la consulta –Hola chicos- saludo Mina quien se acerco a nuestro lado -¿Cómo les fue?- nos pregunto –Muy bien Mina- respondió Hotaru con una sonrisa enorme –Vamos Serena tenemos que ir a ordenar las fichas de los pacientes de la tarde- dijo Mina –Adiós Hotaru, Adiós Seiya- se despidió dándonos un beso en la mejilla y entro a la consulta –Bien debo irme- dijo bombón dando media vuelta para quedar justo enfrente de mi -¿Te veré mañana?- le pregunte

-Por supuesto que si- respondió dando un pequeño salto y una risita –Serena, por favor piensa en la pregunta que te hice hace un rato- dijo mi pequeña hermana –Por supuesto que si Hotaru no te preocupes- respondió acercándose a Hotaru. –Hola Seiya, ¿Serena como estas?- dijo Darien, estaba distante. –Ya voy- respondió Serena –Bien Seiya me voy nos vemos mañana, cuídate Hotaru y gracias- nos beso la mejilla y entro a la consulta.

Tome la mano de mi hermana y comenzamos a caminar, una vez lejos de la consulta me atreví a preguntar –Hotaru ¿Por qué le dijiste eso a Serena?- -Es una premonición que tuve- respondió –Pero tu tienes esas premoniciones cuando duermes- -Esta vez fue distinto- -¿Cuándo sucedió eso?- pregunte interesado –No me lo creerás, fue cuando estreche la mano de Rei Chiba, no sé por que pero ella vio lo mismo que yo- -¿Por eso tuvieron esa reacción?- -Si al parecer Rei tiene una conexión especial con Serena y le afecto lo que vio- -¿Pero que fue lo que viste?- -No te lo puedo decir, pero por favor hermanito cuídala mucho, me gusto su manera de ser es muy calida, Mina y tú serán los apoyos de ella, no la dejes sola- -Por supuesto que no la dejare sola Hotaru- no la dejare sola, ella apareció como una luz en medio de la oscuridad que estaba pasando por tener a mi hermana en el hospital, Hotaru y yo somos inseparable desde la muerte de mis padres, y tenia miedo de perderla, Darien me dijo que no era su novia sentí un alivio, bombón estaba sola y yo quiero tenerla a mi lado…

Pov Darien

-Estaré en mi habitación Rei- dije y cerré la puerta, estaba enfadado, Serena fue a almorzar con Seiya, me provocaba… me provocaba… celos lo reconozco, nunca me imagine que sentiría esto, en Estados Unidos nunca paso, ¿Por qué ahora con ella? –Darien ¿Qué paso?- era Rei al otro lado de la puerta –Nada déjame solo- respondí, no quería decir nada, mi monstruito me conocía demasiado como para ocultarle algo así, mis celos, ¿Me habré enamorado de Serena?, tal vez me deje llevar por lo que me dijo en la noche que se quedo, ¡ah que estupido soy! por supuesto que no se refería a mi, lo recordaría y sobretodo mi respuesta, bueno tal vez no, por que estaba dormida, de todos modos ¿Cómo olvidaría algo así? -Darien, Serena aun esta aquí, ¿por que no sales y vas a mi habitación para que hablemos un rato?- Insistía Rei del otro lado de la puerta –Entiende Rei déjame solo- respondí -¿Qué te pasa hermano?- se notaba preocupada, abrí la puerta para que me viera que no estaba mal, solo malhumorado -¿Qué quieres?- pregunte enfadado - Darien me preocupo por ti- respondió –Rei entiende quiero estar solo, pase un día muy malo y pues… tu entiendes- le dije poniendo mi sonrisa un poco torcida

-¿Ni siquiera quieres ir a comer algo a la cocina con nosotras?- insistió, puso su cara de lastima por decirlo así –Esta bien, iré, pero déjame cambiarme de ropa- dije para ganar un poco de tiempo y así poder tranquilizarme. Salí de mi habitación y fui a la cocina estaban hablando sobre el cumpleaños de Rei –Es lindo, muchas gracias Rei- dijo Serena dando pequeños pasos –De nada- sonrío mi hermana- Oh Darien, ¿quieres jugo?- -Si por favor- respondí –Darien, quisiera hablar contigo- Serena me agarro del brazo y me miro con esos ojos azules –Dime- le dije pero sin querer sonó muy distante –Quisiera hablar por que estas tan distante conmigo- dijo sin anestesia –Serena he estado muy estresado he tenido días malos no te preocupes no es nada contra ti- la realidad de las cosas era contra Seiya, me estaba poniendo celoso –Pero tu sabes que estoy acá, si necesitas hablar con alguien no dudes, yo te escuchare- me perdí en sus ojos tan hermosos, -Emm si no te preocupes, serás la primera en saber lo que me pasa, si es que alguna vez me pasa algo- le sonreí, espere que saliera perfecta sin levantar sospechas de que mentía y así fue. Pasaron unas horas cuando Serena dijo que se iba, -Darien, ¿podrías ir a dejarla por favor?- rogó de una manera un tanto sospechosa –Si claro la llevare, le dije que siempre la llevaría- respondí viendo su rostro –Gracias Darien- dijo muy bajito parecía que solo yo la oí. Abrí el auto para que ella se subiera, di la vuelta e hice lo mismo, comencé a manejar –Darien- -Dime Serena- -¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta sin enojarte?- - Ya lo haz hecho antes, y no me he enojado, dime ¿Qué quieres saber?- -Bueno… no sé como decirlo pero ¿Tú sientes algo por Setsuna?- aprovechando que el semáforo estaba en rojo la vi, se sonrojo y ocultaba sus manos, estaba nerviosa –¿Por que la pregunta?- cuestione –Es que te vi tan feliz con ella que pensé que tal vez tú sentías algo por ella- bajo la mirada y guardo silencio –Serena, a Setsuna la quiero pero no siento nada por ella, a ver como me explico…- di una pausa estacione mi auto al frente de la casa de Serena, pero no quería que se fuera –Setsuna la conozco de mucho tiempo, fue una de mis mejores amigas, pero me fui a Estados Unidos y las cosas cambiaron, pero no pasa mas allá de una amiga- vi una sonrisa aparecer en su rostro, pero sus manos aun estaban escondidas –Yo pensé que sentías algo por ella, digo como fueron a almorzar juntos se veían muy bien- -Mi corazón pertenece a otra persona, aunque yo creo que esa persona esta interesada en otro muchacho- que ganas de confesarle lo que siento pero algo dentro de mi no me permitía hacerlo, pensé que ella me preguntaría quien es pero no lo hizo solo miro hacia su casa.

-Bien nos vemos mañana- se despidió con un beso en la mejilla –Veo que llevas cosas te ayudo, recuerda este Sábado es el cumpleaños de Rei- -Descuida ella no permite que se me olvide- me mostró el celular que estaba sonando, era mi monstruito que la estaba llamando…

Pov. Serena

-Descuida ella no permite que se me olvide- le dije a Darien mostrándole mi celular ya que estaba llamando Rei –¿Amiga llegaste a casa?- pregunto –Si Rei ya llegue, en perfectas condiciones- me puse a reír de lo lindo –Que mala eres conmigo, me preocupo por ti- -Lo sé, amiga gracias una vez mas por el disfraz- -De nada, debiste haber visto el de Mina, yo le ayude a elegirlo- me dijo una vez mas –Si, seguro se vera bien- respondí abriendo la puerta con ayuda de Darien, quien llevaba el gran bulto que me dio Rei –Amiga debo dejarte- - ¿Darien esta ahí?- pregunto cuando estaba por cortarle –Si me esta ayudando a entrar "eso"- hable en clave espere que Rei entendiera –Bien te dejo entonces, cuídate- -Tú también cuídate- le dije y corte. Di media vuelta y recibí de las manos de Darien mi disfraz –Gracias- -De nada pequeña- me dio un beso en la frente y se fue –Nos vemos mañana- me dijo cuando llego a su auto –Si nos vemos- dije para mi.

Entre inmediatamente a mi habitación. Chibi, Kenji y Mamá Ikuko estaban fuera de Tokio, así que no verían el gran bulto que traía entre mis manos. Entre a mi habitación y me recoste en mi cama y recordé lo que paso hoy con Rei (Flashback) –Serena entra- Rei abrió la puerta de su habitación y entramos –Que hermoso vestido- dije apenas lo vi -¿Te gusto? Es tu disfraz- la mire sorprendida- Mi... disfraz- -Si, el tuyo, jajaja niña curiosa ¿crees que te mostrare el mío? Pues no- -¿Y quien se supone que soy?- pregunte mirando alrededor para ver si tenia algo que me diera una pista –Pues la verdad Serena, serás la Princesa de la Luna- me pareció que vio mi rostro de incomprensión sobre el tema y se dirigió a la repisa a buscar un libro –Mira hace muchos años existió el Milenio de Plata, en la Luna vivía una linda princesa, su nombre… pues….Serena- me comento mientras hojeaba el libro –Mira esta ilustración, dime si no se parece a ti- sorprendida vi la ilustración efectivamente mas allá del parecido en el rostro, era como si me hubieran ilustrado a mi -Ves ahora te puedo peinar con unos chonguitos y un poco de maquillaje en los labios y te parecerás mucho mas, si tan solo tuvieras el cabello de un color plateado- -A no, ni se te ocurra convertir mi cabello dorado en plata- y me puse a reír -¿Y Darien de que ira?- - No lo sé- se encogió de hombros, la realidad esta muy raro estos días ¿sabes tu que es lo que le pasa?-… (fin flashback) Darien tenia un comportamiento raro, pero no sé por que ¿Quién será la dueña de su corazón? Tal vez por ella este así. Por otro lado Seiya se ha mostrado muy atento, es un hombre simpático tierno y si encantador. Por primera vez estoy confundida de 2 hombres no se quien me hace sentir esta alegría enorme que siento, suena el teléfono quien será a estas horas…

_**Nuestro Darien esta Celosillo… muajajaja ¿De que ira disfrazado? Bueno ya lo sabremos en el próximo capitulo **_

_**Seiya por otro lado esta relajado por que Chiba no es el novio de Serena… se esta poniendo bueno. Por otro lado ¿Qué será que vieron Hotaru y Rei? **_

_**Muchas Gracias a quienes dejan sus RW, sus alertas de historia o autor Favorito, esta demás decirles que están invitads a leer mis demás historias. Abrazos gigantes de oso (por que acá hace frío) y nos encontramos en una prox Actualización Bye Bye**_


	11. El cumpleaños de Rei

Capitulo 10: **EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE REI UNA FIESTA PARA NO OLVIDAR**

Pov Rei

¡Mi cumpleaños! Desperté temprano, en realidad no pude dormir era demasiada la emoción, por primera vez daría una fiesta en grande y de disfraces, junto con personas que no había visto hace mucho tiempo y con aquellas amigas que me había hecho hace poquito, Mina y Serena se convirtieron muy rápido en mis confidentes, sentía una unión muy fuerte con ellas, pero desde el día que estreche la mano de Hotaru me preocupa Serena (flashback) –Pero que ojos mas lindos tienes Hotaru- vi las imagines y luego la voz de la pequeña Hotaru –Rei tu…- la vi estaba más pálida de lo normal -…Si lo sé- conteste con un hilo de voz, las imágenes eran borrosas pero se notaba la figura de Serena sufriendo, rodeada de sombras y alguien que la abrazaba pero luego estas sombras la separaban de quien la cuidaba… (fin flashback) desde entonces he querido saber que se trata tengo un presentimiento pero quiero concretarlo, aunque en la cabeza me daba vueltas la incógnita de por qué me paso eso con Hotaru, antes me pasaba pero primera vez que alguien más comparte su visión conmigo.

Tocaron mi puerta –Rei ¿estas despierta?- pregunto Darien del otro lado de la puerta –Si, pasa- le respondí, en eso entra mi odioso hermano con la bandeja con un rico desayuno –Feliz cumpleaños hermanita- me beso la frente y se sentó a mi lado –Se ve delicioso ¿lo hiciste tu?- aunque sabía que Darien ni amarrado entraba a la cocina, me pareció un tanto raro que el desayuno esté listo –Entro don Raúl a la cocina, ya sabes cómo es papá- dijo riendo –A ver ¿que tanto hablan aquí?, exijo ver a la cumpleañera más hermosa de la tierra- era papá con una sonrisa –Toma llegó esta mañana- me entrego un paquete más o menos grande, busque el remitente y encontré el nombre de mi madre Inés Chiba la dirección de Estados Unidos, me dio tristeza mi madre no estaría junto a mí en el día de mi cumpleaños -¿Qué esperas? ¡Ábrelo!- dijo Darien entusiasta –Esta bien- la curiosidad me mataba, Darien tomo la bandeja y la dejo en la mesita de noche, rasgue el papel que envolvía el paquete y quedo una caja de cartón, en ella estaba escrito PARA REI DESDE AMERICA CON AMOR INES CHIBA, abrí con cuidado y en eso lo vi… era el vestido de la colección de mamá, entre las dos lo diseñamos y me enamore de cada fino detalle que hizo mi madre no podía creerlo lo tenía en mis manos, mire a Darien y a papá salte de la cama y comencé a dar saltitos de alegría, no podía creerlo nuestra creación. –Solo hicieron ese vestido como exclusividad- escuche, mire hacia la puerta de mi habitación y estaba ella más hermosa que nunca -¡Mamá!- salte por encima de mi cama y le di un fuerte abrazo -¿Pero cuando llegaste? Que mala eres ¿por que no me avisaste?- le dije abrazándola y tocándola no podía creer que estuviera aquí, según faltaría algunas semanas –Rei hija, llegue esta mañana, no te quise avisar porque tu padre no me dejo- en eso di media vuelta y entre cerré mis ojos –Como eres papá- -Era solo para darte una sorpresa, Inés por favor di que tu también estabas de acuerdo- vi a mamá con su risita tan característica –Adelante la presentación de la colección en Estados Unidos no podía estar lejos de mi heredera en la moda- dijo mi mamá jugando con mi cabello –¿Vamos a tomar desayuno?- dijo indicando la mesa.

Fuimos y nos sentamos, reímos con las anécdotas que pasaron después que los 3 nos fuéramos de EEUU, Anny, es una modelo, amiga de nosotras finalmente se casara a fines de año, ella siempre dijo que no lo haría pero su novio le dio la idea y ella acepto, me sorprendí que Anny le dijera a mamá si yo podía hacerle su vestido de novia –Rei es una muy buena oportunidad para que te conozcan, tus creaciones son preciosas- dijo papá antes que yo reaccionara –Entonces lo hare, ¿pero cómo le tomare las medidas?- -Hija, Anny vine a Tokio, a una sección fotográfica para una nueva campaña podrías decirle que se vean- -¡Que emoción, Darien!- el brazo de mi hermano fue apretado por mí, ya que no cabía en tanta felicidad, mamá junto a mí, nuestra creación en mis manos y lo luciría hoy en la fiesta, mi primer diseño de vestido de novia lo luciría nada más ni nada menos que una exitosa modelo de Estados Unidos ¿Qué más podía pedir?.

La mañana paso rápido para mi, ya se acercaba la hora que me fuera al lugar donde seria la fiesta, Darien ordenaba todo en su lugar, mamá estaba más impaciente que yo, pues le dije que tenía una sorpresa para todos, papá se probó su traje de vampiro -¡Pero que guapo te vez Raúl!- dijo mi madre viendo los detalles del traje –Cierto, Rei y Serena dijeron lo mismo, además de la opinión de una mujer bella como tu- sonrió mi padre -¿Quién es Serena?- me pregunto mamá –Es una historia un tanto larga mamá pero es la secretaria de Darien y amiga mía, es muy simpática y tierna ya la conocerás en mi fiesta- respondí entusiasmada –Ah ya veo- dijo sonriente.

Paso las horas y nos fuimos al centro de eventos, un lugar bello, una fuente de agua afuera, dando la bienvenida a los invitados, árboles de cerezo alrededor, todo rodeado con césped y el edificio parecía un palacio. –Que bello lugar Rei, ¿Cómo lo encontraste?- pregunto mamá –Ni lo preguntes, Rei me hizo andar casi todo un sábado buscando centros de eventos, por suerte este le gusto- respondió Darien –Hijo, haces bien en apoyar a tu hermana- en eso Darien se acerca a mamá –No sabe cuánto la extrañe señora Inés- -¡Darien que no me digas Señora!- mi hermano le dio una sonrisa –Entonces no haga que la extrañe, la voy a secuestrar- Darien tomo a mamá en brazos y la llevo adentro –Tu hermano no cambia Rei- dijo papá cuando tomo los disfraces de mamá y el de él.

Todo estaba tranquilo, a todos nos dieron una pequeña habitación para cambiarnos, Papá y Mamá estaban en uno, Darien en otro junto al mío, mire mi disfraz, pero también vi el vestido que me regalo mamá, pues primero estaré con el disfraz y luego con el vestido pensé –Rei amor ya es hora- dijo papá del otro lado –Si papá ya voy entren ustedes luego voy yo- dije ajustando el último detalle del disfraz –¿Estas bien hermanita?- pregunto Darien –Si, vayan les daré una sorpresa- sentí a mi mamá como apuraba a los hombres de la familia –Ya vamos, vámonos quiero ver la sorpresa de Rei-le escuche decir, respire hondo, todo saldrá bien dije para mí y salí de la habitación dirigiéndome hacia el escenario, ahí estaban ellos….

Pov. Serena

Llegue al centro de eventos junto con Mina, a decir verdad no conocíamos a nadie más que no fuera la familia Chiba, el lugar era hermoso, parecía un lugar de ensueño, Mina se quedo maravillada con los árboles de cerezo, con la suave brisa los pétalos se dejaban llevar, yo quede mirando la fuente de agua –Entremos Serena- dijo Mina, pero antes de decirle algo ya me había agarrado del brazo y me llevaba hacia dentro.

Mina iba disfrazada con un hermoso kimono su cabello recogido y tomado con unas finas peinetas de colores (Flashback) –Que dices, ¿Cómo me veo?- me pregunto un millón de veces antes de salir de casa –Mina te vez bien- respondí – ¡Au! Eso duele- le reclame ya que ella fue la encargada de hacer el peinado que quería Rei que usara –Tu disfraz es hermoso… pero ¿quien se supone que eres? Se me olvido- pregunto mi amiga –La princesa de la Luna, ya te conté la historia del Milenio de Plata, bueno en realidad no la sé muy bien pero apenas sepa te responderé- le dije, mi vestido era de color blanco, en la espalda aparecían dos alas que parecían de mariposa, unos detalles en dorado, mi cabello aparecieron dos chonguitos, dejo unos mechones detrás y delante de mis orejas y los ondulo, puso una especie de corona y en mi frente una luna dorada –Cielos amiga, si que te pareces a la señora de la ilustración- dijo Mina una vez que termino de peinarme –¿Tu crees?- cuando me vi en el espejo no lo podía creer era prácticamente idéntica, solo y la gran diferencia que en la ilustración la mujer tenía el cabello plateado y yo dorado (fin flashback) –Parece que llegamos bien- dijo Mina viendo que todos los invitados se reunían cerca de una escalera que había en el salón principal.

Los primeros en bajar fueron Raúl y una bella dama a su lado -¿Quién será?- me pregunte a Mina –Creo que es la madre de Rei- nos contesto un muchacho que estaba adelante de nosotros –Muchas gracias- le respondí. La mujer era realmente bella, venia disfrazada de hada madrina, Raúl de vampiro se veían guapos, después bajo Darien, su disfraz fue un homenaje a Charles Chaplin e incluso parecía caminar como él, pero Rei no se veía en ningún lado en eso apagaron las luces y vimos unas siluetas de hombres…

Con antorcha en mano, se pasearon en casi toda la pista, haciendo una media luna, muchas se quedaron mirando boca abierta la forma que iban vestidos, solo con una diminuta prenda que tapaba sus partes nobles, a pecho descubierto, un collar en el cuello con una figura desconocida para mi, una corona con plumas, piernas formadas al igual que el pecho, muchas murmuraban yo solo esperaba que hicieran algo, cuando un gran grito salió al unísono, las mujeres aparecieron, con unas faldas hechas de plumas, un top hecho del mismo material, pies descalzos y la corona un poco más pequeña en comparación a lo que llevaban puesto los hombres, una música alegre y desconocida para mi comenzó a sonar y ellos movían sus cuerpos de una manera sensual, las caderas de un lado a otro, de pronto y en medio del escenario apareció ella, Rei con su cabello largo y negro se veía preciosa, movía sus caderas de una manera impresionante, mientras que los hombres saltaban, daban gritos y luego mostraban sus habilidades con las antorchas.

El salón estallo en aplausos para Rei, vi a su familia que aplaudía con mas animo que nadie al parecer ellos tampoco sabían de esta sorpresa –Amiga pero que bien baila Rei- dijo Mina –Si maravilloso- aplaudí.

Vi a Rei aparecer en el escenario, con su respiración agitada aun –Muchas gracias, quiero agradecer al grupo de baile que me acompaño en esta sorpresa- aparecieron todos y nuevamente el salón estallo en aplausos –bien los dejare un momento para cambiarme, disfruten del coctel que hay en el salón continuo- la invitación de Rei no se hizo esperar, fuimos todos al salón continuo, no pude ver a Darien, no sé por que tenia la necesidad de verlo.

Mina y yo fuimos por unas bebidas cuando apareció Raúl con su esposa –Hola Serena, hola Mina, les presento a mi esposa Inés- -Mucho gusto señora- Respondió Mina –jajaja jovencita no me digas señora, solo dime Inés, no es porque no quiera reconocer mi edad pero, no me gusta que me digan así- dijo amablemente a Mina –así que tu eres Serena- dijo mirándome fijamente, sentí mis mejillas ruborizarse en ello llega Darien y me asujeta de la cintura, insólito pero sentí una tranquilidad –Si ella es, mamá, ¿no es linda?- dijo pero en vez de calmarme me ruborice aun mas –Si es linda Darien, e incluso podría decir que tu y ella hacen una muy linda pareja juntos- sin anestesia, no reaccione solo vi la cara de Darien quien estaba rojo –Serena, Mina ya conocen a mamá- era Rei quien en cosa de segundos se cambio, llevaba un hermoso vestido rojo, con finos detalles –Si es muy simpática ¿cierto Serena?- respondió Mina dándome pequeños golpes con el codo –Si mucho- respondí con un hilo de voz –Imagínate dice que Darien y Serena hacen una bonita pareja juntos- ¡que ganas de ahorcar a Mina! –Si ahora que lo dices también pienso lo mismo- -Ya basta, dejen de ser celestinas- intervino Raúl al fin se acabaría el tema –Si ellos no se quieren confesar lo que sienten, nosotros no somos quienes para hacerlo- ¿perdón que está pasando aquí? Los involucrados estamos presentes -Iré con Andrew, me pareció verlo por aquí- dijo Darien y se fue –Ese Darien no cambia- dijo Rei.

En fin la fiesta estaba yendo muy bien, entretenida en eso un joven toma el micrófono –Su atención por favor, queremos invitarlos a que salgan a la parte posterior del edificio ya que habrá una sorpresa para la señorita Rei- fuimos todos y en eso empieza un espectáculo de luces, para terminar mostrando un auto deportivo para la cumpleañera –Gracias mamá gracias papá ¡que emoción mi propio vehículo!- saltaba Rei. Al cabo de un rato volvieron todos al salón y yo me quede mirando la Luna estaba hermosa, cuando voy a entrar siento que alguien agarra mi brazo, tapa mi boca para no gritar y me lleva a un rincón del balcón donde estaba…

Pov. Darien

-Shhh no hagas ruido soy yo, Darien- le dije antes que intentara hacer algo, la solté –Pero que manera de llamar la atención- dijo enojada –Perdón no fue mi intención asustarte- Serena solo me respondió con silencio y una mirada enojada –Realmente Rei tenía razón te pareces demasiado a la princesa Selene- era inconfundible con su peinado y maquillaje se parecía demasiado a la princesa de la luna -¿Selene?, Rei me contó que se llamaba Serena al igual que yo y algo me contó, ¿tu sabes la historia?- pregunto curiosa –Claro que si, ven te la contare- la abrace y nos sentamos en unos asientos que habían en el balcón, cuando roce su brazo sentí que lo tenía helado por la briza fresca que había, le ofrecí mi chaqueta y entre sonrisas se la coloco –Bien te contare la historia de Selene y Endimión: La luna siempre ha sido objeto de admiración. Su pálida belleza y su imponente presencia en el infinito inspiran a poetas y enamorados. En la mitología griega, Selene era la diosa de la luna, hermana de Helios, el sol, y de Eos, la aurora. Selene fue protagonista de muchas historias de amor, pero su romance con Endimión fue el más profundo y su más bonita leyenda de amor. Endimión, también de origen divino y nieto de Zeus, era un pastor de Caria.

Había ocupado el trono de Elida, pero luego lo destronaron, busco refugió en

El monte Larmos y se dedicó al campo y a los astros, enamorándose de la luna,

La única compañía además de su soledad. Todas las noches, después de realizar sus tareas diarias, dormía profundamente dentro de la cueva que le servía de morada. Pero si el tiempo era bueno, se tumbaba desnudo junto a la puerta de la cueva a dormir al aire libre. Endimión contemplaba a Selene y su corazón se nutría de un amor silencioso, hasta caer dormido.

Selene no sabía nada del gran amor que había inspirado en el pastor, pero una noche bajó a la tierra, lo vio dormido y desnudo. Desde entonces le visitó todas las noches, le encontró siempre dormido, y se recostó junto a él sin despertarle. Así, dormido él y ella despierta, se amaron por mucho tiempo.

La diosa ignoraba la fascinación del pastor hacia ella, y él tampoco sabía que durante sus sueños se volvía objeto de amor de la diosa. Hasta que una noche Endimión despertó en pleno amor y se enteró de que era el amante de la diosa. Ambos se confesaron su amor secreto y la felicidad los envolvió. Pero entonces entró un temor en él, ya que había pasado el tiempo y su cuerpo comenzaba a marchitarse. Le pidió a Selene que le concediera juventud eterna con su poder divino. Ella recurrió a Zeus y éste decidió que Endimión no sufriría el paso del tiempo mientras estuviese dormido; sólo envejecería durante la vigilia.

Endimión le hizo prometer a Selene que lo acompañase siempre que él durmiera. De ese modo, él no envejecería y siempre que se despertaría feliz. Pero entonces, cuando estuviese despierto, ella no estaría.

No se conoció ni explicó un final para ninguno de los dos. El mito hace creer que Selene y Endimión continúan amándose en silencio en algún rincón remoto de la tierra

Muchos libros pasan el nombre de Selene a Serena- Vi su rostro como escuchaba el mito de aquellos enamorados, luego vio la luna –¿Crees que se sigan amando?- pregunto casi en un susurro –El amor de ellos era más grande, en un libro leí que ellos reencarnaron una y otra vez en cada época y siempre se buscan, es como si su vida pasada los obligase a juntarse nuevamente- le explique tratando de acercarla más a mi –Pero acabas de decir que no se sabe nada de ellos- dijo mirándome a los ojos –Serena hay libros de mitologías griegas los cuales suponen un final para la historia, pero yo prefiero creer que ellos se siguen amando hasta el día de hoy- dije mirando la luna, esta noche estaba más bella que nunca, en eso sentí que Serena me abrazo con fuerza y se aferro a mi pecho –Un amor así es difícil de encontrar- sentí un sollozo –Pequeña…- mis manos temblaron al tocar su rostro tan delicado y hermoso, de pronto las palabras salieron solas, me sentí como Endimión confesándole su amor a Selene –Mi amor por ti es más grande de lo que puedo imaginar, cambiaste mi vida y conquistaste a este hombre que tienes enfrente- sus ojos se abrieron de par en par –Darien yo…- la callé con un suave beso, al alejarme espere que Serena me diera una bofetada por semejante atrevimiento, pero no fue así –Darien… te quiero- mi corazón dio un salto y la abrace con más fuerza no quería que se separara de mi, la bese una y otra vez sus labios eran tan dulces, no quería separarme de ellos.

Nos quedamos mirando la luna por un momento –Darien ¿desde cuándo sientes esto por mi?- me pregunto mi pequeña amada –No lo sé con claridad, creo que desde que nos estrellamos en la consulta de Tomoe, nació en mi la necesidad de protegerte y cuando casi te asaltan solo quería tenerte así como ahora entre mis brazos- bese su frente, luego su mejilla para terminar en sus labios –Vaya, vaya bienvenida a la familia Serena- increíblemente apareció…

_**¡Que romántico el capitulo! Suspiros por montones… el relato de la mitología entre Selene y Endimion es cierto… lo pueden encontrar en San Google que tooodo lo sabe hahaha.**_

_**Rei bailo Pascuense (baile típico de la Isla de Pascua, Chile)**_

_**Una vez más gracias por sus RW alertas y a las personas que pasan por aquí leen de forma anónima… ^^**_

_**Nos vemos el Lunes con una nueva actualización (si es que no pasa nada que dificulte eso) **_


	12. Entrando a la familia Chiba

**Capitulo 11: ENTRANDO A LA FAMILIA CHIBA.**

Pov. Darien

-Vaya, vaya bienvenida a la familia Serena- increíblemente apareció, mi madre, Serena se sonrojo

–Madre te presento a mi novia- Dije abrazando a Serena y afirmando su mano fría por la emoción

-¿Tu qué?- reacciono Serena

–Darien estas apresurándote, apuesto que aun no le pides a esta hermosa jovencita que sea tu novia- dijo mi madre con una sonrisa tan cálida

–Serena hija, si Darien te hace daño no dudes en venir a mi lado- le dijo mi madre abrazándola

–Tenga por seguro que así será, pero no creo que mi novio sea capaz de hacerme daño- respondió Serena

–Esto lo debe saber Rei- antes de reaccionar y decirle que no le dijera nada aun a Rei o a papá ya se había ido

–Entonces Soy tu novio- vi a mi pequeña

–Pues yo creo que si- la abrace

–Sabia que lo que me habías dicho era cierto- le dije al oído

-¿Qué te dije?- me pregunto confundida

–Ah es verdad no lo recuerdas-

(Flashback)

me recosté al lado de Serena, la abrace y acaricie sus cabellos

–Darien, te quiero- dijo entre susurros y quedándose dormida

–Pequeña, yo por ti daría mi vida una y otra vez si supieras cuanto me cuesta controlar estos impulsos por besarte- le dije cerca de su oído

–Darien te quiero- se acomodo mas a mi lado.

Bese su frente y su mejilla no quise darle el tan ansiado beso en sus labios pues ya estaba dormida y quería saber si era correspondido

(fin flashback)

–Entonces tu lo sabías- dijo Serena acercándose a mi pecho una vez mas

–Sí, pero quería estar seguro de que sintieras lo mismo por mi- en eso Serena se aleja un poco y se tapa la boca con los ojitos abiertos de par en par

–Entonces era cierto que hable dormida-

-jajaja Pero lo que dijiste fue hermoso pequeña, llenaste de una calidez todo mi ser con una frase tan simple- la abrace una vez mas

–Darien, cuando te pregunte por Setsuna, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que era yo la dueña de tu corazón?-

-Tenia tantas ganas de decirlo, de gritarlo pero espere el momento preciso y ya ves estamos aquí, junto a la luna en un lugar hermoso, solo tu y yo- me acerque a sus labios cuando apareció mi hermana y Mina

–Hay amiga, felicidades- se acerco Mina a Serena, sentí su mano alejarse de la mía por un momento

–Rei, necesito pedirte un favor- le dije a mi hermana alejado de Mina y de mi pequeña

–Si hermanito dime-

-No quiero que se enteren en la consulta, ya sabes Serena es mi secretaria y no quiero que tenga problemas-

-Entendido, le diré a Mina, pero déjame felicitarte al fin dijiste lo que sentías por ella, ves que te conozco Darien Chiba- dijo abrazándome

–Tú me conoces más que nadie hermanita, te quiero, feliz cumpleaños- le di su regalo, lo tenía en el bolsillo de la chaqueta la cual Serena me entrego

–Descuida tengo una sorpresa para ti- le dije a mi novia cerca de su oído, me entrego una mirada cómplice que me encanto.

Le entregue el pequeño regalo una cajita muy linda la cual Rei abrió con cuidado

–Darien es bellísima, me encanto- saco de la pequeña caja una pulsera de oro blanco, con algunos colgantes de piedras rojas

–Hermano, combina muy bien con mi vestido, esta hermosa, que puedo decir la llevare siempre conmigo- dijo abrazándome

–Hermanita, sabía que te encantaría- en eso se dio media vuelta

–Mina vámonos a la fiesta dejemos a los enamorados un ratito más solos, por que los espero en mi fiesta- vi a mi monstruito personal como me guiñaba el ojo

-Nos vemos Serena ¿nos vamos juntas verdad?- pregunto Mina a mi pequeña

–Mina te estás quedando estos días en mi casa ya que mi familia está fuera de Tokio- se puso a reír Serena

–Ah si se me había olvidado- Dijo Mina con una sonrisa

–Bien vámonos- la agarro Rei del brazo.

-Es increíble que esté pasando esto- dijo entre susurros mi pequeña

-Pero es verdad, estamos juntos y nada nos va a separar- bese su frente

- Serena, solo una cosa te quiero pedir, es que… no quiero que se enteren en la consulta, no quiero que tengas problemas ¿me entiendes?-

-Lo mismo te iba a decir, de acuerdo, además no tengo muchas ganas de contarle a las brujas sobre mi felicidad-

-¿Brujas? ¿Qué brujas pequeña?- sonreí ante la posibilidad de que alguien fuera llamada bruja

–Michiru y Setsuna, han sido unas verdaderas brujas conmigo-

-Serena no exageres Setsuna es una buena persona- ante el posible primer enojo de mi pequeña amada, le robe un beso y fuimos a la fiesta, pero antes de eso apareció mi papá –Serena mi nueva hija, bienvenida al Clan Chiba- dijo extendiendo sus brazos

–Gracias don Raúl- respondió tímidamente

–Serena, deja de tratarme de Don, dime solo Raúl- abrazándola

-Bien me voy antes que Inés se dé cuenta que estoy aquí ya que regaño a Rei por venir a interrumpirlos, no quiero sufrir la misma suerte- le dio un beso en la frente a Serena

– Ve mañana a casa, digo a ver a tu novio, y para que conozcas al grupo familiar aun mejor-

-gracias por la invitación- dijo dulcemente.

En eso Raúl dio media vuelta y se fue a la fiesta

–Serena, antes que se me olvide- saque de mi bolsillo una pequeña cajita

–Esto es para ti- tome su mano y deposite la cajita en ella, lo miro con infinita ternura y lo abrió

–Es hermosa, Darien muchas gracias, ¿acaso tenias todo planeado?- pregunto curiosa

–No iba a inventar alguna excusa en el momento para regalártelo- lo admití.

Tome la gargantilla y se la coloque, la mariposa en el centro se veía más hermosa, pero nunca tanto como mi pequeña, me di el atrevimiento de tomar la mariposa y besarla

–así siempre me llevaras contigo- ella solo se ruborizo.

Entramos a la fiesta no quise en ningún momento alejarme de ella, pero los amigos y sus comentarios masculinos incomodarían a mi princesita. Cuando entramos al salón inmediatamente aparecieron Rei y Mina, quienes se la llevaron a otro sector, la quede mirando, esa infinita ternura que rodeaba su ser, aun no creía que había logrado besar sus labios…

Pov Serena

-Amiga tienes que contarlo todo, ¿Cómo es eso que Darien y tu son novios?- me dijo Mina antes de reaccionar el cuasi secuestro de mis amigas

–Mina, era de esperarse ellos sentían algo por el otro pero ninguno quería decirlo- respondió Rei en mi lugar

–¿Como sabias tu?- le pregunte curiosa

–Ay Serena, vez que hablábamos, tu mencionabas a Darien, cuando viste la foto de él abrazando a otra chica, tu rostro cambio muchísimo desde entonces me di cuenta que mi hermanito ante tu presencia era otro, muy preocupado por ti- respondió Rei

–Es cierto, la manera de protegerte, aun recuerdo cuando Michiru se hizo la víctima con Setsuna y Darien, por que según le gritaste- recordó Mina

–Que linda mariposa Serena- dijo Rei

–Si me la regalo Darien- conteste recordando el beso que dejo en ella

–Qué lindo, quisiera tener un novio así- Mina miraba para todos lados a ver si aparecía alguien apuesto

–Mi nueva hermanita- dijo Rei abrazándome con fuerza

–Gracias Rei- apenas pude decirle.

La fiesta termino muy tarde, aparte de bailar muchísimo con las chicas y de conversar con alguno de los invitados, lo pase de maravilla junto a Darien, quien me llevaba de un lugar a otro, la cumpleañera era nuestra guía, por decirlo así entre la multitud, Darien me presentaba como su novia, en las primeras veces me sonroje, pero después me sentí segura ya que mi novio me tomaba de la mano y me abrazaba en eso ponen una canción muy linda, la cual Darien me saco a bailar, Rei salio con un chico de cabello negro, Mina con un chico muy guapo, mi novio me comento que él es amigo desde la infancia de la familia, por otro lado estaba mi nueva familia los Chiba, Inés y Raúl, también salieron a bailar, se podía sentir el infinito amor entre ellos, de inmediato mire a Rei y a Darien se podía sentir lo orgullosos que estaban de sus padres

–Me encantaría algún día tener un matrimonio como el de mis padres- me dijo Darien al oído

–Lo tendrás- sonreí y me aferre a su pecho para comenzar a bailar con la suave melodía

Darien se acerco a mi oído –Me gusta mucho esta canción- me dijo antes de que empezara, mi novio me acerco un poco más y tomo mi mano, comenzó a cantar entre susurros:

_Como me apena el verte llorar_

_Toma mi mano siéntela_

_Yo te protejo de cualquier cosa_

_No llores mas aquí estoy_

_Frágil te vez dulce sensual_

_Quiero abrazarte te protegeré_

_Esta fusión es irrompible_

_No llores mas aquí estoy_

No podía dejar de pensar, cuando me protegió aquella noche, todo lo que me rogo para que no llorara mas mientras estuviera en el departamento.

_En mi corazón tú vivirás_

_Desde hoy será y para siempre amor_

_En mi corazón no importa qué dirán_

_Dentro de mí estarás siempre…_

Mas que una canción parecía un juramento, la voz de Darien en momentos era tan dulce, en otras aterciopelada

_No pueden entender nuestro sentir_

_Ni confiaran en nuestro proceder_

_sé que hay diferencias más por dentro_

_Somos iguales tú y yo_

Cerré los ojos y sonreí ante este nuevo escenario, novia de Darien Chiba, el ser mas apuesto que haya conocido.

_En mi corazón tú vivirás_

_Desde hoy será y para siempre amor_

_No escuches ya más que pueden saber_

_"que pueden saber"_

_Si nos queremos mañana y hoy_

_Entenderán lo sé..._

_Tal vez el destino te hará pensar_

_Mas la soledad tendrás que aguantar_

_Entenderán lo sé..._

_¡Lo haremos muy juntos pues!_

_En mi corazón créeme que tú vivirás_

_Estarás dentro de mí_

_Hoy y por siempre amor_

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, me apoye en el hombro de Darien y puede ver como los miembros de mi nueva familia nos veían sonrientes, incluso hasta Mina

_Tú en mi corazón_

_Si en mi corazón_

_No importa qué dirán no sufras más_

_Dentro de mí estarás_

_Estarás siempre_

_Siempre..._

_Aquí siempre_

_Para ti estaré siempre_

_Siempre y por siempre_

_Solo mira a tu lado_

_Solo mira a tu lado_

_Solo mira a tu lado_

_Yo estaré siempre_

Mas que cantar parecía la traducción ya que la canción estaba en ingles, al cabo de un rato se termino la fiesta.

Darien nos fue a dejar a casa Mina se fue sentada en la parte de atrás del auto, yo adelante al lado de él, me sorprendió de que Rei no quisiera ir a acompañarlo, pues nos quedamos hasta que el ultimo invitado se retiro

–Serena estoy exhausta- dijo Mina apenas llegamos a casa

–Me iré a dormir- me guiño un ojo y entro a mi casa.

Estos días que Mamá Ikuko y Kenji han estado fuera de Tokio, Mina se quedo en casa, ha sido una muy buena compañía y confidente

–Bien me debo ir- dijo Darien con un tono muy bajo

–Si, hay que descansar- respondí tiernamente

-¿Mañana iras al departamento?-

-Si iré, después de ir a dejar a Mina a su casa- respondí sonriente

–Bueno me llamas, te iré a buscar, princesita ya no estás sola- tomo mi mano y la beso.

En ese instante recordé a Seiya ¿Cómo le diré que estoy de novia con Darien?

-¿Qué paso Serena? ¿Dije algo malo?- pregunto confundido

–No solo que recordé que mañana llegan mis papás- mentí

–A bueno pero me llamas para saber si te voy a buscar donde Mina o si cambias de opinión- se acerco y me beso la frente

–Te quiero- me lo dijo al oído

–Yo también Darien, esta noche ha sido muy linda- mire sus ojos azules y me acerque a darle un beso, el lo correspondió, y me abrazo con ternura

–No quiero dejarte princesa, me costó mucho encontrarte como para dejarla aquí-

-Mañana me veras y estaremos junto a tu familia- le respondí coqueta

–Entonces buenas noches mi amada Serena- me estremecí, al escuchar el amada, quede congelada, se acerco y me dio otro beso tan tierno.

Di media vuelta para abrir la puerta de mi casa y Darien estaba al lado de su auto, cerré la puerta viéndolo, sentí cuando partió su auto y Mina bajo las escaleras

–Amiga cuéntamelo todo quiero detalles- dijo dando saltitos

–Mina esta noche ha sido la más hermosa-

-Amiga espera, quiero sacarme el disfraz y la diosa del amor te escuchara- subimos a la habitación…

-Serena despierta, hoy tienes una cita con los Chiba- Mina había despertado mas asustada que yo

–Tienes razón- reaccione, me bañe, vestí y me peine en tiempo record

–Vaya amiga sí que te la tomaste en serio- dijo Mina sonriente

–Si, increíblemente me siento muy bien estando con ellos-

-Bueno amiga y tus padres a qué hora regresaran-

-En la tarde amiga pero les dejare un mensaje-

-Sonó tu celular hace un rato- dijo mi amiga pasándomelo

Lo revise, tenía una llamada perdida de Darien, lo llame para saber que había pasado

–Hola Darien- dije y sentí como mis mejillas se ruborizaron pensé que lo que había pasado ayer era solo un sueño

–Mi princesita, ¿Cómo estas? ¿vienes hoy?- no, no fue un sueño, fue real y Darien si es mi novio

–muy bien, si iré hoy ¿pero me puedes ayudar?-

-Dígame- respondió

–Es que tengo que ir a dejar a Mina pues yo pensé que…- antes de decir algo Darien respondió

–Si con gusto las llevo, todo sea por verte pequeña-

- Esta bien te esperamos entonces- sonreí vería a Darien

–¡Uyy los enamorados se verán y todo por mi causa, la diosa de amor Mina Hino!- dijo mi amiga cuando corte

– Mina igual nos veríamos solo que necesitábamos un poco de ayuda con esa maleta que trajiste- dije apuntando a la maleta llena de cosas, que increíblemente entraba en ella.

-Llego Darien- aviso mi amiga, que a estas alturas de la vida ya vendría siendo como mi hermana, sentí mariposas en el estomago, fui al baño a ver si estaba "presentable" para mi novio cuando me vi en el espejo ahí la vi, la mariposa que me había regalado la noche anterior

–Adelante pasa, Serena ya viene- escuche a Mina del otro lado de la puerta del baño….

_**Aaaaaawww amor en el aire… que tierno mi Darien u.u **_

_**Gracias por sus Rw, alertas de Autor e historias favoritas… se les agradece de corazón…**_

_**Nos vemos en una próxima actualización **_


	13. El nuevo amor para Mina

**Capitulo 12: UN AMIGO DE AÑOS, EL NUEVO AMOR PARA MINA**

Pov Serena

–Adelante pasa, Serena ya viene- escuche a Mina del otro lado de la puerta del baño.

Quise salir casi corriendo a ver a mi novio, pero después me tranquilice, "respira hondo, inhala, exhala, eso muy bien otra vez, lo haces bien Serena" pensé para mi mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Cuando llegue a la puerta Mina estaba sonriente por mis nervios, Darien dio media vuelta y antes de decir algo me abrazo y me beso tiernamente

–Se hizo muy larga la espera mi princesita- dijo apenas me separe de él, me estremecí y abrí mis ojos y vi los suyos, esos hermosos ojos azules que me habían quitado el sueño la noche anterior, bueno en realidad algunas noches antes también

-Yo aun no lo creo- dije

–Ay Serena por favor no me digas que aun no crees ser la novia de este hombre tan guapo- interrumpió Mina

–Pues yo tampoco creo ser el novio de ella- respondió Darien en mi lugar -¿Y esa maleta?- pregunto sorprendido

–Es de Mina, como siempre exagero en traer ropa y cosas para acá-

-Amiga hay que estar preparada para todo- respondió riéndose.

Darien tomo la maleta y la llevo al auto, me fui sentada con Mina en la parte de atrás, luego me pasaría al lugar del copiloto, pero ahora quería irme con mi amiga, pasamos por el parque, estaba muy hermoso

–Serena, gracias por todo- dijo de repente Mina, voltee para mirarla

-¿Por qué Mina?- abrió los ojos y me hizo señas que mirara hacia fuera, lo hice y vi a Seiya con Hotaru caminando por el parque

–Ah por lo de anoche, de nada amiga- respondí para que Darien no se diera cuenta.

Dejamos a Mina en su casa, salude a la Señora Hino, y pasamos un momento, pregunto quién era el joven que me acompañaba, le respondí que mi Jefe y novio, quedo sorprendida pero luego paso algo que nunca espere, empezó a decirle a Darien que ella me quería mucho y me consideraba su hija así que tuviera cuidado porque no tan solo Ikuko y Kenji si no que ella también me protegía mucho, Darien le respondió que nunca me haría nada malo y que hablaría con mis padres… ¿Qué escuche bien? ¿Hablaría con mis padres? Ay no me dio unos nervios, porque Kenji es muy celoso conmigo, y sería capaz de salir con una pistola siguiendo a Darien por todo Tokio.

Nos despedimos de Mina y de señora Hino, quien le repetía una y otra vez que me cuidara mucho

–Me imagino que será igual cuando tu tengas novio- le dije a mi amiga cerca de su oído –Ni me lo quiero imaginar- respondió.

-Bien, ¿quieres ir al departamento o a otro lugar?- pregunto mi novio una vez que logramos salir de la casa de Mina

–Donde quieras ir tu- respondí entusiasta

-Serena algún día te secuestrare- respondió sonriendo

–Bueno vamos al departamento, yo creo que Rei se enojaría si no vamos- elegí finalmente.

Pasamos nuevamente por el parque y quise ver si aun estaba Seiya pero nada, no logre verlo quizás ya se fue a su casa.

-¿Qué pasa princesa? De pronto te quedaste callada- comento Darien

–Ah no nada es que estaba pensando algunas cosas, pero nada importante- respondí

-¿Qué piensas? Anda dime- pregunto curioso

–En mañana, ¿seguiremos con una actitud normal verdad-

-Si digamos que si, recuerda que no quiero que tengas algún problema- respondió –La próxima semana comienzan las inscripciones para la universidad, ¿quieres que te acompañe a ver alguna carrera?-

Las inscripciones, se me había olvidado, menos mal que me lo recordó Darien

–Si me gustaría que me acompañaras pero… el tema del horario en la consulta- eso era lo que me inquietaba

–Tranquila ya lo tengo solucionado casi, a que no adivinas- dijo sonriente

–No ¿qué paso? Dime- pregunte curiosa y con los ojos abiertos de par en par

–Pues daré clases en la universidad, por eso las consultas no van a ser muchas, bueno si algunos días pero eso lo coordinaremos después que tengamos nuestros horarios-

Llegamos al edificio apenas me baje del auto, con la ayuda de mi novio, lo abrace

–Felicitaciones querido profesor Chiba- le dije coqueta

–De nada mi princesita, realmente todo gracias a Setsuna, ella me recomendó en la universidad- me separe un momento, Setsuna atrás de todo esto no me parecía nada bueno, pero si quería ayudar a su compañero, quien era yo para juzgar

–Ves que no es bruja como tú le dices-

-No discutiré eso contigo- respondí a secas.

Subimos al departamento, cuando Darien abrió la puerta vi a Rei sentada en el sofá,

-¡Serena! Mi nueva hermanita- me abrazo efusivamente

–Rei deja a la pobre muchacha respirar, Serena hija bienvenida- Inés se acerco a mi lado y me abrazo

–Hola Serena- se acerco Raúl a darme un beso en la mejilla- ¿Cómo estas?-

-Muy bien gracias Raúl – respondí

–Discúlpame por no ser como las damas presentes, pero yo hace mucho tiempo ya te considero parte de esta familia- dijo sonriente

–Gracias- me atreví a decir

–Serena la próxima semana ¡nos vamos a nuestra casa!- me comento Rei.

Pase una tarde muy linda junto a la familia Chiba, me hicieron sentir en familia y lo mejor de todo es que me daban muestras de cariño.

–Te voy a dejar princesa a casa- dijo Darien una vez que me despedí de todos

–Si vamos, yo creo que ya llegaron mis padres- le respondí dándole la mano, increíblemente llevaba tan pocas horas como novia de él que me sentía segura, aunque a ratos me hacia recordad a Seiya.

Bajamos por el ascensor, me abrazo y salimos juntos del edificio, comenzamos el camino a casa, mis manos comenzaron a sudar incontrolablemente quizás estaban ya mis padres en casa, me vería llegar con Darien y preguntaría quien es, además el pediría la autorización de ellos, aunque ya casi para la mayoría de la gente ya era la novia de él…

Pov Darien

Lunes, primer día de la semana que sería un poco más extensa dentro de pocos días habría todo un alboroto por la mudanza, además del seminario que habría en Seattle antes de comenzar a hacer clases en la universidad, el día de ayer quise decirle a Serena pero su apatía con Setsuna me hizo pensar 2 veces antes de decirle que tendré que ir con ella a Estados Unidos, debía encontrar el momento preciso para explicarle.

Llegue a la consulta y ahí estaba ella siempre tan hermosa, con la mariposa en su cuello, que ganas de abrazarla y besarla

–Buenos días Dr. Darien- me saludo

–Buenos días Señorita Serena- le sonreí

–Buenos días Darien- sentí la voz del otro lado era Setsuna

–Buenos días Setsuna- se acerco a mi lado, sin querer vi el rostro de Serena, simplemente estaba irritada

–¿Le dijiste a tu secretaria lo de la próxima semana?- pregunto

–No creo que le diré en un momento mas-

-Si dile no vaya a ser cosa que de horas para la próxima semana ya que no estaremos en Tokio- en eso se fue hacia su despacho, no vi a Serena en ninguna parte quizás donde estará…

Pov Serena

Vi a Darien hablando con la bruja de Setsuna, me despertaron unas enormes ganas de ir al baño y me dirigí hacia mi amiga para decirle en caso de que Darien me necesitara

–Si yo le digo si me pregunta- dijo abriendo sus ojos

–Gracias- fui al baño todo tranquilo, no dejaría que Setsuna me amargara mi mañana pero… eso duro poco –

Con que aquí estas Serenita- dijo Setsuna cruzándose de brazos -

Si doctora Setsuna, ¿necesita algo?

-Pues si quiero que te alejes de Darien- sin anestesia ni rodeos fue, como se dice, directo al grano

– ¿A qué se refiere Doctora Setsuna?- haciéndome la desentendida

–Vi las miraditas que se dan, ¿acaso crees que no sé estuviste en su departamento ayer?- -Si estuve en su departamento ayer y que recuerde que soy amiga de Rei-

-Ja tonta no soy sé lo que quieres y no lograras, Darien será mío, ¿escuchaste niñita?- me ardió la sangre

-¿Y qué le hace creer que él quiere estar con usted?- ante esa pregunta vi a una Setsuna llena de rabia, odio y todos esos malos sentimientos juntos, pero su respuesta me la dijo de frente

–Primero se divertirá con una cualquiera como tú, después vendrá a mi- empuñe la mano

–Serenita aquí no sirven los golpes recuerda tu eres una simple secretaria, y yo mi amor soy doctora- acto seguido, me di media vuelta llena de rabia, como siempre me amargo el día y de pronto comenzó a gritar

–No, Serena, no- mire asombrada el falso encuentro a golpes entre nosotras pues comenzó a desgarrar su cotona blanca a desordenar sus cabellos y a mojarse

-¿Qué está haciendo?-

-Hare que te echen- dijo y siguió gritando, llego Mina y vio casi todo, pero luego llego Raúl y Darien

-¿Pero qué rayos pasa aquí?- pregunto Darien

–Serena, me ataco cuando le dije lo del seminario- dijo con un hilo de voz

-¿De qué habla si yo no la toque?- me defendí

–Entonces ¿cómo explicas esto?, se puso celosa al saber que vamos a viajar juntos a Seattle- quede congelada, Darien y la bruja Irian a Seattle y él ni siquiera me lo dijo

–Serena debemos hablar- dijo Darien amarrándome del brazo

–Deberían echarla- dijo Setsuna

–No, nadie va a echar a Serena, yo la contrate no Darien, puedo pedir que sea mi secretaria si estás de acuerdo Darien- Me defendió Raúl, miro a Setsuna y parecía no creerle, pues era muy fácil, si ella esta mojada yo también lo estaría o por lo menos algo desordenada

–Hablaremos de eso después padre, primero déjame hablar con Serena- me llevo hasta su despacho agarrada del brazo

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- pregunto

–un show bien montado- respondí indiferente

– Serena Setsuna sería incapaz de hacer algo así-

-¿y tú crees que yo soy capaz de golpearla desgarrar su cotona y de mojarla? ¡por favor Darien! yo no tengo suficiente fuerza para eso- respondí alterada –así que vas a Seattle con Setsuna, que bueno saberlo- dije ya tranquilizándome un poco pero seguía enojada

– Serena yo te lo iba a decir- -

¿Cuándo? Cuando partiera el avión o no mejor cuando estuvieras aterrizando en Seattle- respondí sarcástica

–pero Serena es un seminario de médicos y estamos invitados- respondió tratando de abrazarme

–Pero de todos modos, debiste contármelo, ahora podría jurar que le crees mas a Setsuna que a mí, ella fingió todo- alterándome una vez más

–Serena me parece ilógico que ella hiciera algo así-

-Ya sabes dejémoslo así estoy en un estado de que tengo lagunas mentales y no recuerdo haber golpeado y mojado a Santa Setsuna-

-No hables así de ella- dijo en tono enojado

– Pues bien quédate con ella- di media vuelta y salí, tenía ganas de llorar, mire al otro lado y estaban ellas sonrientes, un triunfo para las brujas, pero por lo menos no me despedirían, Raúl no lo haría me sentí mas aliviada...

Pov Darien

-Serena que pase el siguiente paciente por favor- dije a través del citófono, no recibí respuesta alguna solo vi que abrían la puerta

-¿Cómo esta Doctor Darien?- mire era mi amigo Andrew

–Amigo, muy bien y tu ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Y quién te acompaña?- estreche la mano de mi amigo y vi al pequeño que estaba junto a él

–Es mi hijo Kevin- lo presento, el pequeño era tímido, pero luego estrecho mi mano también

-¡Que agradable sorpresa!- dije, realmente Andrew llego en el momento oportuno, necesitaba a quien contarle lo que había pasado con Serena y que hacer, pero antes estaba mi deber de medico

–Veamos pequeño- comencé a revisar a Kevin

-¿Qué ha pasado en tu vida estos años? La última vez que te vi, te estabas casando-

–Si hace mucho- respondió Andrew y bajo la mirada

–Bueno, me case después de un tiempo tuvimos a Kevin y hubo algunas complicaciones en la salud de ella, Darien… Lita mi esposa falleció hace un par de años-

-Lo siento amigo- realmente no sabía que decir

–Papá, ¿estás llorando? ¿Extrañas a Mamá?-

-Mi hijito no estoy llorando, si la extraño pero nos tenemos a nosotros ¿verdad?- El niño tenía los ojos verdes al igual que mi amigo

-¿Sabes? Ella ahora es un ángel que te cuida siempre- le dije mientras mi amigo se tranquilizaba

–Si lo sé, pero Papá no quiere tener novia aun- y pensar que vi al niño tímido

–Kevin, simplemente no he encontrado a esa mujer-

-Nosotros te ayudaremos verdad Kevin- le guiñe un ojo al pequeño y él lo respondió

-¿En qué me metí?- dijo mi amigo llevándose la mano a la frente

–Es la hora del almuerzo, los invito- dije para ambos después de entregar el diagnostico a Andrew de su hijo

–Yo acepto y ¿tu papá?- respondió Kevin

-Me parece que serás un pequeño gran amigo Kevin-

-Yo también voy tenemos mucho de qué hablar nosotros Darien y dime ¿tu novia ira con nosotros?-

-No creo Andrew se enojo conmigo por una situación, bien vamos le preguntare a ver si quiere ir- salimos los 3 de mi despacho.

Para mi sorpresa Serena tenia visitas…

-Seiya ¿Cómo ha estado Hotaru?- pregunte

–Muy bien Darien gracias, ¿Qué dices Bombón? ¿Vamos a almorzar?- dijo mirando a mi princesita

–Si vamos tenemos mucho que hablar- tomo sus cosas y salio no me dirigió ni la mirada –Darien, quisiera afinar los últimos detalles antes de irnos a Seattle-

-Setsuna veremos eso después, en la tarde ¿puede ser?-

-Si como tú digas-.

Salimos de la consulta y caminamos hacia Clown, vi que Serena iba hacia el otro lado, el almuerzo con mi amigo estuvo muy bueno, conversamos de todo y conocí mas a Kevin ese pequeño era demasiado despierto para la edad que tenia

–Darien, esa muchacha rubia que trabaja en la consulta ¿Quién es?– pregunto Andrew -Su nombre es Mina es amiga de Serena ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-No por nada me pareció simpática en la fiesta de Rei converse con ella-

- Ah sí es muy simpática y divertida- dije mirando a Kevin quien me guiño el ojo

–Me parece que te gusta Papá-

-No, me pareció muy simpática, y divertida como dijo Darien-

llegábamos a la consulta Mina ya estaba en su escritorio, de Serena no había señales aun

–Ahí esta ¿Por qué no le hablas?- anime a mi amigo

–Ah es muy linda pero debe tener novio- dijo bajando la mirada

–No creo el día de la fiesta dijo algo que quería un novio como el de Serena-

-Bueno amigo nos debemos ir, gracias y nos estaremos viendo – me despedí de Andrew y del pequeño Kevin, quedamos de acuerdo de vernos más seguido.

Pero apenas me desocupe se acerco Setsuna

–Darien debemos afinar los detalles para el seminario, veo que tu secretaria aun no llega-

-A si tenía algunas cosas que hacer- dije y entramos al despacho.

Afinamos los detalles y me atreví a preguntar por lo sucedido en la mañana con Serena –Le dio un ataque de celos, le dije lo del viaje a Seattle, pensé que se lo habías dicho-

-¿Celos?- me puse a reír –¿Por qué crees que Serena tendría celos de mi?- le pregunte riéndome, aunque por dentro sabia la apatía que le tenía a Setsuna

–Eso pensé, pero me di cuenta que su novio la tiene contenta-

-¿Novio?- pregunte sorprendido, pensé que Setsuna descubrió lo nuestro

–Si Seiya Kou, hermano de Hotaru siempre la viene a buscar y hoy los vi muy tiernos en el restaurant del otro lado del parque- baje la mirada hacia un lado

–Es que Serena rompió en llanto, pobrecita debe estar pasando por un momento muy malo-

-Si quizás que le pasara, la note extraña hoy- en eso tocan la puerta, era mi pequeña

–perdón Dra. Setsuna, Dr. Darien he llegado ¿necesita algo?- se notaba en sus ojos que había llorado

–Si Serena necesito que me traigas las fichas de los pacientes de la tarde, Setsuna creo que terminamos- dije haciendo notar que quería estar solo.

Lo que me acababa de decir me afecto ¿Cómo es eso que Seiya estaba muy tierno con mi novia y ella estaba llorando?

–Bien Darien yo me voy a mi despacho, Serena me da permiso por favor-

-Si no se preocupe- y cerraron la puerta, después apareció con las fichas entre las manos –Serena debemos hablar-

-Dr. Darien, aquí están las fichas, tengo que volver al escritorio podrían llegar pacientes- dijo fríamente

–Pequeña- la agarre del brazo, ella se quedo inmóvil pero no subió la mirada

- ¿Por qué lloraste?- pregunte una vez que la tenía enfrente

–No tiene importancia Dr. Darien-

-Serena por favor deja de tratarme así por un momento, quien te está hablando ahora es tu novio- le rogué , pero no hizo muestras de haberme escuchado

–Lo que pasa Dr. Darien es que tengo un novio, que no cree en mi, cree más en una mujer que ha inventado algo tan horrendo, que yo la golpee y moje sus ropas, pero por más que trate de convencerlo no me hizo caso- aparecieron unas lagrimas en sus ojos

–Lo peor no es solo eso, si no que se va a Seattle con esa persona y no me lo dijo, fui tonta en creer que realmente me quería- la abrace con fuerza y bese sus labios

-perdón princesita, debí creerte y haberte dicho lo del viaje, perdón pequeña yo realmente te quiero, mejor dicho te amo y me has hecho el hombre más feliz desde que te vi-

Tenía miedo de dejarla ir, no sabía si la tendría así entre mis brazos una vez más, si volvería a besar sus labios

–Seiya tiene razón- dijo entre susurros ¿Seiya? ¿Qué habrá dicho?

–¿Por qué mi princesa?-

- No debemos trabajar juntos, eso va a matar la relación- dijo aforrándose a mi pecho

–No, sigue siendo mi secretaria por favor, no quiero que estés lejos de mi ni un minuto- -Si lo seguiré siendo, pero… - le robe un beso y ella me lo respondió, toco mi rostro con infinita ternura aquella que solo mi pequeña me podía dar

–Pero también seguiré siendo tu novia, solo que ahora no nos hablaremos mucho- vaya Seiya le dio un buen consejo

–Bien debo salir si no sospecharan-

-Espera- dije y la tome de la cintura, le di un beso apasionado y ella lo respondió de la misma manera, seque sus lágrimas

–Te amo- le dije y bese su frente, ella solo suspiro, vi su rostro me dedico una sonrisa pero luego se puso seria habían tocado la puerta y entro nuevamente Setsuna

–Si Dr. Darien solo son estos pacientes- dijo Serena antes que reaccionara

–Muchas gracias Serena-

-Con su permiso Dra. Setsuna me retiro-

-Si no te preocupes-…

Pov. Seiya

Me parece increíble que Bombón ya esté sufriendo por ese novio que tiene ahora, ¿cómo puede tratarla así? Si supiera quién es, le diría que la cuide o simplemente se las vería conmigo. Que daría yo por tener a un ángel como Serena en mi vida,

(Flashback)

ella era realmente linda, su pelo era demasiado hermoso y sus ojos verdes me hacían ver su interior

–Eres realmente hermosa ¿lo sabías?- dije jugando con sus cabellos

–Lo sé y tú me haces sentir especial Seiya- respondió… en eso suena un celular

–Perdóname es mi jefa- sonrío

- Siempre dando lata ¿no crees?- sonreí

–Perdóname debo irme ¿pero te volveré a ver?-

-Claro que si preciosa, esta cita aun no termina, bueno si no fuera por la llamada te tu jefa- ella beso mi mejilla

–Seguiremos la cita otro día ¿bueno?-

-Por su puesto, jamás dejaría que se fueran esos ojos verdes, que me cautivaron- beso mi mejilla nuevamente y se fue rápidamente

–Te quiero- susurre…

(fin Flashback)

Desde entonces no es la misma, su corazón cada vez más frío, sus ojos verdes ya no reflejaban esa ternura que me hacía sentir como un niño.

-¿Estás bien Seiya?- pregunto mi hermanita

–Claro que si Hotaru ¿y tú?-

-muy bien ¿viste a Serena?-

-Si la vi, conversamos y me contó de su novio- Hotaru se puso pálida

-¿Qué sucede hermanita?- Le pregunte

–No nada solo recordé lo que vi aquel día-

-Mi hermanita no te preocupes, no me alejare de Bombón-

-¿Te gusta?- pregunto curiosa

-Sí, realmente me gusta pero no puedo olvidar a ella-

-Pero ella ya lo hizo, ¿No crees que si no fuera así te hubiera buscado?-

-Hotaru, ella cambio mucho y no sé por qué- ella me quedo mirando

–Bueno a su tiempo tendrás las respuestas a tus preguntas-

-¿Qué dices?- -Nada lo leí en un libro- dijo sonriéndome….

_**Charan! ¿Quién Sera esa mujer?**_

_**Bien niñas he cumplido con quedar al Dia espero que les guste el capitulo y nos estamos viendo en una nueva actualización como siempre GRACIAS TOTALES!**_


	14. El viaje de Darien

Capitulo 13: **EL VIAJE DE DARIEN, UN COMIENZO PARA SERENA.**

Pov Serena.

Estos días ha pasado de todo por mi vida, partiendo por el día jueves, fuimos con Darien a la Universidad para inscribirme, lo bueno es que había una especie de exposición donde se daban a conocer las carreras unos días antes, mi novio insistió en ir, por mi lado quería ir tranquila, para tomar una decisión acertiva con respecto a lo que estaba a punto de comenzar.

(flashback)

–Serena, dime ¿qué cosas te gusta hacer?- pregunto Darien antes de ir a la exposición

–Me gusta jugar con los niños, escuchar a las personas con sus problemas, estar al aire libre, escribir, dibujar, cocinar- respondí

–Mm ya veo, será difícil para ti decidir qué es lo que quieres estudiar, el área de la salud ¿te gusta?- dijo una vez dentro del auto

–Me da terror los hospitales- Darien comenzó a reírse –¿Acaso no recuerdas como me torturaste cuando fui a dejar tu celular al hospital general?-

-Si, y acaso tu no recuerdas que esa noche me torturaste con ese te quiero tan lindo- me miro coqueto mientras el semáforo estaba en rojo

-¿Y por qué no te gustan los hospitales?- insistió en el tema

–No lo sé, es algo que me aterra, es como si sintiera el dolor de la persona o el hecho de ver a niños sufrir por algún accidente o algo peor- mire a Darien y se dio cuenta que yo estaba nerviosa

–Pequeña no te preocupes, ya verás que encontraras tu vocación- me sentí aliviada.

El apoyo de los míos y sobretodo el de mi Jefe-Novio Darien, quien también iba a ir a la universidad como profesor del área de salud, me hacía sentir que podía hacerlo

–Princesita, vamos- abrió la puerta del auto y me dio la mano –ya verás que habrá alguna que te llame la atención- mire sus ojos azules tan profundos y comencé a temblar, era increíble que aun reaccionara de esa manera al tenerlo tan cerca

–Suerte que no serás mi alumna, si no estarías nerviosa todo el día- se burlo de mi

–Ah sí Señor Chiba ¿usted cree que estoy nerviosa por usted?- y me beso, tan dulce y apasionado a la vez –Usted va hacer que me reprueben antes de entrar- le dije solo por molestarlo.

Caminamos por los distintos stands de las carreras, vimos algunas que me llamaron la atención en algo pero no del todo.

–Serena ¿vamos a comer algo al casino?-

-Si vamos, de ahí seguimos- acepte la invitación, después de comer y un poco mas tranquila seguimos recorriendo los stands

- ¿Darien?-

-Dime princesa-

-¿Qué te parece esta carrera?- tome un folleto, tuve una corazonada y me llamo la atención

-¿te gusta?- preguntó abriendo los ojos de par en par

–Si me gusta, pero quisiera una orientación un tantito mejor- sonreí al acercarme a él

–Andrew trabaja en una empresa podrías preguntarle- respondió con su sonrisa cómplice

–¿Me ves en un par de años mas trabajando detrás de un escritorio como Jefa de Recursos Humanos?- le pregunte solo para saber qué opinaba

–Yo te veo en un par de años mas casada con un Doctor que amara mucho a sus hijos y a ti- respondió, y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda ¿casada y con hijos? Pues no lo había pensado pero seguí el juego

–Sí pero no sé quién puede ser ese doctor, por más que lo busco no lo encuentro- respondí riéndome.

Comencé a caminar con el folleto en la mano, seguimos recorriendo, pasamos por la área de educación, aunque me llamo la atención, no me convencía. Terminamos y nos marchamos a casa, me dedique a leer el folleto y a recordar lo que me dijo una de las personas del stand en eso me interrumpió Darien

–Haremos un pequeño desvío-

-¿A dónde iremos?- pregunte sorprendida y animada a la vez

–Pequeña ¿quieres una orientación mejor? pues Andrew nos puede ayudar con eso-…

(Fin Flashback)

Darien y Andrew realmente me ayudaron a tomar una mejor decisión me gusto la carrera pero faltaba "enamorarme" de ella como se dice, cuando me acompaño mi novio para la inscripción me sentí más segura que nunca Ikuko y Kenji me apoyaron en la decisión sobretodo Kenji quien siempre me dio ánimos para seguir estudiando.

El sábado fue todo demasiado rápido, Darien preparando sus cosas para el viaje a Seattle con esa bruja de Setsuna, por otro lado la familia Chiba había aplazado su cambio del departamento a su casa, ya que Raúl quiso hacerle alguna modificación.

-Serena te extrañare mucho- dijo con sus ojos brillando

–Yo también- me aferre a su pecho y como me abrazaba con tanta fuerza, parecía que no quería dejarme ir

–¿Iras mañana al aeropuerto?- me pregunto entre susurros

–Pero… ¿y Setsuna? Va a vernos juntos- dije por mas empeño que ponía para que esa bruja desapareciera de mi vida aunque sea un día, era un imposible

–Vamos eres la amiga de mi hermana, mi secretaria… para ella…para mi eres lo más lindo que tengo y no quiero dejar de despedirte- me beso con ternura.

El día paso rápido eso fue lo que sentí aunque Darien se iría por una semana para mí era mucho tiempo…

Cuando estábamos en el Aeropuerto no vimos a Setsuna por ninguna parte

–Tal vez dejo la escoba mal estacionada y la están multando- dijo Rei, a lo cual reímos un poco pero Inés la regaño entre risas. "atención los pasajeros del vuelo 24 a Seattle por favor abordar por la puerta numero 10, su atención por favor a los pasajeros del vuelo 24 a Seattle por favor abordar por la puerta número 10"

-Es mi vuelo- dijo Darien

–Bien hijo estaremos esperándote en casa- se despidió Raúl

–Cuídate mucho hijo-

-Señora Chiba no me voy para siempre- respondió Darien cuando abrazo a su madre

–Para mi estar lejos de mis hijos es una eternidad ¡y que no me llames señora!-

-Hermanito mucho cuidado con la bruja de Setsuna, espero que no te convierta en sapo- se despidió Rei entre risas y nos dejaron solos

–Serena te esperamos en el estacionamiento- dijo Rei acercándose a mi lado

–Descuiden no se demorara mucho- dijo Darien –Serena ¿sabes conducir?- me pregunto apenas me abrazo

–Si Kenji me enseño en su auto ¿Por qué?- en eso Darien toma su celular, su familia estaba demasiado lejos como para llamarlos a viva voz

–Rei dile a Raúl que Serena se lleva mi auto, lo tendrá ella durante la semana, Rei tu sabes que no confío en tu experiencia automovilística, es mi novia además ¿por qué reclamas si tienes tu auto deportivo?- escuche la pequeña discusión de los hermanitos Chiba algo que parecía de niños, pero me llevaría el auto de mi novio ¿Qué le diré a Kenji y a Ikuko?

–Serena te llevas mi automóvil por esta semana- lo mire tal vez leyó mis pensamientos –No te preocupes Kenji e Ikuko ya saben de nuestra relación-

-¿Qué?- pregunte sorprendida

– Si les conté el día que te deje en tu casa, cuando fuimos a las exposiciones de las carreras en la universidad-

-¿pero en qué momento?-

-Pequeña fue cuando Chibi quería dormir y tú fuiste a su habitación, debo decir que tu madre le encanto la idea pero tu padre es quien directamente me dijo que te cuidara y protegiera-

-¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada?-

-pensé que ellos lo harían-

"atención los pasajeros del vuelo 24 a Seattle por favor abordar por la puerta numero 10, su atención por favor a los pasajeros del vuelo 24 a Seattle por favor abordar por la puerta numero 10"

–Bien pequeña debo irme- en eso se acerco y me dio un beso.

(Lo que ellos no sabían era que Setsuna los estaba observando,

-Maldita chiquilla no me la ganara- dijo llena de odio y se fue a la puerta numero 10)

-Bien cuida mi auto- me dijo y me entrego las llaves –Serena en la maletera te deje algo espero que te guste- dijo una vez alejándose

–Si, te extrañare- dije en susurros.

Salí del Aeropuerto con dirección al estacionamiento Darien insistió en ir en su auto y los Chiba en otro, vi a la familia Chiba esperándome junto al auto

–Serena amiga debes ir a vernos durante la semana- dijo Rei

–Si por supuesto que iré-

-Nos vemos Serena, cuídate- se despidieron y partieron a su departamento-

Me quede mirando el auto de mi novio y los nervios empezaron, aunque sabia manejar a la perfección semejante auto no era en nada parecido al que tenemos en casa

–La maletera-

Recordé y di saltitos por ver qué era lo que Darien me dejo, abrí la maletera y encontré una caja grande y una pequeñita encima envueltas en papel muy colorido, la curiosidad me mato y abrí primero la pequeñita, para mi sorpresa era un Modem de Internet inalámbrico

-¿Y esto?- me pregunte extrañada, tome la caja más grande el cual tenía una nota:

"_Espero que te sirva mucho durante el año, ah y abre con cuidado Darien"_

Pues hice caso lo abrí con cuidado y para mi sorpresa era una computadora portátil

–¡Uy que felicidad!- dije dando saltitos aunque no lo vi ahí solo la caja.

Deje todo como estaba y party a casa cuando llegue Ikuko y Kenji me miraron extrañados

-¿El auto de Darien?- me pregunto Kenji cuando entre a mi casa

–Si me lo dejo por esta semana que estará en Seattle- respondí con las manos ocupadas por las cajas

-¿Y eso?- me pregunto Ikuko

–Regalos que me dejo Darien en la maletera del auto- respondí y me senté en el sofá.

Saque el computador y lo encendí estaba todo instalado listo para usarse, Darien se encargo de todo, vi que en el escritorio había un icono de un video lo abrí:

"_-déjame Rei- se escucho la voz de Darien discutiendo con su hermana_

_- pero Darien- se escucho a lo lejos la vocecita de mi amiga_

–_perdón mi pequeñita, este regalito es para ti se que te servirá para tus estudios y sobre todo para estos días, el pequeño paquetito tiene un Modem de Internet inalámbrico el cual lo ocuparas para conectarte para vernos todos los días…"_

Darien me daba explicaciones de cómo nos veríamos todos los días pero me quede hipnotizada con sus ojos azules

-Estos novios modernos en cambio nosotros teníamos que esperar solamente- dijo Ikuko viendo el video

–"_Princesita avísame por correo electrónico a que hora te puedes conectar y yo haré hasta lo imposible por conectarme también, recuerda el cambio de horario que entre Tokio y Seattle es de más o menos 12 horas"-_ seguía explicándome…

Los días pasaron y con Darien nos conectábamos a las 9 de la noche, simultáneamente hablaba con Mina y con Seiya quien se convirtió en una agradable compañía por estos días, pero este día nos conectamos a las 9 de la mañana en Tokio seria más o menos la misma hora pero de la noche en Seattle

–"Serena mi princesita podemos vernos"- escribió Darien, por estos días entraba más tarde solo para que los pacientes solicitaran las horas para la próxima semana que llegaría mi novio

–"¡Que buena idea!"- respondí entusiasta extrañaba sus ojos y su sonrisa, conecto la cámara y me envío la invitación y lo vi hermoso como siempre…

Pov Darien

Por fin vería a mi novia quien estaba a kilómetros de distancia pero a través de Internet parecía estar cerquita de mi, cuando se conecto al fin la video llamada la vi, tan hermosa con su pijama sexy, además con su coquetería e inocencia se veía demasiado sensual

–Serena te ves…- ¿Qué podía decirle para no sonar atrevido? Pero mis palabras salieron solas –Demasiado sexy- Serena abrió sus ojos de par en par y luego se vio

–Darien discúlpame- se tapo

–Pequeña no te preocupes, ¿dime como estas?- me encantaba verla así sonrojada y sensual ¿Qué más puedo pedir?

–Muy bien extrañándote- me respondió

–Yo también mi princesita- respondí

–¿Estas con alguien en esa habitación?-

-No estoy solo-

Y luego se destapo pude ver su figura a través del satín que por momentos quise tocarlo pero me controle no quería dar señas de mis locas ganas de tener a Serena en mis brazos

-¿Cuándo regresas?-

-El fin de semana mi pequeña, espero que estés en el aeropuerto…

En ese momento alguien iba entrando a la habitación de Darien, él no se dio cuenta ya que usaba los audífonos para poder escuchar a Serena en la video llamada

–Esperare el momento- dijo para si

–Te extraño pequeña me encantaría que estuvieras aquí-

-Ahora- Se acerco –Darien mi amor te extraño- y lo beso Serena atónita veía la escena al otro lado de la pantalla y como esta persona se sacaba la prenda superior

–Darien…- dijo se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas, acto seguido se desconecto evitando seguir viendo lo que pasaba….

…-Pero ¿Qué te sucede?- me separe de Setsuna quien olía a alcohol, había bebido mucho y tenía la blusa en sus manos

–Te amo Darien- (debo seguir fingiendo estar ebria, pensó para sí)

-¿Qué no te das cuenta que estaba con mi novia?- enojado le dije mire la pantalla y Serena ya no estaba se desconecto en el momento que ella se abalanzo sobre mi

-¿Tienes novia? No me lo habías dicho- Setsuna se puso a reír como loca, lo cual me enfureció mas

–Sal de mi habitación-

-Pero Darien… yo de verdad… perdóname yo hablare con tu novia- parecía arrepentida –Sal Setsuna por favor- tratando de tranquilizarme

–Darien de verdad estoy arrepentida de lo que hice-

-Dejémoslo así por favor sal de mi habitación- ella salio ¿y ahora como solucionaría todo con Serena?...

Pov Serena

Recordé la imagen una y otra vez, Darien diciéndome que me extraña y esa bruja de Setsuna apareció por detrás y lo beso

–Que mentiroso- dije mientras me vestía hoy no iría a la consulta me sentía demasiado mal como para ir, en eso sonó mi celular

–Alo- Conteste de mala manera

–Hola bombón soy Seiya-

-Seiya hola ¿como estas?-

-muy bien bombón hoy que tienes que hacer, porque quería invitarte a mi casa para almorzar y por qué no veamos una película con Hotaru- me agrado la idea y acepte

–¿Llevo algo?- pregunte

–podría ser unas palomitas de esas que se hacen en el microondas, por favor Serena- dijo Hotaru

–Si las llevare- sonreí

–¿Chibi?- apareció Chibi en mi habitación

–Serena trae a Chibi para que veamos la película- dijo Hotaru

–Seiya dile que traiga a Chibi- sentí la risa de Seiya

–Yo dije que sería mala idea poner el altavoz- me puse a reír con ellos

–Iré con Chibi-

-¡Si viva!- se escucho el festejo de Hotaru al otro lado de la línea.

Termine de vestirme y aliste a Chibi, salimos de casa, vi el auto de Darien, me dio una ira pero utilizaría el auto para ir a la casa de Seiya puse a Chibi en el asiento de pasajeros con el cinturón de seguridad, cuando subí al auto sentí el aroma de mi novio, me dio tristeza de solo recordar lo que paso, pero luego tuve una idea descabellada recordé que andaba con mi perfume en la cartera, lo saque y rocíe todo el auto solo para sacarme por un momento la imagen de Setsuna besando a Darien, seguía rociando el auto, hasta que agote el frasco

–Vamos Chibi- le dije a mi pequeña hermana y partimos.

Seiya nos abrió la puerta de su casa detrás de él apareció Hotaru quien me saludo y tomo la mano de Chibi y fueron a la habitación

–Bombón ¿me acompañas a la cocina?, debo terminar el almuerzo-

-¿Tu cocinas?- pregunte solo por molestarlo

–Si aunque debo decir que Nana Sofía cocina mucho mejor que yo-

-¿Nana Sofía?- mire para todos lados estábamos aparentemente con ella

–Si ella cuida a Hotaru cuando no estoy y también cocina-

-Y ahora ¿Dónde está?- pregunte mirando para todos lados

–Tiene el día libre-

Pasamos una tarde genial, entre a la habitación de Hotaru, la cual era de ensueño para cualquier niña de su edad, Chibi parecía que estaba en el paraíso, tenia muñecas para jugar hasta que se cansara, converse con Seiya sobre lo ocurrido con Darien aunque a decir verdad Seiya no sabía que era novia de el

-¿Qué paso Bombom? Te noto extraña- un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda y le comencé a contar lo sucedido y finalmente le conté que Darien era ese famoso novio

-¿Pero cómo puede ser posible?, si yo fuera tu novio te cuidaría más que nada, por ultimo si sé que tienes apatía por la persona que ira conmigo, te hubiera llevado- dijo indignado, una vez que salimos de la habitación de Hotaru

–Pero Seiya el tal vez no podía llevarme-

-Eso no es un pero preciosa, yo te hubiese llevado- tomo mi mano y se acerco a mi rostro

-¡Seiya, me traes jugo por favor!- Se escucho Hotaru desde su habitación

-¡Chibi jugo!-

-Será mejor ir, si no se enojaran- dije y me levante de un solo golpe.

Nos despedimos de Hotaru y de Seiya ya era tarde y debía volver a casa

–Perdona bombón si te incomode-

- Ah no te preocupes- respondí sonrojándome, tome a Chibi y nos fuimos al auto

–Serena, Serena espera- sentí que Seiya me llamaba, di media vuelta

–Hotaru le envío esto a Chibi- le paso una muñeca

–¡Chibi ñeca!- la abrazo con sus manitas

–Gracias Seiya- le dije poniendo a Chibi en el asiento del pasajero

–De nada bombón- comencé a caminar hacia el lado del chofer en eso me tomo del brazo gire y quede frente a él

–Perdón bombón- dijo antes de darme cuenta que me tenia abrazada y beso mis labios, un beso apasionado….

_**Y ahora ¿a quién matamos?...**_

_**Saludos a: mayilu,**_ _**smfanatic, Patty Ramirez de Chiba, PaUsagi Shields, WalkMoon, Marie Mademoiselle Chiba, Malua, Sakura Antoinette.**_

_**Y a todos quienes pasan por aca de una manera Anónima… También por las alertas graaacias de corazón… **_


	15. La Amenaza de Setsuna

Capitulo 14: **LA AMENAZA DE SETSUNA**

**Pov Darien**

Por fin llegue a Tokio, los últimos días no he sabido nada de Serena, no se ha conectado ni tampoco ha respondido los correos que le envíe, mis padres dijeron que me esperarían en casa para hacer alguna especie de bienvenida, camine al estacionamiento, y ahí estaba mi auto, espere que Serena estuviera al otro lado, pero la sorpresa seria otra muy desagradable

–¡Bienvenido Idiota!- Rei me dio una cachetada apenas reaccione al idiota

–Pero Rei ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo te atreves a golpearme?- le pregunte furioso, tocándome el rostro, conocía a la perfección los golpes de Rei y eran capaz de hacer daño

- ¿Te atreves a preguntar?- me miro con cara de pocos amigos

–Supe lo que hiciste con la Bruja de Setsuna en Seattle-

-Yo no hice nada- me defendí ante algo que nunca paso

-¿Y Serena?- pregunte por mi novia

–No te quiere ver y por eso me entrego el auto el mismo día que paso eso con tu "amiga" Setsuna- respondió enfurecida

–Dame las llaves Rei- tome las llames y me dirigí a la maletera con un presentimiento que fue acertado, estaba el computador y el Internet inalámbrico Serena me los devolvía

–¿Y eso?- pregunto Rei

–Un regalo que le hice a Serena- respondí sin ánimos

–¡Ja! ¿Para qué viera el espectáculo que le hicieron tu y esa de Setsuna?- no respondí, si mi hermana estaba convencida de que paso algo, Serena estaría pensando lo mismo, tenia que recurrir a alguien ¿pero quién? –Vámonos a casa, Sr. Idiota- dijo mi hermana tomando mis llaves

–Hey, yo manejo- le quite las llaves pero aun Rei estaba furiosa conmigo, subí al auto y sentí el dulce aroma de Serena impregnado en el auto

–Como será de enojada que esta, que Serena gasto todo su perfume para borrar el tuyo- comento mi hermana

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Me lo contó llorando Mister Idiota- respondió –Y espero que estés preparado, porque nuestros padres también saben lo que paso –abrí mis ojos de par en par –Serena llego muy mal ese día, bueno a decir verdad no fue el mismo día si no que a la mañana siguiente- Mi hermana comenzó su relato, preferí estacionar a un costado de la vía para escucharla mejor –Llego seria, sin esa chispa que siempre tiene y supe de inmediato que algo le pasaba y Mina quien venía con ella tampoco supo lo sucedido hasta que nos contó, tú sabes cómo son mis reacciones cuando me enojo contigo e Inés nos pregunto qué paso y le conté, por supuesto ella trato de entender el por qué habías hecho eso además de que Serena estaba viéndote- insistía en que yo era culpable y ante eso tendría una conversación muy larga con Serena

–Mina fue con ustedes- reaccione ella me podría ayudar a cambiar de opinión a mi novia

–Si ¿por qué preguntas?- respondió Rei

–Nada, solo pregunte- Mina me podría ayudar, tenia que hablar con ella era mas cercana a Serena que mi propia hermana, pero tambien tendria que convencerla, eso tenia que verlo mas tarde, ya que habia llegado a casa, el recibimiento fue normal, pero apenas me senti comodo en mi habitacion aparecio mi Madre por la puerta, con esa sonrisa que la caracteriza

–Debemos hablar a solas- dijo cerrando la puerta, sabia que se trataba de lo sucedido en Seattle, pero en vez de eso tomo la computadora y el internet –Deberias entregarle esto a Serena, si asi lo deseas- dijo con su dulce voz

–¿Mamá tu tampoco crees en mi?- fui directo

–Yo creo en ti hijo, yo se como has sido criado y te pareces mucho a tu padre, pero hijo tu debes hablar con Serena y aclarar las cosas antes de que la herida sea mas grande- me aconsejaba mi madre, lo bueno es que ella si creia en mi –Hijo Serena es una buena niña, me agrada y su forma de ser es… diferente, yo creo que serias muy feliz con ella, no la pierdas por algo que tu no hiciste- quede asombrado y no sabia que responder.

Mi madre salio de mi habitacion y mire la computadora, la tome y sali con rumbo a la casa de mi novia, cuando llegue toque el timbre, con una sonrisa aparecio Ikuko

–Hola Darien ¿Cómo estas?- me pregunto

–Muy bien gracias, ¿Esta Serena?- pregunte casi desesperado

–Ah lo siento, pero ella salio con Chibi, creo que fue a la casa de… ay no recuerdo el nombre, pero que despistada soy- dijo llevandose el dedo indice a la mejilla mirando el cielo –Ya lo recuerdo- dijo apuntandome –Fue a la casa de Seiya Kou, Chibi ultimamente se hizo muy amiga de Hotaru-

-Ya veo- respondi bajito –Le traia esto- le entregue la computadora

–Pero si yo soy despistada Serena es peor- se puso a reir, al parecer ella no sabia lo que habia pasado entre nosotros

–Si entrego el auto a Rei y se fue esto en la maletera- sonrei –Bien me voy ya es tarde y mañana debo trabajar-

-Si Serena llegara pronto Seiya la viene a dejar- respondio mirando hacia los lados

–no se preocupe mañana hablare con ella-

-Esta bien, le dire que has venido- me retire, llegue a mi auto y parti a mi casa, "mañana hablare con ella" pense varias veces…

**Pov Serena.**

-Es el auto de Darien- comento Seiya apenas llegamos a mi casa

–Si asi parece- quede congelada, habia llegado de Seattle, no sabia cual seria mi reaccion al verlo

–Chibi se quedo dormida- dijo viendo a mi hermanita que venia en mis brazos

–Si jugo mucho con Hotaru- sonrei, Seiya se dio cuenta de mi nerviosismo

–Bien bombom te ayudare- yo llevaba a mi hermanita en mis brazos, Seiya me ayudo con mi cartera y la muñeca de Chibi, toco la puerta y abrio Mamá Ikuko

–Hola Seiya, oh Serena entregame a Chbi la ire a dejar en su habitacion- dijo tomando a mi pequeña hermana, di media vuelta y me despedi de Seiya

–Buenas noches bombom- dijo besando mi mano

–Buenas noches Seiya, que descanses- respondi dulcemente.

Vi cuando se subio al auto, desde la ventana del chofer me lanzo un beso, senti sonrojarme, cerre la puerta y me fije en la mesa, encima de esta estaba la computadora portatil y el internet

–Vino Darien, dijo que se te habia ido en la maletera del auto- decia mi mamá mientras bajaba las escaleras, no respondi –Deberias llamarlo, llego preguntando por ti, se nota que te extraño-

-Mamá ya es muy tarde ademas no sé el número de su casa, y al celular no quiero llamarlo pues podria molestarlo, imaginate es un vuelo muy largo- inventaba excusas en el momento

–Tienes razon hija mañana lo veras, y ¿ahora que haras?-

-Me ire a mi habitacion, revisare mi correo y me dormire- respondi mirando el sobre de color azul que se asomaba

–Serena hija ¿no te habias dado cuenta que no tenias la computadora?- me pregunto Mamá Ikuko una vez mas, parecia que no estaba convencida del todo de lo muy distraida que fui con eso

–La verdad Mamá es que si me di cuenta, pero estos dias no he podido pasar donde los Chiba ya que se estaban cambiando de casa y acomodandose en la nueva, entonces no quise ir a molestarlos- creyo mi excusa.

Subí mi habitacion y vi sobre mi mesita de noche la cajita musical que me regalo Kenji cuando era niña, escuchaba la melodia y siempre me imagine un romance con algun principe azul, que llegaba a mi puerta… cosa que con el tiempo se borro, no pude evitar recordar lo sucedido con Seiya cuando me beso

(flashback)

Comencé a caminar hacia el lado del chofer en eso me tomo del brazo gire y quede frente a él

–Perdón bombón-

Dijo antes de darme cuenta que me tenia abrazada y beso mis labios, un beso apasionado, pero a la vez tierno, calido cuando nos separamos Seiya una vez más se disculpo

–Me atraes, siento algo especial por ti- dijo mirándome a los ojos

–Pero Seiya- atine a decir en ese momento –Tu sabes que estoy de novia con Darien- a pesar de lo que había hecho no podía borrar este sentimiento

–Esperare por ti bombón, dame la oportunidad de estar cerca de ti, no me alejes de tu vida- dijo tomando mis manos.

Y fue ahí solo ahí cuando me di cuenta de algo… Sentía algo por Seiya también, las imágenes de Darien besándose con Setsuna se repetían una y otra vez así como la del beso con Seiya, ¿qué podía hacer?

(Fin flashback)

Tenía miedo de herir a los dos, pero no sabía muy bien con quien estar, Darien era tierno conmigo y Seiya tenía esa conexión muy linda pero no sé si es amistad o que.

Al día siguiente llegue a la consulta temprano, pues no quería hablar con Darien y deje todo listo dentro de su despacho, no había llegado ni siquiera la bruja de Michiru, así que me dispuse a ordenar un poco, el despacho.

Estaba distraída cuando sentí que cerraron la puerta, gire era Darien

–Pequeña- dijo, sentí un escalofrío que recorrió mi espalda

-Buenos días, Dr. Darien- respondí y seguía en lo que estaba, me abrazo y sentí una calidez la cual hace unos días la extrañaba

–Necesito hablar contigo- susurro en mi oído, lo escuche.

Darien sería incapaz de mentirme, pero me comporte como el también lo hizo cuando Setsuna monto todo el Show de los golpes y que la moje, hice que no le creí y cerré la puerta, al final del día le diría que sí, lo perdonaba y que seguiríamos juntos como siempre.

Me senté en mi escritorio, Mina daba pequeños saltitos al ver mi sonrisa traviesa que se cruzaba por mi rostro, ella mejor que nadie me conocía, no vi a Michiru, tal vez la bruja de Setsuna aun no volvía , mi mañana seguía tan tranquila, como yo lo deseaba, me fui al baño, cuando en eso apareció como un fantasma.

–Así que tu eres la novia de Darien- dijo cruzándose los brazos

-¿Me espero toda la mañana aquí?- conteste de mala gana…

**Pov Setsuna**

-Ay niñita, lo sé todo, los vi muy juntitos en el aeropuerto- dije y la muy sonsa abrió los ojos de par en par

–¿Acaso nos estabas espiando?- pregunto titubeando

–Ja! Con semejante espectáculo, que una cualquiera este besando al hombre más apuesto de Tokio ¿quién no lo vería?-

-¿Y qué quieres? El y yo nos amamos, ni tu ni nadie puede separarnos- respondió la sonsa

–Mira- dije tomándola del cuello y poniéndola en la pared –Mas respeto conmigo ¡eh! Además quiero que te alejes de el-

-Como crees que me alejare de él si nos amamos ¿acaso no entiendes? ¡Nos amamos!- respondió poniendo su mano sobre la mía tratando de zafarse

–No creo que quieras que le pase algo a Darien ¿verdad?- sus ojos se abrieron sorprendida

-¿A qué diablos te refieres?-

-Si tú no te alejas de Darien, el sufrirá las consecuencias niñita, no creo que te guste verlo bajo tierra- sus ojos increíblemente aparecieron unas lagrimas en el acto

–No serias capaz- tal vez se le olvido que la tenía asujetada del cuello o qué, pero ahora no le importaba en lo absoluto eso

–A no pues, prueba niñita y lo primero que perderá Darien será su empleo como profesor del Área de Salud en la Universidad-

-No, yo lo amo, lo amo más que tú- respondió, se estaba poniendo roja y la solté, cayó al suelo, me agache para estar a su altura

–Pregúntale a Andrew que le ha pasado a las demás novias que tuvo Darien en la preparatoria, pues sin duda yo hice eso-

-¿Pero por qué? El jamás se fijara en ti- dijo llevándose la mano al pecho –El siempre te ha visto como una hermana-

-Ah sí pues yo cambiare eso y prefiero que hagas caso-

-¿Como dices que lo amas si estas amenazando con su vida?- dijo la pequeña sonsa poniéndose de pie

–Vaya si que tienes valentía, pues digamos que si Darien no está conmigo, no estará con nadie más, al menos que pase algún accidente cuando vayas a casa- La sonsa se puso de pie, limpio sus lagrimas y actúo de lo más normal

–No me rendiré por estar con él, aunque deba asumir los riesgos, pero es su vida la que está en juego, y quedaras con la duda si realmente te ama a ti o extraña mi presencia, estarás pensando si sus besos te los da pensando en ti o en mi y sentirás un profundo odio hacia mi pues desde hoy en adelante sabrás que lo amo a pesar de todo y que él me ama, nuestro amor es mucho más grande del que podrá tener contigo, estamos destinados, te molestara tanto recordar esto que sin duda no podrás dormir por las noches, porque sabes que yo ya dormí en su pecho aunque no haya pasado nada, él se desvelo y protegió mis sueños una vez, cuando a ti te dará la espalda- dijo llena de odio y decidida

–Así que te alejaras de él, y pobre de ti Serena Tsukino que le digas algo a Darien porque un accidente lo puede tener cualquiera- dije burlona, y salió del baño…

Pequeña zorra ¿cómo se atrevió a decirme todo eso? ¿Acaso no sabe lo que sucedió con las novias de Darien? Lo bueno es que la muy tonta cayó en la jugada de que le haría daño a mi Darien, estúpida jamás le haría daño a él, a ella pues no tendría piedad…

_**Ok… ya sé quieren golpear a Setsuna… que mala ¡Por Dios! **_

_**Como siempre agradezco a todas quienes me dejan Rw… a las que pasan anónimamente por este sencillo fic.**_

_**Ahora si Pau Pau Díaz y Patty Ramirez de Chiba actualice.**_

_**Saludos a Todas abrazos por montones y nos vemos en una prox. Actualización**_


	16. La Diosa del Amor Mina Aino

Capitulo 15: **EL SI TE AMA, LA DIOSA DEL AMOR MINA AINO**

**Pov Serena.**

La universidad había comenzado hace unos días, de una manera radical cambie totalmente como yo era en la preparatoria, había días de intenso movimiento pero me sentía mejor así, ya que me mantenía ocupada y no pensaba en Darien.

Seiya también entro a estudiar pero en el Instituto de Música y Artes, tiene un real talento para los instrumentos y para cantar.

En la consulta todo normal, dentro de lo anormal de estar ahí, Darien y yo rompimos, me dolió pero lo hice por su bien, ya que las amenazas de Setsuna parecían demasiado serias y muy decididas a llevarlas a cabo

-Serena que pase el siguiente paciente- dijo Darien a través del citófono.

Últimamente llegaba muy temprano y se encerraba en su despacho, al paciente yo tenía que pasarle la ficha para que la ingresara, es decir, simplemente no nos veíamos, solo algunas veces en la Universidad pero con Setsuna colgándole del brazo, aun no sé porque le dije eso a ella el otro día, me deje llevar por el momento, pero lo más raro de todo era la frase "estamos destinados", jamás creí en el destino

-Kevin pasa por favor- llame al paciente

Mientras ellos ingresaban, había una pequeña niña dando vueltas por la consulta con sus zapatitos de charol y su vestidito, su madre miraba atenta cada paso de la pequeña y después me miraba de manera intimidante, aun no sé cómo, de pronto estaba a mi lado sin que yo lo notara

-Chibi, Sedena- dijo tratando de que la tomara

-No Chibi, no puedo estoy trabajando- le respondí, Mina se acercaba y en sus manos traía chocolates

-Suerte que eres la última antes de irnos a almorzar- le dijo mi amiga

-Gacias Mina- dijo Chibi extendiendo sus manitas llenas de chocolate, pasaron varios minutos antes que mi hermana pasara.

Cuando se abrió la puerta del despacho Andrew seguía hablando con Darien

-Sí, está bien cuando quieras puedes ir a visitarnos ¿verdad Kevin?-

-Si, lo estaremos esperando- cuando en eso Andrew choca con Mina (quien estaba de espaldas)

-¡ah fíjate!- respondió malhumorada, pero luego se sonrojo al ver quien era -Andrew, perdón- agacho la cabeza

-Serena que pase el siguiente paciente... Ah y si quieres te puedes ir a almorzar- la última frase pareció demasiado fría

-Chibi pasa- mi pequeña hermana daba saltitos para ir al despacho, cuando abrió la puerta, me sorprendí con su reacción

-¡Dadien!- grito y se fue corriendo hacia adentro

-Creo que conoció a quien sería su cuñado- comento Mamá Ikuko

-Así parece- respondí y mire hacia el lado agachando la cabeza.

Nadie más que yo sabía cuanto me dolía estar lejos de él, pero ahí estaba Seiya haciéndome sentir bien y alegrando mis días

-Mina ¿quieres ir a almorzar con nosotros?- pregunto Kevin ya que Andrew no reaccionaba, mi amiga solo se limito a mover la cabeza en señal que había aceptado, salieron ellos y me quede ordenando las fichas de la tarde, quería esperar a mi mamá, pero algo hizo que esperara mas, había una ficha atascada

-¿Y esto como llego ahí?- me pregunte extrañada, seguí buscando las demás fichas, salieron Mamá Ikuko y Chibi del despacho

-Adiós Serena nos vemos en casa- dijo mamá

-Si nos vemos- respondí aun forcejeando con la ficha que faltaba -¿Pero cómo se atasco esto?- si la sacaba con fuerza se rompería la ficha y con ello el historial médico

-Te ayudo- sentí la voz de Darien y luego un leve roce de sus manos con las mías

-Permíteme- hizo señas que me hiciera a un lado

-Si- reaccione y me hice hacia el costado izquierdo, vi como trato de sacar la ficha sin romperla pero en eso se escucho un fuerte ruido, seguido por una queja de Darien

-¿Que te paso?- le pregunte

-Nada grave solo me corte un pequeño corte en el dedo- me mostró su dedo sin mirarme a la cara, tome su mano para limpiarla pero él la retiro -No yo lo hago, no quiero molestarte- saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y comenzó a limpiar su dedo

-Por lo menos deja que te lo agradezca -tome otra vez la mano de Darien

-Serena...- tomo una pausa -Tu blusa esta manchada-

-¿Cómo?- me vi y efectivamente estaba manchada donde había tomado la mano de él

-Debes limpiarla, no creo que quieras estar así en la tarde ni mucho menos en la universidad-

-Si tienes razón- no me miraba ni me sonreía, su actitud tan fría hizo que se formara un nudo en la garganta -Si iré, cierro yo la consulta- éramos los últimos que saldríamos

- Esta bien- respondió.

Entre al baño, mire donde estaba la mancha de sangre, era imposible limpiarla puesta, me la saque ya que estaba solo yo en la consulta y faltaría más o menos 2 horas para que alguien llegara, abrí la llave del agua, moje la mancha, aplique jabón y comencé a refregar, la mancha estaba fresca por lo cual fue fácil que desapareciera, estaba tan descuidada cuando sentí que alguien me abrazo...

**Pov Darien**

Ahí estaba ella la mujer que tanto amaba y que deseaba tenerla en mis brazos, la observe no aguante el impulso, se veía demasiado sexy, así sin su blusa y con su brazier blanco, su espalda y abdomen perfectos se podía ver su cuerpo tan bello, se dejo abrazar, se quedo quieta

-Serena…-

Pude decir antes que su aroma me envolviera y me hiciera perder el control total de mis actos, la gire y quedo en frente de mi vi sus ojos y como un cazador frente a su presa comencé a perder el control, bese sus labios y ella respondió, llevo sus manos a mis cabellos como deseando el no separarnos, mis manos recorrieron su espalda, su cuello para finalizar en sus cabellos, su pecho subía y bajaba, rápidamente su respiración estaba agitada mis manos no respondían a mis mandos quería separarme de ella, su aroma me embriagaba y me hacia desearla, Serena comenzó a tocar mi pecho, mientras yo besaba su cuello y hombros, la lleve hacia la pared recorría su espalda y abdomen, saboreaba su piel, mis manos sujetaban su cintura cuando ella se dejo llevar, comenzó a besar de una manera exquisita, mordía mi labio inferior con una delicadeza salvaje, de pronto me aleje, su respiración aun estaba agitada, su pecho subía y bajaba estaban provocándome a tocarlos

-No pequeña- dije con mi respiración entre cortada

-¿Qué?- pregunto confundida,

No me di cuenta cuando otra vez besaba mis labios de manera sensual, comenzó a desabrochar la camisa y quede con mi pecho al descubierto, Serena se sonrojo y luego se aferro a mí

-Serena creo que no es momento ni el lugar para seguir- dije abrazándola

-Tienes razón- dijo mirando mis brazos rodeándola

-Te quiero- dijo en un susurro

-Debo irme, deje las llaves sobre tu escritorio- respondí fríamente.

En mi garganta se formaba un nudo, pero aun no entendía si ella me quería tanto, porque quiso romper

–Darien ¿Qué fue todo esto?- me pregunto colocándose la blusa

–Lo que siento por ti-

Me acerque nuevamente a ella y la bese "te quiero" quise decir pero ella se alejo

–Debemos irnos- dijo de pronto

-Si mejor yo cierro la consulta, necesito ir al despacho y sacar algo de allí - mentí se acerco y me beso nuevamente.

Serena salió de la consulta y yo cerré la puerta, me fui a mi despacho, la imagen de tenerla en mis brazos se repetía una y otra vez

–Tratare de olvidar lo que sucedió-

Dije varias veces, pero me es imposible quería tenerla nuevamente así, dulce, inocente, sensual y sobretodo sexy. Serena había cautivado enormemente mi corazón, lleno todos los espacios vacíos de este, no comprendía el porqué quiso terminar conmigo, sentí luego el nudo de la garganta aparecer nuevamente, me senté en mi escritorio, gire y quede mirando el parque…

**Pov Mina.**

-Perdonen es Serena- dije cuando sonó mi celular

–Si no te preocupes- respondió Andrew.

Me levante de la mesa y fui a un sector un tanto alejado

–Serena hola- dije

-Mina amiga, necesito hablar con alguien- dijo llorando

-¿Pero qué sucede?- me preocupe, mi amiga estaba llorando a mares

-Por favor Mina, necesito que vengas-

-Si iré de inmediato- me acercaba a la mesa

-Tranquila amiga ya voy-

-Te espero- Serena corto la llamada.

Andrew y Kevin me miraban extrañados, pero antes de decir algo reaccione, si le decía lo sucedido, Andrew le dirá a Darien

-¿Que sucede Mina?-

-Mi amiga… Molly está muy triste y Serena la vio, me llamo para avisar-

-¿Es muy grave? si quieres te puedo acompañar- se ofreció Andrew, Kevin me miraba con sus ojos abiertos de par en par

- Eh no, no creo que sea conveniente, tiene pena y es mejor que vaya sola, dejamos el almuerzo para otro día ¿Les parece?- dije sonriente

-Si por supuesto- respondieron ambos al unísono.

Me despedí de ellos y salí casi corriendo del restaurant una vez lejos de ahí llame a Serena

-Amiga ¿donde estas?-

-Mina estoy acá en el parque, cerca de la laguna- aun se sentía su llanto, termine la llamada y corrí por llegar pronto.

Cuando me acercaba a la orilla de la laguna, vi a Serena sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol se cerezos

-Amiga... Chiquitita ¿qué pasa?- la abrace

-Darien, Mina, es Darien-

-¿Que paso?, anda cuéntame, desahógate con tu amiga-

Serena comenzó a contar lo sucedido con Setsuna y el motivo por que últimamente los veía tan separados

-Uy esa bruja ¿cómo se atreve a amenazar con la vida de Darien?, amiga te conozco algo mas te pasa- los llantos de Serena me los sabía de memoria no en vano era su amiga desde siempre

-Ay Mina a ti te cuento todo esto pero por favor no le cuentes a nadie-

-Serena Tsukino, tu secreto está bien guardado y sellado, dale cuéntame que pasa-

Estábamos sentadas aun faltaba mucho para volver al trabajo y comenzó a decir lo que sucedió en la consulta, no podía imaginar a Serena ahí sin perder el control con Darien

-Pero amiga eso quiere decir que el aun siente cosas por ti-

-Pero Mina yo... no puedo estar con él- una idea loca se me cruzo por mi cabeza

-Ve a mi casa hoy-

-¿Qué?-pregunto Serena llena de lágrimas

-Solo ve- abrace a mi amiga -Lucha por el amor de Darien, no lo dejes ir- mire sus ojos, los cuales estaban rosados de tanto llorar

-Pero Mina, Setsuna dijo que lo mataría- y comenzó el llanto otra vez

-Debes decirle lo de la amenaza-

-No puedo, amenazo con hacerme daño si le digo algo a él- esto se estaba poniendo difícil

-¿Y Seiya, Serena?-

-¿Que sucede con él?- me pregunto secando sus lagrimas

-¿Que sientes por él?- pregunte seria, la relación Darien-Serena se veía difícil con tantas amenazas por la parte de Setsuna y las galanterías de Seiya con mi amiga

-Ay no sé me hace sentir especial tan tranquila-

-Y si te hubiera besado de la forma que Darien lo hizo hace un rato ¿cuál sería tu reacción?-

-¿Por qué tantas preguntas Mina?-

-Respóndeme-

-Pues no los sé Mina, yo amo a Darien pero quiero mucho a Seiya, me atrae de una manera tan no sé cómo decirlo siento cosas por ambos lo reconozco- el llanto se hizo más agudo

-Pues...- no estaba segura de lo que le iba a decir- Piensa en darle una oportunidad a tu corazón sigue luchando-

-¿Y cómo le hago si el hombre que amo está amenazado? ¿Y por otro lado comenzó a sentir cosas por mi amigo?-

- Ya amiga llora, bota todo eso que tienes dentro, quiero verte feliz en la consulta, sonríe ante Setsuna ya que Darien te demostró con hechos que desea estar junto a ti.-

-Pero, y si el quería... tu sabes ir mas allá solamente-

-Serena, él no hizo semejante cosa porque quiere que sea especial, el mismo lo dijo "no es el momento ni el lugar"- ganas de golpearla no me faltaban, pero entendía como se sentía

-Gracias Mina-

-Ay de nada amiga, tu sabes que siempre estaremos juntas- la abrace

-¿Iras a mi casa?-

-Si esta noche-

-Mis padres no estarán se fueron de viaje y además me compre un montón de ropa, quiero que veas si algo te gusta-

-Si iré después de la universidad- sonrió nuevamente pero sus ojos aun reflejaba el dolor que sentía.

-¿Como le digo? mejor dicho ¿Que le digo?-

Pensaba en mi idea descabellada, tenía que convencerlo a que fuera a mi casa esta noche, vi que Serena fue al baño y aproveche la oportunidad, toque la puerta

-Permiso, Darien ¿puedo hablar contigo?-

-Si Mina pasa- dijo sin ánimos

-Darien sabes hoy tendré una convivencia con amigos, bueno muy pocos y quería saber si quieres ir- por favor que diga que si que diga que si

-Mina, yo no conozco a nadie, además hoy no tengo ánimos-

¿Y ahora Que le digo? -Es que quiero que hablemos de Andrew, tú sabes que me gusta- jugada de último minuto

Luego de pensarlo unos segundos respondió -Está bien iré, hablaremos de él- me sonrió

- Te espero a las nueve- dije dando saltitos

-Si, iré con Reí-

-No, digo anda solo tú, no quiero que se entere Rei de que me gusta Andrew-

-Ah si pensándolo mejor iré solo-

-Ya sabes donde vivo, te esperamos-

-Nos vemos Mina- salí del despacho

-¿Que hacías ahí?- me pregunto Serena

-Nada amiga solo le di un recado para Rei- conteste de lo mas convencida.

Salimos de la consulta Serena llamo a la Señora Ikuko para decirle que después de la universidad iría a mi casa.

La realidad es que ella no iría a la universidad, no se veía muy bien como para ir a clases, su llanto reaparecía de nuevo, así que me la lleve a casa de inmediato. Durante el camino conversamos sobre la universidad, nos reímos mucho ya que recordamos cuando Serena se quedaba dormida en algunas clases.

Llegamos a casa y Serena se fue de inmediato a la cocina saco una olla y un sartén

-¿Qué tal si cocinamos?-

-Tienes hambre- dije y ella solo puso su cara de gatito hambriento

-Ya vamos- Serena es una muy buena cocinera, lo que es yo, dejaba bastante que desear -Yo comeré un bocado de esto-

-No aun no está listo- Serena me regaño

-Mi manita- me queje, ella me golpeo levemente con la cuchara

-Exagerada- me dijo riéndose

-Vamos a ver la ropa-

-Pero Mina ¿no comeremos?- me pregunto apenas reacciono que la llevaba a mi cuarto

-Enseguida-

Vi la hora 8:30 pm Darien era puntual así que fui a preparar y dejar bien linda a Serena

-¿Qué te parece?- me pregunto, llevaba puesta una blusa larga y unos jeans

-No me convence, pruébate este- le pase un vestido azul con finos detalles -Ponte estas sandalias- les pase unas azules preciosas

-Me veo bien- dijo mirándose al espejo

-Pero falta algo, siéntate-

-Si señora- respondió riéndose

-Te voy a maquillar un poco-

Serena cerró los ojos 8:55 pm, estará lista justo a tiempo, la maquille simple, sus labios fueron casi protagonistas ya que coloque un labial rosado

-¿Y qué me dices?- le pregunte cuando termine

-Vaya Mina, no sé qué decir-

-Espera falto algo- corrí hacia la cartera y saque su perfume le aplique un poco y ordene sus cabellos, estaba en eso cuando sonó el timbre

-¿Quien será?- pregunto Serena

-Si iré a ver, acompáñame- la tome del brazo y la deje cerca de la mesa

-¿Y esto?- dijo mostrando la decoración que le hice a la mesa mientras cocinaba

-Dime que después me lo agradecerás-

-¿Que pretendes Mina?-

-Nada solo dilo-

-Si te lo agradeceré o si no te mato-

-Es una buena opción- dije caminando hacia la puerta

-¡Quédate ahí!-

Antes de abrir la puerta suspire "todo sea por mi amiga" pensé, para mi asombro era Darien con Andrew

-Andrew que sorpresa, pasa- entraron mi amiga estaba de espaldas

-Serena…- ella giro

-Darien ¿qué haces aquí?- antes de que dijeran algo

-Andrew ¿me acompañas a comprar vino?- antes que contestara que si o que no ya estábamos afuera

-¿Que fue eso? parecía que ni Darien ni Serena supieran que venía el otro-

-Pues no sabían, mi idea era dejarlos solo, no sabía que vendrías- respondí

-Qué tal si vamos a comer y los dejamos tranquilos-

-Mi celular lo deje adentro- me devolví silenciosamente pero antes de abrir la puerta Andrew tomo mi mano

-Vamos, déjalos solos, se extrañan demasiado como para molestarlos-

-Tienes razón, Serena lloro mucho hoy-

-Darien se culpa por que ella se alejo, ven vamos dejemos que ellos estén tranquilos-

y nos fuimos de ahí, de la pareja no supe por un buen rato...

_**Saludos especiales a todas las bellas personitas que pasan por esta Historia… muchísimas gracias… a quienes dejan Alertas y sus RW… **_

_**Amigas como Mina valen la pena, dando apoyo a Serena veamos que resultados tiene su "Divina Intersección" pero eso para otro capítulo… **_

_**Nos vemos en la prox actualización **_


	17. Tu Complice Eterno

Capitulo 16: **TU COMPLICE ETERNO.**

Pov Darien.

-Serena, Serena despierta- dije apenas abrí mis ojos y estaba ella aun dormida en mi pecho, pase una velada hermosa con mí… ¿Cómo decirlo? Novia no era… ¿amante? Tampoco ella era simplemente mi Serena

–Princesa debemos desayunar- su respuesta fue aferrarse más a mi pecho, de Mina ni señas, nos dejo solos en su casa

(Flashback)

Mina salió con Andrew, mire a Serena su piel me parecía más suave que nunca, ella me devolvió la mirada y se sonrojo, recordó lo sucedido durante la tarde sin duda

-¿Cenamos?- pregunto llevándose su mano al estomago

–Sí pero ¿Mina y Andrew?- pregunte

–No creo que lleguen pronto, conozco a Mina y su mente romántica, de la diosa del amor- respondió sonriente

-¿Te incomodo?- la vi nerviosa cuando me acerque

–No, para nada- me miro y volvió a sonrojarse

–Me debes un secuestro- le dije sin pensar, ella voltio y me miro sorprendida

-¿Qué dices?-

-Nada, solo bromeaba- sonreí.

Nos sentamos, Serena era una buena anfitriona, la comida como ella se veían exquisitos

-Permíteme- tome el jarro con jugo, sabía que Serena no bebía y que Mina "no tenía" vino- Me gusto la convivencia de tu amiga- le dije sonriendo

–Mina…- tomo una pausa –En parte la culpa es mía-

-¿Por qué?- pregunte confundido

–Me vio llorar, tuve mucha pena hoy y pues… tal vez por eso que estas aquí- vi su mirada, no era la misma dejaba ver su pena

–Me hubieras llamado, hubiese venido inmediatamente, me hubiera subido por el tejado y entrado por tu ventana, solo por mirar tu rostro, abrazarte y escuchar que pasa por tu cabecita- un par de lagrimas aparecieron por sus mejillas -¿Qué sucede?- me levante de la mesa y fui a su lado, la tome entre mis brazos, no respondió, solo se quedo viéndome y aparecían mas lagrimas –Serena… te amo- le dije, sentí que era el momento de hacerlo

–Yo también- la abrace su aroma me envolvió nuevamente "No debo dejarme llevar por mi impulso esta vez" dije entre mis pensamientos –Quédate conmigo Serena, no te alejes- le susurre al oído

– No puedo, a pesar que te amo más que a nada no puedo- dijo llorando con desconsuelo

–Pero ¿Por qué? Serena yo estoy aquí-

-Tengo miedo de que te hagan daño-

-¿Quién?- pregunte aun mas confundido

–No puedo decir, pero tengo mis motivos- dijo decidida, ¿Quién era yo para obligarla a que me dijera algo?

–Tranquila pequeña- trate de consolarla

Ella solo hundió su rostro a mi pecho, la abrace con fuerza, verla llorar me partía el alma, mi alegría, mi sonrisa estaban en ella, tome su rostro y la bese

–Dime por lo menos que estarás siempre cerca de mi aunque tomemos caminos distintos- no quería perderla pero ella se negaba a estar conmigo

–Si lo prometo- me beso tan sensual como en la tarde

–No Serena, sufriremos mas ¿no crees?- ella movió la cabeza de un lado a otro

–Darien sobre el secuestro- le brillaron los ojitos

–Pronto, te juro que Serra pronto-

-Pues yo lo haré ahora- tomo mi mano, de la cena nos olvidamos y caminamos hacia la habitación

–Espera- dije

-¿Qué?- pregunto confundida

–Dime ¿Qué quieres?-

-Pues seguir con lo de esta tarde- dijo tan sensual que no podía resistirlo

–Mejor vamos a otra parte, ven- en eso reaccione -¿Estás segura?-

-Jamás estuve más segura Darien- se puso a reír de mi seguridad e inseguridad inmediata

–Vamos te llevare a un lugar muy lindo, te va a encantar- tome su mano y salimos de la casa de Mina

–Mañana nos regañaran- dije

-¿Por qué?- pregunto mi princesa tan hermosa bajo la luz de la luna

–Por que no quiero ir a trabajar y tampoco dejare que tú vayas-

-Pero Darien- alcanzo a decir mientras le abría la puerta del auto, se subió y la cerro, yo camine hacia el lugar del chofer

–Tengo cosas que hacer y pues tú tendrás algún resfriado pasajero- dije mientras abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad

– Insisto en que muchas veces parece que tienes todo planeado- yo solo me limite a sonreír.

Partimos en el auto, el nerviosismo hacia que me sudaran las manos, Serena iba cantando su voz era tan hermosa

-¿No estás nerviosa?-

-No ¿y tú?- me miro con sus ojos brillantes

-Un poco solo un poco- Serena sonrío

–No te preocupes- en vez de que ella estuviera nerviosa y yo tranquilizándola era al revés.

Llegamos al hotel más exclusivo de Tokio

–Darien… - dijo mirando la puerta del hotel

–Si quieres arrepentirte este es el momento- dije, al fin se intercambiaron los papeles

–No, no quiero arrepentirme, pero ¿aquí?- entramos a la recepción era realmente bello, Serena se había quedado mirando todo a su alrededor sorprendida

–Buenas noches bienvenido a Hotel Jyuban ¿Desea alguna habitación?- pregunto la recepcionista

–Si deseo la que tenga la mejor vista de Tokio-

-Si por supuesto- me registre un ratito después Serena llego a mi lado

–Es muy costoso todo esto- comento

–Tranquila- tome su mano y nos dirigimos al bar, una vez allí le dije a Serena en que habitación nos hospedaríamos

-¿Qué? ¿Suite presidencial?- dijo sorprendida

–Si la habitación presidencial es la que tiene la mejor vista de Tokio- le ofrecí a Serena algo para beber ya que la suite sufriría algunas modificaciones y yo tenía que ganar tiempo.

-Señor Chiba- di media vuelta

–Si soy yo-

-La suite esta lista, que tenga una buena estadía-

-Si muchas gracias joven-

Tome la mano de Serena y la lleve al ascensor, cuando cerró la puerta, no espero, se acerco sensual y sus labios eran un excitante invitación a la lujuria, llegamos al piso y ella se puso a reír, estábamos frente a la puerta

–Esta es- dije mirando sus ojos

–Sí, aun no entiendo porque aquí, todo es tan costoso y elegante-

-Pequeña quiero que sea que recuerdes siempre- bese su frente.

Deslice la tarjeta magnética, antes de entrar tape los ojos de Serena

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto risueña

–Quiero que sea una sorpresa- abrí la puerta, con cuidado dirigí a Serena al interior, estaba realmente linda la decoración, saque mi mano y ella abrió los ojos lentamente

–Darien… es… hermosa-

Pues sí que lo era, Tokio de noche ofrece una espectacular vista además la habitación estaba decorada con flores, velas y por supuesto rosas. Serena se acerco al gran ventanal de la habitación y luego vio las velas

-¿Siempre es así la habitación presidencial? –

-No, digamos que si le sacas las flores, las rosas, las velas y aquel champagne si es la habitación presidencial- de pronto abrió sus ojos de par en par

-¿Tú hiciste esto?-

–Digamos que dije una mentirita- dije riéndome

-¿Qué mentira dijiste?-

-Aunque me hubiese gustado que fuera cierto, dije que nos habíamos casado por las leyes y que esta es nuestra noche de bodas- Serena miro hacia abajo, parecía llorar nuevamente –Mi amor, olvida todo lo de afuera y seamos solo los 2 esta noche- la abrace –Que el mundo sea solo nuestro- sonrío sus ojos aparecieron nuevamente ese brillos

–Tienes razón ya que te secuestre- soltamos una carcajada

–Me secuestraste cuando te conocí-

-Entonces serás mi prisionero- lo dijo demasiado sexy

–Cuidado Serena me lo puedo tomar en serio-

Caminamos hacia el ventanal, abrace a Serena y observamos a Tokio de noche

-¿Te puedo decir algo?- dijo casi en un murmullo

-Si dime- de repente la vi sonrojarse -¿Te quieres arrepentir? Digo si es así no hacemos nada- dije antes que ella articulara alguna palabra

– No, no es eso Darien- puso su mano cerca de mi pecho y yo abrace su cintura –Es que… tu sabes que es mi primera vez que yo… - mi pequeña estaba sonrojada

–No te preocupes lo sé- respondí abrazándola más a mi

–Gracias por hacerlo especial, todo esto es algo que no olvidare-

-Serena, sé que es una idea loca pero… Cásate conmigo- listo ya esta, solté lo que tenia atorado hace un tiempo.

Serena abrió sus ojos y luego aparecieron sus lágrimas –No puedo, te harán daño –

- Y que importa Serena, cásate conmigo, no te lo pido que ahora lo hagamos si no cuando tú te sientas segura ¿Qué dices?-

No respondió, solo se abalanzó sobre mi atacando mi punto débil, mi labio inferior, su aroma tan sensual me embriago, una vez más perdí el control total de mis actos pero esta vez Serena me acompañaba, bese su cuello y hombros una vez más me sentí como un cazador pero esta vez no había presa pero si una pequeña fierecita

–No te conocía así- dijo sensualmente en mi oído

–Es que me tienes loco desde la tarde- confesé

Mi respiración estaba agitada y la de ella también, seguí besando su cuello, acaricie su espalda tan suave y perfecta, Serena me saco la chaqueta la mire con infinita ternura, sus manos recorrieron mi pecho sobre mi camisa y modio su labio inferior. Bese sus hombros jugando con los tirantes del vestido, Serena comenzó a desabrochar mi camisa una vez más, toque el cierre del vestido comencé a bajarlo poco a poco pero luego lo subía, mi amada dio un saltito y luego camino un poco, se saco las sandalias y se soltó el cabello

–Mina se enfadara, ordeno mi cabello varias veces antes que llegaran ustedes-

-No creo que lo haga- sonreí

De solo ver a Serena, con su cabello largo y su vestido azul, parecía un ángel, yo me senté en la cama solo entonces me fije que encima de esta había pétalos rojos, tome uno y se lo mostré a mi pequeña

-Lindo detalle- dijo sonriendo

Se acomodo para quedar cerca de mí la abrace quede justo a la altura de su pecho, empezó a sacar la camisa y yo a besar su abdomen encima del vestido no había apuro, estábamos solos, yo no iría a trabajar ni ella tampoco, todo el tiempo para nosotros, me levante, Serena comenzó a besar de una manera exquisita y jugó con mi labio inferior con su lengua, sus manos recorrieron mi pecho una vez más, luego mis brazos y mi espalda, la bese con pasión el deseo de tenerla así solo para mi, se volvía realidad, baje el cierre del vestido, lentamente mientras ella acariciaba mis cabellos, bese sus hombros y mis manos se aferraron a su cintura, mordí con cuidado el tirante del vestido y lo arrastre hasta poder sacarlo, luego hice lo mismo con el otro

–Eres hermosa- dije contemplando su cuerpo.

La ropa interior blanca culminaron conmigo, como acto reflejo Serena trato de taparse pero luego sus manos se fueron a mi cuello la levante y la acomode en la cama

–Darien te amo- dijo con su respiración entre cortada

–Y yo a ti mi princesa-

Bese sus labios, Serena se entregaba en cada beso de una manera sensual, me abrí paso hacia su cuello, hombros hasta llegar a la altura de sus pechos, Serena arqueo la espalda como tratando de acercarlos más a mi bese su abdomen y luego sus costillas, mis manos subían lentamente por sus piernas, saboree, bese cada rincón de Serena ella hizo lo misma, luego salió una mujer muy distinta a mi princesa. Puso su mano en mi hombro y empujo, sus piernas ayudaron a que yo me quedara acostado

–Creo que no estamos en igualdad de condiciones- dijo mientras desabrochaba mi cinturón.

Serena se sonrojo al ver mi última prenda intima estaba hincada sobre la cama

–Darien…-

Tomo una pausa, su pecho subía y bajaba la tentación de besarlos ya era demasiada y se acerco a mi

–Hazme el amor- dijo de una manera tan sensual

-¿Estás segura?- no quería que se sintiera obligada

–Si, más segura que nunca-

Sus manos fueron a su espalda y vi cuando desabrochaba su brasier

–Espera-

me arrodille frente a ella y tome el brasier mientras lo sacaba comencé a besar los pechos de Serena, me parecían exquisitos desde que Rei arreglo su blusa del trabajo, la sujete de la espalda y la acosté una vez más, tome una rosa la más cercana y comencé a recorrer el cuerpo de mi amada con ella, ella mordía su labio inferior, bese su abdomen y comencé a sacar la ultima prenda, y ahí estaba desnuda hermosa frente a mí, me coloque con cuidado encima de ella, vi sus ojos llenos de amor y ese brillo que me encanta

–Aun puedes arrepentirte- la respuesta de Serena no se hizo esperar mordió mi labio inferior enloquecí saque mi última prenda y ella se sonrojo.

Comencé a entrar lentamente en ella, Serena cerró los ojos, lo hice lento, era su primera vez y no quería causarle daño, su aliento golpeaba en mi cuello comencé a subir el ritmo lentamente, mientras ella gemía, sentí como se entregaba completamente ahora era mía como yo de ella, su pecho subía y bajaba, abrió sus ojos regalándome la más hermosa de sus miradas, sentí un cosquilleo que recorrió mi cuerpo, bese su cuello, Serena gemía y me volvía loco quise perder el control pero no podía tal vez le causaría daño, mi pequeña emanaba un aroma a rosas y su característico perfume una mezcla que me embriagaba, saboreé su piel volviéndome loco, sentí el cosquilleo una vez mas estaba a punto de llegar al éxtasis

–Darien- susurraba mi mujer

Sus manos se fueron a mi espalda, sentía como el cuerpo de ella se tensaba y el mío hacia lo mismo, mi pequeña entraba al orgasmo y yo junto con ella me entregaba por primera vez a alguien que amaba y se entregaba completamente a mí, arqueo su espalda, bese sus pechos y culminamos este acto de amor

-Es increíble- dije apenas pude recobrar el aliento

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo aun agitada

–Hacer el amor contigo y sentirte mía- Serena abrió los ojos sorprendida

-¿Cómo?- pregunto

–Jamás había hecho el amor, nunca me entregue a alguien como lo hice contigo y nadie se entrego como tú lo hiciste, si reconozco que antes me acostaba con mujeres preciosas pero ninguna, mi amor, me hizo sentir un hombre de verdad ni que había hecho el amor, en cambio tu me hiciste sentir eso y muchas cosas desconocidas-

-Te amo- dijo otra vez

–Y yo a ti mi mujer- se ruborizo al escuchar eso

–Cásate conmigo y vámonos de Tokio- le propuse

–Darien no quiero que te hagan daño-

-¿Qué importa? Asumo ese riesgo- Serena me miro enfadada

–A mi me importa porque te amo y sufriría si te harían daño-

-Tranquila, pero cual sería tu respuesta- insistí

–Si no estaría pasando esto mi respuesta seria que si- la abrace bese sus labios

–Esperare a que pase todo esto y nos casaremos- Serena me volvió a besar con tanta intensidad

–Darien… ¿Qué paso con tus novias de la preparatoria?- me descoloco la pregunta y el "tus novias", no era un don Juan

–Serena, solo tuve una novia en la preparatoria, Alice. Por razones que aun no sé ella se alejo parecía odiarme, por suerte Setsuna estaba a mi lado, es una gran amiga- Agacho la mirada "idiota" me dije a mi mismo sabia que a Serena no le agradaba Setsuna –Cuando me fui a EEUU no tuve novias, me atrajeron mujeres si pero ninguna me cautivo tanto como tu- Serena se acomodo en mi pecho acaricie sus cabellos y comencé a tararear una canción

–Darien- ya estaba media adormilada

-Dime-

-Aun te tengo secuestrado- dijo luego un bostezo

-Si mi pequeña-

(Fin Flashback)

Llame a la recepción y pedí el desayudo a la habitación, sonó el celular de Serena me acerque a verlo, eran mensajes de Mina, mi princesa reacciono cuando se lo pase. Se sonrojo, yo estaba solo con mis pantalones puestos con mi pecho al descubierto

–Buen día amor- bese su frente

–Buen día- tapo su cuerpo aun estaba desnuda

–Van a dejar el desayuno, voy al baño a darme una ducha ¿Vienes?-

-Mmmh no aun no, la cama esta deliciosa- dijo estirándose libremente

-Está bien- bese sus labios

–Te espero- dijo demasiado sensual.

Después de mi ducha, salí del baño y vi a mi Serena sentada junto a la mesita comiendo una galleta, vestía solo mi camisa, se veía sus piernas y sus pies descalzos parecían danzar

–Darien prueba una de estas galletas- dijo levantándose y trayendo una hasta mi.

La galleta fue a dar a cualquier parte menos a mi boca, lo que fue a parar fueron los labios de Serena y su cuerpo entre mis brazos. Estuvimos juntos casi todo el día

–Darien, debo ir a la universidad- dijo viendo la hora

–Si ayer faltaste y yo debo ir a dar clases- pero algo inquietaba a Serena -¿Qué pasa mi amor?-

Simplemente se levanto de la cama y tomo el vestido –No pensé en esto, no fui a casa a buscar ropa-

-Vístete iremos a otro lugar –

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde?- pregunto confundida

–Serena confía en mí-

Nos vestimos, salimos de la habitación presidencial Serena tomo una rosa antes de salir y se la llevo

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto curiosa cuando subimos al ascensor

–A solucionar tu problema- sonreí, bese su frente y ella se aferro a mi pecho, nos entregamos tantas veces como lo deseábamos…

_Te propongo_

_Que hagamos un trato_

_Un pacto que selle nuestro secreto_

_Tú te callas y yo me callo también_

_Y que nadie se entere_

_Que lo nuestro es un hecho_

_Pero a oscuras solitos los dos_

_Nos amemos una y otra vez_

_Nos quedemos al amanecer_

_Te propongo que lo hagamos así_

_Para que no nos culpen de volvernos locos_

_Porque nadie se atreve a entender_

_Semejante cariño entre nosotros_

_Y si supieran las cosas que tu_

_Me regalas en tu florecer_

_Ese aroma de hacerte mujer_

_Y te propongo_

_Que lo pienses dos veces_

_Que te tomes tu tiempo_

_Que lo hagamos lento_

_Como Dios hizo al cielo_

_Para que se perfecto_

_Y si me pides que yo te haga mujer_

_Me pides que sea tu cómplice eterno_

_Tu verdugo de niña_

_Tu platónico amor_

_Y te propongo que lo pienses dos veces_

_Que te tomes tu tiempo_

_Que lo hagamos lento_

_Como Dios hizo el cielo_

_Para que sea perfecto_

_Y si me pides que yo te haga mujer_

_Me pides que sea tu cómplice eterno_

_Tu verdugo de niña_

_Tu platónico amor_

_Y si me pides que yo te haga mujer_

_Me pides que sea culpable de amarte_

_Tu verdugo de niña_

_Tu platónico amor_

_Tu cómplice eterno_

_**Y ahora es el momento que comienzo a recoger mis cositas y mi corazoncito está contento de provocar cientos de suspiros jejeje… ¡NOTA! La canción que aparece al final NO es la canción que tararea Darien a Serena… la canción aparecerá más adelante…. Gracias por pasar a este humilde fic.. como siempre nos veremos en la próxima actualización… **_


	18. La sorpresa de Seiya

Capitulo 17: **LA SORPRESA DE SEIYA.**

**Pov. Serena**

Había pasado casi un mes que Darien y yo nos entregamos el uno al otro, habían días que nos escapábamos de todo y nos íbamos al departamento donde vivía cuando llego de Estados Unidos, Mina nos ayudaba con nuestros encuentros diciendo que me quedaba en su casa, nadie más que los 3 sabíamos sobre lo nuestro, Setsuna por su lado, no nos hemos cruzado para nada.

Muy secretamente Darien era mío y yo de él, tomaba mis precauciones aunque tener un hijo de él sería algo hermoso pero la presencia de Setsuna y de sus amenazas eran lo que me hacían temer.

–Hola bombón ¿como estas?-

-¡Seiya! Amigo- lo abrace.

Hacía mucho que no lo veía, sus estudios y Hotaru le quitaban tiempo

–Te vine a ver y hacerte una invitación especial-

-¿Me esperas? Deja que pase el ultimo paciente y vamos a almorzar a Clown ¿te parece?-

-Claro que si bombón almorzar contigo siempre es un agrado- me respondió entusiasta.

Tome la ficha del último paciente e ingrese al despacho de Darien ahí estaba sentado en su escritorio, con su mano en la frente escribiendo en la ficha del paciente

-¿Es muy serio?- le pregunte.

Siempre que lo veía así es que el niño tenía alguna complicación y a él eso le atormentaba, no le gustaba ver sufrir a los niños, pero con el tiempo aprendió a que tenía que dar lo mejor de sí para cuidarlos

– Un resfrío mal cuidado, tiene bronconeumonía, me preocupa más por que tiene Asma pero estará bien, su madre lo cuidará y le dará los medicamentos- sonrío, se levanto y se acerco a mi

–El ultimo- le entregue la ficha y él me dio un tierno beso –Iré a almorzar- dije a penas me separe

–Si yo también iré, esta tarde ¿nos veremos? Necesito abrazarte y estar junto a ti- sonreí, nos hicimos tan cómplices uno del otro

–Nos veremos pero no me puedo quedar debo estudiar para un examen que tengo mañana- me sonrío

–Solo quiero estar un rato junto a ti, si quieres te puedo ayudar a estudiar y besarte-

-Cobrare la palabra ¡eh!- sonreí y salí del despacho, llame al último paciente

–Seiya vámonos-

-Si vamos bombón- dijo levantándose del asiento.

Llegamos a Clown, increíblemente estaba nerviosa ante la presencia de Seiya y recordé lo que le dije a Mina

(Flashback)

_P__ues no lo sé Mina, yo amo a Darien pero quiero mucho a Seiya, me atrae de una manera tan no sé cómo decirlo siento cosas por ambos lo reconozco_

(Fin flashback)

–Señorita- corrió la silla para que yo me sentara y luego me acerco a la mesa, ordenamos nuestros almuerzos –tengo que hacerte una invitación muy especial- dijo Seiya apenas se fue el mesero

–Dime- no aguante la curiosidad

–En el instituto haremos una presentación musical, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, los alumnos de primer año participaran, donde actuaremos una solista y mi grupo-

-¿Tu grupo?- pregunte

–Si somos tres hombres, hace un par de semanas fuimos seleccionados junto a otra compañera para participar en la presentación-

-Felicitaciones-

-Gracias, el asunto es que quiero que estés ahí, la canción la compuse yo y pues necesito alguien que me diga si es buena o mala- sonreí

–No creo que si hubiera sido mala estaría dentro de la presentación ¿no crees?- tomo mis manos y sentí que me sonrojaba

–Serena ¿iras verdad?- por primera vez me llamaba por mi nombre

–Pero por supuesto que iré-

-Fantástico, si quieres puedes invitar a Mina y a Rei-

-Si les diré- tome un sorbo de jugo

-¿Y cuándo es?- Seiya me miraba intensamente y yo me colocaba nerviosa

–Este Sábado desde las 4 de la tarde pero llega antes para que te presente a los chicos y a mi compañera-

-Ahí estaré-

El almuerzo fue muy entretenido me contó anécdotas sobre la formación de su grupo, cuando quisieron poner melodía a la composición de Seiya, en fin llego la hora de entrar a trabajar

–Mi querida bombón te esperare el sábado-

-Ahí estaremos con Mina y con Rei- me beso en la mejilla y alguien tosió

–Disculpen, sentí una picazón en la garganta- era Darien, entre cerré los ojos a su lado y colgada, como siempre, de su brazo estaba Setsuna

–Hola Serena, ay Darien tienes algo ahí- la muy… se atrevió a tocar el rostro de Darien y con esa actitud cualquiera saltaría y le arrancaría los ojos

–Buenas tardes doctora Setsuna- "buenas tardes bruja", desee decirle

–Bien me voy nos vemos bombón- levanto su mano y comenzó a caminar, gire y entre a la consulta.

Al final del día me sentía un poco cansada, cualquier persona desearía una ducha tibia, cepillar su cabello hasta que se seque y luego meterse a su cama, pero en mi caso no, quería ver a Darien. Llegue primero, lo note cuando abrí la puerta del departamento y ahí estaba nuestro lugar de encuentro en penumbras. Decidí tomar una ducha y me metí al baño, deje que las gotitas recorrieran mi cuerpo para renovar energías, termine y envueltas en toallas entre a nuestro dormitorio, vi una bolsita de papel con un moño rojo, en el colgaban 2 notitas, vi una con una caligrafía firme, no parecía de medico pues era entendible:

"_Rei insistió en que te lo trajera aquí, un enorme beso y mi corazón Darien"._

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo ¿acaso Rei sabia de nuestros encuentros?, para disipar las dudas leí la siguiente notita

"_Espero que te guste, lo vi y pues pensé inmediatamente en ti, sé que lo ocuparas bien pues la sensualidad esta en cada una de nosotras y a ti pues un empujoncito no te haría mal… espero verte pronto Rei"._

Abrí la bolsita, tome la delicada prenda y pues si, confirme que mi amiga- cuñada, sabia de nuestros encuentros, me sonroje cuando me lo coloque, me quedaba perfecto, su tela era delicada con finos bordados no parecía transparencia

-¿Cómo es que Rei sabia cual era mi talla de ropa?- me pregunte viéndome en el espejo – Ah de veras, tiene mis medidas desde que me hizo el disfraz de Selene-

Me cepille el cabello para que se secara más rápido y me di vuelta por la habitación y me puse a reír cuando vi mi celular, un mensaje de Mina

"_Esta noche te has quedado en casa, hable a tu madre y dijo que sí, nos vemos Mina la diosa del amor" _

Comencé a sonreír aliviada todo estaba a nuestro favor, en la universidad el examen de mañana se aplazo ya que el profesor vio que no había un real dominio de la materia en cuestión y mi amiga-hermana se adelanto en pedir permiso a mis padres. Miraba por la ventana la luna brillar, la habitación estaba levemente iluminado, estaba tan sumergida en mis pensamientos que de pronto sentí un ruido que me asusto, lleve mis manos a la mariposa que llevaba en mi cuello desde aquel día que confesamos nuestro amor, gire y ahí estaba él en la puerta con sus brazos cruzados y una calida sonrisa

–Te ves hermosa- dijo en un susurro

–Es el regalo de Rei ¿Cómo es que supo?- se acerco a mí y me beso con tanta ternura, nos sentamos en la cama y ahí me explico

–Rei me conoce demasiado, hace preguntas y tu sabes cómo es ella, no para nunca hasta saber el más mínimo detalle –me sonroje

-¿El más mínimo detalle? Eso quiere decir que tu le contaste… ¿cómo fue?-

-No Serena, solo sabe que nosotros formamos uno pero nada de cómo fue- suspire tranquila

-¿Y desde cuando sabe?-

-Hace más o menos 3 semanas- abrí mis ojos sorprendida

–Eso es una semana después que nosotros…- no halle que decir

–Tranquila mi pequeña, Rei guardara el secreto y además a disimulado muy bien el no saber- tenía razón he visto a Rei durante este tiempo y no me ha dicho nada con respecto a ello.

Me levante de la cama y quede cerca de la ventana, la habitación estaba casi en la penumbra solo la luz de la luna en todo su esplendor, entraba como un silencioso intruso.

Darien se levanto y vino a mi lado

–Te ves hermosa a la luz de la luna-

Comenzó a besar mis labios y el cuello, yo saque su chaqueta y comencé a desabotonar la camisa, su perfume me parecía una mezcla difícil de describir ya que el aroma de su cuerpo era algo embriagador, como él se refiere al mío, sentí sus manos en mi espalda palpe su pecho tan bien formado, por primera vez daba las gracias a algún deporte o al ejercicio por modelar este cuerpo que era mío, me pertenecía en su totalidad

–Te amo mi pequeña princesa- susurro cerca de mi oído

–Te amo mi Darien- recalque el mí… me tomo en sus brazos y me recostó en mi cama –Tenemos toda la noche para nosotros- me sorprendí la manera en que me salio esa frase, de un manera muy sensual y coqueta

–Lo sé tú profesor me lo dijo- me sonrío, y se mordió el labio inferior, una manía que se contagio de mi.

Su respuesta fue un ataque directo a mi cuello y hombros, tocaba desenfrenadamente el diminuto vestido para ver si encontraba como sacarlo yo en tanto mordía con suavidad el labio inferior me di cuenta que lo volvía loco, luego sentí su aliento detrás de mi oreja. Entonces una vez mas me sumergí en el deseo y la pasión de la mano de mi amado Darien.

Parecía que el Babydoll me dio una personalidad que no poseía o talvez al fin pude dar rienda suelta a mis pasiones, Darien estaba sobre mí con su imponente cuerpo, puse mi mano en su hombro y lo empuje hacia un lado el beso no se interrumpió me coloque encima de él

–Pequeña traviesa-

Se acomodo en la cama y quede sentada en sus piernas sentí la necesidad de él al abrazarme, sentí como sus manos fueron a mi espalda y me llevo más a él, de la desesperación de mi amado por tenerme entre sus brazos paso a mi perdida de la noción de mis actos. Me recosté en la cama, tenía las manos en el rostro de Darien, increíblemente se dejo seducir y manejar como yo quería, su cuerpo desnudo me hacía pensar lo afortunada que soy en tenerlo a mi lado, me miraba con sus ojos llenos de amor, comenzó a besar mi abdomen, mis costillas cuando llego a mi cintura sentí un cosquilleo por mi cuerpo y solté un gemido, el de inmediato se dirigió a mi rostro y me beso en los labios, sentí cuando formamos uno, cerré mis ojos, Arque la espalda y Darien beso mis pechos

–Mi pequeña traviesa te amo- dijo entre gemidos

–Y yo a ti mi Darien… mío… solo mio- sentí el brazo de Darien cerca de mi rostro y luego vi como apretaba con su mano la almohada, que se encontraba cerca de mi

-¿Qué pasa?-

-No quiero perder el control- dijo con su respiración entre cortada, sonreí maliciosamente –Te podría hacer daño-

-Asumo ese riesgo-

Darien se acerco a mi rostro, su forma de besar era muy distinta, más salvaje yo en cambio me deje llevar como una hoja en el viento, perdí la noción de mis actos, solo sentí los gemidos y suspiros de Darien y los míos.

Desperté abrazada a mi Darien, de repente me vi desnuda y él también ¿Dónde quedo el Babydoll? Me zafe de los brazos de mi amado y vi al lado de la cama como la preciosa prenda estaba rasgado

–Una verdadera perdida, debo reconocer que Rei acertó con su intensión- dijo él cuando reacciono

–Y a mí me gusto mucho- dije haciendo pucheros, sentí que me abrazaba nuevamente -¿Pero cómo fue que a parar ahí? Y en esas condiciones- le pregunte, él sonrío

–Tu pediste que perdiera el control… te hice caso y tú te dejaste llevar-

-Pero…- mire una vez más la prenda

–No sabía cómo sacarlo, nunca encontré el broche, botón o que sé yo así que lo rasgué- me di por entendida, la desesperación con cual me abrazo la noche anterior, comencé a reír al ver su rostro

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo él.

–Es que pones una cara de niño pequeño dando explicaciones por alguna maldad que hizo, ahora te falta solo el puchero-

-Ya verás quien hace un puchero- me tomo en brazos y me metió en la ducha, entre forcejeos de mi parte por no querer entrar finalmente él ganó, no puedo decir que fue una tortura, si no que todo lo contrario, luego de ese fugaz encuentro, nos vestimos y nos fuimos a la consulta.

**Pov. Setsuna**

-Michiru tráeme un café por favor- el maldito dolor de cabeza no se quitaba con nada, di media vuelta y ahí estaba ella aun sentada como si nada -¿Me oíste? tráeme un café ahora- grite

–Ay Setsunita, tu día se a poner peor- dijo mirando hacia la puerta y ahí los vi el par de tórtolas sonriendo tan juguetones

–Darien, buenos días- fingí mi mejor sonrisa

–Buen día Setsuna ¿Cómo estas hoy? Noto tus ojos rojos- robe la atención de él y note como la estúpida se coloco seria y se fue a su escritorio, lugar que le pertenece a una simple secretaria

–Tengo un dolor de cabeza terrible, anoche me desvele- le dije

-Debes cuidarte mas- sonrío

-¿Y tu? ¿Qué tal tu noche? Te noto contento- me hervía la sangre por preguntar

–Si tuve una noche increíble, fantástica, se podría decir que dormí en los brazos de un ángel ya que Morfeo estaba de vacaciones- me sonrío

– Ahí entiendo porque anoche no pude pegar un ojo- y nos reímos.

Di media vuelta y me metí a mi despacho

-Uy maldita parece que no entendió la amenaza- daba vuelta de un lado para otro

-¡Michiru!- hable de golpe

-¿Qué pasa Setsuna?- apareció en el mismo instante

–Cierra la puerta- ella hábilmente la cerro

-Te voy a pedir, no… te voy a exigir que sigas a Darien-

-¿Qué?- pregunto sorprendida

–Que sigas a Darien durante estos días-

-Setsuna no puedo, dame tiempo hasta el sábado-

-Quiero que lo hagas no importa que día y me avises si sale con esa…-

-Con Serena- interrumpió –Su nombre es Serena-

-¿La defiendes? Recuerda que nosotras tenemos un trato y tú tienes que estar de mi lado- me llene de odio

-Lo sé no debes sacarlo en cara cada vez que puedes- luego suspiro –Esta bien seguiré a Darien y veré si sale con Serena-

-así me gusta- me tranquilice ya que estaba de mi lado, salí con ella del despacho y lance una mirada de furia a la estúpida de Serena…

**Pov Seiya.**

Viernes. Quedaban pocas horas pera la presentación y estamos ensayando junto a los chicos

–Seiya… Seiya ¡Kou!- Grito mi amigo

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunte

–Te estamos hablando y pareces que estas en cualquier parte menos aquí-

-Perdonen chicos- Yaten y Taiki me miraron feo –Estoy nervioso ya que mañana viene ella-

-¿Quién?- dijo Taiki

–Pues…- quede sin palabras para describirla a ella

–Pues claro, quien inspiro a este muchacho- Yaten mi amigo parecía conocerme muy bien

–La presentaras ¿Verdad?- Taiki parecía curioso

–Acaso tú nos has presentado a tu novia- le reprocho Yaten

–Mañana se las presento- dijo poniendo su mano en la espalda

–Hola chicos- apareció nuestra compañera Kiara una joven bellísima con su pelo largo de color negro y ojos azules su piel demasiado blanca parecía una niña

-¡Kiara!- gritamos al unísono, era realmente simpática y muy sociable

-¡Que alegría me da verlos aquí!- nos abrazo a todos, realmente parecía una niña pequeña –Estoy muy nerviosa-

-Lo harás bien- dije

-Tienes una hermosa voz- dijo Yaten sonrojándose

–Sí, gracias ustedes también soy fanática de… -quedo dudosa -¿Cómo se llaman finalmente?- sonrío, mire a Yaten embobado

–Somos los Three Lights- por primera vez nos salio al unísono al primer intento.

Vimos a Kiara sonriéndonos -¿Vas a ensayar?- pregunto Yaten

–Pues si-

-Adelante nosotros seremos tu publico- dije tomando asiento frente al pequeño escenario que había en el auditorio, Yaten y Taiki se sentaron a mi lado.

Kiara se acerco al micrófono y comenzó a cantar, su voz es realmente hermosa

–Para la próxima presentación seremos con ella-

-¿Nos vamos a separar?- reaccione

–No- dijeron al unísono

–Ya mejor cállense y escuchemos mejor…- nos regaño Yaten.

Después de escuchar a Kiara retomamos nuestra conversación

-¿Cómo vamos a ser con ella?- pregunte

–Ay Seiya se nota que no pusiste atención- dijo Taiki llevándose la mano a la frente

-¿Me puedes explicar?-

-La próxima presentación tenemos que unirnos con algún solista u otro grupo, Taiki y yo decidimos que sería con Kiara solo faltas que decidas tu- me explico Yaten

–Como grupo tenemos que tomar las decisiones como tal, si tu no estás de acuerdo buscaremos otro grupo- culmino Taiki

–Pues si seamos con Kiara, me gusta su voz y además se ve que es fácil trabajar con ella-

-A ver… ¿están hablando de mi?- dijo Kiara con las manos en la cintura

–Este… pues si- respondió Yaten, Taiki y yo lo quedamos mirando, se notaba que le atraía.

La tarde se nos paso volando y llego la hora de marcharnos

–Uy que frío- dijo Kiara apenas salimos del Instituto

-¿Te llevo?- se ofreció Yaten

–No te molesta, vivo hacia el otro lado de la ciudad- lo miraba

–Yaten lleva a Kiara, ¿Taiki vas donde tu novia?-

-No, iré más tarde yo te llevo Seiya- respondió Taiki quien empezó a despedirse de Kiara y Yaten

–Nos vemos mañana que descansen- dijo Kiara entrando al auto de Yaten.

Llegue a casa cansadísimo Hotaru ya estaba dormida, Nana Sofía me contaba lo que había pasado durante el día y lo entusiasta que estaba de ir al otro día a verme cantar

–Nana Sofía –

–Dígame joven-

-Mañana ¿tiene que hacer?-

-No joven-

-¿Quiere ir a la presentación? Me gustaría que estuviera ahí, usted ha sido como mi madre desde que paso el accidente-

-Joven Seiya muchas gracias por su invitación, ahí estaré con Hotaru-

-Muchas gracias si quiere la voy a dejar a su casa ya es muy tarde-

-¿Y Hotaru?-

-No se preocupe está durmiendo- Fui a dejar a dejar a Nana Sofía a su casa, esta seria sin duda la noche mas larga, los nervios me consumirán lo sé.

**Pov Serena**

-¡Serena!- Hablaron mis amigas Rei y Mina

–Chicas Hola- nos reunimos afuera del instituto a las 3:30

–Vamos a ver a Seiya, y a conocer los chicos- dije con una gran sonrisa

–Si vamos- me agarro el brazo y salimos disparadas Rei nos alcanzo

–Mina, Serena no puede ver más chicos que mi hermano Darien- dijo seria, la miramos sorprendidas –Mentira vamos- nos tomo del brazo Rei por primera vez se mostraba un poco más parecida a Mina

–Bombón- gire y era

– ¡Seiya! Qué guapo- vi como se sonrojo, vestía un traje rojo una camisa negra y corbata amarilla

–Si ustedes también se ven muy bellas- las chicas y yo nos sonrojamos

–Les presentare a mis amigos, el es Taiki…-

-Mucho gusto, Serena, Rei y Mina- mi rubia amiga nos presento

Taiki vestía un traje gris, camisa de un color grafito y una corbata de color Burneo

–Yo soy Yaten Kino mucho gusto- el vestía un traje de color mostaza, una camisa de un verde realmente lindo y corbata gris

-¿Cómo se llama su grupo?- pregunto Rei

–Somos los Three Light- respondió Yaten

–Bombón gracias por venir- se acerco a mi lado y me abrazo

–Que señoritas mas encantadoras- apareció una linda jovencita –Me llamo Kiara- extendió su mano a nosotras y la saludamos.

Conversamos un momento pero luego tuvimos que retirarnos el espectáculo iba a comenzar.

Un show de luces nos indicaba que comenzaría pronto las presentaciones y vimos que había mucha gente ahí, luego las palabras del Rector y un anuncio que los participantes no sabían al parecer, representantes de una famosa disquera estaban ahí para descubir a las nuevas estrellas

–Creo que vi a Setsuna- dijo Mina acercándose a mi lado

-¿Qué se secretean tanto?- pregunto Rei con una sonrisa

–Nada que queremos a los Three Lights- Mina y Rei me miraron se pusieron a reír ante mi entusiasmo.

-A continuación es un grupo de 3 muchachos del primer año, una composición original de uno de los miembros Seiya Kou- estallaron los aplausos al parecer ya los conocían - Que no se diga mas con ustedes los THREE LIGHT-

Aparecieron en el escenario la gente los aplaudía y gritaban sus nombres

Mientras cantaban sentí como si la canción estuviera dirigida a alguien, miles de sensaciones pasaron y las chicas estaban tanto o más sorprendidas que yo por los muchachos

–¡Vamos Three Lights!- se escucho a una joven gritar

–¡Te amo Taiki!-

-Yaten eres el mejor-

-¡Te amamos Seiya!- Mina me miraba asombrada

–Vaya si que tienen popularidad, y eso que aun no firman con una disquera-

-Tienen talento Mina, y además son muy carismáticos- respondió Rei.

Terminaron su presentación y los gritos fueron más intensos, los chicos se despidieron lanzando besos al aire y recibiendo el cariño del público.

-Muchas gracias Three Lights- dijo el animador entre los gritos de las muchachas –Seguimos con la presentación de los primeros años, por primera vez después de muchísimo tiempo estos muchachos se abrieron paso a esta presentación-

-Ella es una joven muy linda, al igual que sus compañeros hoy se presenta por primera vez en el escenario provocando mas de algún aplauso, siempre carismática- dijo la joven animadora

-Con ustedes ¡Kiara!- dijeron al unísono

La chica apareció en el escenario con una seguridad única, comenzó la canción y se vieron como algunas bailarinas con traje de marinero y ella vestía un vestido blanco con alas de ángel realmente hermoso, esa canción llego a mí, sentí un escalofrío en mi espalda y unas ganas de sonreír. Llenaba el escenario con su presencia. Su largo pelo negro parecía finos hilos que jugaban con el viento

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, incluso los Three Lights quienes estaban en primera fila aplaudían con fuerza, ella hizo una reverencia agradeciendo el cariño

-Fantástica- dijo Rei quien se levanto de su asiento, la seguimos Mina y yo con el gesto –¡Grande Kiara!- gritamos con Mina.

Luego de un rato comenzaron la presentación de quienes tocaban algún instrumento, cambio la iluminación del escenario a una más misteriosa

–Y bien llegamos a las presentaciones que todos esperan, ella una linda muchacha que nos conquisto con su violín desde que se presento por primera vez, un talento innato-

-Creo que no necesita presentación, ella es una estrella que nació con un talento único-

-Con ustedes Michiru Kaioh-

-¿Michiru?- reaccionamos las 3

–Es la mejor violinista del instituto- nos dijo un joven que estaba a nuestro lado, no reaccionábamos.

Hasta que comenzó la música

Estaba ella sola en el escenario y se mostraba tan segura de lo que estaba haciendo, se desplazaba de un lado a otro, increíble su talento sí que era grande hubo un pequeño momento de silencio y se escucho su apellido

–¡Kaioh!-

Todos gritaban y ella parecía subir el ritmo de la canción. La parte final de la canción realmente me sorprendió una parte muy rápida que parecía sus dedos danzar al compás de lo que ella hacía. Termino su presentación y no se dijo más que su nombre

–Michiru- aplaudimos y la gente de nuestro alrededor simplemente estaban enamorados de la música de ella. "Es una gran violinista, lejos la mejor" escuche varias veces "Ahora si Michiru lograra el estrellato"…

La presentación termino y muchos alumnos mostraron lo mejor de sí pero aun el éxito de los Three Lights y de Kiara por ser de primer año se aprecio mas junto claro está con el de Michiru…

_**Ok ok… no hubo suspenso… lo sé… lo sé pero… les traigo algo SOLO por esta vez jejeje**_

_**-Seiya te quedas atrás, pareces una tortuga, jajaja nadie más rápido que tú-**_

_**-No te creas te di ventaja, un caballero hace eso por una dama- ella se sonrojo **_

–_**Seiya, ¿me querrás siempre así?- -Claro que si- sonreí coquetamente, ella se acerco y me beso, tan dulce…**_

_**Muchas gracias por los RW, alertas y por supuesto a quienes pasan y me leen anónimamente… Arigato! Nos encontramos en una próxima actualización**_


	19. El Talento de Serena

Capitulo 18: **EL TALENTO DE SERENA**

**Pov Seiya**

-Michiru tiene un talento único, no lo puedo negar- dijo Serena tomando de su jugo

–Si es increíble que una bruja como ella tenga un talento, aparte de volar con la escoba-dijo Mina

Kiara y los demás nos reímos de la ocurrencia –Chicos me debo ir- dijo Rei levantándose

– ¿Por qué Rei?- dijo Mina

–Si es temprano aun- dijo Kiara –Lo siento chicos pero mañana tengo una reunión con una amiga- alegre respondió Rei

-¿Una reunión en domingo?- pregunte extrañado

–Si, Seiya lo que pasa es que viene una amiga a Tokio a una sección fotográfica y quiere que le haga el vestido de novia, el único día libre que tiene es mañana- dio un saltito de la emoción

– ¿Vestido de novia? ¿Eres diseñadora?- Pregunto Kiara

–Pues sí, soy diseñadora, tal vez conoces a mi madre es Inés Chiba- respondió orgullosa

-¡No te creo!- salto Kiara –Me encantan sus creaciones, amiga para mi próxima presentación quisiera alguna creación tuya, si eres hija de ella de seguro que eres tan buena como tu madre- dijo, la miramos en cualquier momento esta niña perdería la respiración

–Pero por supuesto- dijo sonriente Rei, se despidió de todos y se fue.

Mire el cielo, ¿habrá escuchado ella la canción?, me pregunte una y otra vez, recordé sus ojos verdes tan hermosos

(Flashback)

-Seiya te quedas atrás, pareces una tortuga, jajaja nade más rápido que tú-

-No te creas te di ventaja, un caballero hace eso por una dama como tu- ella se sonrojo

–Seiya, ¿me querrás siempre así?-

-Claro mi sirena- sonreí coquetamente, ella se acerco y me beso, tan dulce, en eso sonó el teléfono

–No contestes por favor, siempre que lo haces tienes que irte- le suplique

–No puedo, es mi trabajo- sus ojos verdes se perdieron en la tristeza de contestar el teléfono

–Me debo ir-

-Ves, cada vez que contestas ese teléfono te vas de mi lado, aun no te vas y ya te extraño-

-Yo también, perdón- me beso…

(Fin flashback)

-Seiya… Seiya… este niño vive en la luna- dijo Taiki quien estaba abrazado de una muchacha, los demás sonrieron menos bombón quien me miro extrañada

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunte reaccionando de inmediato

–Ella es mi novia, Karen, te dije que la presentaría hoy- la muchacha era realmente linda, tenía el cabello castaño, ojos cafés sus manos eran tan delicadas, de una sonrisa cálida

–Hola Seiya- me dijo tan alegre

–Hola, mucho gusto al fin conocemos a la novia de Taiki- saludo a las chicas y se sentó con nosotros

–Quiero felicitarlos, salió excelente la presentación- dijo una vez que se sentó al lado de Taiki, quien agarro de su mano, me hacia recordar cuando salía con ella, aquella muchacha de ojos verdes

–Si realmente los 3 estuvieron fantásticos y Kiara también- dijo Serena

–Si tienes razón, Kiara cantas demasiado bien- en eso vio a Yaten –Parece que los Three Lights están enamorados- termino por decir Karen

-¿Tú crees?- le pregunto Kiara con los ojos abiertos de par en par

-¿Qué les pasa?- dijo Yaten enojado -¿Acaso porque uno esta distraído es porque está enamorado?-

en eso reacciono Mina –Hey no reacciones así eh, se te están subiendo los humitos a la cabeza antes de tiempo, además tienes de hace rato una cara de bobo que ni te la aguantas-

-¿Y quién eres tú para tratarme así?- comenzó una discusión sin sentido quise calmar los ánimos pero no resulto

–Yaten, no creí que eras así, tiene razón Mina se te están subiendo los humitos a la cabeza antes de tiempo, ¿Dónde está el chico amable que conocí?, perdón chicas pero me retiro, Karen, Mina, Serena o como dice Seiya Bombón fue un gusto conocerlas espero que nos sigamos viendo, Seiya Taiki nos vemos el lunes en el instituto- dijo Kiara tomando su chaqueta

–Pero Kiara no te vayas- dijo Mina

–Vamos quédate un ratito mas- insistió Bombón

–No- en eso miro a Yaten -No me gusta estar en un ambiente donde hay alguien que no se le puede decir nada- se retiro

–Kiara espera- dijo Yaten, pero fue en vano, ella ya iba lejos –perdón chicas- dijo bajando la mirada –Es que…- en eso se quedo mudo

–Si sigues así, Kiara no va a querer trabajar con nosotros para la próxima presentación- dijo Taiki viéndolo demasiado serio, conocía esa mirada, se venía un regaño

–Lo arreglare, prometo que lo haré- en eso miro a Mina y a Karen –Perdonen chicas no fue mi intención tratarlas mal- se disculpo

–No te preocupes- dijo Karen quien estaba abrazada de Taiki –Pero con ese genio, no me explico cómo estos muchachos te aguantan- se notaba aun molesta

–Para remediar lo que hice los invito a un almuerzo mañana, en mi casa pueden llevar traje de baño, pues tengo piscina y bueno celebrar que nos salio muy bien la presentación- dijo Yaten

–Es cierto- dijo Bombón nos pusimos a reír ya que Mina le dijo algo al oído –perdón, es que Mina recordó que había unos representantes de una disquera ¿sabían eso ustedes?- Mire a Taiki y a Yaten, tanto ellos como yo estábamos sorprendidos

–No nadie nos dijo nada- respondió Taiki

–Además no escuchábamos nada adentro ya que todos estaban afinando detalles y Seiya parecía un león enjaulado moviéndose de un lado para otro- acoto Yaten

–Los nervios me hacían actuar así-

-Yo omito comentarios pues me pueden regañar- dijo Mina

La novia de Taiki reía ante nuestras anécdotas, al parecer él no le contaba mucho de las cosas que hacíamos, tal vez por vergüenza ya que siempre salía el mal parado. Miraba a Yaten, se notaba un dejo de tristeza, sabía que era porque Kiara se fue de esa forma, enojada con él, me parecía que sentía algo más por ella que una simple amistad.

–Es tarde- dijo Bombón mirando a Mina

–Uy si tienes razón- vio la hora

–Si tenemos que irnos- dijo Taiki tomando la mano de Karen quienes se levantaron de la mesa

–Mañana vamos a tu casa entonces- le dije a Yaten

–Si vayan los estaré esperando- sonrío una vez mas

-¿Y Kiara? ¿Quién le avisara?- pregunto Karen

–A pues… yo creo que Yaten es el indicado- dije antes de que Taiki se ofreciera, le guiñe un ojo y entendió

–Si así arreglo las cosas, no se preocupen- nos retiramos del lugar, Yaten se fue solo, Taiki se fue con Karen y yo pues con Bombón y con Mina.

Íbamos en el auto, Serena y Mina se auto proclamaron fans de los Three Lights

–Si así nadie pero absolutamente nadie puede decir que son sus fans numero uno por que nosotras, Karen, Kiara Serena y yo somos las primeras en escucharlos y conocerlos en persona, solo espero que no se les suban los humitos y no se pongan egocéntricos… aunque claro está ya hay una excepción- dijo Mina refiriéndose a Yaten

–No es eso Mina, lo que pasa es que Yaten no cree mucho en esas historias de amor, enamoramiento y esas cosas, por eso reacciona así- respondí

–Pero parecía que le agradaba mas Kiara, lo note por que cuando se fue el se puso triste- dijo Bombón, realmente me sorprendí ella solo con observarlo un par de horas ya sabia lo que Yaten sentía por Kiara

–Eres buena observadora- dije sonriendo

–Sí, es muy notorio solo con ella es gentil, bueno a decir verdad Kiara es una persona muy agradable- termino por decir Bombón

–Bueno llegamos a casa- dijo Mina bajándose del auto

–Serena ¿mañana iras a la casa de Yaten?-

-Si amiga y tú- respondió bombón

–Pues si me agrado mucho la novia de Taiki y la pasamos muy bien hoy-

-Mañana paso a recogerte Mina así nos vamos juntos los 3 ¿te parece?- me ofrecí como un caballero lo haría

–Si así no me pierdo, bueno chicos me voy, me bajo el sueñito, se cuidan y nos vemos mañana- dijo Mina se dio media vuelta y entro a su casa

–Gracias Seiya- escuche a Bombón decir

–De nada- sonreí al verla.

Conduje hasta su casa, escuchamos un par de canciones en el trayecto y las cantamos a casi todo pulmón, se reía de mi forma de bailar detrás del volante y yo de sus movimientos con las manos, tan exagerados, imito con gran destreza a la animadora de la presentación

–Estas contratada como la presentadora oficial de los Three Lights- dije y ella comenzó a reír sin parar

Estábamos cerca de su casa pero me desvíe, la lleve a un restaurant de comida rápida, pedimos para llevar y nos fuimos a un mirador

–Nunca me había reído tanto- le dije a bombón

–Yo casi siempre lo hago- dijo dándole un mordisco a su hamburguesa, la vi y sonreí tenia al lado de su labio un poco de Ketchup me acerque con cuidado y con mis labios la limpie –Me sonrojas- dijo me reí por su respuesta -¿Con quién está Hotaru?-

-Con Nana Sofía, hoy ella se queda en casa- respondí mirando el cielo estrellado

–Te note distraído cuando estábamos con los chicos- comento

–Ah sí es por la canción, tú sabes que estaba nervioso por ello-

-Es lindísima, parecía que fuera un mensaje para alguien, espero que lo haya escuchado- respondió

-¿Cómo dices?- me extrañe con su comentario

–Si, parecía un mensaje a alguien, espero que lo haya escuchado ¿dije algo malo?-

-No, es que los chicos también me dijeron eso cuando les mostré la composición-

-Seiya, y si de esa disquera quisieran firmar contrato ustedes, ¿seguirás siendo mi amigo?-

-Que dices bombón, claro que seguiré siendo tu amigo, además nadie más que tú me hace reír- me abrazo –además tu siempre puedes contar conmigo- le dije acariciando sus cabellos.

Quedamos un rato así, cuando en eso dio un saltito y comenzó a imitar a la presentadora una vez más, yo le seguí el juego e imite al presentador, nos reímos sin parar, luego Bombón comenzó a cantar, increíblemente hacia la interpretación de la historia detrás de la canción, entre risas yo quise a hacer lo mismo, ella mi publico preferencial vio mis bailes, en eso recordé una salsa y le tome la mano, comenzamos a bailar sin parar, realmente tenia facilidad para el baile en cambio yo, pues me faltaba un poco de coordinación

–Bailas muy bien- le dije

– jajaja eso es gracias a la señora Ikuko- respondió

-¿De verdad?-

-Si cuando ella hace el aseo pone este tipo de música y muchas veces fui su compañera de baile, ahora como trabajo me imagino que es Chibi quien me reemplaza-

-Vaya, la invitare a bailar uno de estos días- dije riendo

-¿A mi mamá?- pregunto sorprendida

–No, a Chibi, como sabes si ella se convierte en una bailarina profesional, seré la envidia de todos-

En eso bombón giro y quedo en mis brazos, me acerque un poco a su rostro cuando ella recordó otra canción, comenzó a cantarla y a moverse, yo pues me sume al baile, realmente lo estábamos pasando genial, no supimos de horas ni de problemas, cuando estoy con Bombón me olvido de ella quien me destrozo el corazón, es como si no existiera y Serena ocupara ese lugar, que afortunado fue Darien en tener una mujer como ella, pero quizás porque ellos ya no estaban juntos, mi oportunidad de conquistarla esta mas presente que nunca no lo dejare pasar…

**Pov Serena**

Amanecí con un buen ánimo, sonreí de solo recordar la noche anterior cuando baile con Seiya salsa, me reí demasiado con él, parecía que mis problemas a su lado desaparecían, me duche rápidamente ya que el aroma del desayuno me abrió el apetito, me puse unos jeans, una blusa floreada y mis zapatillas de lona, baje las escaleras e Ikuko estaba sirviendo el desayuno a Kenji

-¿Y Chibi?- me sorprendí al no ver a mi hermana en ninguna parte

–Aun duerme Serena, ¿Quieres café o té?- respondió mamá Ikuko

–Un café estaría bien- sonreí

–Aun duerme, y eso ¿por qué?-

-Anoche se quedo hasta tarde jugando conmigo Serena, y pues se nos paso la hora- respondió Kenji detrás de su periódico

–Si los hubieras visto no paraban de reírse y Chibi se subía en la espalda de Kenji, jalaba de sus cabellos, un torbellino- dijo riéndose mi madre

–Me imagino, agotaste sus baterías entonces- nos pusimos a reír, Chibi siempre parecía tener energía suficiente para todo el día.

Terminamos de desayunar y mamá comenzó a ordenar la cocina, me fui a la habitación de Chibi a ver si estaba aun dormida, estaba tranquilita mirando sus juguetes

-¿Chibi?- pregunte me impresiono lo tranquila que estaba

– ¡Sedena!- contesto y comenzó a jugar de inmediato conmigo, tenia energía de sobra.

La vestí y luego bajamos al primer piso ahí estaba Mamá Ikuko con un vasito para Chibi con leche

–¡Chibi leche!- corrió a tomar su vasito y se sentó frente al televisor a ver sus dibujos favoritos.

Ordene mi habitación y la de Chibi, en eso sonó mi celular, era Darien

–Hola princesita- me dijo apenas conteste

–Hola ¿Cómo estás?- pregunte

-Muy bien, quisiera salir hoy contigo a almorzar por ahí ¿Quieres?-

-Está bien- respondí entusiasta

–Paso por ti en unos 20 minutos ¿te parece?-

-Pues claro, en 20 minutos te espero- corte la comunicación

Baje las escaleras para hablar con Ikuko, avisándole que iría a almorzar con Darien

–Está bien, ve- dijo mi mamá con su sonrisa tan particular

Me termine de arreglar, me cambie de ropa y me acorde del compromiso con Yaten

-¿Y qué hago?- pensé por varios minutos - Ya sé, llamare a Seiya y le diré que iré mas tarde a la casa de Yaten- en eso tome el celular y lo llame

–Hola bombón-

-Seiya amigo, te llamaba para avisarte que iré mas tarde a la casa de Yaten porque me salió un compromiso con… -me callé Seiya no sabía lo mío con Darien

-¿Qué pasa Bombón? De repente te quedaste callada-

-No es que me estaban avisando que ya debo salir, te llamo cuando me desocupe ¿bueno?-

-Si ¿pero iras verdad?- pregunto

–Te estaré llamando-

-Tú me dices donde estas para ir a buscarte- sonreí siempre tan atento conmigo,

-Está bien nos vemos- corte la llamada

Salí de mi habitación, iba con una falda de jeans, una blusa blanca con estampados de flores y mis zapatillas negras, en mi cartera llevaba mi traje de baño ya que Yaten dijo que tiene piscina y el día estaba para darse un buen chapuzón, Mina me llevaba la toalla la llame y le explique lo que sucedió, realmente para mí era un alivio que ella supiera.

-Llego Darien- dijo mi mamá apenas me vio

–Si mamá después del almuerzo iré a casa de un amigo, iré con Mina- dije saliendo de mi casa

–Bueno, que lo pases bien-

-Hola princesa- me saludo Darien de un beso en mis labios apenas salí de mi casa

–Hola amor- fuimos al restaurant mas elegante de Tokio, me gusto la compañía y la conversación

Vaya, vaya Setsunita tenias razón Serena y Darien están juntitos, que felices se ven, ¿Por qué no los dejas tranquilos de una buena vez?, y si no le digo, pero mi trato con ella no puedo fallar, maldita seas Setsuna como me manipulas- dijo Michiru al otro lado del restaurant, ni Darien ni mucho menos Serena se dieron cuenta que ella estaba allí.

-Serena que harás ahora en la tarde- uy pregunta incomoda

–Pues… iré con Mina a la casa de unos amigos, estamos invitadas-

-A qué bueno que salgas con tus amigas, yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer, pero que tal si la próxima semana vamos al cine y vemos la película que tú quieras-

-Sí, me gustaría ir, me parece buena idea- respondí.

Paso un rato y luego nos fuimos del lugar Darien me fue a dejar a la casa de Mina quien, tenía todo planeado, llamo a su mamá para decirle que iba a buscar unas cosas que se le quedaron

–Bien mi Princesita ¿te veo mañana?-

-Pues claro que si recuerda que trabajamos juntos- sonreí sabia a lo que se refería

–Tengo una sorpresa para mañana, te esperare para cenar en el departamento-

-Ay ¿por qué no me das la sorpresa ahora?- dije haciendo un puchero

–No, mañana durante la cena, yo cocino-

- Bueno amor ahí estaré-

Pasamos una tarde increíble en la casa de Yaten, Seiya me fue a buscar como me lo había prometido a la casa de Mina, reímos demasiado, Kiara apareció pero no le dirigía palabra a Yaten lo mismo hacia Mina, le hablaba pero muy poco, Karen con Taiki pues en un mundo lleno de amor, conversamos mucho. Seiya recordó la noche anterior y quiso hacer una competencia de baile, a lo cual yo dije que si, las parejas fueron, Taiki y Karen, Mina y Kiara por ultimo Seiya y yo, de juez fue Yaten ya que las chicas aun estaban enojadas con el. Partimos con un Tango, pues ni Seiya ni yo sabíamos mucho, las muchachas pues se rieron en todo momento, Taiki y Karen demostraron que si sabían bailar

–Una competencia dura- dijo Seiya

– Pues así parece-

No sabemos aun cómo pero de repente se escucho Electrónica ahí las chicas mostraron una gran ventaja sobre todo Kiara quien se movía al ritmo de la música, Mina Karen y yo no nos quedamos atrás, mientras que Taiki y Seiya pues no se movían mucho. Yaten se reía de ver a sus amigos perdiendo contra nosotras y entonces se formo equipos mujeres contra hombres, Se escucho la Salsa, Taiki fue inmediatamente al lado de Karen y comenzaron a bailar Mina y Kiara comenzaron a dar vueltas, mientras que yo sentí alguien que me asujeto de la cintura, increíblemente era Yaten, Seiya bailaba al lado de nosotros y cuando gire él me agarro de la cintura como si se estuvieran desafiando en el baile los demás quedaron viendo lo que sucedía mientras yo bailaba con ellos.

–Se termino el concurso las chicas ganan- dijo Yaten cuando termino la canción

–Sii- gritamos las 4

Paso la tarde y Seiya me llevo a casa, estaba exhausta quería meterme a la cama y dormir mañana seria un día pesadísimo….

**Pov Setsuna**

-Con que si eh- le respondí a Michiru

–Si ellos salen aun pero a escondidas- reafirmo lo que ya me había dicho

–Que buen trabajo haces Michiru, tendrás tu recompensa-

-No quiero nada de eso solo déjame en paz-

-Tenemos un acuerdo, un trato ambas y lo cumplirás si quieres que yo cumpla mi parte-

-Está bien nos vemos mañana- me dormí con unas ganas enormes de golpear a Serena.

Paso todo el día normal, no la vi, estuve muy ocupada en mi despacho, llegaron muchos pacientes, cuando salí ya se había ido a la Universidad

–No se me escapa- y así fue, subía las escaleras y ella venia bajando

–Serenita ¿como estas?- dije cínicamente

–De maravillas Setsuna ¿y tú?-

- Aquí pues tratando de que una mocosa recuerde la amenaza que le hice hace un tiempo-

-Que mocosa mas olvidadiza- respondió con una cara que ya me daba por ahorcarla

–Mira chiquilla te haré esto más fácil, aléjate de Darien- ella solo sonrío de lado

–Ay Setsuna, es muy evidente que no sabes que él y yo rompimos- dijo cruzándose los brazos y en eso comenzó a subir

–Ven, aun no termino contigo- no me hizo el más mínimo caso, llegamos al segundo piso y estábamos aun en la orilla de la escalera –Sé que aun se ven a escondidas-

-Si no lo niego nos vemos a escondidas, mejor dicho nos amamos a escondidas ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Matarlo? No mejor puedes llevártelo lejos de Tokio incluso es más me pidió matrimonio ¿no lo sabías? A pero por supuesto tú no estarás invitada-

-Te equivocas seré la novia- la muy sonsa me miro con los ojos bien abiertos –Esto es una advertencia, no te metas conmigo-

La empuje, vi como caía hasta el primer piso con varios golpes, me aleje del lugar mientras una alumna pedía ayuda, ya que alguien estaba herido, inmediatamente aparecieron algunos alumnos de medicina y para aparentar lo buena que soy pues acudí a ayudar a la muy estúpida, ella estaba inconsciente, mucho mejor así no dirá nada, la llevamos al hospital y avisaron a la familia y por supuesto su ruidosa amiga Mina apareció en el lugar, Darien llego junto a Rei

–¿Como esta Serena?- me pregunto Rei

–Bien se cayó por las escaleras, al parecer se rompió el tacón de sus zapatos-

-O tal vez alguien la empujo de las escaleras- dijo Mina mirándome con odio

–Pero que dices Mina, quien seria capaz de hacer semejante barbaridad- respondió Darien

Esta noche tenía que fingir ser una persona preocupada por Serena aunque por mi fuera estaría brindando con una copa de Champaña Serena estaba inconsciente y espero que ahora entienda que mis amenazas hacia ella son en serio…

_**Hasta aquí la nueva actualización, pido disculpas correspondientes por la demora, no he tenido mucho tiempo, pero bueno acá esta… ¿Qué pasara ahora con Serena?**_

_**Como siempre Gracia por las alertas Rw y por las personitas que pasan anónimamente por este fic… Abrazos gigantes y que tengan una bellísima semana… **_

_**Nos leemos en la prox actualización **_


	20. La Noche mas larga de Todos

Capitulo 19: **LA NOCHE MÁS LARGA DE TODOS**

**Pov Setsuna.**

Ha pasado unas horas y esta estúpida aun no reacciona, iba a entrar a ver qué sucede, pero en eso me agarro del brazo la ruidosa de Mina quien apareció a mi lado como un fantasma

–Ay niña me asustaste- mi reacción

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-

-Pues a ver a Serena, me preocupa que aun no reaccione-

-No te preocupes ya esta Darien adentro viéndola-

-¿Qué dices?-

-Lo que escuchaste, y ya sé que fuiste tú quien provoco esto- dijo mirándome de forma desafiante

–Dime ¿Qué hará Darien si es un pediatra?, yo soy neuróloga quiero ver que es lo que le pasa que aun no reacciona- no le di importancia a lo que me había dicho antes

–No entraras ahí-

-¿Chibi?- sentí la voz de una pequeña niña, fui a verla para apartar a esa molestosa chiquilla de mi lado

–Hola bonita- dije cuando me acerque a ella

-¿Chibi Sedena?- me miro con sus ojitos azules, era realmente adorable

–Chibi ven amor Serena aun esta en aquella sala- escuche decir a una señora, me acerque a ella

–Buenas noches, Setsuna Meioh- extendí la mano

–Buenas noches, soy la Madre de Serena, Ikuko- se presento

–Y esta pequeña damita ¿Quién es?-

-Ella es Saori, mi hija menor, la regalona de Serena y la luz de nuestras vidas de cariño le decimos Chibi- en eso Darien sale de la sala donde estaba la estúpida

–Dadien- corrió la pequeña a sus brazos

–Hola Chibi, que linda estas- dijo con una sonrisa, ¿acaso la estúpida despertó?

–Darien dime ¿como esta Serena?- preguntó la madre

–Muy bien Señora Ikuko estará esta noche acá, aún no reacciona pero no hay de que preocuparse- la pequeña se aferro más a su cuello cuando me acerque a él

–No Dadien, ella no- nos pusimos a reír parecía que haría un puchero –Dadien mío- me dijo cuando abrace a mi amigo solo por ver la reacción de la niña, me acerque mucho pues me jalo el cabello

–Chibi no- dijo su madre y de inmediato me soltó

–Agradece que la niña solo te jalo el pelo por lo que a mi te arrancaría todo de una vez- dijo Mina quien se acerco disimulada a mi lado

–No juegues conmigo, pues nada sabes-

-Entonces está bien Darien, me gustaría quedarme pero tú sabes Chibi debe dormir-

-Vaya señora Ikuko yo estaré aquí, Setsuna y Mina me harán compañía- dijo Darien acariciando el rostro de la Señora con tanta ternura

–Gracias Darien, vamos Chibi- en eso la niña se aferro más a Darien

–No, Dadien mío- pequeña peleadora, no podía ni estar cerca de él sin que ella me hiciera algo

–Las iré a dejar a su casa, se nota que Chibi no quiere que la deje- y ellos se pusieron a reír

–Bien Darien, cualquier cosa te estaré llamando- dijo Rei quien estaba sentada

–Está bien- y se fue con la niña en los brazos y con Señora Ikuko

–Es increíble como la pequeña Chibi se da cuenta de como son las personas- comento Mina a Rei, quien miraba hacia el techo

–La pequeña Chibi, se nota que quiere a Darien muchísimo- alcance a escuchar

–Voy a la cafetería, ¿quieren algo?- dijo Rei

–Te acompaño- dijo Mina

– ¿Qué vas a querer Setsuna?- pregunto Rei

–No, nada estoy bien, me iré en un momento cuando lleguen -

–Está bien- dijo y Mina fue con ella, la estaba esperando junto al ascensor.

Me dirigí a la sala y entre sin que nadie me viera, ahí estaba la estúpida con unos rasguños en su frente y la mano vendada, leí la ficha, nada grave, más allá de un esguince en su mano izquierda.

–Ay Serena te dije que no te metieras conmigo- le dije mirándola con tanto odio -Espero que ahora si comprendas lo que estoy diciendo es en serio- mire y me acerque a su rostro –Si no la que sufrirá las consecuencias será tu pequeña hermanita Chibi- en eso Serena me agarro de la blusa y me acerco a ella

–Atrévete a tocarle un pelo a mi hermana y no respondo por mis actos, ¿me escuchaste?- en eso me dio una cachetada, me tiro y caí sobre la mesita de noche, me golpee la espalda y me abalancé contra ella, tome de sus hombros y comencé a sacudirla

-¿Qué te crees que soy? Conmigo no juegas niña- cuando en eso sentí que alguien me agarro del brazo y me dio una fuerte cachetada

-¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso?- di me día vuelta era Rei -¿Acaso no ves que esta inconsciente? ¿Qué pretendes hacer con Serena? Sal de aquí-

-Pero ella me golpeo, recién despertó- ante el griterío apareció el doctor de turno

– ¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Acaso no saben que hay que hacer silencio? la paciente esta inconsciente-

-¡Mentira! Acaba de despertar y me golpeo- insistí

-Señorita le ruego que salga de aquí, la paciente aun no muestra señas de reaccionar-

-Soy neuróloga ella reacciono-

-Mire no me interesa lo que usted es, además el único doctor autorizado para entrar aquí aparte de mi es Darien Chiba el novio de la señorita aquí presente- vi el rostro de Serena que se formaba una sonrisa burlona, pero con los ojos cerrados

–Ve lo que le digo, esta sonriendo- en eso la muy astuta se puso seria

–Sal de aquí si no quieres que te arrastre por los cabellos- dijo Rei hecha furia, me acerque a la estúpida

–Me la pagarás- y salí de la sala…

**Pov Serena.**

-¿Cómo se le ocurre hacer eso? ¿Acaso no ve que aun esta inconsciente?- dijo Rei, el Doctor Haruka trataba de calmarla

–Uy si no hubiera llegado doctor hubiera sido capaz que tomarla del cabello y arrastrarla hacia la puerta-

-Calma señorita Rei, todo está bien, esperemos que su amiga reaccione-

Pues yo ya había reaccionado pero por primera vez me sentí bien que Setsuna fuera culpable y no lo podía desmentir, abrí lentamente los ojos para que Rei se dejara de preocupar tanto, fue una suerte que sentí los pasos de ella cuando Setsuna se abalanzó sobre mi y así me dio la oportunidad de fingir

–Serena amiga estas bien- dijo apenas abrí los ojos

-¿Dónde estoy?- aunque sabía perfectamente donde estaba, pero tenía que actuar ¿no?

–En el hospital amiga, Mina y yo estamos acá- en eso entra mi amiga

-¿Qué hacia Setsuna acá dentro? cuando dije que no entrara, bajo ningún motivo- le pregunto a Rei

–Nada solo molestaba a Serena- Rei le contó a Mina, lo que acababa de suceder

–Ahora me crees que lo que te digo es cierto- el doctor Haruka me revisaba mientras ellas hablaban

–Chicas… -hice gestos por que el doctor estaba ahí

–Serena amiga no te preocupes, es de confianza es amigo mío desde hace mucho- dijo Mina

–Señorita Serena, sé que usted reacciono antes así que no dudo que Setsuna tuviera razón, pero aun así creo que la cachetada que le dio Rei fue merecida- en eso sonrío

-¿Cómo dices? Entonces si habías reaccionado antes- dijo Rei

–Pero por qué reaccionaste así- "Doctor Tenou dirigirse a urgencias… Doctor Tenou dirigirse a urgencias" se escucho –Bien señoritas las dejo el deber me llama y esto de estar de turno, mas tarde la paso a ver Señorita Serena- salió corriendo hacia urgencias.

Mina y Rei me quedaron mirando –Ahora nos explicas por que Setsuna reacciono así-

-Mejor pregunten por qué yo reaccione así- dije con ironía y les conté de la amenaza contra Chibi, Rei no entendía y le explique mejor las cosas y porque tanto secreto con Darien

-¿Y él lo sabe?- me pregunto

–No, pues no me atrevo a decirle ya que cree que Setsuna es una persona buena-

-¿Qué se cree esa bruja?- exploto Mina –Se atreve a hacerle algo a Chibi te juro que la ayudo a matarla-

-Y yo también la mato- dijo Rei

–Yo creo que se sumaría Darien también- dijo riéndose Mina

-¿Por qué?- pregunte confundida

–Tu pequeña hermana, secuestro a Darien, las llevo a ella y a tu mamá a casa- comencé a reír

–Serena, Darien ha estado acá desde que llegaste inconsciente desde la universidad, y Setsuna llego un rato después, gracias a él supe que estabas en el hospital, cuando salió de acá vio a Chibi quien se fue de inmediato a los brazos de él y pues no lo soltó más- dijo Rei

–Si incluso le jalo el cabello a Setsuna, no permitió que se le acercara a Darien- dijo Mina riéndose por la actitud de mi pequeña hermana

-¿Y quién mas ha estado acá?-

-Nosotros y Seiya viene no sé a qué hora ya que no tenía con quien dejar a Hotaru, me ofrecí pero dijo que vendría apenas pudiera- respondió Mina. Una leve sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro, vendría mi amigo.

Pasaron varios minutos cuando llego Darien

–Princesita como estas- vi sus ojos azules y me perdí en ellos

–Bien aquí recuperándome poco a poco- dije y una sonrisa a pareció en mi rostro

–Te tenía una sorpresa hoy-

-Lastima yo quería verla- en eso sentí que golpearon la puerta.

–Pase- dije y de inmediato aparecieron unas rosas en la puerta, y después el rostro de mi amigo con una sonrisa

–Permiso, ¿Cómo estas bombón?-

-Muy bien gracias, Seiya son preciosas- se acerco a mí y me beso la frente

–Hola Darien- le extendió la mano

–Hola Seiya- vi que de su mano derecha paso algo a su mano izquierda, una cajita azul y luego la guardó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta –Los dejaré solos- se notó su tono seco, y su mirada note algo extraño

–Darien ¿Volverás?- dije con un hilo de voz

–Claro que si Serena iré a tomar un café- me sonrío –Con permiso Seiya-

-Si adelante- se sentó a los pies de la cama

-¿Qué te paso Serena?- por primera vez en mucho me trataba así y no de bombón

–Una caída en la escalera-

-Supe que estabas inconsciente, que bueno que ahora estas mejor, me preocupe mucho- me sonrío

–Si estoy mejor ahora, muchas gracias por las rosas-

-De nada es un detalle pequeño para mi bombón- sonreí y sentí que me sonrojaba –Bombón cuando salgas de aquí y te sientas mejor, ¿quieres salir conmigo?-

-Por supuesto- respondí

–Hotaru se quedo dormida, pero antes de eso dijo que fueras a casa con Chibi, para jugar con ella- me tomo la mano

–Hotaru, es una niña muy agradable al igual que el hermano-

Acaricie su rostro, él acerco mi mano a sus labios y yo lo acaricie, un pequeño ruidito me hizo ver a la ventana y estaba Darien observando todo, vi su rostro reflejaba dolor, sin darme cuenta Seiya estaba cerca de mi rostro y me beso, Darien desapareció, no podía salir corriendo a buscarlo pues aun me sentía mareada, solté la mano de Seiya y lo aparte de mi.

–Perdón bombón pero ya no puedo ocultar lo que siento por ti, me gustas demasiado y te pido que me des una oportunidad- mire sus ojos algún indicio de que me estaba bromeando, pero no era así, y tampoco podía ser una ya que él me beso con tanta ternura

–Es que yo…-

-Sé que aun sientes algo por Darien, dame la oportunidad de reemplazarlo- comencé a fingir un dolor de cabeza, Seiya salió en búsqueda de alguna enfermera quien me trajo unas pastillas

–Será mejor que la deje descansar, viene saliendo de su estado inconsciente- dijo con un tono cálido

–Si es mejor, Serena cuídate tienes a alguien que te está esperando- y antes de decirle algo salió de la habitación

–Es muy afortunada Señorita –dijo la enfermera cerrando la puerta para acomodarme

– ¿Usted lo cree?-

-Pues si teniendo a dos hombres preocupados por usted, cualquiera desearía estar en su lugar-

-Pues yo no- me miro extrañada

–No sé realmente a quien quiero tener a mi lado pero sé que dañare a uno de los dos si me toca elegir-

-Pero es mejor que estar viviendo en una mentira o peor en una relación de 3-

-¿Qué haría usted en mi lugar?-

-Pues elegiría quien me da lo que necesito, amor, cariño, paz, confianza, seguridad… en fin todo lo que nosotras necesitamos, en el plano sentimental, pues porque aquí ¡uf! he visto una infinidad de parejas que están unidas solo por el dinero- la mire sorprendida

-Pero… la persona que me entrega todo eso es…-

-¿El profesor Chiba?- me pregunto la enfermera, la mire sorprendida

–Descuide su secreto está bien cuidado- me guiño el ojo

-¿Cómo sabes que es profesor?-

-Pues coincidencias del destino, yo estudio en la universidad Enfermería mención Pediatría, aunque soy enfermera me quiero especializar, y el profesor Chiba dicta una de las clases que más me gustan- me sonreía con una gentileza

–Pero ¿Cómo sabes que es mi novio?-

-Cuando te accidentaste en la universidad yo estaba cerca y corrí a verte, no me separé de tu lado en ningún momento, cuando te trajeron al hospital yo entraba al turno nocturno y llegó el profesor Chiba, no se dio cuenta que yo estaba junto con el Doctor Haruka y él pidió autorización como médico de estar a tu lado, como sabrás los pediatras no podrían ayudarte mucho- sonrío- pero después dijo que era tu novio, ahí entendí quien es esa mujer que él tanto habla- me sonroje –Después de un rato, él me vio que ingresaba a la habitación y me dijo que cuidara bien de ti mientras él no esté-

-Por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunte

–Akane, un placer princesa-

-¿Princesa?- me extrañe que me dijera así

–Si el profesor siempre habla de su princesa, claro, cuando estábamos hablando temas personales en un grupo reducido, no sabía que eres estudiante de la misma universidad-

-Además de ser su secretaria- nos reímos.

Akane me brindaba confianza es increíble como algunas personas transmitían eso con solo conversar de algún tema

–Me debo retirar tengo que ir a ver los otros pacientes, mas tarde vengo a ver como sigue señorita Serena-

-Akane- le dije antes que saliera

–Si dígame- se dio media vuelta para verme

–No me trates de señorita, solo dime Serena ¿Esta bien?- sonreí y ella también

–Con su permiso Serena- paso un buen rato antes de dormirme pero de Darien ni señas, no supe de él hasta que me venció el sueño…

**Pov Darien**

Vi a Serena acariciando a Seiya, no era gran cosa pero sufría porque ella estaba en ese estado, tenía razón alguien la estaba amenazando, lo supimos con Haruka ya que los tacones de Serena no tenían nada de extraño, ni siquiera estaban sueltos, entonces ¿como es que se cayó de las escaleras?

_(Flashback)_

_–Fácil- respondió Haruka –Es notorio que alguien la empujo-_

_-Pero ¿Quién podría hacer esto?- pregunte_

_–Quizás amigo, pero si tuvo suerte, una caída así las lesiones hubieran sido peor-_

_(Fin flashback)_

Una lesión peor pensé, llegue al departamento, lugar de nuestros encuentros y de nuestros proyectos a futuro, el lugar donde le pediría nuevamente a Serena que sea mi esposa, con todas las de la ley. Saque la cajita azul de la chaqueta y la deje encima de la mesita de noche, me fui al balcón a ver la luna brillar en su esplendor, recordé la escena del beso entre mi princesa y Seiya, tal vez sea feliz junto con él, ya que conmigo podría pasarle algo, luego sentí unas lagrimas en mi mejilla "Es lo mejor, no puedo permitir que le hagan algún daño mayor". Pensé infinidades de veces

–Me alejare de ella, no quiero verla así nuevamente-.

Entré al departamento y me dirigí a la mesita de noche, tome la cajita y la abrí, me senté en la cama

–Mi princesa, eres el motivo de mi sonrisa de mi alegría, cautivaste este corazón convirtiéndome en el hombre más feliz del universo, mi amor por ti, es tan grande- tome aire -Por esa razón esta noche te dejo ir, se feliz ya que yo no puedo protegerte como debería-

¿Por qué me pasaban estas cosas? Siempre que me enamoraba de alguna chica, a ella le pasaba algo o simplemente se alejaba, pero Serena mi amada princesa no soportaría verla nuevamente en esta situación sobretodo sabiendo que hay alguien tan maquiavélico, tan malvado de hacer tanto daño a esa hermosa mujer.

En eso sonó el celular

–Darien ¿Dónde estás?- era Rei enojada

–En el departamento ¿Por qué?-

-Serena, algo extraño le pasa- dijo preocupada en eso me levante de la cama

-¿Qué le sucede?-

-Ah caído inconsciente otra vez, no sabemos que le sucede, tuvo un nuevo mareo y pues… por favor ven ¿acaso tanto te cuesta?-

-Rei tranquilízate, pero ¿que te dijo Haruka?- tome las llaves del departamento y las del auto

–Están haciéndole exámenes, incluso no se descarta la idea de que este embarazada- quede congelado Serena embarazada, no se me había pasado la idea por la cabeza, aunque si la idea de tener hijos con ella está presente en cada conversación

-¿Darien? ¿Estás ahí? a no me digas te desmayaste con solo la idea de que serias papá…-

Se escucho a lo lejos a Mina preguntando si sintió algún golpe al desmayarme

- pues no sentí ningún golpe Mina- sentí la risa nerviosa de Rei, estaba preocupada y más aun si en el vientre de Serena hubiera vida

–Voy para allá- respondí apenas reaccione.

Increíblemente el ascensor bajo rápido, o quizás mis nervios hicieron que pasara todo muy ligero, llegue al Hospital y me dirigí a la habitación de Serena, ahí estaba con su cabello desordenado, su rostro pálido y sus labios habían perdido ese color tan delicioso que me tentaban besarlos

–Haruka ¿Qué paso?-

-Aún no lo sabemos Darien, pero estamos realizando exámenes-

-¿Puedo estar con ella?- pregunte

–Si claro, vamos a dejarlos solos, mientras viene alguien a sacarle sangre a Serena- se retiro y cerró la puerta

–Mi princesa, ¿Qué sucede? Estoy aquí junto a ti reacciona por favor- me acerque más a ella cuando sentí que algo me molestaba en la chaqueta, era la cajita azul –Serena abre los ojos tengo aquí tu sorpresa, mi amor-

Llego una enfermera a sacar sangre de mi Serena, cuando termino, me acerque a ella nuevamente

–Mi princesita, mi Serena abre los ojos- en eso sentí que se abrió la puerta

-¿Darien? Hermanito ¿Por qué no vamos a casa a descansar?- se notaba fatigada

–Me quiero quedar en caso que despierte, estoy preocupado, por ella-

-La amas demasiado, Setsuna no va a poder separarlos- dijo mirando a Serena

-¿Qué dices?-

-Lo que oíste hermanito, Setsuna es quien causó que Serena cayera por las escaleras, la tiene amenazada que si esta cerca de ti, pues… te matara, por eso Serena se alejo de ti, ahora la amenazo con Chibi- no creía lo que escuchaba

– ¿Setsuna? Es imposible- no podía dar crédito a lo que me decía mi hermana, ella siempre fue una buena amiga

–Serena tenía razón, no sacaba nada con decirte si no lo creerías, solo que no te quejes si la llegas a perder- se dio media vuelta, agarro a Mina de la mano quien ya se estaba quedando dormida en la silla y se fueron.

Cerré la puerta del dormitorio y ahí estaba un sillón que jamás pensé que ocuparía para dormir al lado de algún paciente, pero dormiría al lado de mi Serena, me acerque una vez más y me senté en la silla al lado de su cama,

–Serena, no te preocupes te protegeré, cásate conmigo te prometo hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo- le susurre al oído, acaricie sus cabellos y poco a poco me dormí en el vientre de Serena, esperando los resultados de los exámenes….

**Hola! **

**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que pasan por este humilde fic, también a quienes dejan sus Rw y por supuesto a quienes marcan a esta Historia como favorita ^^ como también como autora favorita a esta cabeza loca que anda por todas partes xD ^/^ **

**Nos vemos en una próxima Actualización…. Tal vez sea el viernes (no las dejare tantos días con la duda si Sere está o no con encargo a la cigüeña) **

**Saludos Nikitha!**


	21. Las cosas no son lo que parecen ¿O si?

Capitulo 20: **LAS COSAS NO SON LO QUE PARECEN ¿O SI?**

**Pov Darien**

Estaba en la playa, Serena corría detrás de nosotros, un niño de cabellera negra y ojos celestes corría tomado de mi mano gritando para no ser alcanzado por el "monstruo de las cosquillas" que era Serena. En eso nos detuvimos, habíamos terminado el juego y vimos el atardecer juntos, mi amada estaba entre mis brazos y el pequeño jugaba con las pequeñas olas que llegaban a la orilla, los 3 vestíamos de blanco, ella con su cabello suelto y el viento jugaba con ellos

–Papá ¿me puedes contar la historia del milenio de plata?- decía el niño jalando de mi camisa, quede perplejo el parecido conmigo era realmente enorme solo una diferencia entre nosotros, el era heredero los ojos de Serena y su forma de mirar, su madre lo tomo en brazos

–Ya es muy tarde jovencito, debemos dormir- dijo Serena con una voz tan cálida y hermosa –Pero Mami- suplico el niño

–Quiero estar un momento más con Papá-Serena me miro y sonrío –Ya está cansado vamos a dormir, yo te cuento la historia de Selene y Endimión- comenzó a caminar hacia la casa que estaba cerca

–Papá vamos- decía el niño con su manita mientras me sonreía

–Darien… Darien- sentí que me llamaban –Darien… ¡Darien Chiba despierta!- reaccione sobre saltado era Rei con un vaso de café –Vaya manera de despertar- comento sonriendo con malicia

–Tu me asustaste- tome el vaso –Gracias Rei ¿Qué hora es?-

-Las 8 de la mañana- vi a Serena aun no reaccionaba -¿Tienes miedo?- me pregunto

-¿De qué?- pedí que fuera más especifica

–Si está embarazada-

-Seria el hombre más feliz del mundo- interrumpí, la mire y sonreí

–Y parece que lo tienes asumido- dijo tomando la cajita azul que estaba cerca de Serena

–No, eso lo tenía antes de pensar que estuviera embarazada- dije con tanto amor

–Darien me preocupa eso, si está embarazada, la caída por las escaleras le pudo afectar al bebé-

-Ni me lo digas, te juro Rei si Serena esta o…- tome un respiro me costaba decir esto ya que siempre he vivido esa situación como doctor no como futuro padre –Estaba embarazada la amare con la misma fuerza o tal vez con mucha más, me duele verla así, no sabes cómo-

-¿Y si no lo está?- pregunto con un dejo de tristeza –Hay que pensar en todas las probabilidades – dijo encogiéndose de hombros

–No sé Rei, solo quiero que reaccione, si está embarazada espero que no afecte al bebé y si no lo está, te prometo hermanita que haré hasta lo imposible por casarme con ella y darte tantos sobrinos o sobrinitas que tendrás que armarte de paciencia- dije sonriendo, tratando de subir los ánimos de mi hermana, en ese momento apareció Haruka

–Darien ¡que bueno que estas aquí!- dijo apenas me vio –Señorita Rei ¿Cómo esta? ¿Mas tranquila que ayer?-

- Hola, estoy mas tranquila que ayer ¿Y usted doctor como esta?- mi hermanita se sonrojo por primera vez enfrente de mi

-¿Cómo eso si esta mas tranquila?- quise averiguar, Rei me lanzo una mirada de muy pocos amigos yo solo sonreí tantas veces me sonroje frente a Serena con sus comentarios, que ahora sería mi turno por fin

– Fue por la visita que tuvo ayer la Señorita Tsukino, su hermana y la señorita Mina estaban demasiado alteradas- dijo mientras observaba a Serena y a la ficha médica de ella

-¿Quién era Rei?-

-Pues Setsuna- respondió molesta

– Pero ¿Qué paso?-

-Cuando entre a la habitación, Setsuna estaba sacudiendo a Serena, gritándole cosas y pues… a mi me bajo la ira que le tengo, la agarre del hombro y le di una cachetada –recordé la cachetada que me dio cuando llegue de Seattle apareció el dolor de repente

–Dijo que había reaccionado y que la había golpeado- fue interrumpida por Haruka –Estas chicas son de temer- se puso a reír

–El asunto es que Serena, si había reaccionado antes y si la golpeo, pero fue porque ella la amenazo con Chibi, ya le hizo daño y como aun siguen juntos no encontró nada mejor que decir que le haría daño a la pequeña, Serena la tomo de la blusa, la golpeo y la tiro contra la mesita- yo estaba asombrado, en el estado que se encontraba Serena sacara esa fuerza tan de repente

–Vaya si que son de temer- comento Haruka, leyendo los resultados

-¿Cómo esta?- pregunte preocupado

–Dime ¿Qué quieres saber?-

-Ya sabes, esos mareos ¿Está embarazada?- él solo me sonrío y luego puso su mano en mi hombro

–Esta vez no tengo el privilegio de decirte que serás Padre, Serena no está embarazada…. Por ahora- dijo sonriendo, mire a Rei quien tenía la mirada pegada al suelo, lo sabia se había hecho ilusiones así como yo también me las hice

–Pero ¿Qué es lo que tiene?-

-Los golpes en la cabeza son los que provocaron esto, ella reacciono anoche, tu estabas dormido- Lo mire asombrado y Rei también

-¿Por qué no me aviso?- dije extrañado

–Ella lo pidió, no quiso que te molestáramos, vio la cajita azul y sonrío, tienes un buen gusto Darien, su novia es bellísima y el anillo sencillo pero hermoso- tome la cajita azul, lo abrí, el anillo no estaba, recién me había dado cuenta que la mano derecha de Serena estaba empuñada, la abrí lentamente y ahí estaba el anillo

–Niña curiosa- dijo Rei viendo el anillo

–Está dormida aun, pero esta tarde tiene el alta, esta demás decir que por ahora ella solo podrá ir a la universidad, tendrás que buscarte otra secretaria por unos 15 días- dijo y miro a Rei –Su hermana es muy linda ella podría reemplazarla por mientras Serena esta con licencia- Rei se sonrojo de nuevo, me miro yo solo vi a Serena y sonreí maliciosamente, no quise torturarla mas

–Gracias por el halago- dijo con su hilo de voz

-¿Rei?...- era Serena quien estaba reaccionando –

Si amiga acá estoy-

-¿Dónde esta Mina?- pregunto inmediatamente

–En casa amiga, ella se vendrá un poco mas tarde-

-¿Darien?-

-Mi princesita dime ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Mucho mejor gracias- dijo con un tono muy seco, distante

–Bien Serena ya que has despertado, te informo que tienes el alta esta tarde y que tendrás licencia por 15 días así que iras solo a la universidad- dijo Haruka

–Que bueno al fin saldré por unos días de esa consulta- dijo mirando el techo, ¿Qué pasaba con Serena? De un día a otro estaba más distante

–Te aconsejo que tengas cuidado-

-Si con las brujas con escoba- dijo Rei, Serena no reacciono, estaba seria mirando el techo

-¿Qué pasa amiga? Te noto distinta- dijo Rei con un tono de voz muy suave

–No, nada ¿Qué me va a suceder? Aparte de que me boten de las escaleras, amenacen a mi hermana y que además no puedo estar con el hombre que amo, no me ocurre nada- respondió sarcástica

–Bien si vas a estar con esos ánimos mejor me retiro, vaya uno se preocupa por ti y tu estas con esa actitud- Rei tomo su cartera y salió enojada de la habitación

-¿Qué esperas ve a ver a tu hermana?- dijo molesta –Déjame sola… ¡quiero estar sola!- ordeno, Haruka la observaba y yo no lo podía creer -¿Qué no escuchaste? Ándate no quiero estar con nadie, quiero ver solo a Mina y a mi familia las únicas personas con quienes puedo estar y no me harán daño- su mirada era distinta

–Está bien señorita como usted diga- pensé que era algo del momento y fui en búsqueda de Rei….

**Pov Serena**

Estaba cansada, agotada, mal humorada, estar en los hospitales no eran un panorama muy entretenido para mi, nunca me han gustado y creo que jamás me gustaran

–Serena ¿Por qué esa actitud?- me pregunto el Doctor Haruka una vez que Darien salió de la habitación

–Estoy cansada, no puedo estar a su lado pues mas daño me harán- conteste francamente

–Pero, ese hombre te ama-

-Y yo a él, pero no quiero arriesgar mi vida, la de él ni mucho menos la de mi hermanita-

-¿Quieres alejarlo?- no lo había pensado de esa forma, pero era la única solución que tenia para sacarme de encima a Setsuna

–Si, lo decidí anoche-

-¿Cómo? Ayer estabas viendo maravillada el anillo y ahora quieres alejar a Darien de tu lado… no entiendo- se sentó a los pies de la cama

–Pues vera Doctor Haruka- fui interrumpida por el

–Haruka, solo dime Haruka- dijo sonriéndome

–Está bien… Haruka yo ahora soy la novia de Darien y mira en el estado que estoy, te imaginas si me llego a casar que será de mi o peor si tengo hijos con él, el daño que le harán- comencé a temblar

–No sé que puedo decir, solo piensa bien las cosas- salió de la habitación. _"La única forma de estar tranquila"_ repetía en mi cabeza una y otra vez, no puedo estar con él a pesar que lo amo, pero no podía sufrir el riesgo que pase algo grave, recordé las palabras de Seiya el día anterior

(Flashback)

–Perdón bombón pero ya no puedo ocultar lo que siento por ti, me gustas demasiado y te pido que me des una oportunidad- mire sus ojos algún indicio de que me estaba bromeando, pero no era así, y tampoco podía ser una ya que él me beso con tanta ternura

–Es que yo…-

-Sé que aun sientes algo por Darien, dame la oportunidad de reemplazarlo-

(Fin Flashback)

¿Y si me doy una oportunidad con él? El me da la paz, tranquilidad, seguridad y sobretodo alegría, aunque esta decisión me duele, no puedo separarme de Darien, pero lo debo hacer,

-Te odio Setsuna- dije cuando me sentí realmente sola y en la paz de la habitación –Te odio Setsuna- repetí esa frase varias veces y unas lágrimas aparecieron, estaba con la cabeza bajo cuando sentí que alguien me abrazaba

–Llora amiga, desahógate- era la voz de Mina, no la sentí llegar, ella como siempre se las ingeniaba para llegar a mi lado sin meter ruido, solo me abrazaba y como ahora me acariciaba el cabello; desahogue mi pena, sin decir ninguna palabra, Mina solo me abrazaba, cuando al fin me tranquilice, ella me miro

-¿Me dices que es lo que pasa?- dijo bajito, casi en un susurro

–Tal vez… cometeré un error, pero… Dejare a Darien- no vi ninguna reacción de Mina, me siguió viendo como si no le hubiera dicho nada

-¿Por qué?- aunque la respuesta ella la sabia de sobra

–Pues no quiero arriesgar mi vida, la de Chibi y la de él- conteste entre lágrimas

–Te entiendo… ¿pero que dice él? ¿Le contaste lo de Setsuna y sus amenazas?- ahora estaba reaccionando, puso su cara de pocos amigos

–No, y no le contare nada, espero que tu hagas lo mismo, quiero proteger a Chibi, ahora es una decisión que tome ayer cuando vi un anillo, que Darien me regalaría, reaccione, él me pediría matrimonio y recordé las palabras de Setsuna, amiga ella es capaz de hacer daño, si no mira donde estoy- dije con la voz quebrada

–Tranquila…- me abrazo nuevamente

–Ahora quiero darle una oportunidad a Seiya-

-Amiga, ve tranquila con calma, no apresures las cosas, sale con él y después vean la posibilidad de empezar algo juntos- dijo, pensé que ella trataría de cambiarme de opinión, o por último se opondría a que saliera con Seiya sintiendo algo por Darien, pero no lo hizo

–Amiga estuve recordando muchas cosas y pues… hay algo que tú no me has contado- dije con mi sonrisa y aun con lágrimas que corrían en mi mejilla, pero lo curiosa me mataba

–Ah sí, ¿Cómo que cosa?- respondió una nerviosa Mina

–Pues… recuerdas la noche que estuve en tu casa y Darien me fue a buscar ¿verdad?- asintió con la cabeza, claro que lo recordaba ya que me hacia una especie de interrogatorio cada vez que podía

–Pues llego Andrew tu no me contaste que fue lo que hicieron después de ir a "comprar" vino ya que "no tenias"-

-Ah si jajaja eso pues... esto…- salto Mina de la cama y caminaba de un lado a otro sin parar

–Mina ¿Qué paso?-

-Nos besamos- lo soltó de golpe

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Amiga Andrew y yo nos besamos, pero… el recordó a su esposa y desde entonces que no lo veo- dijo apenada

–Pero no te preocupes, la SubDiosa del amor Serena Tsukino te ayudara- comenzamos a reírnos, era muy obvio que yo no podía darle concejos a Mina ya que yo no tenía idea como, pero tengo que alejar a Darien de mi.

Nos reímos un rato, de las ocurrencias de Mina, pero luego le dije sobre la licencia por los 15 días que se venia

– ¿Y quién estará en tu lugar?-

-No lo sé- me encogí de hombros la realidad no estaba ni siquiera interesada en lo mas mínimo de ese asunto, solo quería estar lo mas lejos de Setsuna.

Mina me traía el celular a petición, mejor dicho a mis ruegos ya que quería avisar a mi casa que ya me dieron el alta

–Si mamá esta tarde me iré… yo creo que como las 3 de la tarde, eso fue lo que dijo Haruka- le respondía a las interrogantes de mi madre, Mina por mientras tanto sonreía –Bien todo listo- dije cuando termine de hablar con mi madre

-¿Te vienen a buscar?- pregunto mi amiga

–Si, amiga ¿vas con nosotros a casa?- le pregunte

-Claro amiga- dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y un entusiasmo notable.

Llego la hora de irnos, mi madre me trajo una maletita con unas zapatillas de lona, unos jeans y un sweater, el otoño hacia su aparición de una manera sencilla y agradable, el día estaba soleado pero una brisa helada recorría Tokio.

Llegue a casa y minutos mas tarde estaban los Three Lights, ya que Seiya les había contado lo que paso, Kiara, Karen y Mina, Darien me llamo a mi celular, pero le pedí que no viniera a casa pues estaba recostada, Rei aun estaba molesta por la actitud que tome, pero hable con ella y todo se arreglo, no podía invitarla por que se descubriría mi engaño hacia Darien, pero de todas maneras no podía venir ya que estaba ocupada, diseñando un vestido de novia para su amiga, Alice.

Yaten y Taiki fueron los que sufrieron con Chibi ya que no dejaba que se acercaran a Kiara un mucho menos a Karen ya que ellas estaban de lo mas felices jugando con ella, pero luego miraba a los chicos y corrió a mis brazos, sabía que me había extrañado así como yo a ella

–No te preocupes, siempre estará bien- dijo Mina a mí oído sin que nadie lo notase

–Lo sé, pero no dejo de preocuparme por ella- sonreí cuando Chibi tomo mi rostro para que viera la sorpresa de Seiya, quien llegaba más tarde, un hermoso ramo de rosas blancas y en medio una azul, realmente preciosa, detrás de ella apareció Hotaru y Chibi se fue a su lado

-¿Cómo estas Bombón?- beso mi mejilla con tanta suavidad

–Muy bien gracias- Mina nos dejo "solos" dentro del grupo de gente que estaban ahí…

**Pov Seiya **

Note que Mina se fue hacia los chicos a conversar dejando un espacio entre Serena y yo para conversar, se veía casi radiante, solo por ese parche que tenía en la frente cubriendo un rasguño fue el detalle que opaco su brillo, pero ahí estaba su sonrisa tan linda

–Seiya, me preguntaba algo durante mi estadía en el hospital- dijo cuando me llevo a otro sector de la sala

-¿Qué te preguntabas?- quise saber, estaba inquieto, pero sonreía con tanto ánimo

–Tu dijiste que querías reemplazar a Darien, ¿estas seguro?- pregunto nerviosa, se noto que le dolió mencionar el nombre de el

–Pues si bombón, por ti siento cosas tan lindas- recordé haber dicho antes esa frase

(Flashback)

– ¿Que sientes por mi?- pregunto mi niña de ojos verdes

–Por ti siento cosas tan lindas, cosas que nunca sentí y las ganas de protegerte-

(Fin Flashback)

La abrace con fuerza, tuve la urgencia de hacerlo, quería remover todos esos recuerdos, no quería que ella me estuviera atormentando todo el tiempo

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto extrañada bombón

-¿Podemos hablar después? A solas- conteste

–Bueno, después hablaremos- disfrutamos de la convivencia inesperada.

La Señora Ikuko es realmente amorosa con todos y su sonrisa es tan angelical, ya sé a quien sacaron esa sonrisa Bombón y Chibi. El señor Kenji era un hombre un tanto serio, pero en momentos se reía con nosotros, comenzaron a irse los chicos, Mina también y Hotaru quería dormir

–Voy a dejar a Hotaru a casa y volveré- le dije a Bombón

–Bueno como quieras ¿te tardaras mucho?- me pregunto preocupada

–volveré, si no puedo te llamare ¿bueno?- su manera tan tierna, provocaba en mi tantos sentimientos

–Está bien iré a acostar a Chibi ya tiene sueño también- sonreí y bese su mejilla

–Mina ¿Te llevo?- pregunte a la rubia que estaba saliendo

–Gracias Seiya- me contesto

–Hermano tengo sueño- dijo Hotaru quien dejaba escapar un bostezo, vi a Bombón quien me miraba y sonrío

–Volveré- dije y salí de la casa.

Fui a dejar a Mina y luego llegue a la casa, Hotaru ya estaba dormida así que la cargue hasta su habitación

–Gracias Seiya- dijo

–Pequeña tramposa, te estabas haciendo la dormida- la deje en su cama y me sonreía

–Bueno quiero un poquito de atención ¿acaso no puedo pedirla?- comencé a reír

–Tú tienes toda mi atención- tomo mi mano

–Ve donde Serena, habla y se sincero- me sorprendí con su comentario

–Si lo haré, pero tú duérmete-

-No ve se cuidarme sola, además me siento bastante bien, así que ve y como ya te dije se sincero con ella- la bese en su frágil mejilla y vi sus ojos violeta como me sonreían.

Mientras iba a casa de Serena de regreso, me sudaban las manos ¿a que se refería con eso si estaba seguro de reemplazar a Darien? Escuche varias canciones hasta que llegue a su puerta. ¿Qué hago ahora?, ¿La llamare o toco su puerta? En eso vi la luz de su habitación prendida, la llamare, busque su número y lo marque

–Hola- dijo bombón con su voz tan cálida, tan dulce

–Volví, estoy afuera, ahora si hablemos- vi como la luz de su habitación se apago y luego la puerta se abrió

–Seiya- me abrazo con fuerza y yo le correspondí, no puse resistencia

–Ahora si, dime ¿Cómo es eso si estoy seguro de reemplazar a Darien?- pregunte de inmediato, no podía esperar mas

–Pues, la verdad… siento cosas por ti, y quiero que vayamos paso a paso, como sabes podría resultar- dijo nerviosa

–Bombón…- atine a decir la verdad no me esperaba que dijera todo eso de golpe y sin anestesia –Pues tengo que ser sincero contigo, resulta que hace un tiempo tuve una relación y pues aun la estoy esperando, pero bombón tu haces que me olvide de ella cuando estoy contigo, tu me haces sonreír- la abrace, sentí como el mundo paraba al mi alrededor

–Entonces, estamos en igualdad de condiciones- dijo bombón

-¿No te molesta eso que sienta algo por otra chica?- pregunte tontamente

–No, ¿y a ti te molesta que sienta cosas por Darien aun?-

-No, pues haré lo imposible para que nuestra relación funcione- respondí efusivamente

–Entonces comenzaremos una relación no tan común- dijo mirando hacia un costado

–Bombón, yo te cuidare y seré el novio mas feliz por tenerte a mi lado- en eso puse mi mano en su rostro y con la otra levante la barbilla, nos fundimos en un tierno beso y luego ella me abrazo

–Seiya-

-No digas nada aun, esperare paciente- la interrumpí y nuevamente la bese…

* * *

En un auto un poco mas allá, alguien estaba observando a la nueva pareja, sintió un nudo en la garganta y se fue.

Mientras en algún lugar de Tokio alguien pensaba en el joven

– ¿Qué estarás haciendo Seiya?, ¿Me seguirás amando como yo aun lo hago?- dijo una hermosa muchacha de ojos verdes, tomo una fotografía donde estaba con el abrazados

–Que feliz era entonces, si no fuera por esta enfermedad tal vez estaría a tu lado como la Señora Kou, ¿te imaginas Luna lo feliz que sería?- dijo acariciando a la felina que estaba a su lado

–Te amo Seiya- dijo mirando la luna –Te amo con la misma fuerza de siempre-….

* * *

**Hola Se que me he demorado, pero tranquis, que he dejado un nuevo capítulo a continuación, digo para compensar la demora, pero tuve miles de problemas con el archivo u.u Saludos a tooodas y muchas gracias por leer, por dejar sus RW y alertas… **


	22. La nueva presentacion

Capitulo 21: **UNA NUEVA PRESENTACION DE LOS THREE LIGHTS**

**Pov Seiya**

Estaba feliz de tener a Bombón a mi lado, nos reíamos y lo pasábamos muy bien juntos, no niego que la posibilidad de comenzar algo con ella me tomo por sorpresa, tan decidida tan definitiva, hemos salido juntos a varias partes, Hotaru también disfruta de su compañía y últimamente la veo más contenta que nunca, claro ya que vez que viene Bombón también viene Chibi, su pequeña compañera de juegos.

He notado cambios en bombón ya no está asustada ni tampoco preocupada, Mina la llama y viene a casa para buscarla se ve entusiasta, me ha dicho que no tiene tantas ganas de volver a ser la secretaria de Darien, pero aun no entiendo el por qué de esa situación.

Mientras estábamos viendo una película me atreví a preguntarle

-¿Bombón?- ella sonrío y me quedo mirando

–Dime- contesto

-¿Por qué no quieres volver a ser la secretaria de Darien, si hasta hace poco lo eras?- fui directo

–Por muchas cosas Seiya- dijo bajando la mirada

– ¿Aun sientes cosas por él?- ella solo se limito mover su cabeza en señal que si, entonces la abrace, quedo justo a la altura de mi hombro, casi llegando a mi pecho

–Pero hay algo mas- comente

–Si hay algo más, pero prométeme que no le dirás a nadie ni mucho menos hacer algo- dijo indicándome con su dedo índice y muy seria

–Esta bien lo prometo- dije sonriente, primera vez que la veía así, nunca me imagine que fuera tan serio lo que me diría, Setsuna amenazándola con la vida de ella, la de Darien y peor aun la de Chibi

–Que se atreva tan solo a poner un solo dedo encima de Chibi, porque veras de lo que seré capaz- dije lleno de furia

–Shh cállate, escuchara Hotaru- puso su mano en mi boca, y tenía razón, Hotaru se preocuparía o tal vez tendría una visión con respecto a ello

–Tranquila ya todo paso, ahora estamos bien los cuatro-

-¿Los cuatro?- pregunto sorprendida

–Si, Hotaru, Chibi, tu y yo- respondí –Si le pasara algo a Chibi estoy seguro que Hotaru no estaría tranquila en ningún momento, y tu… si algo te pasara nuevamente no sabría que hacer- agregue, entonces ella se aferro mas a mi pecho.

Era increíble cómo me llegaban los recuerdos, pero ya no era tan seguido, de mi niña de los ojos verdes sonreí al ver a bombón mas tranquila

– ¿Por qué no vas a donde Raúl Chiba y hablas con él para que te deje como su secretaria? Le explicas la situación- en eso ella se levanto

–Y decirle lo de Setsuna… no ya muchas personas saben- respondió enojada

–No es necesario que le digas lo de Setsuna, solo dile que no puedes trabajar con Darien- le di una alternativa

–Pues pensándolo bien… tienes razón- dijo mirando el techo -¿Pero si me despide?- pregunto de repente

–No creo que lo haga, no has tenido problema alguno- encogí los hombros

–Intentare mañana- dijo riéndose

–Sí, ¿Quieres que te acompañe?- me ofrecí encantado a ir con ella

–No, creo que tendré que ir sola a resolver esto- tomo una decisión al fin.

–Tenemos que ir a la universidad- dijo mirando la hora

–Nana Sofía nos vamos a la universidad con bombón-

-Serena, ¿se puede quedar Chibi?- pregunto mi hermanita

–No creo Hotaru, ella es pequeña y pronto me extrañara, pero prometo que mañana vendrá ¿está bien?- dijo Bombón

–Está bien, las estaré esperando mañana entonces- en eso Hotaru se quedo congelada

-¿Qué pasa Hotaru?- mi hermana no reaccionaba en nada

–Acepta ese regalo Serena, de seguro te gustara mucho- y luego sonrío

-¿Un regalo? ¿Qué dices Hotaru?- pregunto sorprendida bombón

–Pronto será tu cumpleaños ¿o no? Te llegara un regalo de alguien que no pensabas que se acordaría, acéptalo te gustara mucho- quede pensativo, bombón no había mencionado nada de su cumpleaños ni nada por el estilo

– ¿Pronto estarás de cumpleaños?- le pregunte extrañado

–Sí pero es la última semana del próximo mes… ¿Cómo supiste que era mi cumpleaños?- le pregunto a Hotaru

–Solo lo sé- respondió mi hermanita sonriente

– Bueno ya es tarde tengo que ir a dejar a Chibi- dijo Bombón

– ¿Te llevo?- le pregunte

–Por favor- fue su respuesta, salíamos de casa cuando Chibi comenzó a hacer pucheros, era porque quería seguir jugando con Hotaru –Te está esperando mamá en casa- palabras mágicas, el rostro de la pequeña cambio a sonriente.

Íbamos a la casa de Bombón cuando recordé que teníamos una próxima presentación con el grupo

–Bombón la próxima semana, habrá una nueva presentación- fui interrumpido por ella

–Por supuesto que iré, digo si eso es lo que quieres- sonrío

–Pero Bombón quiero que estés ahí, ahora cantaremos con Kiara, nos unimos ya que ahora las presentaciones tienen que ser grupales- le explique

-¿Chibi?- miramos a la pequeña quien iba pasando sus manitas en sus ojitos, estaba cansada

–Pobrecita, Hotaru la canso demasiado- Bombón sonrío

–Pues así parece- dijo acariciando los cabellos de la niña, con tanta dulzura

-¿Alguna vez pensaste en tener hijos? Serias una muy buena mamá- comente y empecé a reír

–Pues si, a veces me imagino cómo serán mis hijos a futuro, quiero que tengan una gran sonrisa, unos lindos ojos- dijo llena de ilusión

–Vaya, no me imagine eso- dije sonriente

–A bueno pero es así-

-¿Y siempre te imaginaste tus hijos así?-

-La realidad nunca había pesado en hijos hasta que conocí a…- agacho la mirada y beso el cabello de Chibi

–Hasta que conociste a Darien- complete mirando el camino y apretando el volante

–Este… pues.. Bueno si- respondió

–Bombón yo también imagine hijos con mi niña de ojos verdes- confesé, no quiero que se sienta culpable o algo parecido

-¿Niña de ojos verdes? Nunca me contaste nada de ella- comento con sus ojos bien abiertos

–Ah pues sí, tuve una novia, pero ella se alejo de mi, nunca supe porque- Bombón miraba su casa

-¿Me esperas? iré a dejar a Chibi y buscar mis cosas para la Universidad- dijo mientras bajaba con la pequeña en sus brazos

–Si te espero- fue rápido a su casa y volvió en pocos minutos

–Bien quiero saber más sobre esa chica de ojos verdes- dijo una vez dentro del auto

–Pues como te decía hace poco, ella y yo fuimos novios por mucho tiempo, incluso hasta Hotaru le simpatizaba pero un día comenzó a actuar de un modo muy raro, e incluso cuando hicimos un viaje con Hotaru, ella desapareció y cuando la volví a ver era otra persona totalmente distinta a la que conocí- vi a Serena como me dedicaba una dulce sonrisa.

Después de un trayecto hacia la universidad lleno de canciones, risas e imitaciones varias llegamos al destino de Bombón

–Espera- dije, baje del auto y me dirigí a abrir la puerta del acompañante, tome la mano de Bombón y la ayude a bajar

–Gracias joven Kou- dijo entre sonrisas traviesas

–De nada señorita Tsukino- respondí y luego la abrace, acaricio mi rostro

–Aun sientes algo por ella ¿Verdad?- pregunto con una voz tan tierna, que solo moví la cabeza en respuesta

–Pues no eres el único que siente algo por otra persona- dijo y la abrace con más fuerza

–Pero por ti siento cosas más hermosas- ella sonrío feliz

–Yo también estoy empezando a sentir algo lindo- la bese con dulzura pero luego fuimos interrumpidos

–Perdonen, quería felicitarlos- era Setsuna, detrás de ella apareció Darien, mirando a Bombón con cierto dolor

-¿Por qué quieres felicitarnos Setsuna? Yo que sepa no somos amigos tuyos- respondí con sequedad

–Solo pues, ya que son cercanos a una paciente mía quería felicitar a la nueva pareja-insistió Setsuna, me fije en Darien quien miraba para otro lado

–Bien yo entrare, tengo que ir a buscar algunos libros para la clase- dijo y comenzó su caminar hacia la entrada de la Universidad con desgano

-¿Sabias Serenita que Darien y yo somos novios?- dijo burlesca

–Setsuna, ya para vete con tus escobas y tus conjuros a otro lugar deja que Serena y yo estemos bien, deja de molestar porque eres patética- dije defendiendo a Bombón quien se aferraba a la mariposa que llevaba en su cuello

–Vaya, Vaya Seiya Kou no sabes con quien te estás metiendo-

-Sabes que si, con una mujer, no perdón una mocosa en cuerpo de mujer, insisto deja de molestar a Serena vive tu vida y deja de ser patética- di media vuelta y abrí la puerta del auto

–Vamos bombón, te llevo a otro lugar- Serena se subió al auto y yo le lance la última mirada a Setsuna quien insistió en molestar a Serena

-¿Cuándo volverás a la consulta? Para hacerte una foto tamaño póster de lo feliz que somos Darien y yo- dijo con una risa que parecía sobre actuada

–Que patética- dije y partí sin rumbo con Bombón…

**Pov Serena**

¿Darien con Setsuna? Repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza al fin ella logro su objetivo, las lagrimas aparecían solas y lo peor es que Seiya estaba a mi lado como un testigo silencioso de mi dolor, "Serena Tonta" repetí mientras trate de controlarme

–Vamos al instituto- dijo Seiya mientras doblaba una esquina

-¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué?- pregunte confundida

–Para que te distraigas- sonrío, parecía no ver mis lagrimas, ni tampoco sentir mis sollozos, tomo de mi mano y fue entonces que me tranquilice

–¿Tu crees que Darien este con Setsuna?- me pregunto, sinceramente me sorprendí

-¿Por qué me preguntas?-

-Muy fácil, cuando te vio Darien, en sus ojos se notaba el dolor por lo que vio, si estuviera con Setsuna no le hubiera importado- respondió

–Ya Seiya creo que eso no es tema de nosotros-

-Pero… claro que lo es, tu te aferraste a la mariposa que llevas en el cuello, como evitando que volara, lo mismo viví yo- tanta comprensión, tanta dulzura tan tierno, no podía imaginar que esa mujer de los ojos verdes pudiera haberlo dejado ir, pero por otro lado, es la misma situación que yo vivía solo que yo era la que alejo al hombre que tanto ama.

Pasaron los días y llego el tan ansiado momento de la nueva presentación de los Three Lights, Kiara, Karen, Mina y yo estuvimos en todos los ensayos del grupo, Rei se había ido hace dos días atrás a Estados Unidos ya que tenía que hacer los ajustes al vestido de novia de su amiga modelo Alice, tiene tantas esperanza en ello, aunque a decir verdad, Rei ya se estaba haciendo famosa en el Instituto ya que Kiara no paraba de decir que el vestido que usaría en esta presentación se lo había diseñado y confeccionado Rei, Haruka el Doctor que me atendió el día de mi "accidente" me reviso y me dio licencia por un par de semana más, pero solo porque se lo pedí como un favor especial, a decir verdad tuve que hablar un poco de mi amiga morena, aquella que a pesar de estar lejos de su hermano, ella me seguía queriendo igual y repetía todo el tiempo, que seremos hermanas, después supe de sus visiones extrañas al igual que las de Hotaru.

Ella era otra personita que había cambiado mucho estos días, repetía una y otra vez que aceptara el regalo que llegaría, que no fuera hostigada, vaya pero aun no lo recibo y ya lo rechazo, respondía y me reía con ella.

Seiya y yo estamos cada día conociéndonos más, aunque aun no podía lograr saber quién era esa mujer de ojos verdes, tal vez el aun la ama y ella también a él, ¡uf! Que confusión.

A Darien no lo he visto, ni en la Universidad ni cuando fui a hablar con Raúl Chiba

(flashback)

Entre a la consulta no había cambiado en nada, solo una secretaria fuera del despacho de Darien, una mujer morena de ojos cafés, con una sonrisa acogedora, su cabello largo y un mechón rebelde que tapaba parte de su rostro

–Hola- la salude

–Buenos días- respondió.

Pase directo a la oficina de Raúl y ahí se encontraba mirando hacia fuera, era impresionante el parecido que tenia con Darien, si no fuera por sus canas, pensaría que era él quien me estaba esperando.

–Hola Serena- dijo cuando sintió que cerré la puerta

-¿Cómo supo que era yo?- pregunte extrañada

–Pues fácil, tu perfume es muy particular y eres la única que entra con tanta cautela- vaya si que era un muy buen observador

–Venia a hablar con usted-

-Que coincidencia, yo también quiero hablar contigo- dijo invitándome a sentar enfrente de el

–Dime ¿A qué debo tu visita?- ¿como le diría? Estaba nerviosa –Parece que te comieron la lengua los ratones- se puso a reír y yo junto con el –Bueno hablare mejor, te noto muy nerviosa, Serena ¿Cuándo vuelves?- pregunto cruzando sus brazos

–En un par de semanas más, pero…- me interrumpió

–Serena en un par de semanas más, serás mi secretaria, tomaras el lugar que Amy ocupo durante el verano ya que Darien me solicito ese favor- quede sin aliento, ¿Darien solicito otra secretaria?

–Pero eso ¿Por qué fue?- pregunte

–Serena, sabemos lo que paso y él no quiere incomodarte es solo eso- seguía sorprendida –Pero bueno ¿Qué me querías decir?- me encogí de hombros

–Lo mismo le iba a pedir pero vi que Darien se adelanto-

–Si ya sabes Darien no le gusta incomodar además lo he notado distante –en eso se paro y se dirigió a la ventana –Está planeando un viaje dentro de unas semanas, no sé donde ira, ni cuando se ira y mucho menos si quiere volver a Tokio- sentí que me oprimía el pecho y como reflejo me aferre a la mariposa que me regalo –perdón, no debí decírtelo ¿Cómo están las cosas con Seiya?-

-Pues muy bien, estamos comenzando despacio- increíble aparecieron lagrimas en mis ojos y mis manos seguían pegadas a la mariposa

–Aun lo amas ¿verdad?- no respondí –Serena, confía en mí, aunque sea el padre de él en mi también tienes un amigo, te pareces mucho a mi hija Rei y por eso me siento como tu padre acá en la consulta- me abrazo, sentí la tibieza de sus brazos, la misma que Darien me dio en varias oportunidades, cuando me estrelle con él, el día del asalto, aquella noche que fui suya, todos los recuerdos vinieron a mí en esos minutos que Raúl me abrazaba

–Llora es lo mejor, así alivianas algo tu pena- no me pregunto el por qué ni nada de eso –Cuando sufriste el accidente, Darien y Rei- en eso sonrío –Pensaron que estabas embarazada, y pues yo me deje arrastrar por las ilusiones debo decírtelo, nadie de los Chiba se quedo indiferente a ello, inclusive Inés que hace tanto sueña con un nieto o nieta- dibuje una sonrisa

-¿Por qué tenían esa idea?-

-Por que como te mareaste y luego te desmayaste nuevamente, Haruka hizo unos exámenes entre ellos de embarazo- comento

–Disculpe se hace tarde y tal vez tenga pacientes- dije limpiando mis lagrimas

–No te preocupes Serena, estoy desocupado, pero volviendo a nuestro tema, cuando vuelvas serás mi secretaria, antes que se me olvide pídele a Mina tu uniforme de invierno, ya verás que está muy lindo- me guiño el ojo y coloco una sonrisa

–No me diga que lo arreglo Rei- dije seria, recordé lo que le hizo a una blusa

–No lo diseño ella y pues a Tomoe le gusto, dile a Mina que te lo muestre- Salí del despacho, tenía la esperanza de ver a Darien pero no fue así, vi a Michiru quien… ¿Me sonrío?, extrañada llegue al lado de Mina

–Amiga ¿Cómo te fue?- ella sabía a lo que había ido así que no me extrañe

–Muy bien ¿Por qué no me contaste que Darien tiene secretaria?-

-Yo pensé que era algo temporal, pero bueno ¿Quieres tu uniforme de invierno?- dijo entusiasmada

–Pues si volveré en unas semanas y no quiero volver con el de verano para morirme de frío con esa falda que me diste-

-Ya bueno, bueno vamos- me agarro del brazo y fuimos a la oficina de Tomoe que estaba desocupada

–Suerte que Tomoe no está- dije riéndome

–Fue a un Seminario, Darien también está participando- dejo caer a mis manos el famosísimo uniforme, me lo coloque con cuidado, eran unos pantalones que me quedaban a la perfección, la blusa pues me quedaba muy bien, aunque claro está, el escote se veía muy coqueto para mi gusto y encima una chaquetita

–Te queda perfecto- dijo mi amiga –Ah pero falta un detalle, salió de la oficina y luego apareció con un abrigo

–Ponetelo-

-¿Y esto?- pregunte cuando lo recibí

–Bueno Rei pensó que sería mejor que vengamos con un abrigo parecido todas- me lo coloque era de un color negro, muy lindo contrastaba con el color gris piedra del traje y dejaba ver el color rosa pastel de la blusa, aunque habían otras de distintos colores

–Bien amiga me debo ir-

-Si Seiya te está esperando-

-Besos amiga- dije y salí corriendo al encuentro de Seiya, sabia él a la perfección que estaba en un lugar el cual yo no quería estar

(fin flashback)

–Serena vamos la presentaciones ya van a comenzar- Mina me arrastro hasta donde estaba el público, nos sentamos las tres juntas Mina, Karen y yo, pero algo extraño sentí, fue como si algo me oprimiera el pecho de angustia y unas ganas de llorar, lleve mi mano a la mariposa y comencé a ver el público, como buscando que el dolor desapareciera y me encontré con unos ojos azules intensos que me miraban, deje de sentir el ruido de la gente, la brisa solo jugaba con mi cabello, la angustia desapareció y sentía como mi ser corría a los brazos de

-mi Darien- dije en susurro Mina que estaba a mi lado, me observo y luego lo vio, todo desapareció cuando Setsuna llego a su lado, perdimos el contacto visual y el sonrío con ella, desaparecí, por decirlo así ya que por un momento vi a Mina y ya no encontré mas a Darien

-Buenas noches, queridos Alumnos y público en general, hoy nos encontramos nuevamente en una presentación especial, esta noche los alumnos se unieron con otros para mostrar su talento- dijo la joven animadora

–A continuación comenzaremos con la presentación de los alumnos de primer año –dijo el animador en segundos Mina y Karen estaban gritando por Kiara y los Three Lights, yo me sume en el acto

–Te queremos Taiki- se escucho de atrás de nosotras, vimos a Karen con una cara de enojada

–Tendrás que acostumbrarte a esas situaciones amiga- dijo Mina quien la abrazo

–Seiya eres el mejor, te amamos tus fans-

-Bueno no seré la única- dijo Karen mirándome, yo me sonroje y agache la mirada, no escuchamos la presentación cuando aparecieron ellos en el escenario. Kiara y Seiya serian quienes cantarían en esa ocasión Taiki y Yaten los apoyarían con los instrumentos

Seiya vestía un traje negro, camisa negra y corbata blanca, Kiara por su lado estaba con un vestido negro una blusa blanca y un cinturón ajustado a su diminuta cintura, la canción sonó tan linda, busque a Darien entre el público pero fue en vano, sentía que la canción llegaba a mí y a él. Seguí la actuación de ellos, parecían que realmente se complementaban en el escenario, eso era bueno. Cuando terminaron todos inclusive yo saltamos de los asientos y aplaudimos sin parar los gritos no se hicieron esperar, en eso vi a Mina quien tenía algunas lagrimas en sus ojos, Karen por otro lado decía lo mucho que amaba a Taiki

–Que envidia- dijo una chica a nuestro lado –Si es la novia de Taiki- la chica de mas allá le comento, Mina y yo nos miramos con una cara de asombro.

Pasaron varios grupos y duetos, algunos sacaron más aplausos que otros, pero sin duda el momento menos esperado para mi, fue cuando Seiya se sentó a mi lado

-¿Cómo estas Bombón?-

-Muy bien- beso mi frente y el recuerdo de Darien llego a mí, las muchas veces que él hizo ese gesto

–Taiki, amor estuviste genial- Karen salto a los brazos de su novio

–Estuvieron genial- dijo mi amiga

–Gracias Mina- dijo Yaten y Kiara aparecía detrás de ellos toda tímida

-¿Cómo estuvo chicas?- pregunto

–Estuvo increíble- las tres dijimos al unísono

–Gracias- dijo con su sonrisa tan infantil

–Te ves muy linda ¿Cierto Yaten?- comento Mina

–Eeehhh… Si te ves muy linda Kiara- respondió un vergonzoso Yaten

–Gracias- respondió Kiara quien bajo la mirada.

-A continuación la presentación de quienes tocan instrumentos- dijo una voz ronca, y entonces vi de nuevo a Darien esta vez se venía acercando hacia donde estábamos

–Buenas noches chicos- dijo sonriente –quería felicitarlos, estuvo fantástica la presentación- comento

–Muchas gracias Darien- respondió Seiya –Bueno te presentare a los Three Lights, El es Taiki-

-Mucho gusto- respondió el

–El es Yaten- estrecho su mano

–Y pues la dama de aquí es Kiara nuestra compañera-

-Si te conozco, Rei me hablo mucho de ti, pero que bien te ves, Rei hubiera sacado fotos en cantidades enormes- dijo riéndose

-¿Cómo están chicas?- preguntándonos a las demás

–Muy bien Darien ¿Cierto Serena?- comento Mina

–Si muy bien- dije casi con un hilo de voz

–Ya veo- dijo en eso Setsuna lo llamo

–Bien debo retirarme, muchas felicitaciones Chicos y Kiara un placer conocerte- dijo dándose media vuelta

–Espero que estén bien Chicas nos vemos en la consulta- dijo y se fue, quede helada y Seiya solo me miro.

-Juntos son un dueto soñado- dijo la animadora

–El un joven pianista que promete un futuro lleno de éxitos-

-Ella simplemente con su violín nos cautiva siempre, con ustedes Kei Kusanagi y Michiru Kaioh- dijo el animador.

Mientras los chicos se alistaban Kiara nos dijo en voz baja

–Michiru me solicito si podía hacer mi canción en piano y violín, le dije que sí, es demasiado bella, me siento honrada por esos arreglos- dijo emocionada.

Comenzó la presentación, el chico estaba vestido de un traje negro, elegante y Michiru se veía hermosa, con un vestido blanco y zapatillas del mismo color resaltaba su cabello, y su fino rostro, parecía que ellos sentían la canción.

Otra vez esa sensación, me quede fija mirando hacia delante aun que mis ojos querían ver de dónde venía esa sensación de que me abrazaban, Seiya me tenía tomada de la mano y estaba atento a cada presentación y entonces me rendí vi en dirección hacia unas filas más abajo y ahí estaba Darien mirándome, quise correr a sus brazos e inesperadamente, mi cuerpo reacciono, comencé a correr en dirección a las filas de más abajo y una vez parada ahí , vi como Setsuna abrazaba su brazo y este la observaba, de mis ojos aparecieron un par de gruesas lagrimas, Darien estaba con Setsuna, no había duda

–Serena- escuche decir pero ya era tarde mis piernas comenzaron a correr y me fui a otro sector, sentí que alguien me seguía y luego me sujeto del brazo, gire y quede en su pecho

–Aun lo amas y yo aun la amo, me acabo de dar cuenta- me aferre al pecho de Seiya y me quede ahí por un buen rato llorando…

* * *

**Y es entonces, donde yo huyo… no mentiras haha bueno hasta acá llegó la actualización, si publique 2 capítulos seguiditos por el retraso que tuve de publicar… Abrazos Gigantescos y nos reencontramos en una próxima Actualización que Prometo… juro que no me demorare mucho ^^**

.


	23. Los desenredos y Enredos

Capitulo 22: **LOS DESENREDOS Y ENREDOS**.

**Pov Serena.**

Me aferre mas al pecho de Seiya, mi llanto no cesaba, me sentí tan pequeña y débil, él solo me abrazaba con fuerza y su respiración comenzó a cambiar, me aleje un poco y vi sus ojos también estaba sufriendo ¿Por mi causa? Me pregunte y luego me aferre nuevamente, en vano busque la tibieza que me proporcionaba Darien y Raúl, en vez de eso encontré un pecho tan amplio y lleno.

–Serena, vamos a otro lugar mejor- dijo entre susurros

–Está bien- cuando salíamos de aquel lugar estaban presentando a otro dueto, no quise mirar el publico pero me fije que alguien iba delante de nosotros, no pude ver bien con la oscuridad del lugar, pero luego vi el auto de Darien, iba solo, entonces quiere decir que…

-Ves te dije que no estaba saliendo con Setsuna- dijo Seiya, me sorprendí con lo que había dicho y luego apareció una sonrisa en su rostro

-¿Qué dices?- pregunte confundida ante el gesto de Seiya

–Que aun puedes estar con él, no está saliendo son Setsuna- dijo sonriente

–Pero… ¿y nosotros?- pregunte sin voz, no me respondió solo se dirigió a un restaurant de comida rápida y luego al mirador donde bailamos juntos después de la primera presentación de los Three Lights.

La noche estaba estrellada y Tokio completamente iluminado, ofrecía una vista espectacular, no puedo negar que recordé la noche que estuve con Darien en el hotel viendo las mismas luces, pero más cerca y las estrellas parecía que fuera a tocarlas

–Serena quiero hacerte una pregunta muy seria- lo mire su rostro no era el mismo estaba mirando el cielo, sus rasgos estaban más tensos y marcados

–Si dime- en un susurro

–Pero antes de hacerte la pregunta te contare algo- moví mi cabeza en señal de aprobación –Estuve de novio hace un tiempo, vaya… creo que eso ya te lo conté, bueno ella era una mujer que me llenaba el corazón- mientras hablaba de ella, no sentía nada más que melancolía que posiblemente el podía sentir al hablar, no sentí celos, ni tampoco me sentí mal, solo quería seguir oyéndolo

–Le regale una gatita negra con una media luna en la frente, ante esta mancha poco usual ella la llamo Luna- recordé a Artemis que también tenía una mancha en su frente con una forma de luna ¡que casualidad! –Serena tú me llenas ese espacio pero aun creo estar enamorado de ella, así como tú aun estas enamorada de Darien-

Seguía atenta la conversación y una vez más recordé la escena de Darien y Setsuna, agache mi cabeza y me clave mi mirada al suelo –Serena… -dijo tomando mi barbilla y dejándome ver sus ojos –Cásate conmigo- me aterre, ¿estará acaso hablando en serio?...

.  
.

.

.

.

**Pov Seiya**

Aunque sabía que la idea era descabellada, no sabía que mas hacer para que Darien reaccionara y pues luche por ella, note en su rostro lo aterrada que estaba, pero aunque quise sonreír, quede serio mirándola

– ¿Qué dices? Serena Tsukino ¿quieres casarte conmigo?- no obtuve respuesta solo un _"déjame pensarlo"._

Pasaron los días y bombón me dio un tímido si, pues bien ahora mi plan comenzaría, claro, Darien al ver que la perdería, tendría que enfrentarse a mi o por lo menos acercarse a ella.

Me ofrecí a dejarla a la consulta, Mina ya sabía que Serena y yo nos casaríamos su opinión fue "que rápido" y luego le pidió a Serena ser la madrina de nuestra boda y testigo, ella acepto aunque la idea de casarse no estaba dentro de sus planes por ahora

–Gracias Seiya por acompañarme- dijo una vez que estábamos afuera de la consulta

–De nada mi Bombón- note su nerviosismo pero luego se tranquilizo, bajamos del auto y la abrace –Tranquila, vendré a almorzar contigo- bese su frente y ella cerró los ojos, vi a Darien y bese sus labios, note como él se dio media vuelta y camino hacia nosotros

–Serena, ¡que gusto verte!- y la abrazo, ella tomo mi mano y la apretó, seguramente los nervios les estaba atacando

– ¡Ejem!- interrumpí

–Perdón Seiya ¿Cómo estás?-

-Pues muy bien ahora que bombón acepto casarse conmigo- golpe certero sus ojos reflejaban dolor

–A… pues Felicidades, es una muy linda mujer- y luego la abrazo nuevamente, note que algo susurro en su oído y luego ambos se quedaron mirando –Bien iré a dentro, una vez más felicidades Seiya-

-De nada Darien- y se fue adentro –Te ves hermosa- dije antes que ella me dijera algo

– ¿Por qué dijiste eso?- me pregunto enojada

–Lo siento, pero ya se hace tarde, tienes que ir a trabajar y yo pues iré a ver a Hotaru-

Una vez dentro del auto suspire

–Ahora es tu turno Chiba- mire a bombón como entraba a la consulta, se dio media vuelta y movía su mano de un lado para otro regalándome su mejor sonrisa.

Durante el día estuve pensando en cómo apurar las cosas y como arreglar la relación entre bombón y Darien, se veía complicado, si pero no quería atarla a mi esperando que me ame si yo… la amaba a ella mi dulce niña de ojos verdes ¿Estarás pensando en mi? Me preguntaba cada vez que podía,

-Si ella piensa en ti- respondió Hotaru sacándome de mis pensamientos

-¿Qué dices?- pregunte

–Si ella piensa en ti, te preguntas cada vez si ella lo está haciendo y si te extraña- quede sorprendido –Pero el plan que tienes para unir a Serena y a Darien pues costara mucho que resulte, pero ya verás resultara de maravillas, vaya no conocía esa faceta de Cupido- me guiño un ojo

-¿Me puedes decir de donde sacas todo eso?- pregunte solo para desviar

–Tu sabes que tengo visiones ¿No?- respondió sonriente

–A veces me aterras con eso- ella frunció el ceño e inflo sus mejillas.

Me fui al Instituto, Hotaru quedo al cuidado de Nana Sofía, mientras iba de camino, trataba de ver la forma de presionar aun mas a Darien ¿Pero cómo?

–Jóvenes quisiera felicitarlos- dijo la maestra apenas entro al salón –Estuvo la presentación estupenda, Three Lights y Kiara su presentación fue la mejor, por lejos- note que nos sonrojamos todos los que fuimos nombrados –Ahora quiero que se empiecen a preparar para la próxima presentación que será dentro de un mes-

-¿Qué?- fue la respuesta de nosotros

–Pues claro, acaso creen que se quedaran con eso nada mas, pero ahora la dificultad será que alumnos de tercer y cuarto año, van a elegir con quienes trabajar, entre los alumnos de segundo y ustedes-

-Vaya ahora si se nos viene pesado- me dijo Yaten apenas oíble

–Bueno hoy tendrán visitas- abrió la puerta del salón y vimos entrar algunos alumnos de tercero y cuarto, entre ellos apareció una chica

–Quiero trabajar con los Three Lights- Sin tapujos, para mi sorpresa era… era… mi niña de ojos verdes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Pov Serena **

Los días pasaron volando, bueno así los sentí yo, todo tranquilo, todo en paz, mi compromiso con Seiya iba pues… un poco lento, a decir ya que no lo veo con ganas de ver algún lugar para la ceremonia, ni tampoco para la recepción posterior a nuestra boda, pero bueno, yo tampoco tenía tantos ánimos de ir a esos lugares, me aterraban, me reía casi siempre porque lo que más me aterraba eran los hospitales y el temita del matrimonio y pues ahora me estaba enfrentando a ello.

Volví a casa como siempre, tranquila, pero muy cansada

–Serena- dijo Mamá Ikuko

–Si- respondí desde la puerta de entrada

–Tienes visitas-

-¿Quién?- para mi sorpresa era Seiya quien le contó a mis padres sobre nuestro matrimonio, al igual que Mina comentaron "que rápido".

Para Kenji mi relación con Seiya no le gustaba mucho, lo hacía notar pero, no se oponía ya que yo era quien formaba mi futuro, le pregunte a quien prefería y pues la respuesta a estas alturas de mi atormentada vida era muy obvia… Darien…

.

.

.

Era Sábado caminábamos por la vereda cuando mi amiga me detuvo de golpe

-Mira Serena que lindo gatito- dijo Mina cuando vio un felino en la calle

–Si que lindo, parece perdido- dije mientras tocaba hombro que sufrió un golpe al estrellarse con Mina, vi al gato y no caminaba, estaba aterrado, Mina lo tomo en brazos y fuimos a mi casa

–Pobrecito, debe tener miedo- dijo acercando al gato a su rostro

–Tiene un collar- me acerque y vi la plaquita que este tenía su nombre era Luna

–Me parece que es gatita- dije sonriendo a Mina

–Pobrecita- en eso Artemis apareció pero luego desapareció, vi a la gata con más atención, una mancha en la frente en forma de media luna ¿Será posible?...

_(Flashback) _

_–Le regale una gatita negra con una media luna en la frente, ante esta mancha poco usual ella la llamo Luna- recordé a Artemis que también tenía una mancha en su frente con una forma de luna _

_(Fin flashback)_

Me temblaba la mano, y tome una vez más la plaquita y la gire, aparecía el nombre de la dueña y un número telefónico

–Imposible- dije sorprendida

-¿Qué Paso?- pregunto confundida

–La chica de los ojos verdes, no puede ser- seguía sorprendida

–Llámala debe estar preocupada por su gatita

–Si- me acerque al teléfono y disque el número, que anote de la plaquita

–Alo- dijo una voz femenina

–Ho-Hola, llamaba por que encontré una gatita, hace un momento y en su plaquita estaba este número- dije nerviosa y jugando con el cable del teléfono

– ¡No puedo creerlo! Encontró a Luna, ¡Que feliz me ha hecho!… ¿Cuál es su nombre?- dijo emocionada

– ¿Eh? ¿Mi nombre?- dije haciéndole señas a Mina para que me dijera alguno

–Beryl- susurró

–Beryl, si Beryl Metallia- no quería que supiera quién era

–Muchas gracias Beryl dime ¿Luna está en buen estado?-

-Si no te preocupes, ella está muy bien-

-Dame tu dirección iré a buscarla-

-No… Este… mejor yo iré a dejarla ¿Es muy importante para ti esta felina?-

-Si muy importante me la regalo un novio que tuve- me sorprendí, era ella, sin duda la novia que tuvo Seiya

– ¿Tienes donde anotar Beryl? Para darte mi dirección-

-Si, si aquí tengo díctame… ajá, si, está bien… iré en un momento con la gatita-

-Muchas gracias te agradezco que la hayas cuidado-

-Si no te preocupes, te la llevare en un momento, Adiós- colgué el teléfono y suspire

-¿Me puedes explicar que sucede?- dijo mi amiga con su mano en la cintura, la conocía, no dejaría de preguntar si no le decía luego algo

–Siéntate, te contare- dije colocándome a su lado –Eso espero- .

.

.

.

Luego de unos minutos salíamos de casa con Luna en mis brazos ¿Cuál sería mi reacción al verla?, llegue al edificio tenía que subir al 4 piso, suspire y deje que todo siguiera su curso, tome el ascensor, acariciaba a la gatita, me encantaba, y miraba su media luna en la frente

–Vaya si que te pareces a Artemis, incluso le gustan las mismas caricias- dije a la gata

–Miau- fue su respuesta, regale una dulce sonrisa a la felina

–Aquí es- dije una vez frente a la puerta de la supuesta Chica de los ojos verdes, toque el timbre y ella abrió la puerta, subí lentamente la mirada hasta que quedamos cara a cara

-¡Luna!...- tomo una pausa, al igual que yo estaba sorprendida

-¿Serena?- pregunto extrañada

–Si soy yo, creo que debemos hablar-

-Pasa, adelante- y cerró la puerta…

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Pov Darien**.

Serena se casara con Seiya, debía acelerar mi partida de Tokio, no quería estar aquí para entonces, pero por otro lado, no quiero partir tengo que hallar la forma de que me escuche aunque sea por última vez

-¿Darien?- dijo mi Madre desde la puerta de mi habitación

–Si, acá esta lo que queda de él- dije recostándome en mi cama

–Para mi queda mucho de él, dime hijo ¿aun estas con la idea de irte?- por más que trataba de convencerme Rei de quedarme, estaba empeñado en salir lejos de aquí, pero, como mi hermana no estaba, seguía esa tarea mi madre

–No lo sé madre, aun no sé si me iré o no- respondí sin ánimos de seguir con esa discusión

-¿La has visto?- me dedico una leve sonrisa

–Si, la he visto, esta tan hermosa ,su sonrisa tan bella- gire y quede frente a su rostro, mi madre, una mujer tan bella y una sonrisa tan gentil, entendí de inmediato lo que sentía mi padre al verla cada día, era lo que yo sentía al despertar y ver a Serena junto a mi

-¿Por qué no luchas por ella hijo?- gran pregunta sin respuesta

–Esta de novia con Seiya Kou, se casaran y yo la habré perdido-

-¡Darien Chiba!- dijo severa -¡¿Cómo es posible que no luches por el amor de Serena?! ¿Dónde quedo ese muchacho valiente que crie? ¿Dónde está el muchacho que vivía y Moira por su princesa?- la desconocí, no porque me dijera eso, si no que por primera vez me regañaba de esa forma, casi siempre era Rei quien lo hacia

–Pero…-

-Nada de peros, o te arriesgas y vez si eres aun correspondido y feliz o estarás toda una vida lamentándote por haber perdido a la única mujer que amas de esa manera-

-Mamá, yo no debo interponerme entre ellos- di una excusa que me pareció patética

–Insisto, si no lo haces ni Rei ni yo te lo perdonaremos, incluso si llegas con otra mujer que no sea Serena olvídate de nosotras- una advertencia que tome en cuenta, más que mal las dos mujeres de la familia tenían la misma personalidad

–Mamá, tú sabes que me iré de Tokio-

-Hazlo después de jugar todas tus cartas, incluso yo sé que Rei te ayudara, ambos la conocemos-

-Tienes razón ¿Y cuando llega Rei?- miro la puerta de la habitación

–En unas semanas más, creo que va a ver a sus amigos ya que esta en Estados Unidos-

-Y por cierto ¿Cómo le fue con Alice?- me interesaba la carrera de mi hermana, ella le había puesto tanta ilusión a ese vestido que parecía que lo hacía para ella

–Muy bien hijo, Alice se casa a fines de este mes, y le encanto el vestido, Rei está feliz pero no asistirá al matrimonio pues se vendrá a casa a ayudarme con la nueva colección- los ojos de mi madre brillaban con tanta intensidad, me recordaban los de Serena cada vez que la besaba –Tu padre estará de vacaciones dentro de unos días y daremos un viaje ya que amigos nuestros se casaran- me comento feliz

–Si lo sé, papá me lo comento hace unos días, está contento por el viaje- respondí

-¿Están hablando de mi?- apareció mi padre

–Si, nos sorprendiste- dijo sonriente mi madre, los ojos de ellos reflejaban tanto amor recordé lo que le dije una vez a Serena

_(Flashback) _

_–Me encantaría algún día tener un matrimonio como el de mis padres- le dije a su oído _

_–Lo tendrás- me sonrío tan tierna y se aferro a mi pecho para comenzar a bailar _

_(Fin flashback) _

_"Quisiera que ese matrimonio fuera contigo mi Pequeña Princesa"_ repetí en mis pensamientos

-¿Iras con nosotros Darien?-

-Ah si por supuesto- me sacaron de mis pensamientos…

.

.

.

.

.

**Pov Serena **

-¿Y por que dejaste ir a Seiya?- pregunte confundida

– ¿Y tú porque dejaste ir a Darien?- replico la famosa chica de los ojos verdes

–Tu lo sabes bien, es por Setsuna- comenzó una acalorado encuentro entre ambas

–Pero aun lo amas, ¿por que estas con Seiya?-

-Por que con el quiero crear un futuro seguro, uno que tu dejaste ir- ella dejo caer sus lagrimas

–No sabes lo doloroso que fue dejarlo ir-

-Lo sé lo estoy viviendo, todo gracias a ti Michiru Kaioh- alce mi voz

–Serena te juro que no era mi intención, fui empujada por Setsuna, quien más que yo me oponía a hacer lo que ella me mandaba- no sabía si creerle o no –No sabes lo culpable que me sentí por que tuviste ese feo accidente, aunque ambas sabemos que no fue así-

-Tú…- dije- Tú fuiste la que le dijo que Darien y yo estábamos juntos- me controlaba lo mas que podía, pero mi mirada parecía matarla

–Me ordeno hacerlo, perdón Serena, nunca quise separarlos-

-¿Pero por que?- me senté y trataba de entender algo atar cabos sueltos

–Por mi enfermedad- me sorprendí

-¿Qué enfermedad hablas? Sabes que no te creo- me dirigía hacia la puerta y sentí que me agarro del brazo

–Déjame explicarte, luego si quieres te vas- mire sus ojos se notaba dolor

–Está bien-

Michiru era otra persona muy distinta fuera de la consulta, aquí en su ambiente, era más acogedora, no era esa persona apática o bruja con escoba como decíamos Mina y yo

–Siéntate ¿Quieres beber algo?- ofreció

–No, quiero que me expliques el por que dejaste ir a Seiya, por que te uniste a Setsuna- me miraba, parecía una niña a punto de ser castigada por sus padres

–Serena, tengo un Tumor Cerebral, pedí ayuda a Setsuna, mas que mal soy su secretaria y creí que era su amiga, ella prometió operarme lo antes posible, pero solo han sido promesas, aleje a Seiya de mi lado para que no sufriera el cuidarme después de la operación, ya bastante tiene con Hotaru ¿No crees? Para además ser una carga molesta para él, las mañanas son las más terribles, los dolores de cabeza, son insoportables- dijo mientras una lagrima aparecía en nuestros rostros

–Pero el te ama- dije con un hilo de voz

–No sé, no lo sé Serena, yo aun lo amo, perdón, se que se casaran y serán felices, hazlo feliz por favor-

-Nada de eso, tú lo harás feliz- dije tomando sus manos

-¿Cómo?- pregunto confundida

–Yo te ayudare Michiru, te prometo que encontraremos la forma de sacar ese tumor y de que estés nuevamente con Seiya- una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro

–Serena, eres una muy buena persona, perdón por lo que he hecho-

-No te preocupes, ya te perdone, además no lo hiciste por tu voluntad, Setsuna te chantajeo con tu enfermedad- acaricie su rostro, tan fuerte y a la vez tan indefensa

-¿Cómo encontraremos un medico de confianza para que me opere?- pregunto insegura

–Trabajamos en una consulta, conozco a Haruka que es doctor y Darien nos ayudara- dije sonriente

–Tienes razón, Serena ¿te puedo pedir un favor?- dijo mirándome a los ojos

–Si, dime-

-No quiero que Seiya se entere de esto…- la interrumpí

–Pero debe saber, ¿acaso no quieres su apoyo?-

-Si quiero su apoyo como su compañía pero no quiero ser una carga-

-Está bien no diré nada, acabare con este compromiso-

-No Serena, por favor aun tenemos tiempo para hacer todo como corresponde, sigue siendo la novia de Seiya pero, a la vez ayúdame sé que es raro lo que te digo, seguiremos actuando, como siempre es decir yo nunca te dije del acuerdo que tengo con Setsuna, ni nada de eso, tú seguirás fingiendo no saber de mí y yo te alertare sobre cualquier cosa que haga Setsuna contra ti o contra Darien ¿Un acuerdo?- estiro su mano

–Un acuerdo- era difícil imaginar a la chica que tenía enfrente fuera la misma que trabajaba junto a mí en la consulta, me era difícil de imaginar que una bruja con escoba, tuviera su lado más tierno y con Seiya…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pasaron los días, todo seguía entre la normalidad y anormalidad de trabajan en la consulta, Michiru y yo pues seguíamos como siempre, ella lanzándome pequeñas sonrisas de vez en cuando y yo respondiéndole igual, Mina quería saber el por que el cambio de opinión que tenia de ella y aunque estaba contra mi promesa de no decir a nadie, le conté

-¡Que Michiru fue la novia de Seiya!-

-Shhhh, Mina silencio si no todo se echara a perder- el temor de que alguien nos oyera era grande

–Está bien me quedare callada, pero como la ayudaras ¿Has hablado con Darien?-

-No me atrevo-

-Bueno y entonces como ayudaras a Michiru-

-Pero esta Haruka-

-Es mejor tener dos opciones en caso que uno no pueda-

-Ay Mina, como me pones en aprietos-

-Anda amiga, no pierdes nada con intentar, ¡Vamos Serena, Vamos! ¡Vamos Serena, Vamos!- comenzó a mover sus brazos como echándome porras

–Mina ¿que haces?-

-¡Vamos Serena, Vamos!- estaba de lo más entretenida haciendo eso cuando detrás de ella apareció Andrew

–Hola Serena, hola Mina- mi amiga bajo inmediatamente los brazos y se sonrojo, yo solo sonreí

–Hola Andrew- respondí

–Ho, hola Andrew- dijo Mina escondiendo su rostro

-¿Iban a almorzar?- pregunto él

–Si íbamos a Clown ¿Vienes?- dije y él respondió que si.

.

.

.

–Mañana es el cumpleaños de Serena- comento Mina

-¿De veras?- pregunto Andrew

–Si, mañana es otro año más- suspire

-¿Y cuántos cumples?- Mina lo miro con enojo

-¿Acaso no sabes que a una dama no se le pregunta la edad?- nos reímos ante su comentario.

Al volver del restaurant, camine un poco más ligero, dejándolos solos, parece que Mina entendió y siguió conversando con él.

Llegue a la consulta y entre tranquila

–Serena- escuche y vi a Darien junto a su puerta, nuevamente sentí esa sensación de que me abrazaba y yo me derretía en sus brazos

–Darien- dije, reaccione de inmediato –Necesito hablar contigo-

-Dime que necesitas-

-Pero ¿puede ser en otro lugar? Es un tema privado- dije sintiendo que mis piernas correrían a su lado

–Si es muy privado pues… no se me ocurre ahora donde- sonrío de una manera tan linda

–Aun conservo la llave del departamento- lo sorprendí

–Pues si quieres nos encontramos allá- me sonroje –Descuida, no pasara nada, de lo que antes sucedía, eres una mujer comprometida- se noto el dolor que sintió cuando dijo eso

–Está bien entonces esta noche nos encontraremos ahí- dije sonriente pero el solo entro al despacho.

El día paso rápido apenas pude poner atención en las clases de Marketing, vi la hora y llame a Mina para decirle que hablaría con Darien esta noche

-¿De veras?- pregunto

–Si, amiga estoy nerviosa, después de todo este tiempo volveré a estar frente a él y a solas- dije mordiendo la manga del abrigo

–Tranquila Serena, no te apures, hablen solo del caso de Michiru y pues... unos besitos no te harán daño-

-¡Mina!-

-Ay solo decía nada más- y se puso a reír

–Ya te dejo amiga- camine un poco y tome un taxi para llegar al edificio, donde se ubicaba el departamento, tome el ascensor, subí y los nervios aparecieron, todos los recuerdos de aquel mes maravilloso, se hicieron presentes.

Llegue al departamento, busque entre mis llaves aquella que pertenecía a este lugar, entre, como siempre era la primera en llegar, sin dudas durante todo este tiempo Darien no había venido a este lugar, todo estaba intacto, incluso la decoración de la mesa donde había unas velas y flores ya marchitas, en el centro de esta, mi sorpresa seria esta una cena con mi Darien, me atreví a entrar a la habitación, pétalos esparcidos por el piso y sobre la cama, unas rosas en medio de esta ya marchitas como todo lo demás, me acerque a la ventana, veía la luna en todo su esplendor, como siempre nuestro testigo silencioso, me quede así, añore tanto los brazos de Darien rodeándome, las lagrimas aparecieron silenciosamente, estaba tan sumergida en mis recuerdos, reaccione solo cuando sentí una tibieza que cubría mi cuerpo

–Da-Darien- reaccione de inmediato, sentí que sus abrazos me sujetaban con fuerza

–No, quédate así, prometo no hacer nada, solo hazme ese favor, deja que los recuerdos…- no pudo terminar la frase, mi corazón latía rápido y mis manos recorrían sus brazos, mis lagrimas otra vez me traicionaron, trate de que no llegara alguna al brazo de Darien, pero fue imposible

-¿Estas llorando Princesa?- no respondí, tomo mi cintura y me giro, quede tan cerca de él, sus ojos, su rostro era lo único que distinguía con claridad –Tranquila- beso mi frente

–Venia a pedirte un favor- entonces paso lo que no quería que pasara, nos alejamos él se sentó en la cama y yo quede parada

–Bien dime en que puedo ayudar- suspire y empecé a explicarle lo de Michiru, claro está evitando decirle que ella fue novia de Seiya

–Por eso quiero que nos ayudes, queremos un medico que la opere-

-Pero ¿Y Setsuna?-

-¡Que no queremos que sea Setsuna!- alce la voz

–Pero… ¿Por qué?- exhale aire enfurecida

–Por que ella no quiere que sepa, tiene miedo de perder el trabajo- mentí, no podía decir que ella fue cómplice de Setsuna

–Está bien la ayudare, tengo algunos contactos, pero ninguno en Tokio, algunos están en Estados Unidos, pero no te preocupes, veré la posibilidad de traerlos acá- se levanto y estaba saliendo de la habitación

-¿Dónde vas?- giro y me miro

–Solo a la cocina pensé que sería bueno preparar café, tenemos que afinar detalles de esto, ¿Quieres uno?-

-Si claro- salimos ambos de la habitación, me saque el abrigo, Darien no me miraba, estaba preparando café, recordé las mañanas donde me levantaba vestida con su camisa y veía a él preparando el desayuno, mire las murallas del departamento, lo recorría con la mirada

-¿Por qué quisiste venir acá?- pregunto dándole un sorbo a su café

–El lugar más privado que conozco- y ahí estábamos dos personas que se conocían a la perfección pero actuaban como dos extraños

–Mañana es tu cumpleaños- comento

–Lo recordaste- dije feliz

–Como olvidarlo- se acerco a su bolso y de ahí saco un regalo –Toma espero que te guste- dijo extendiendo el paquete a mis manos

–Gracias- respondí, luego se acerco para besar mi mejilla y la acaricio –Te he extrañado- dijo y luego se alejo, fue por un poco mas de café

-¿Puedo abrirlo?- mi curiosidad me mataba

–Pues yo creo que si, ve si te gusta- dijo con una sonrisa.

Abrí el paquetito con cuidado, quede sorprendida –Ábrela- era una cajita musical

Su suave melodía me hacia recordar tantas cosas, en medio giraba una media luna la cual brillaba, la escuche 2 veces, la primera eran en notas agudas, y la segunda fue en notas más graves, sonreí, era como si fuera una capsula de recuerdos vi el rostro de Darien mostraba el dolor de estar lejos unos del otro, pero no podía hacer nada ya que Setsuna aun estaba ahí,

-Aun hay otro regalo- abrí mis ojos sorprendida, la cajita azul, la que yo un día abrí y había el anillo, efectivamente ahí estaba –Vi que Seiya aun no te da un anillo de compromiso, pues yo te iba a dar este, pero solo dile que fue un regalo, quítale importancia- dijo cuando tomo la cajita

–Darien no puedo recibirlo-

-Por favor, recíbelo, no es de compromiso, solo es un anillo, no quiero que nadie más que tú lo lleve en su mano- tomo la cajita y saco el anillo, tomo mi mano y lo coloco ahí, se ve precioso, vi sus ojos

–Darien… ¿Puedo quedarme acá?- pregunte bajito

–Claro que si, ya es tarde- estaba tomando sus cosas cuando llegue a su lado

–Quiero un regalo mas- dejo las cosas donde estaban

-¿Y cuál sería?- pregunto confundido

–Duerme conmigo, así como en la noche que casi me asaltan y tu me defendiste, por favor- comencé a temblar, Darien no respondía me quedo mirando por un buen rato y luego bajo la mirada, suspire, era un no

–Serena no sé si aún queda algún pijama de Rei dando vueltas por el departamento u otra cosa que te puedas poner- respondió

– ¡Te quedaras!- salte de alegría a sus brazos y otra vez quede muy cerca de su rostro

–No hagas eso, bastante tengo con resistir mis impulsos de besarte- recordé la canción de Michiru con Kei, su mirada tan intensa, la misma que tenía en estos momentos tome su rostro

–Darien- dije antes de darle el más intenso de los besos que había dado durante este tiempo, sentí como un cosquilleo recorría mi cuerpo, un calor que había estado ausente, Darien se incorporo y me abrazo

-¿Quieres mi camisa para dormir?- dijo una vez que se alejo

–Si, me acostumbre a tu pecho tan tibio, aunque creo que unos short también puede ser–

-Recuerda que este departamento hace tiempo no lo habita alguien-

-Pero tu has venido- respondí viendo la mesita de centro, Darien giro y me miro

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- le mostré las marcas de la tasa de café que tenia la mesita

–Pues si, he venido aquí, Serena, no puedo olvidarte, y pues este lugar significa mucho para mí, no he tocado nada, muchas veces me quede dormido en el sillón, solo por no tocar nada, tu recuerdo intacto es lo que recorre este departamento, no sabes cuantas noches desee tenerte un momento en mis brazos, sentir tu risa, ver tu mirada, sentir tu voz, oler tu perfume, por Dios Serena- termino de decir esto y se voltio, corrí de inmediato a su lado, para mi asombro en su rostro habían lagrimas –Este lugar es mío, lo he comprado, por que no quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida, no quiero borrarte, no quiero que nadie más que nosotros entre aquí, no quiero que nadie toque nada, no quiero que tu aroma se vaya de las sabanas, de las almohadas, me niego a la idea de perderte- estábamos llorando

-¿Por eso te quieres ir de Japón?, ¿Para olvidarme?- me atreví a preguntar

–No Serena, es para dejarte ir, para no ver cuando te cases con Seiya- se sentó en el sillón con su rostro tapado con sus manos, luego se levanto

–Iré a alistar la cama para que duermas bien, permiso- y ahí estaba yo, a punto de casarme con un hombre el cual ama a otra mujer y ella le correspondía, dejando ir al hombre que más amo, por culpa de una mujer sin sentimientos….

**Explicaciones del Por que no he actualizado…. Estoy en mi Último semestre en la U entonces estoy haciendo mi proyecto de Titulo entre otras cosas, es por eso que me he demorado pero como compensación subiré el prox capitulo de inmediato jejeje Saludos a todas y gracias por la paciencia por sus comentarios…**

**Amiga Karimoon Te extraño demasiado u.u Cuídate mucho **

Paste your document here...


	24. Cumpleaños, un regalo fantastico

Paste

Capitulo 23: **CUMPLEAÑOS, UN REGALO FANTASTICO, MI NUEVA FAMILIA**

**Pov Serena **

…Y ahí estaba yo, a punto de casarme con un hombre el cual ama a otra mujer y ella le correspondía, dejando ir al hombre que más amo, por culpa de una mujer sin sentimientos, miraba detenidamente el departamento y entendí el por que Darien no me pidió la llave de vuelta.

Suspire y comencé a recorrer las habitaciones, entre a la que era de Rei, no había nada, ningún rastro, seguí lentamente el recorrido y entre a la habitación que era de Darien, parecía que nunca se había ido, sus libros, sus fotografías, su mesita de noche con su computador personal, sus ropas, todo estaba ahí, él vivía aquí

–Serena- dijo atrás de mí

-¿Por qué dijiste que nadie habitaba aquí?- le pregunte confundida y dirigiendo mi mirada a sus cosas

–Aquí llego a dormir, nada mas- dijo mirando el closet, se dirigió al mueble y comenzó a buscar algo

-¿Qué haces?- pregunte

–Una vez, se te quedo un pijama y lo guarde por aquí-

-¿Un pijama?- pregunte extrañada

–Si el que una vez te compre, por que te gusto mucho- entonces recordé la vez que fuimos a la tienda comercial

_(Flashback) _

_–Darien- dije tocando su hombro _

_–Si dime- giro y quedo enfrente de mí _

_-¿Qué opinas?- dije extendiendo el pijama que encontré_

_ –Esta lindo, me gusto ¿y a ti?- le pregunte a mi amado _

_–Esta precioso, Serena- estábamos sonriendo cuando llego una vendedora _

_-¿Los ayudo en algo?- dijo sonriente _

_–Si, sabe quisiera saber donde mi esposa se puede colocar este pijama para saber si le queda bien- respondió Darien, yo me sonroje "su esposa" vaya jamás pensé escuchar esa frase _

_–Por acá señor- dijo indicándonos un pasillo y dentro de este habían puertas, entre y comencé a sacarme la ropa para probarme el pijama, bueno solo me saque mis prendas de arriba ya que era un camisón de satín, mientras hacía eso escuche la conversación de afuera _

_–Es realmente linda su esposa- dijo la vendedora _

_–Muchas gracias, por eso me case con ella y pues lo tierna que es- _

_-Se nota que se aman demasiado- comento ella _

_– Si nos amamos muchísimo- me vi al espejo, el color burdeo del satín contrastaba con lo pálido de mi piel, me quedaba perfecto _

_–Señora- lo malo de ser esposa de alguien era el "señora" me parecía una palabra de persona mayor, pero ahora me daba lo mismo _

_–Su esposo le envío esto- por arriba de la puerta me paso un conjunto, me coloque roja _

_–Tiene muy buen gusto su esposo, pruébeselo con calma- y salió del pasillo, comencé a reír, esto de jugar a ser esposos me había hecho pensar seriamente en el temita._

_ Me probé el conjunto, la lencería era realmente hermosa, negro con detalles blancos, el encaje de la parte inferior, no me la probé pero puse mi mano en un lado de este dejaba ver la piel, haciéndola misteriosa, el sostén impecable nada que decir, parecía que Darien conocía tan bien mi cuerpo que podría comprar la lencería que él quisiera _

_(Fin Flashback)_

–Aquí esta- dijo triunfante, extendió el satín color burdeo entre sus manos

–Gracias- sonreí y el también hizo lo mismo.

Salí de la habitación con el pijama entre mis manos, entre al baño y antes de cerrar la puerta, mire donde estaba Darien, aun en su habitación cambiándose de ropa, sin dudas, de todo el departamento, el único lugar donde se detuvo el tiempo fue en la habitación principal, aquella que fue nuestra, recordé que Darien compro la cama y vaya que fue un desafío hacerlo pues ninguna le convencía, hasta que al fin encontré una que a mí me gusto y a él también, era increíble como formamos un hogar, en tan poco tiempo, en cambio con Seiya, no era así, pues claro, él estaba enamorado de otra, pero yo no me casare, ayudare a Michiru y a Seiya que estén juntos, lo malo de todo esto, es no saber con exactitud si Darien se va o no de Tokio.

Sin dudas seguía pensando que éramos dos personas que nos conocíamos a la perfección pero que actuábamos como dos extraños, salí del baño con mis pies descalzos, recordé la infinidad de veces que anduve así por este lugar, entre a la habitación y ahí estaba Darien mirando por la ventana hundido en sus pensamientos, vestía su pijama un short y camiseta de color negro, el mismo que vistió la primera vez que dormimos juntos, quise llorar pero no lo hice, un nudo de se formo en mi garganta, agache la mirada, cuando en eso sentí que me abrazaba

–Te amo- dijo cerca de mi oído

–Y yo a ti- dije en un susurro apenas oíble, no sé si me oyó o se dejo guiar por sus impulsos, pero me beso con tanta intensidad, que me derretí en sus brazos, respondí de la misma manera y luego me beso el rostro, con su infinita ternura

–Ven- dijo y nos acostamos uno al lado del otro, por un momento me parecía un sueño, Darien me tenía en sus brazos, así como él y yo lo deseábamos, conversamos de muchas cosas, nos reímos, por un momento olvide la distancia entre nosotros y parecía que nunca nos dejamos de amar

–Dentro de esta semana mi padre tendrá vacaciones- comento

–Si lo sé, y yo también estaré afuera- respondí sonriente, claro pues recién estaba volviendo de mi licencia médica y ya estaba saliendo nuevamente de la consulta por unas 2 semanas, él suspiro

–Extraño a Rei- dijo mirando el techo

- ¿Extrañas a Rei? Vaya eso si nunca me imagine escucharlo de ti- nos pusimos a reír, ya que siempre estaban discutiendo por alguna razón ilógica

–Para que veas, extraño a mi monstruito personal- recordé que a Rei no le gustaba que le dijera así y la imite

-¿Cómo que monstruito personal?- hice un puchero al más puro estilo de la imitada y volví a oír las carcajadas de Darien

–Gracias- dijo una vez que se coloco algo serio

-¿Por qué?- pregunte confundida

–Has traído nuevamente la alegría que me hacía falta- un cosquilleo recorrió mi espalda, me abrazo con fuerza

–No te cases con Seiya, ¡Por favor!- susurro a mi oído, no dejo que le respondiera ni nada me beso con intensidad, no dejo ni un segundo de acariciar mi rostro

–Ven- me acerque a su pecho y me empezó a acariciar mi cabello, una vez más escuchaba los planes que tenia a futuro y yo los compartía con él, parecía que estuviera comprometida con él y no con Seiya, no quise cerrar mis ojos, pero el cansancio me estaba ganando, sentí de mis labios escapar una pequeña pero gran frase en estos tiempos

–Te amo- caí en los brazos de Morfeo antes de escuchar alguna respuesta…

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Pov Darien **

-Te amo- dijo Serena, no respondí, no por que no quisiera hacerlo si no por que me sorprendió, estaba comprometida con Seiya ¿y estaba amándome?

–Yo también te amo mi pequeña princesa-

Quede por un buen rato así, ya me había acostumbrado a quedarme dormido a muy altas horas de la madrugada, a dormir mal, pero esta noche, dormiría junto a ella, más que un regalo de cumpleaños para ella, parecía un regalo para mi, ni en el mejor de los casos me imagine esto que pasara hoy, un despertar con ella, en el día de su cumpleaños no podía ser más maravilloso, antes de taparla con las cubiertas de la cama, la contemple, tan hermosa y frágil, corrí la flequillo de su frente, ya no habían marcas de los rasguños del accidente que sufrió, hizo un gesto, parecía sonreír, quede tranquilo, a su lado, cuando caí rendido al sueño más profundo.

Como era de esperarse, desperté primero que Serena, me deslice con cuidado para no despertarla, me acerque a la cocina y comencé a preparar el desayuno, tenía suficientes cosas para preparar, me acerque a la puerta de la habitación y la vi aun durmiendo, sonreí tiernamente.

Estaba todo listo, tome una bandeja, deposite el desayuno en el, tanto el de Serena como el mío, de haber sabido que ella se quedaría le hubiera traído una rosa fresca, entre silencioso a la habitación, deje la bandeja en la mesita de noche y comencé a despertar a Serena

–Princesa, despierte-

-mmmmh no quiero- comencé a reír siempre era lo mismo cuando la despertaba

–Despierta hoy es un gran día- comencé a acercarme a sus labios, cuando ella reacciono y me beso

–Buenos días, tienes razón hoy es un gran día- se sentó en la cama mirándome como si nada, quede congelado

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto confundida

–No, nada traje desayuno- acerque la bandeja y la coloque sobre la cama, Serena la tomo y me hizo señas que me sentara a su lado, cosa que hice de inmediato

–Se ve todo muy rico- dijo con ánimos

–Feliz cumpleaños- dije y bese su mejilla

- Esta es la mejor mañana de cumpleaños que he vivido, estar junto a ti-

-Serena, dime la verdad, ¿estas comprometida con Seiya?- abrió los ojos de par en par

–Pues si, lo estoy- dijo seria

–Entonces, ¿por que anoche me dijiste que me amas? Me besas, dices que esta es la mejor mañana de cumpleaños, no te entiendo- fui claro

–Darien, tu sabes que no estoy contigo por una razón, y es que no me lastimen, Seiya y yo pues formamos una pareja y quiero luchar por crear un futuro seguro junto a él- bajo la mirada

-¿Futuro seguro? ¿Acaso tú no pensaste en cómo me sentí yo? Serena yo te hubiera protegido como dé lugar, entiende que te amo, pensé que tu me amabas de la misma manera que yo lo hago, que lucharíamos juntos- la ira se hizo presente en mi y salí de la habitación.

Me dirigí al baño quise tomar una ducha, para tranquilizarme, golpee varias veces la pared con mi puño, no entendía nada, yo estaba esperado que ella me diera alguna muestra de amor, pero parecía que era solo un juego, las gotas del agua parecían tranquilizarme y se escondían entre ellas mis lagrimas

–Solo fui un juego- dije

–Jamás fuiste un juego- escuche la voz de Serena, gire y ahí estaba ella

– ¿Acaso no ves que me estoy bañando?- dije molesto

-¿Y acaso tú no ves que te amo?-

Entro a la ducha vestida solo con su pijama y comenzó a besarme de una manera tan intensa, tan sensual como ella era en mi vida, el satín comenzó a pegarse a su cuerpo, su cabello estaba mojándose, que locura, no quería alejarme de ella, no quería terminar el beso, prometí no hacerle nada pero la tentación era demasiado, su cuerpo, sus labios, sus ojos todo absolutamente todo su cuerpo parecía estar invitándome a la lujuria y al placer de estar con ella, no podía era una mujer comprometida, aunque me ame, yo no podía, pero dentro de mi me dictaba lo contrario

–Basta- dije manteniendo una distancia aunque mínima por el espacio de la ducha

–¿Aun sigues pensando que eres un juego?- la contemple bajo la ducha y lo pasional esta vez gano, no respondí nada solo tome a Serena en mis brazos y me la lleve a la habitación.

Comencé a besarla desesperadamente, sus manos recorría mi cuerpo, al igual que yo estaba perdiendo el control, saque el pijama mojado de Serena, a estas alturas estaba molestando, ella no dijo nada ni se opuso siguió besándome tan intenso como siempre, la tome en brazos y la deje sobre la cama, seguí besándola, recorrí su cuello para abrir paso a sus pechos, seguí bajando y llegue a sus costillas, la bese, ella gemía mientras sus dedos jugaban con mi pelo

–Te amo- dije con mi respiración entre cortada

–Y yo a ti mi Darien- se acerco a mí y me empezó a besar, recorrió mi cuello, jamás pensé que pasaría lo que paso.

Comenzó a sonar el celular de Serena, quitando toda inspiración que pudiésemos tener, me quedo mirando como diciendo que no lo contestaría pero luego me levante, tome el celular

–Seiya- dije en tono seco, arruino nuestro posible reencuentro, ella me miro se notaba que no sabía que hacer

–Contesta es tu novio, el joven del futuro seguro- dije di media vuelta y me dirigí al baño, seguí en lo que estaba haciendo antes que llegara Serena de una forma tan intensa, sonreí, ahora más que nunca sabia que ella me amaba, aunque no haya pasado nada entre nosotros, por culpa de Kou y su llamada inoportuna, pero ella va a volver a mi lado, luchare por ella…

,

,

,

,

**Pov Serena.**

Deje el celular que sonara, estaba ahí no sabía cómo reaccionar, estuve a punto de ser de Darien otra vez, si no fuera por que sonó el teléfono, seria nuevamente de él en estos momentos, comenzó a sonar otra vez, era Seiya

–Hola- dije tratando de controlar la respiración

-Hola Bombón te llamaba para desearte un feliz cumpleaños- dijo animado Seiya

–Muchas gracias, ¿Cómo estas?- quise por todos los medio que pareciera una conversación normal y lo logre no levante sospechas ni nada

–Muy bien, espera Hotaru quiere hablarte- no alcance a reaccionar cuando oí la voz de Hotaru

–Hola Serena ¡feliz cumpleaños! Recuerda que dijiste que aceptarías el regalo y no ibas a ser obstinada- ¿el regalo que rechazare? pensé que sería el anillo de Darien ¿pero de quien será el famoso regalo?

–Pues claro Hotaru, no lo rechazare- dije riéndome

–Bien bombón te dejaremos supongo que quieres desayunar con la familia así que iré a verte al almuerzo- comento Seiya

–Ah si nos vemos en el almuerzo-

-Saldremos con Mina para celebrar tu cumpleaños-

-¿Puedo invitar a alguien más?- pregunte mirando la ventana

-¿Y a quien quieres invitar?- pregunto confundido

–Solo deja que invite a alguien- se escucho decir a Hotaru

–Está bien nos vemos al almuerzo bombón, cuídate-

-cuídate tu también- dije y corte el teléfono.

Me levante rápidamente de la cama y fui al baño, Darien ya estaba en su habitación cambiándose de ropa, tome una ducha y recordé el instante del beso, su mirada luego de este, tengo que unir como sea a Seiya y a Michiru, ojala alguien hiciera lo mismo con Darien y yo, cerré la ducha y me envolví en una toalla, me vi frente al espejo, me fije en mis ojos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaban brillando y como no si estaba cerca de Darien, salí del baño apresuradamente, me comenzó a dar frío cuando en eso me fije que en frente de mi estaba él, con su mirada tan intensa y galante

– ¿Nos vamos juntos o quieres irte en taxi?- pregunto, parecía darle lo mismo que yo estaba enfrente de él, cubierta solo con una toalla

–Creo que me iré en taxi, tal como llegue aquí- respondí

–Está bien como tú quieras-

-Darien- dije caminando hacia él, note el nerviosismo de mi acercamiento y su mirada no la alejaba de mi en ningún momento

–Será mejor que te vistas Serena, tenemos que ir a trabajar y quizás tu novio ya este preguntando por ti- se alejo

–Tienes razón- di media vuelta, camine hacia la habitación cuando sentí que me agarro del brazo y me beso

–Me debes un secuestro- dijo cuando nos separamos –No te lo cobrare hoy, pero ahora si que pronto lo haré- antes de poder responderle algo me beso con tanta intensidad, afirmo mi cintura como solo él lo hacía, comencé a derretirme nuevamente, el beso fue más largo que los demás, parecía que nuevamente yo era la presa ante un cazador insaciable, sus manos jugaban con la toalla que me cubría pero después me beso la frente

–Será mejor que nos apresuremos, ya es un tantito tarde- dijo mirando el reloj y salió de la habitación, tenía razón comencé a vestirme lo más rápido que podía, mi cabello ordenado, todo perfectamente colocado, listo a trabajar, bajamos juntos en el ascensor, miraba mi celular, Mina me había llamado por teléfono, como no respondí me envío un mensaje deseándome un feliz cumpleaños y que todos mis deseos se cumplieran… vaya yo solo quería uno, estar nuevamente con mi Darien y esta vez que no hubiera una bruja atormentando mi vida.

Mire a Darien y estaba con la vista pegada en cualquier parte como evitándome ver

-¿Por qué me ignoras?- me atreví a preguntar

–No te ignoro solo que se vienen muchos recuerdos estando aquí-

-así, ¿también traes a Setsuna al departamento?- pregunta entupida que salió solo por los celos

– ¿Acaso no te quedo claro, anoche que nadie más que nosotros puede entrar a ese departamento? ¿Qué tiene que ver Setsuna con todo esto?- dijo molesto

–Ella me dijo que estaban juntos-

-¿Y si ella te dice que está esperando un hijo mío también le creerás? Vaya Serena, pensé que te quedo más que claro que te amo solo a ti y a nadie más- contesto

-¿Y por que no luchas por mi?- pregunte sin pensar

-¿Tu lo hiciste? No, tu arrancaste cuando pudiste haber demostrado que nada ni nadie nos podía separar, incluso creí que me amabas, pero ya vez fui un estúpido en creer eso- contesto molesto

– ¡Pero yo si te amo!- al decir esto el ascensor se descompuso quedando atrapados –Vaya solo esto me faltaba- comente enojada

–Si me amaras tanto como dices, deja a Seiya y ven conmigo, si quieres nos vamos de Tokio por un tiempo- dijo sentándose en un rincón del ascensor

–Si fuera tan fácil-

-Serena, la vida es una sola, por favor toma mi mano y comencemos a escribir una historia juntos, si no pues déjame solo que pronto me iré de Tokio- me dolió en lo más hondo de mi ser, Darien se iría y lo perdería definitivamente, si tan solo pudiera adelantar las cosas entre Michiru y Seiya, de pronto el ascensor se sacudió bruscamente _"moriré en un ascensor justo en el día de mi cumpleaños"_ pensé esto varias veces, Darien veía mi cara de preocupación y se reía

-¿Qué tengo cara de payaso?-

-No, solo que es una baja de voltaje- al decir esto la luz volvió y el ascensor siguió bajando con normalidad –así que Setsuna te dijo que estábamos juntos- comento con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro

–Pues si, incluso llegue a pensarlo seriamente- mire hacia el otro lado del ascensor, de solo escuchar su nombre me hervía la sangre

–Que chistoso, pero me la va a pagar- dijo poniéndose tenso, y apretando su puño

-¿Qué dices?- pregunte asustada

–Setsuna es la responsable de que no creas en mi- que ganas de decirle que no es eso si no que quiero juntar a Michiru y a Seiya, pero pensándolo bien, prefiero que lo piense así

– ¿Y que harás?-

-Terminar con esto de una vez por todas- dijo saliendo del ascensor pero para mi sorpresa me agarro del brazo y me llevo a su auto

–Por lo menos pide con amabilidad lo que quieres hacer- dejo sus cosas en el auto, giro y camino hacia donde estaba yo, en eso se detuvo frente de mí y me beso

–Perdón princesita, pero ahora Setsuna se las verá conmigo- en un momento así no sabía cómo reaccionar, Darien estaba hecho una furia y se enfrentaría a quien era su amiga

–Serena, ven conmigo- abrió la puerta del auto y me subí, era increíble como tenia impregnado su aroma, se subió al auto y me sonrío.

Llegamos a la consulta, mejor dicho al estacionamiento y llego un mensaje de Michiru:

_"Serena, vi que venias con Darien, evita que Setsuna te vea ya que esta justo aquí, esperándolo a él, se ve extraña"_

–Tengo que ir a comprar algo a Mina se me olvido- dije y gire cuando en eso llega otro mensaje de ella:

_"Por cierto, Feliz cumpleaños amiga"_, cerré el celular

– ¿Cuando te veré otra vez en el departamento?- me pregunto Darien acariciando mis mejillas

–Pronto, sé que pronto- di un pequeño pero dulce beso en sus labios y comencé a caminar…

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Pov Darien **

Setsuna estaba ahí esperando a un lado del escritorio de Michiru, quien a estas alturas la compadecía por tener que aguantar su enfermedad.

–Hola Darien- dijo sonriente

–Hola- respondí a secas

-¿Qué pasa Darien te noto distinto?- dijo confundida

–Necesito hablar contigo- entramos a su despacho

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo ella mirándome preocupada

–Me puedes decir... ¿Desde cuándo que nosotros estamos juntos?- fui directo al punto sin rodeos

-¿Quién te dijo eso?- se altero de una manera impresionante

–Pues Serena me dijo eso, me felicito por que estábamos juntos- mentí para saber hasta dónde llegaría con la farsa

–Le dije eso para que te dejara tranquilo, vi como te atormentaba se burlaba de ti a tus espaldas-

-Que mentirosa- dije sin ningún tapujo

-¿Qué dices?-

-Que eres mentirosa Setsuna, Serena nunca se ha reído ni se reirá a mis espaldas, por que ella me ama así como yo la amo, deja de mentir, entiende nunca me he enamorado de ti y nunca lo voy a hacer, pensé que después de todos estos años habías cambiado pero no, sigues siendo la misma niña de la preparatoria, que hace hasta lo imposible por estar con la persona que quiere, pues fíjate que te veo como una hermana, deja de decirle cosas que no son a Serena, ella está feliz con su compromiso y aprende yo también estoy feliz por su compromiso aunque signifique que la estoy perdiendo- di media vuelta para salir del despacho cuando comenzó a llorar

–Perdóname Darien, es que siempre te he querido, nunca deje de quererte- no hice caso, sería peor, salí del despacho, vi a Serena llegar con Mina y entre sus manos tan delicadas traía un paquetito, fingí que no la había saludado así que me acerque a las dos

–Serena que tengas un muy feliz cumpleaños- dije extendiendo mis brazos de par en par, ella se acerco a mí y me abrazo –"Hable con Setsuna"- alcance a decirle, vi a Michiru que le dedico una sonrisa a Serena y también la saludo, comenzamos a trabajar con normalidad, mi nueva secretaria comenzó a llamar los pacientes, luego recibí un llamado,

-no pase pacientes por un momento- le dije a mi secretaria y luego conteste el celular

–Hola- respondí

–Hola Darien soy yo Rei- contesto animada mi hermana

–Pequeña monstruito ¿Dónde estas?-

-Pues en ¿Dónde crees tu?- comenzó a reírse

–Estas… ¿no me digas estas con nuestros amigos que se casaran?-

-Si estoy con ellos viaje exclusivamente al matrimonio Darien, los preparativos están casi listos, todo muy bello ¿Vas a venir verdad?-

-Pero por supuesto papá sale de vacaciones dentro de estos días y pues iré con ellos- respondí sonriente

–Sabes acá esta pero muy lindo, todo, dile a mamá y a papá que se tienen que vestir de blanco, ya que ellos quieren hacer algo muy hermoso-

-Pues solo fíjate en el lugar que se casaran, bien yo les diré que tenemos que ir de blanco a la ceremonia-

-¿Cuando viajan?-

-No lo sé con exactitud-

- Ah pues dentro de unos días iremos a Chile a buscar las últimas cosas que faltan y a traer unos familiares de nuestros amigos-

-¿Y por que vas tú?-

-pensé en ir a buscarlos, pero como tu dices que no sabes cuándo viajaran-

-Pero llama a papá y pregúntale mejor a él-

-Si, lo haré pero te llamaba para preguntarte si habías saludado a Serena en su cumpleaños-

-Claro que si, hoy muy temprano en la mañana, le prepare el desayuno en el departamento-

-¿No me digas que se reconciliaron y dejo a Seiya?-

-No, solo nos quedamos en el departamento por que ella me lo pidió-

-¿Qué estas esperando para reconquistarla? A ya sé que llegue tu hermanita ¿cierto?- comencé a reír y ella también –Bien hermanito debo irme me están llamando, para seguir con los preparativos, mi amiga está muy nerviosa, los espero dentro de unos días- se despedía mi hermana

–Recuerda la promesa que me hiciste cuando Serena estaba en el hospital que harías lo que fuera para que sea tu esposa y me darías muchos sobrinos y sobrinas que tendré que tener paciencia… aunque ya tengo suficiente paciencia con el padre- se coloco a reír de buena gana –Dile que le mando muchos cariños en su cumpleaños, bien adiós-

-Adiós- corte la llamada….

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Pov Serena**

Mi cumpleaños, increíblemente estaba trabajando muy tranquila, en eso me llamo Raúl a su despacho

–Buenos días Serena- me saludo con una amplia sonrisa

–Buenos días Raúl ¿como esta?-

-Muy bien gracias, te llame para entregarte esto- extendió un paquete

–Muchas gracias- no me esperaba esto

–Te lo envío Rei, llego esta mañana y me llamo para decir que te envía muchos cariños, hace poco también llamo a Darien para decir lo mismo-

-¿Rei?- pregunte confundida

–Si ella siempre recuerda los cumpleaños de todos, así que te envío esto y me dio estrictas órdenes de estar a tu lado cuando lo abras-

-¿Estrictas ordenes?- comencé a reír

–Tal vez para evitar que lo rechaces- encogió los hombros sin duda el sabia de que se trataba

–Está bien lo abriré y no lo rechazare- comencé a reír nerviosa al abrirlo, recordé que a Hotaru le dije que no lo rechazaría así que no lo haré, había un sobre el cual cayó al suelo y de inmediato lo recogió Raúl, seguí abriendo el paquete que me envío Rei, para mi sorpresa y para la de Raúl, era un vestido blanco, con detalles preciosos en el escote y en los breteles de este, seguí como ilusionada recorriendo el vestido, en la parte posterior también tenía detallitos

–Es precioso- comente

–Parece que hay algo mas- dijo mirando la cajita.

Y efectivamente otro sobre, lo abrí era una carta de Rei:

_"Amiga espero que este regalo te haya llegado justo a tiempo para tu cumpleaños, espero que así sea si no matare al de servicio postal, no es una broma, espero que te guste mucho ya que es mi mejor creación desde que estoy aquí, en la Isla de Pascua (hace una semana y algo), pero te debo pedir un favor, ¿Puedes traerlo de vuelta? Ya me imagino tu cara de pregunta, lo que pasa es que dos amigos míos se casan y pues quisiera que me acompañaras, así como sabes si sacas ideas de tu compromiso con Seiya, si lo supe cuando llegue acá y me contacte con Darien, espero amiga que estés siendo feliz, no te cuestiono ni nada ya que siempre seremos hermanas por que te siento así al igual que Mina, pero como sé que mi Padre saldrá de vacaciones te puedo invitar solo a ti, Mina tiene que trabajar, ¿O la secuestramos? Creo que no podrá ser por ahora, amiga por favor no rechaces este regalo y ven a conocer esta maravillosa isla, los pasajes están en otro sobre ya que tienes que viajar primero a Chile donde te estaremos esperando y luego viajamos a Isla de Pascua para que conozcas amiga. Un beso enorme y abrazos por montón Rei"._

_-_¿Puedo ver el sobre?- le dije a Raúl con un hilo de voz y asombrada

–Si por supuesto- extendió su mano y luego recibí el sobre, al abrirlo efectivamente estaban los pasajes

–No puedo ir- dije de inmediato

-¿A dónde?- pregunto extrañado, no respondí solo saque los pasajes y se los mostré

-¿Por qué no quieres ir?-

-No es que no quiera ir Raúl, pero es que… no tengo documento para viajar- dije la verdad jamás he viajado fuera del país a comparación con Rei

–Pero todo tiene solución- dijo sonriente, era la misma cara que colocaba Rei cuando planeaba algo

–Si pero cual- no me dijo nada solo me tomo del brazo y me llevo al lado de Mina

–Dígale a Tomoe que salí con Serena a atender un asunto de suma importancia, después lo llamare- Mina me miro extrañada y solo me encogí de hombros

–Está bien yo le diré- salimos casi volando, una costumbre que heredo Rei, subimos a un taxi

-¿A dónde vamos?- le pregunte

–Vamos a sacar tus documentos para que viajes y acompañes a Rei-

-Pero, yo pues no tengo dinero para hacer esos trámites- respondí confundida

–No te preocupes, piensa que es un regalo de mi parte, no quiero que desperdicies la oportunidad de ir a conocer una fantástica isla- parecía estar hablando con Rei, a veces Raúl era tan impulsivo como su hija y a la vez tan reservado como Darien

– ¿Aun sigues creyendo que solo Inés y Rei son las impulsivas de la familia?-

-No, ya no, creo que usted también lo es- dije sonriente.

Hicimos el tramite en tiempo record, dentro de unos días tendré mi documento necesario para viajar, vi la fecha del pasaje, era para el día sábado, si todo salía bien el día viernes tendría mis documentos y Raúl saldría de vacaciones junto a Inés.

Llegamos a la consulta justo a la hora de almorzar, parecía que el día avanzaba rápido

–Que bueno que llegas Serena vamos a almorzar Seiya ya está por llegar- dijo Mina acercándose a mi lado

–Michiru- dije acercándome al escritorio de ella

–Dime-

-¿Quieres ir a almorzar con nosotros? – una cálida sonrisa apareció en su rostro

–Gracias, pero no quiero incomodarlos-

-No como crees vamos Michiru, así lo pasaremos mucho mejor- comento Mina

–Vamos anda es mi cumple- rogué para que fuera hasta que finalmente acepto, el más sorprendido fue Seiya quien nos vio salir a las 3 juntas

–Vamos a almorzar con Michiru- dije sonriente

-¿Con Michiru?... Si pues vamos- reacciono Seiya, caminamos juntos Mina y Michiru iban conversando, últimamente el lazo de amistad se formo de una manera muy linda entre nosotras, Seiya y yo pues detrás de ellas, vi como él la miraba, se notaba hasta por los ojos que él sentía algo como Darien sentía algo por mí

–Si la sigues viendo así, me pondré celosa- comente cerca de su rostro solo para molestarlo un poco

– Es que con ella tendré la próxima presentación y pues… no me acostumbro a estar tan cerca de ella-

-Es linda, lástima que no tenga novio-

-Si una lástima, pero bueno quienes somos nosotros ¿no?-

-Tienes razón, ¿pero por que Michiru aun está enamorada de ese novio idiota que tuvo?- al decir esto lo mire de reojo, su rostro casi se desfiguro

-¿Cómo que idiota? ¿Acaso tu sabes quién es?-

- No, pero fue muy tonto no haber luchado por ella, tal vez tenía una muy buena razón para separarlo, así como yo hice a un lado a Darien-

-Entonces Darien también es un idiota por no luchar por ti-

-Tal vez lo sea- dije restando importancia

–No quiero discutir contigo bombón- me abrazo, tomo mi mano y comenzamos a caminar hasta que…

-¿Qué es esto?- tomo mi mano y la observo

–Es solo un anillo- respondí

–Que lindo ¿Quién te lo regalo?- no sabía si responderle o no, pero la respuesta salió de labios de el

–No creo que haya sido Darien, ¿O si?- aleje mi mano rápidamente y él se dio por respondido –Vaya así que te está molestando otra vez-

-No me está molestando solo que…- no sabía que responderle…

.

.

.

.

.

**Pov Seiya.**

-Solo que... ¿Qué?- repetí actuando como novio celoso

–El me lo regalo y yo lo acepte, ¿acaso no recuerdas que Hotaru me dijo que no rechazara ningún regalo?- respondió seria y siguió caminado.

Llegamos a Clown, donde siempre almorzábamos y cada cual pidió su almuerzo en eso Serena se levanto y le dijo a Mina si la acompañaba al baño, fue entonces que quede a solas con mi niña de ojos verdes

-¿Desde cuándo que Serena y tu son amigas?- pregunte para romper el silencio

–Hace muy poco ¿Por qué?-

-No solo preguntaba- no podía evitar ponerme nervioso con ella cerca de mí, desde hace unas pocas semanas Michiru cambio su forma de ser, ya era más cálida, cariñosa así como la conocí antes, necesitaba abrazarla, entendía a la perfección a Darien.

Terminamos de almorzar y nos fuimos todos a la consulta, Mina y Serena se fueron delante de nosotros ya que bombón se molesto conmigo por el Show que le hice, pues ahora me tocaba actuar con Darien, si como todo novio que molestaban a su novia tenía que hacerlo, Serena, Mina y Michiru entraban a la consulta cuando vi a Darien acercándose

–Darien- lo llame de inmediato se voltio a verme y le hice señas que se acercara

–Hola Seiya ¿Cómo estas?- dijo extendiendo su mano, la mire pero no hice nada más que eso

-¿Por qué molestas a Serena?- pregunte cruzando mis brazos

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto con una sonrisa burlona

–Pues ¿por que tienes que andar regalando anillitos de compromiso a mi novia? Si tu no la supiste cuidar, cuando estuvo contigo no vengas a hacerlo ahora-

-Vaya que la cuidas muy bien y te felicito, pero ella me ama a mi me lo dijo muchas veces hoy-

-¿Qué dices?- no me dolió ni nada solo era actuación y hasta el momento me estaba saliendo muy bien

–Seiya, no me rendiré a tener a Serena una vez más a mi lado, la amo y ella a mi- comento

–Pues veamos a quien escogerá, por lo pronto estas invitado a sentarte en la primera fila de mi matrimonio con Serena-

-Ahí estaré, sin falta- sonrío y luego comenzó a caminar, algo raro pasara estoy seguro…

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Pov Serena. **

El día terminaba, ¡Al fin! Me estire en mi cama después de haber cenado con mi familia, miraba el techo no podía sacarme de la cabeza el recuerdo tan tibio de Darien y por otro lado no entendí la actitud de Seiya, tan celoso.

Empecé a buscar los pasajes de avión, mis padres estaban contentos pues iría a conocer otro país y una isla maravillosa, pero dejaría de ver por unos días a Darien y a Seiya.

Los días pasaron volando, no los sentí, ¿será que las ansias de viajar por fin estaban acortando los días?, bueno fuimos con Raúl en la hora de almuerzo a buscar mis documentos para poder viajar, para mi sorpresa estaban listos, salte de la emoción

–Te pareces a Rei cuando se emociona- dijo sonriente Raúl que para mi venía siendo mi casi suegro adorado

–Perdón- dije agachando la cabeza

–Nada de eso, vamos a celebrar tus documentos- efectivamente fuimos a una heladería cerca de ahí, me contó que el viaje entre Tokio y Santiago de Chile es un tanto agotador, pero al llegar Rei me estaría esperando con unos amigos, sonreí de una manera tan alegre que sentí una calidez inusual.

–Darien también viajara estos días- dijo tomando un poco de su café helado

-¿Cómo finalmente se irá?- dije esto y mi pena reapareció

–Solo por unos días, nada mas- cambio el tema rotundamente, me pregunto por la universidad y como me estaba yendo en los estudios, del tema Darien y su viaje no se hablo más.

Mi madre me pidió que no fuera a la Universidad hoy, pero igual quise ir, para mi mala suerte, el profesor no fue, así que tuve tiempo para arreglar mi maleta, con algunas cosas para el viaje

–No te olvides Serena de sacar muchas fotos- dijo Mamá Ikuko guardando la cámara que me dio en mi cumpleaños

–Sacare muchísimas fotos, Rei me ha contado que el lugar es precioso-

-Aprovecha al máximo este viaje hija- dijo Kenji entrando a la habitación

–Papá- dije y me lance a sus brazos

–Recuerda de traer muchas cositas de allá, pero hija no te vayas a tatuar o algo parecido- mi mamá y sus temores raros cuando me iba de vacaciones a cualquier lugar con Mina siempre me decía _"no te tatúes ni te hagas perforaciones extrañas"_

–No mamá, no me tatuare el brazo, solo la espalda completa ¿te gusta la idea?- comencé a reírme de la cara que puso mi mamá Kenji también lo hizo.

Viajaría a un lugar nuevo, mientras que Darien se iría quizás donde

–Voy a salir- dije inesperadamente

-¿A dónde hija?- pregunto Kenji

–Papá ¿me prestas el auto? Tengo que ir donde los Chiba a buscar algo que le enviaran a Rei- pero mi mamá noto mi mentira

– ¿Es eso o vas a ver a Darien?-

-No verdad que tienes que ir a buscar el encargo de Rei a casa de los Chiba, ve hija- vi a mi papá sonreírme de manera cómplice

-¿Tu sabias?- dijo mi mamá desconfiada

–Si, pues Serena me lo comento en la tarde y se me había olvidado recordarle que tenía que ir, tú sabes lo olvidadizo que soy- comento pasándome las llaves

–Ve a verlo tranquila- quede asombrada con lo que dijo Kenji

–Ve hija ya se hará muy tarde y ellos necesitan descansar

–Si- di media vuelta y salí de la casa.

Llegue tan pronto como pude al departamento, busque la llave y abrí

–Darien… Darien- ya era hora que llegaba, no respondía tenía que saber de sus propios labios que se iría dentro de unos días

–Darien por favor respóndeme- dije nuevamente y abrí la puerta de su habitación, todo perfectamente ordenado, tome el celular y llame a la universidad

–Buenas noches- contesto la secretaria

–Buenas noches, estaba buscando al profesor Chiba, por un asunto muy urgente el ¿se encontrara?- dije poniendo mi voz un poco más aguda

–Espere un momentito- empezó a sonar una melodía y luego contesto –Lo siento señorita pero me acaban de decir que el profesor Chiba no vino hoy a hacer clases y que pidió autorización para ausentarse unos días, lo siento no poder ayudarla-

-No se preocupe, muchísimas gracias- corte la llamada ¿no fue hoy a trabajar? Mire su closet, me dirigí a él y faltaban ropas, lo sé por que los colgadores estaban vacíos

–No puede ser- di media vuelta y salí del departamento, me dirigía a la casa de los Chiba, seguro que él estaba ahí, llegue y toque el timbre

–Serena que sorpresa- dijo Inés abriendo la puerta recibiéndome con una gran sonrisa

–Buenas noches, siento la hora- dije tratando de calmar mi respiración -¿Estará Darien?- Inés me quedo mirando sorprendida y en eso apareció Raúl

–Hola Serena, Darien no está- respondió el

-¿Y a que hora lo podré encontrar?-

-Se fue de viaje, hoy después de salir de la consulta-

-¿Pero cómo? ¿Se fue sin despedirse?- dije casi al borde de las lagrimas

–Pensó que era lo mejor- respondió Inés abrazándome, pero era inútil, no alcance a despedirme de él y estaba en los brazos de quien era mí casi suegra adorada llorando sin consuelo

-Entremos mejor- dijo Inés con una voz tan dulce

–No mejor me voy, disculpen la molestia- dije levantándome, me dirigí al auto y comencé a manejar

-¿Por qué te fuiste sin despedirte de mí?- llore todo el camino, las luces de mi casa estaban apagadas, estaban todos dormidos, me dirigí a mi cuarto, con un nudo en la garganta, un frío en mi pecho y un lindo viaje que me espera mañana….

your document here...


	25. Un Viaje para recordar

Capitulo 24: **UN VIAJE PARA RECORDAR**

**Pov Rei.**

A estas horas Serena debe estar viajando, me quede preocupada por eso de que Darien viajo sin saber para donde fue su destino, pero bueno debe venir a la boda de nuestros amigos y ahí me vera, claro que si ¿Cómo se le ocurre dejando así a Serena? Bastante tiene con aguantar a la bruja de Setsuna, pero en fin ahora se vendrá a Chile y nos iremos juntas a Isla de Pascua tendrá 2 semanas de tranquilidad total.

Viña del Mar, que bien se siente estar acá, pero pronto tengo que partir a Santiago, parezco gitana moviéndome de un lado para otro, para mi amiga soy practica porque siempre llego con poca ropa y después me voy con hasta un bolso extra lleno de ropa y cosas lindas. Antes de partir quise bajar a la playa, que diferencia en el clima, mientras en Tokio era invierno y hacía un frío espantoso, en cambio acá el clima era cálido, un verano perfecto, camine por la orilla de la playa viendo los departamentos que hay con vista al mar, decidí ir a Valparaíso, sería más o menos unos 6 kilómetros, tome un taxi, y quise ir a la ciudad porteña, me encantaba todo esa magia que había en sus cerros, podía ver el puerto y las embarcaciones que estaban ahí, vaya que lugar más hermoso, comencé a caminar por la playa hasta llegar a la caleta un señor ahí me ofreció los mariscos más frescos, ¡Que ganas de comer! Pero seguí con mi recorrido

-La voy a estar esperando Mijita- me grito no entendí mucho que es lo que significa "Mijita" y así que le pregunte a una señora muy simpática

–Pues vera Mijita, es una abreviatura de mi hijita así que cuando le digan eso no se preocupe no es nada malo- dijo la señora amablemente

–Muchas gracias- dije sonriente

–De nada mija- sonreí nuevamente.

Seguí con mi recorrido, el aire marino acá es muy fresco, unos chicos empezaron a hablar cerca de mí

– ¿Pero cómo se te ocurre Mario irnos a pata? ¿No vei la distancia que hay?- decía un joven de pelo negro, seguí caminando.

Llegue hasta cierto sector y me devolví a comer los mariscos me tentaron así que volví donde el señor

–Mijita volvió, vio que acá están los más ricos mariscos la cache1- quede mirando sorprendida el tremendo plato de comida que me trajeron, excesivamente grande. Comí casi todo, el mesero me miraba y sonreía, de pronto el señor que me hablo se acerco a la mesa

–Usted no es de acá-

-No, soy de Tokio-

-¿Y que la trae por estos lugares?-

-Turistiando y además un matrimonio-

-Mesh un Casorio que bueno mija que lo pase muy bien acá en Chilito – dijo sonriente

–Perdón ¿pero que es un Casorio?- pregunte al señor

–Casorio se le dice a los matrimonios para la zona del campo, no se preocupe después va a estar caperuza, o experta en entender a los chilenos de campo- sonreí alegremente –Y veras como quieren en Chile al amigo cuando es forastero- dijo cantando y se alejo de la mesa, llego al lado del mesero y me indicaba ¿Qué pasaba?

–Señorita este es un presente de parte del dueño del restaurant- dijo el mesero mostrando al señor que vino hace un momento

–Vaya gracias- Era un vino y una pequeña banderita de Chile.

Me despedí agradeciendo el regalo, vi la hora –Me tengo que ir a Santiago- me devolví a Viña del Mar, llegue al hotel a ordenar mis cosas ¿Qué tal vendrá Serena en el viaje?...

.

.

.

.

**Pov Serena.**

.

.

.

Me costó un poco separarme de mi familia, primera vez que estaría tan lejos de ellos, pero por otro lado ellos estaban felices por el viaje, suerte que salí de unas pequeñas vacaciones en la universidad, por 3 semanas, parecía todo planeado por Rei.

¿Darien donde estarás? Me pregunté por un buen momento, pero luego recordé el maravilloso viaje que me esperaba, conocería Chile, Isla de Pascua, me alegre demasiado pues la emoción me hacia encontrar eterno el despegar del avión.

Mire por la ventana solo las nubes estaban a nuestro alrededor, comencé a escuchar música y a leer un libro, sería un viaje largo eso no había dudas, al lado mío había una mujer muy simpática la cual comenzó a hablarme, ella viajaba a Chile por un asunto familiar

-¿Usted es de Tokio?-

-No, yo soy de Chile, llegue a Tokio más o menos unos 10 años y hoy vuelvo a ver a mi familia-

-Vaya, los debe extrañar muchísimo- comenté

–Si demasiado, pero cuando tienes responsabilidades que cumplir pues, debes estar lejos de ellos-

-¿Responsabilidades?-

-Trabajo en una empresa, la cual me envío como su representante a Tokio- comenzó a contarme su vida, sus cosas, me mostró una foto de ella y su familia

-¿Y tu vas a conocer Chile?- dijo mirándome

–Mi primer viaje fuera de mi país- encogí los hombros

–Sabes la gente en Chile es mas de piel, encontraras mucha gente muy simpática, creo que los latinos somos asi-

-Ya me doy cuenta- dije sonriendo y ella también… se hizo tarde y el sueño poco a poco comenzó a ganarnos, dentro de unas horas llegaríamos a Chile me pregunto ¿Cómo encontrare a Rei en el aeropuerto?...

.

.

.

.

**Pov Rei**.

.

.

.

.

Faltan solo una hora para que llegue Serena y ya estoy en el Aeropuerto, mis amigos quienes me acompañan comenzaron a escribir una pancarta enorme con el nombre

"_Serena Tsukino te esperamos acá"_

–Dudo que no nos vea- comento mi amigo

–Pues tu eres el exagerado- dije y nos colocamos a reír

–Perdón llegue tarde- dijo mi amiga tratando de controlar su respiración agitada

–No te preocupes, cuando nos casemos procura no llegar muy tarde- comento mi amigo.

Los minutos pasaron volando hasta que anunciaron el arribo del vuelo de Serena _"Su atención por favor, los pasajeros el vuelo 275 con procedencia de Tokio, Japón hace salida por la puerta 03"_

–Vamos debe ser el vuelo de Serena- tome el brazo de mi amiga y comenzamos a correr

–Tan exageradas- alcance a escuchar a mi amigo

–¿Ella era la novia de Darien?- me preguntaron

–Si ella era, la verdad es un asunto un tanto enredado- se miraron y encogieron de hombros, extendieron la pancarta que era bastante mas grande que los demás.

–Ella… ella es- salte entre la gente y fui al lado de Serena

–Amiga, bienvenida a Chile- dije dándole un gran abrazo

–Gracias- dijo mirando el aeropuerto

–Bueno este es el aeropuerto Arturo Merino Benítez y estas en Santiago la capital de este país- ella sonrío y luego se despidió de una señora

–Hasta pronto Serena, que tengas una muy buena estadía-

-Gracias y usted disfrute mucho a su familia-

-Oh claro que lo haré, Adiós-

-Adiós- dijimos en unísono

–Bien amiga es hora que te presente a los novios- mis amigos aun sostenían la pancarta

–Vaya que recibimiento- dijo riéndose Serena

–Bien eso fue obra de mi amigo, ven te lo presentare-

Llegamos al lado de un muchacho alto, de contextura delgada, de cabello negro y rebelde, ojos café, moreno, de manos grandes y una amplia sonrisa

–Serena te presento a Juan Pablo-

-Mucho gusto- dijo Serena excediendo la mano, mi amigo la miro

–Mucho gusto Serena- y beso su mejilla en señal de saludo

–Serena ella es mi amiga Javiera- se acerco mi amiga, su cabello castaño jugaba a taparle su rostro, su piel clara, sus ojos cafés intensos, de contextura media y un poco mas bajita que Juan Pablo, sonrío a Serena y también la beso en la mejilla

–Mucho gusto Serena, al fin te conocemos- dijo sonriente

–¿Ustedes se casaran?- pregunto sorprendida

–Si, nos casaremos en Isla de Pascua, pero la próxima semana- dijo Javiera

-¿Cómo?- pregunto confundida

–Digamos que te secuestre- dije sonriente

–Esa sonrisa malvada ya la conozco- dijo Juan Pablo

-¿De veras?- dijo Serena y nos colocamos a reír todos

–Vamos me dio hambre y me imagino que a Serena también- dijo Javiera

–¿Pero donde iremos a comer?- pregunte, ambos me miraron

–Mercado Central- dijeron al unísono

-¿Mercado Central?- preguntamos al unísono con Serena

–Vamos-

Nos tomaron de los brazos, comenzamos a caminar, buscamos las cosas de Serena y nos fuimos al estacionamiento, acomodamos las cosas en el auto y partimos a Mercado Central.

Serena miraba maravillada cada rincón de Santiago parecía que no quería perder detalle, bueno la primera vez que vine a acá tampoco quise perder ningún detalle

-¿Y como los conociste a ellos Rei?- pregunto Serena

–Ja! ¿recuerdas eso?- reacciono Juan Pablo preguntándole a Javiera

–Te contestare yo, resulta que nosotros somos ingenieros pero salimos de vacaciones a recorrer nuestro país, entre uno de los viajes conocimos a Rei, quien nos pareció muy simpática, lo que si teníamos que explicar las jergas que tienen algunas personas acá pero nació una linda amistad, también conocimos a toda la familia- respondió Javiera

–Si el que costo que viniera era Darien, bueno por sus estudios, pero al final lo conocimos, me agrada su forma de ser tan seria no como la loca de su hermana- respondió Juan Pablo

-¿Cómo que loca?- le reproche

- Juanpa, que feo comentario- dijo Javiera seria

–Sabes que la estoy bromeando-

-Mas te vale-

-Prepárate con ella te casaras Juanpa- dije y nos pusimos a reír…

.

.

.

.

**Pov Serena **

.

.

.

.

Juan Pablo y Javiera eran realmente acogedores desde su bienvenida, llegamos a un lugar, de color amarillo, entramos habían distintos puestos, gritaban cosas y nos acercamos a una mesa nos sentamos

–Buenas tardes, ¿que se van a servir las reinas y el caballero?- dijo el mesero

–Bueno vamos a ver, en un momento lo llamaremos- dijo Juan Pablo quien me parecía una persona muy amable, cada cual eligió su plato y comenzamos a comer, al igual que Rei quede impactada por la cantidad de comida que nos sirvieron, ellos se rieron de nuestras caras

–Mañana vamos a Sewell- comento Javiera

-¿A dónde?- pregunte confundida

–A Sewell, una ciudad minera entre la montaña, así que nos iremos a Rancagua esta noche- dijo sonriente Javiera

–Antes de irnos a Isla de Pascua conocerás algo de Chile- dijo Rei con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro

–Si me gusta la idea- dije entusiasta.

Terminamos de comer, seguimos recorriendo la ciudad pasamos por la Moneda el palacio de gobierno, Javi y Juanpa nos agarraron del brazo y entramos

El patio de los naranjos era un lugar hermoso, increíblemente estaba dentro del palacio de gobierno, giraba para verlo todo. El día pasaba rápido, Juanpa nos llevo al Cerro Santa Lucia.

Javiera era una buena anfitriona, Rei miraba sonriente cada lugar, yo en cambio sacaba fotos.

–Bien llego la hora de que nos vayamos a Rancagua, mañana el paseo a Sewell será fantástico- dijo Javiera

-¿Tu conoces Sewell Rei?-

-No, nunca he ido - respondió ella

–Es por que es muy difícil ir para allá, hay que conseguir unos pases especiales ya que ese lugar es patrimonio de la humanidad- comento Juan Pablo.

Iniciamos un viaje de casi una hora y algo llegamos a nuestro destino, Rancagua una ciudad tranquila

–Bueno ahora se quedaran en nuestra casa, no queremos que se vayan a un hotel- dijo Javiera mirándonos a Rei y a mi

-¿Tienen casa nueva?- preguntó

–Si la inauguramos hace un par de meses, te gustara- dijo Juan Pablo

-¿Queda muy lejos por que no aguanto las ganas de llegar y conocer su nidito de amor?- dijo mi amiga provocando el sonrojo de la pareja

–En Machali- dijo Javiera a penas recupero su color natural, anduvimos un rato mas y llegamos a la casa de la pareja

-¿Qué les parece?- dijo Manuel

–Linda, hermosa- dijimos al unísono

– Vengan vamos adentro- dijo Javiera tomando mi bolso de mano.

La casa era de un color rojo burdeo, preciosa, el jardín con un césped bien cuidado, por las orillas tenían pequeños rosales y unas flores que no recordé el nombre

–¿Cómo se llaman estas?- pregunte

–Calas son las favoritas de Javi y las plante aquí- respondió Juan Pablo

–Son preciosas- comenté

–Al igual que mi niña- dijo sonriente.

.

.

Entre a la casa realmente parecía de esas que aparecen en las revistas

–Toma asiento Serena debes venir cansada- dijo Javiera

-Gracias- me senté el sillón era realmente cómodo, Juan Pablo sirvió algo para beber y algunas cosas para comer aunque la verdad había comido de todo, desde mariscos hasta Humitas, ya no daba mas pero de todas maneras compartí con ellos, el sueño ya me estaba venciendo

–Serena ¿Quieres descansar?- pregunto Juan Pablo

–Si, me canse muchísimo, el paseo estuvo muy movido- dije

–Ven te llevaré a la habitación que estarán Rei y tu- subimos al segundo piso, entramos a la habitación habían 2 camas echas y un closet disponible para las invitadas

–Ponte cómoda, si necesitas algo pues solo dilo- me dio una tierna sonrisa

–Gracias-

-De nada-

–Serena… muchas gracias por venir- Javiera me tomo la mano

–De nada-

-Eres muy especial para Rei-

Se retiró de la habitación, la cual empecé a observarla, tenia detalles tan pequeños pero a la vez lindos, en la pared tenia un candelabro y una velita aromática, las camas eran perfectas reconfortante, no aguante mas y me estire encima de ella, estaba así pensando en lo fantástico de este viaje cuando apareció Rei

–Estoy cansada- dijo arrastrando los pies

–Yo también-

-Buenas noches- gritó desde el pasillo

–Buenas noches- se escuchó la respuesta de ambos

–Mañana será un viaje muy lindo- dijo Rei

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que el matrimonio seria la próxima semana?-

-Amiga vamos disfruta del viaje apoco ¿no te gusto?- dijo Rei acostándose en la cama ya se había cambiado

–Si me gusto mucho y mañana creo que será un día muy movido así que mejor descansemos- dije acomodándome, no me dio tiempo ni siquiera de recordar nada ni de pensar en donde estaría Darien.

.

.

.

.

-Despierten dormilonas- apareció Javiera por la puerta de la habitación

–Buenos días- dijo Rei

-¿Cómo durmieron?- preguntó

–Muy bien- respondí destapándome

–Que bueno haremos el desayuno las esperamos, el baño esta al final del pasillo- dijo indicándonos con una gran sonrisa –Voy a cocinar con Juanpa ¿Algo especial?- nos preguntó

–No nada gracias- respondí

–Yo quiero cualquier cosa que ustedes cocinen-

Javiera bajó las escaleras, Rei fue a bañarse y yo me quede ordenando mi ropa para cuando fuera a bañarme. Después de un rato bajamos a desayunar todo estaba muy rico

–Bien mejor vamos para que disfrutemos del viaje- dijo Juan Pablo –Bastante me costo sacar a Javiera de la cama- dijo riéndose y nosotras nos incorporamos de inmediato

-¡Que gracioso!- dijo la aludida, subimos al auto que estaba ya estacionado afuera de la casa

–¿Están listas? Vámonos a Sewell- dijo Javiera.

No sabia muy bien el por que teníamos que llevar chaqueta ya que no hacia tanto frío, pero bueno quien era yo para discutir a ellos quienes conocían el lugar donde íbamos, Rei miraba para todos lados al igual que yo, llegamos a un túnel

–Serena, Rei ¿no le tienen miedo a un túnel verdad?- nos pregunto Juan Pablo

–No, para nada somos valientes- dijo Rei sonriendo

–Esta bien entonces vamos-

Comenzamos a entrar a un túnel casi angosto caía solo un auto o bus con dirección a Sewell, Javiera nos contaba que mientras nosotros íbamos, los que venían de regreso debían esperar y así se turnaban durante el día, era realmente tétrico pasar por ahí, la oscuridad del lugar y al final como una luz de esperanza estaba esperándonos Sewell, mientras nos acercábamos Rei y yo estábamos sorprendidas

–Bienvenidas a Sewell la ciudad de las escaleras- dijo Javiera mostrándonos el lugar aunque de lejos aun, avanzábamos y mas maravilladas quedamos con mi amiga quien no paraba de elogiar el lugar, llegamos a un estacionamiento y nos bajamos un grupo de gente estaba allí

–Vamos a hacer un tour- dijo Juan Pablo

–Esta bien- dije mirando con asombro el lugar, el guía nos hizo entrar a un salón antes de comenzar para que viéramos un video y explicarnos la historia de la ciudad

Comenzamos a escuchar el relato de la gente en el video, era increíble como la gente quería la ciudad, la que ahora esta por decirlo así protegida por una empresa minera, nos pusimos a reír con el comentario que _"Sewell tiene olor a hombre"_, la catástrofe del humo, Javiera miraba atenta el video sabia que ella podía decirme, la Lola habían muchas cosas las cuales quedábamos maravillada,

-¿los gringos?- le dije a Javiera

–Así se les llamaba a los Estados unidenses que vivían acá- dijo en un susurro

Era increíble el ultimo comentario del video _"siempre Sewellino camino al cielo va a pasar por Sewell"_ termino el video y la gente empezó a aplaudir, salimos del salón y comenzamos con el recorrido

-¿Quién es la Lola?- pregunto Rei quitándome casi las palabras de la boca

–Hace mucho tiempo, se dice que un teniente de las fuerzas armadas secuestró a su novia quien se casaría con otro hombre, arrancaron con el objetivo de cruzar la frontera pero, el teniente cayo a un barranco muriendo instantáneamente, la Lola es un alma que aun busca a su amado para seguir con el viaje- comento Juan Pablo

-Javiera ¿Qué paso con la catástrofe del humo?- pregunté

–Bueno esa historia se recuerda mucho acá en la zona, incluso todos los años se celebra una misa en el cementerio donde están algunos de los 400 hombres que murieron, dentro de la mina por emanación de humo, cuando el campamento se mudó a Rancagua las viudas de estos mineros se fueron a una población la cual hasta el día de hoy se conoce como "La Población las Viudas"- respondió Javiera.

Seguimos caminando, entendí el por qué teníamos que ir con chaquetas, pues el viento frío se hacía presente cada vez que podía, subíamos las escaleras, ¡uf! Era un cansancio pero valía la pena cuando llegue a la parte mas alta podía ver con claridad el lugar, era hermoso, mire a Javiera y a Juan Pablo como se abrazaban tiernamente "_Darien ¿Dónde estarás?_" mi pensamiento se dirigió a él, pero me interrumpió Rei amarrándome del brazo y llevándome a la iglesia entramos ahí, todo estaba impecable, caminamos hacia el altar pequeño pero que muchos rezaron ahí, seguimos el recorrido hasta que nos dio hambre

–Vamos mas abajo, hay un lugar para comer- dijo Juan Pablo, nos quejamos las tres por que eso significaba seguir bajando las escaleras

–Bueno, ¿Quieren comer o no?- dijo riéndose de nosotras

–No nos queda otra- dije resignada

–Ves que no soy la única que se queja- dijo Javiera poniendo sus manos en la cintura, Rei y yo nos reímos parecía una niña pequeña haciendo berrinche.

El día paso volando –Será mejor que nos vayamos- dijo Juan Pablo

–Si debo ir al centro comercial a buscar unas cosas, las chicas me acompañaran ¿Verdad?- comento Javiera

–Claro que si- dijimos con entusiasmo, yo quería conocer lo que mas pudiera de Chile

–Bien entonces vamos- caminamos hacia el auto, al poco andar Juan Pablo se detuvo –Creo que aquí hay una hermosa vista para que Serena saque una foto de Sewell- me baje del auto y Rei me siguió sacamos una foto muy linda del lugar

Pasamos por el túnel otra vez, ya no me parecía tan largo, comentamos del viaje durante todo el camino hasta llegar a casa

.

.

.

.

.

- ¿Vas a ir a Rancagua?- le pregunto Javiera a Juan Pablo

–No amor voy a quedarme acá, pero en caso que no este no te preocupes ¿bueno?- le dio un beso en la frente

–Bueno voy, vamos chicas- nuevamente estábamos en el auto, fuimos al centro de Rancagua

-¿Qué paso aquí?- dijo Rei mostrando una iglesia que estaba destruida

–Para el terremoto del año 2010 la iglesia sufrió un daño severo como te darás cuanta, poco a poco han ido remodelándola por que es un patrimonio histórico- estacionamos el auto en un lugar y luego caminamos hasta llegar al frente de la iglesia –Como veras, esta con serios daños- dijo mostrándonos las grietas

–¿Pero por que no la demuelen y la hacen de nuevo?- pregunto Rei

–Es un patrimonio histórico, ya que por esa ventana donde esta la campana soldados que participaron del Desastre de Rancagua avisaban de la llegada del enemigo- a pocos pasos de ahí se encontraba una plaza muy linda al centro de ella una estatua

Mirábamos maravilladas el lugar –Esta estatua recuerda al libertador Bernardo O'higgins- Javiera parecía conocer la historia de su ciudad –Vamos a la tienda- termino de decir

–Si vamos- fuimos a las tiendas a buscar algo que simplemente no encontrábamos

–No me convence- decía extendiendo una prenda

-¿Pero amiga que es lo que buscas?- dijo Rei

–Como el matrimonio es en la playa no quiero ir con los típicos tacones del traje de novia-

-¿Pero por que no vas con los pies descalzos?- comente

–Si lo pensé pero de todas maneras después para la recepción quiero ir con algo cómodo- respondió

–Vamos sé que lo encontraremos- comento Rei hasta que al fin encontramos algo que a las tres nos gusto muchísimo, era un zapato blanco casi sin tacón, parecían zapatillas y sobretodo a la novia le gusto

-¿Vamos a casa?- dijo Rei

–Si pasemos a comprar algo para comer y nos vamos- de regreso a Machali Javiera pasó a un restaurant Sapore Italiano que estaba de camino a casa, ordeno, cancelo y nos fuimos nuevamente

–Mañana viajaremos a Santiago en la mañana- me comento Rei

-¿De veras?-

-Si mañana nos quedaremos en Santiago para pasado mañana viajar a Isla de Pascua- dijo Javiera

–Vaya, seria bueno ya quiero conocer la isla- dije emocionada.

Llegamos a casa, Juan Pablo no estaba –Seguramente fue a donde sus amigos- dijo sonriente Javiera, nos sentamos a comer y empezamos a afinar los detalles de la boda

-¿Darien vendrá?- pregunto la novia a Rei, un golpe en mi pecho, no sabia nada de el y su hermana creo que tampoco

–Yo creo que si, tu sabes que tiene un gran aprecio por ustedes- respondió

–¿Qué sucede? Te noto triste Serena- me preguntó Javiera tomando de mi mano

–Es que… Darien viajo un día antes que yo y sin despedirse de mi, no sé sabe donde fue que partió- dije al borde del llanto

–Perdón, se me había olvidado- dijo Javi tapándose la boca

–No te preocupes- dije con un hilo de voz

–Serena, tranquila ya veras que aparecerá, entonces es ahí donde Rei lo golpeara, ya la conozco- dijo riéndose

–Piensa que iremos a una isla muy hermosa y estarás con personas que ya te quieren como es el caso de Rei y que te aprecian mucho como Juanpa y Yo-

Los días pasaron rápido, Chile estaba quedando atrás, iba en el avión, Javiera y Juan Pablo sentados juntos, yo mirando por la ventana las nubes pasar, a mi lado Rei quien se quedo dormida, veía una y otra vez las fotos, eran todas hermosas. Mire por la ventana y de pronto comenzó a aparecer una gran masa de tierra, le pegue un codazo a Rei para que despertara

–¡Ay!¿que paso?- pregunto confundida

–Mira- le mostré hacia fuera

–Pues amiga estamos volando sobre Isla de Pascua… ¡Ay que pereza!- dijo bostezando.

Minutos después estábamos aterrizando en el Aeropuerto de Mataveri, mientras bajábamos del avión un grupo de isleños nos daba el recibimiento y nos invitaban a un evento que se haría durante la tarde.

Llegamos al Hotel Hotumatua, dejamos nuestras cosas y nos fuimos a comer, todo acá era realmente hermoso, el clima de acá era genial, podía caminar tranquilamente y nada me molestaba, las cabañas eran hermosas en eso

–¡Iorana Rei!- dijo una chica tocando el hombro a mi amiga

-¡Marama! Iorana- dijo mi amiga, me la presento, era realmente hermosa, morena, de nuestro porte, el pelo negro y liso, detrás de su oreja llevaba una flor y vestía una falda y polera

–Iorana Serena-

-Iorana Marama ¿perdón pero que significa Iorana?- pregunte avergonzada

–No te preocupes Serena Iorana significa Hola, Buenas tardes, como también adiós, hasta pronto- dijo sonriente Marama –Tienes que ir al evento que haremos esta tarde Rei y tu Serena para que conozcas nuestro baile-

-Si iremos a verte- respondió Rei entusiasta

–Bien haya las espero Hoa Iorana- salio corriendo y nosotras nos quedamos mirando

-¿Hoa?- dijimos cuando detrás de nosotros apareció Javiera

–Amiga, eso significa- nos dijo sonriente.

Fuimos al lugar donde nos dijo Marama increíblemente había mucha gente, nos sentamos los cuatro juntos para disfrutar del Show el cual comenzó justo unos minutos después

–Mira ahí esta Marama- dijo Rei apuntando a su amiga quien movió la mano de un lado para otro

–Ya va a comenzar- nos dijo una señora

Increíblemente estuvimos viendo todo el espectáculo, el cansancio me estaba ganando así que les dije que me iría a dormir por un rato, caminaba para el hotel cuando Marama me alcanzó

–Iorana Serena- dijo

–Iorana Marama- recién me fije que iba con un joven

–El es mi hermano Toki él te acompañara hasta el hotel, ya que puedes perderte- dijo sonriente

–Gracias-

-Iorana Serena pero que ojos mas lindos tienes- dijo el joven alto moreno de pelo negro y ojos de igual color, vestía de una polera roja y de short azules

–Gracias por el halago- dije tímida

–De nada son del color del rangui-

-¿Rangui?- dije

–Toki trata de decirle lo que significa lo que le dices a Serena, ella es extranjera-

-Entiendo- dijo sonriente

–Rangui significa Cielo es decir que tus ojos son como el color del cielo- me sonroje – Vamos te llevare al hotel para que descanses por que esta noche tienes que venir a ver a mi hermana y a mi bailar- dijo Toki

–Iorana Serena nos vemos a la noche- dijo moviendo la mano de un lado para otro

–Iorana Marama ahí estaré- dije sonriente, camine con Toki hasta que llegue al hotel

–Serena, Marama y yo te mostraremos la isla ya veras que linda es- dijo tratando de que no saliera ninguna palabra en Rapa Nui

–Toki ¿te puedo pedir un favor?-

-Claro dime Serena-

-Puedes hablar tranquilamente si dices alguna palabra me gustaría saber que significa por que me gusta como hablan aquí- me miro y luego sonrío

–Pero claro acá en el Te pito o Te Henua aprenderás algunas palabras- sonrío al ver mi cara –Te Pito o Te Henua significa el ombligo del mundo así le dicen a Isla de Pascua- sonreí

–Gracias ves así nos haremos buenos hoa-

-Ya estas aprendiendo-

-Si algo así-

-Ve a descansar y te espero en la noche- me abrazo y deje escapar un quejido –Perdón son muy efusivo-

-Si ya me di cuenta nos vemos a la noche- dije moviendo mi mano de un lado para otro.

Me dirigí a mi habitación, me recosté en mi cama mirando el techo, agradecí enormemente que Marama le dijera a su hermano que me acompañara si no me hubiese perdido como ella dijo, el frío de mi pecho desapareció, conocí a personas muy generosas y amistosas que todas me han mostrado una amistad inmediata, estaba en una Isla maravillosa, cansada pero feliz ahora solo quería descansar, por que en la noche iré a ver a Marama y a Toki bailar. Recorrería esta isla Toki sería mi guía y después ver una linda boda, todo iba marchando bien no quiero volver aun a Tokio…

.

.

.

.

_1 __Cache:_ jerga que utilizan los jóvenes para decir que vieron o comprendieron algo _si __**Cache**__ lo de matematicas_…. _Si __**cache**__ que él venia _


	26. Marama

Capitulo 25: **MARAMA**

Pov Serena

Desperté y me estire, un sueño reparador, vi mi habitación y en la cama de al lado estaba Rei quien estaba aun dormida, vi la hora eran las 8 de la noche, no quise despertarla ya que el show comenzaría a las 10:30, seguía estirándome la pereza no se quería ir cuando en eso siento que tocaron la puerta, me dirigí rápidamente y abrí

–¡Iorana Serena!- era Marama con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

–Iorana Marama, Rei está dormida- la invite a pasar

–No importa a quien vengo a ver es a ti, te vengo a enseñar algo de nuestra danza- dijo sonriente

-¿De veras?- dije emocionada

–Si ya verás que aunque sea un poquito aprenderás, ya que ahora en verano hay muchas actividades acá en la isla y además viniendo con Javiera y Rei es imposible que te pierdas de alguno- comentó sonriente

–Pues ¿Dónde empezamos?- pregunte entusiasta y claro que tampoco me perdería de ninguna actividad acá en la isla

–Bien primero vas a tener que sacarte los zapatos y que tus pies queden descalzos, así será un poco más fácil porque cuesta un poco seguir el movimiento-

Hice caso inmediatamente, seguí todos sus movimientos, primero puso sus manos en la cintura, doblo un poco las rodillas y comenzó con el movimiento lento de caderas

–Puedes ver que en muchas presentaciones nuestras caderas se mueven al mismo compás, eso es porque el Kauaha marca el ritmo, si el ritmo es rápido nuestras caderas se deben mover igual por ejemplo ahora que la música es lenta te darás cuenta- se acerco al equipo de música y coloco una canción –Esta va a ser fácil para ti-

Increíblemente al escuchar la canción me parecía rítmica y las ganas de bailarla, Rei despertó y se estiraba

–así dan ganas de despertar- dijo Marama y yo nos reímos.

Comencé a mover las caderas lentamente pero luego seguí el ritmo, no parecía tan difícil, pero tenía mis manos aun en mi cintura

–El movimiento de las manos es muy delicado y a la vez fuerte, mira haz esto- Marama simulo un espejo con su mano izquierda y con su mano derecha se arreglaba el cabello, parecía estar danzando para esperar a su amado

– Ahora hazlo tú- dijo Marama, comencé a mover lentamente las manos para no perder el compás y luego comencé a bailar no tan perfecto pero con práctica podría lograrlo

–Aprendes rápido, me gustas en cambio Rei me costó mucho- dijo Marama

–Ay como eres amiga- comento Rei y nos pusimos a reír

–Es que tu amiga bailaste muy bien, pero Serena parece tener una motivación para bailar así la pequeña coqueta- dijo Marama sonriéndome

–A pues eso sí, cuando la vea Darien bailar así se le va a caer la baba- comento Rei

-¿Verme bailar?- reaccione

–Llamare a Javiera para decir que estamos acá- dijo Marama tomando el teléfono de la habitación

–No me habías dicho eso- dije enojada a Rei

–Amiga te lo dije solo que estabas durmiendo- respondió riéndose

–No se vale-

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Javiera entrando a la habitación y viendo mi rostro enojado

–Pues recién se entero que va a bailar con nosotras en tu matrimonio- respondió Rei

–Pero yo pensé que le habías dicho- comento Javiera –Aunque si no quieres Serena yo no te obligo- termino de decir

–Pero aprende muy rápido Hoa- dijo Marama

–Pero no podemos obligarla- me defendió Javiera

–Bueno fue mi culpa debí decirle- dijo Rei con la cabeza gacha

–No importa, hoy lo pasaremos muy bien- dijo viendo el reloj Marama, seguimos un rato bailando Javiera lo hacía muy bien y como no si cuando niña perteneció a un grupo el cual danzaban los distintos bailes tradicionales de Chile, ella siempre Pascuense, tal vez por la facilidad que tenia de cambiar de movimientos muy lentos a muy rápidos, me lo comento Juan Pablo cuando hablamos sobre ella.

-Bien amigas me debo ir, las esperare en el evento para que compartan con nosotros- dijo Marama saliendo de la habitación

–Yo me iré a la habitación para alistarme- comento Javiera

–Nos reunimos abajo en la recepción- le dijo Rei mientras salía de la habitación.

Yo entre al baño, quise darme una ducha antes de ir, el agua estaba tibia relajante, salí envuelta en toallas y Rei entro de inmediato, estábamos un tantito atrasadas, me vestí me coloque una falda de jeans, una polera con tirantes blanca y encima un tapado

–Te espero abajo Rei- le dije desde la puerta del baño

–Está bien pero espérenme-

Comencé a reír –Si te esperaremos-

Tome mi pequeño bolsito donde llevaba mi cámara, salía de la habitación cuando de repente me estrelle con alguien

–Oh disculpe no fue mi intención- dije inmediatamente recogiendo algunas cosas que se habían esparcido por el suelo

–No se preocupe señorita- reconocí la voz

-¿Darien?- subí la mirada lentamente hasta llegar a los ojos azules intensos

-¿Serena? Pero ¿Qué haces en la isla?- pregunto confundido

–Pues vine al matrimonio de Javiera y Juan Pablo- dije enfadada recordé lo muy enojada que estaba con el por qué se fue sin despedirse de Tokio, entre a la habitación hecha furia

-¿Qué se te quedo?- pregunto Rei quien terminaba de alistarse

–Nada me tope con alguien en el pasillo- le respondí molesta

-¿Con quién?- no alcance a contestarle cuando tocaron la puerta, Rei me miro extrañada y fue a abrir

-¡Tú!- dijo Rei, en eso vi como Darien entraba a la habitación

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que Serena venia?- le dijo a su hermana

-¿Desde cuándo tengo que decir quién me acompaña?- respondió Rei.

Me molesto la actitud que tuvo Darien, me imagine que nuestro reencuentro seria… pues.. ¿Romántico? Solo tome mis cosas y antes de salir Rei me tomo del brazo

–Espérame saldremos juntas- se dio media vuelta y le dio una cachetada a su hermano

-¿Por qué me golpeas?- dijo tocándose la mejilla enrojecida por el golpe

–¿Como se te ocurre irte de Tokio sin despedirte de Serena?-

-Rei deja todo así, es mejor vamos a ver a Marama y a Toki- tome el brazo de mi amiga y comenzamos a caminar por el pasillo

–Serena… Serena espera- escuche decir a Darien pero estaba tan molesta que seguí caminando.

.

.

.

Llegamos a un lugar, con Javiera y Juan Pablo los 4 nos sentamos cerca del escenario y un mesero nos atendió, pedimos algo para beber y comer, nos reímos un largo rato ya que entre los dos contaban sus anécdotas de sus viajes, muchas veces Juan Pablo se burlaba de su novia pero ella en vez de enojarse o algo simplemente se reía ya que decía que le pasaba por despistada sin ninguna presentación, comenzó a sonar la música del lugar, de verdad me parecía muy rítmica incluso me dieron ganas de bailar ahí mismo, en eso se detuvo la música y aparecieron los bailarines, entre ellos Toki y Marama quienes nos sonreían, se formaron Marama quedo del otro lado del escenario mientras que Toki quedo cerca de nosotros, comenzó la música.

Toki se movía con gran habilidad, mientras que Marama sonreía y movía sus manos con delicadeza, me gustaba verlos bailar una vez que termino la música comenzamos a aplaudir, el grupo se levanto y comenzó a bailar, las bailarinas se agruparon al medio del escenario y empezaron a despedirse , los hombres empezaron uno a uno a abandonar el escenario hasta que solo quedo Toki, nuestra sorpresa vendría después cuando una bailarina volvió

–Iorana- dijo

-¡Iorana!- respondió el publico

–Vamos a hacer algo muy divertido, vamos a invitar a 2 bailarines mas- dijo indicando a un costado del escenario salieron Toki y Marama quienes nos sonreían de manera maliciosa

–Ellos serán los encargados de elegir a alguien del público para que baile con ellos- mire a Rei, estaba más nerviosa que yo pero la sorpresa seria otra, Marama empezó a buscar entre el público a hombres mientras que Toki buscaba a mujeres

–Ven ojitos de color del rangui (cielo)- dijo tomándome de la mano, Rei y Javiera aplaudían.

Pero la sorpresa no me la llevaría sola ya que fue a buscarlas apenas me dejo en el escenario, Marama buscaba y buscaba hasta que tomo de la mano a 2 hombres, uno de ellos era un turista, rubio muy pálido, rellenito, venia sonriendo feliz, el otro era de pelo negro, de contextura delgada, cuando se acercaron mas

–Es Darien- dijo riéndose Javiera

–Esto quiero verlo- respondió Rei, yo no omití comentario

–Falta uno Marama ya que Toki trajo a 3 mujeres- ella miro para todos lados y agarro a Juan Pablo quien a estas alturas se reía de todo, no por que estuviera bebido si no porque ya había pasado de todo con Javiera en sus viajes.

Marama se acerco a nuestro lado y Toki se fue al lado de los hombres

–Bien público presente nuestros invitados se irán a cambiar y a ensayar un poco y se presentaran aquí- dijo la bailarina

-¿Bailaremos aquí?- dije sorprendida

–Si Toki quiere verte bailar desde que le comente que aprendes rápido- respondió Marama

–No puedo- quede congelada

-¿Por qué esta Darien? No te preocupes mi hermano no es gran bailarín- dijo Rei

–Además ojitos de color del rangui (cielo) como te dice Toki, esto es una competencia entre ellos y nosotras- comento Marama

–Bueno ¿que estamos esperando? A ensayar- agrego entusiasta Javiera

Estuvimos más de una hora ensayando mientras que el grupo se presentaba y tocaban música en vivo nosotros estábamos en otro sector ensayando

–Ves que aprende rápido Serena- dijo Rei

–¿Vas a comenzar? Si ella quiere bailar lo hará si no pues no podemos obligarla- comento Javiera

–Bien llego el momento de probarse esto- dijo Marama extendiendo nuestros trajes, la parte de arriba era un bikini cubierto de plumas de color blanco, abajo era un pareo una especie de faldita amarrada de color blanco y encima de esta otra falda pero de plumas, nos coloco un collar, por primera vez me saque la mariposa que me regalo Darien, Marama soltó mi cabello y lo dejo caer, encima coloco una especie de corona

–Ensayemos la ultima vez Marama, tenemos que ganarles a los hombres- dijo una bailarina, éramos 3 invitadas y 5 profesionales no podíamos dejar de estar nerviosas pero poco a poco me tranquilice al ver que ellas nos tenían paciencia, aunque a decir verdad no era tan malo como nos salía el baile.

Llegamos cerca del escenario, vimos a los hombres con unas faldas de un material que no pude reconocer, a pecho descubierto, me sonroje al ver nuevamente el torso desnudo de Darien y que me viera vestida así, sobre sus cabezas también llevaban puestas unas coronas con plumas

–Bien es el momento de bailar- dijo Marama aplaudiendo y dando saltitos, me recordó a Rei

–Vamos a ganarle a los hombres- dijo la bailarina que estaba a mi lado nos ubicamos en la zona de al medio comenzó la música y nosotras a movernos.

Las mujeres cantaban muy fuerte y los hombres dejaban escapar un grito, yo estaba en el centro a mi lado izquierdo estaban Rei y más adelante estaba Javiera quien no dejo de sorprendernos en su habilidad de aprender la canción tan rápido, no me di cuenta de donde estaba Darien hasta que las chicas se hicieron hacia delante y yo me quede atrás, mire a mi lado y estaba él, sonreí, nunca me imagine verlo bailando pascuense, Juan Pablo bailaba al lado de Javiera y Toki al lado de Rei, Marama bailaba perfectamente, al lado mío había una chica rellenita que bailaba muy bien.

Terminamos la presentación dando un grito, el público nos aplaudió

–Te ves hermosa- escuche que alguien me dijo al oído, mire y era Darien

–Gracias- dije seriamente

-¿Aun estas enojada? Déjame recompensarte-

-Lo pensare- respondí

Finalmente ganamos las mujeres ya que en el grupo de los hombres el turista rubio no bailo bien y solo se dedico a estropear el baile de ellos. Fuimos a cambiarnos, me saque todo con cuidado incluso hasta el collar, se los entregue a Marama quien también se había cambiado

–Serena esto es para ti- dijo pasándome el collar nuevamente –Es un recuerdo de esta noche espero que aunque es sencillo te guste- dijo sonriente

–Claro muchas gracias-

-No tiene comparación con la hermosa mariposa que llevas en tu cuello, pero si esto es un recuerdo de la isla- comento

–Gracias me gusto mucho bailar- sonreí, salí de la pequeña salita donde estaba y afuera me esperaba Darien

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte seria

–Te dije que te compensaría por haberme ido sin despedirme- dijo acercándose a mi lado

–Tengo que irme con los demás- dije esquivándolo

–Serena, los demás ya se fueron les dije que yo te acompañaría hasta el hotel- dijo agarrando mi brazo

–Suéltame puedo perfectamente caminar sola- estaba molesta, su reacción en el hotel al verme no me agrado en nada y lo hice notar

–Vamos déjame compensarte por todo eso- dijo con su voz tan galante y con sus ojos tan intensos, además estaba obligada a irme con el por qué para mi perderme en la isla sería bastante fácil

–Está bien, pero no creas que te he disculpado- me quedo mirando serio –Te costara- termine por decir

–Vamos- tomo de mi mano y sentí la calidez que necesitaba, pero a la vez la solté de inmediato, Toki llego a nuestro lado

–Iorana Serena, Iorana Darien- nos saludo con una enorme sonrisa

–Iorana-respondimos al unísono

– Po a iremos a Ha'ere por la playa para que veas los Moais- lo quede mirando de lo que me dijo solo entendí la mitad – Se me olvidaba ojitos de rangui (cielo) tu no entiendes- nos pusimos a reír pero vi el rostro serio de Darien –Po a es mañana y Ha´ere es caminar, es decir mañana iremos a caminar por la playa para que veas los Moais

–Si claro que iré, quiero conocer toda la isla si pudiese-

-Pues claro que la conocerás ojitos de rangui, con tu Hoa (amigo) Toki recorrerás la isla y te enamoraras de ella- dijo todo momento sonriente

–Pues yo también voy, quiero recorrer la isla- dijo Darien, para mi asombro muy serio

–Bueno mañana paso por ustedes al hotel, ah ojitos de rangui, ve con pantalón por que iremos en caballo para que veas todo-

-¿en caballo?- pregunte sorprendida

–Si, no te preocupes porque he andado desde pequeño a caballo, así que estarás en buenas manos- dijo acercándose a mí y abrazándome con fuerza a Darien le estrecho la mano, y parecía que de este le saliera humos de las orejas

–Iorana- dijo Toki desapareciendo casi inmediatamente

–Iorana- susurre

-¿Muy amigo tuyo Toki?- pregunto Darien evitando tapar sus celos

-¿Estas celoso?- pregunte con una sonrisa en mi cara

–No, solo me preocupo por Seiya y tu compromiso-

-Ah no tienes porque recordármelo, además no sería malo quedarme con un isleño que si se despide y que me hace sentir protegida- le dije como acto de reflejo

–Pues también me podría quedar con una isleña como Marama-

-Haz lo que quieras, ya no me interesa lo que haces y lo que no- comencé a caminar

–Serena… Serena espera por ahí no es el camino es para el otro lado- dijo siguiéndome

– ¿Te dije que me acompañaras? No verdad, pues déjame sola- seguí caminando

–Serena, hey escúchame, Serena es mi responsabilidad dejarte en tu habitación en el hotel así que por favor deja de ser testaruda y vamos a la otra dirección-

La realidad no era que yo estuviera o no testaruda como decía Darien, si no que no quería que viera mis lagrimas, después de tantos días yo pensando y preocupándome estúpidamente de él, me trata de esa forma, al ver que Darien estaba a punto de agarrarme comencé a correr entre las plantas

–Serena… espera-

-¡Déjame sola!-

Se escapo un sollozo junto a la frase, en eso Darien también comienza a correr detrás de mí, no sé cuanta distancia fue la que corrí pero no me sentía cansada, solo las lagrimas me estorbaban, ya que la visión estaba nublándose, pero mi plan de huida resultaría fallida, llegue a la playa, estaba desierta y la luna brillando en el mar, simplemente una imagen demasiado bella

–Serena-

Sentí que Darien me llamaba, gire y estaba a pocos metros de mi, pero aun corriendo, comencé mi loca huida una vez más, lo que si ahora la arena era mi peor obstáculo ya que al pisar me hundía, hasta que se me ocurrió la idea de sacarme las sandalias que tenía puestas y comencé a correr hacia la orilla, la arena estaba mojada y podía correr tranquilamente

–Serena por favor espera- sentía gritar a Darien pero no quise mirar atrás solo correr para que el no viera mis lagrimas, al ver que mis piernas estaban cansadas no encontré nada mejor que sacarme la ropa y quedar solamente en bikini y entrar al mar

–Chiquilla loca- alcance escuchar a Darien, pero yo ya me metí al mar, me sumergí quedando completamente mojada le di la espalda y comencé a llorar con mis manos en la cara, me sumergí nuevamente para borrar las huellas del llanto, cuando en eso sentí que me halaron

–Serena ¿Por qué corriste? ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Darien quien también estaba empapado

–Tonto, estúpido, imbécil- dije con rabia y pena a la vez –No, ¿Sabes? yo soy la estúpida aquí, estúpidamente me preocupe por ti, tontamente me imagine nuestro reencuentro romántico, y fui una idiota en creer que lo que me habías dicho en el departamento era cierto, que me amabas pero como ya ves no es así- termine de decirle cuando me salí de sus brazos

–Serena si te amo, perdón yo no sé como comportarme ahora que se que me amas como yo a ti y tu igualmente te casaras, quise ser malo, no me despedí para que te decepcionaras de mi, si te trate así es para que seas feliz con Seiya- abrí mis ojos como plato

–¿Me dejaras ir? ¿Así sin dar ninguna lucha? Ves soy una tonta- dije comenzando a caminar hacia la orilla

–Serena, tú no eres tonta, si voy a dar la lucha por ti ahora que me acabas de decirme todo esto, mi princesita sé que esto te lo he dicho una infinidad de veces pero te amo y pues sé sobre las amenazas de Setsuna en tu contra- quede impactada, ¿como es que supo?...–Estaba en mi despacho, mirando el parque y recordando la noche que estuviste en mis brazos, durmiendo dulce tierna como solo tú lo eres, entonces llego mi secretaria y me entrego un sobre, no me dijo quien se lo entrego solo que estaba encima de su escritorio, pensé que sería una broma de Rei ya que me había dicho que me daría una sorpresa, pues ahora entiendo cual fue- dijo acariciando mi rostro –El asunto es que leí la carta, me explicaba el por qué terminamos e incluso como fue que te accidentaste, ya que alguien le contó el forcejeo que hubo entre Setsuna y tú, recordé que Rei estaba con Alice –en eso interrumpí

-¿Alice? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto?-

-Pues cuando leí la carta, me contacte con Alice la modelo que le pidió a Rei hacer su vestido de novia, pero ella fue mi novia en la preparatoria, reserve un vuelo a Estados Unidos para el fin de semana, ya sabía que Rei estaba en Chile por eso preferí ir de una buena vez y aclarecer todo con ella y pues… ella me contó exactamente lo mismo que te pasa a ti con Setsuna, Serena ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-

-Por que tú crees en ella, ¿acaso no recuerdas la escena que hizo en la consulta? Que yo supuestamente la moje, desgarre sus ropas y no me acuerdo que mas- dije enfadada

–Si lo recuerdo y te pido perdón, por no creerte, por no haberme despedido, pero ahora estamos aquí juntos- se acerco a mí y me beso con tanta ternura, sentí que mi cuerpo se estremecía…

Lo que la pareja no sabía es que cerca de ahí un grupo de personas los estaban observando y felices de que estén nuevamente juntos

–Vaya que tiene energía Serena- dijo Rei tratando de recuperar la respiración

–Amiga te falta correr- dijo sonriente Javiera quien estaba abrazada de Juan Pablo

–Será mejor que nos vayamos, dejemos que estén solos, ya bastante tienen con haber visto el beso- dijo Juan Pablo dando media vuelta

–Si mejor tenemos que ir a descansar y por lo que veo nos queda un poco lejos el hotel, vamos Rei- Javiera tomo un brazo de la mencionada y Juan Pablo del otro ella quería quedarse a ver la pareja

–Privacidad amiga, privacidad- le repetía una y otra vez Javiera a su amiga que se negaba ir de ahí hasta que accedió, pero al poco andar sintieron cuando Darien Grito: Te amo pequeña te amo

–Ves es mejor que nos vayamos, se darán cuenta pronto- comenzaron a caminar más ligeros…

… Sentí como las pequeñas olitas golpeaban nuestros cuerpos, comencé a sentir frío y con ello a temblar entre los brazos de Darien, quien se acercaba mas a mi cuerpo

–Que reencuentro más romántico- dijo sonriente cuando miro el mar

-¿Por qué?-

-Pues mira bien, estamos en el mar, la luna se refleja en ella y nosotros aquí en una isla maravillosa- me volvió a besar, esta vez mis manos rodearon su cuello y el abrazaba mi cintura

–Te amo pequeña, te amo- grito en medio de la oscuridad y yo comencé a reír, me tomo entre sus brazos y me dio vueltas, parecíamos una pareja locamente enamorada… mejor dicho somos una pareja locamente enamorada…

.

.

Era temprano aun, o al menos eso pensaba, Rei daba pequeños saltitos al ver que estaba despertando

–Amiga, tienes que contarme- seguía saltando

–Buenos días Rei- dije y gire hacia el otro lado, dándole la espalda pero fue peor

–Tienes que contarme- apareció por el otro lado como un pequeño rayo de luz

-¿Qué cosa quieres que te cuente?-le pregunte tapándome con la sabana el rostro

-Anoche te viniste con Darien, vamos no te creeré que no paso nada, ni un besito o por último se tomaron de la mano-

-Ay si Rei nos besamos- dije destapando mi rostro aun soñoliento

–Parece que despertamos de malas- comento y se fue a su cama

–No amiga no es eso- dije estirándome -¿Por qué no me contaste sobre Alice?- le pregunte a mi amiga quien me miro impactada

–Yo pensé que Darien te había contado-

-¿Sabias que fue a verla a Estados Unidos?- reacción inmediata fue pararse de su cama y venir a la mía

–A ver hazte a un lado, cuéntame eso- y pues le comete a mi amiga lo que me contó Darien –Entonces sabe lo de la bruja con escoba ¡Que bien!- dijo mi amiga aplaudiendo

–Si lo sabe amiga, me siento muy feliz, llegaremos a Tokio y pues ya no nos podrá separar-

-Pero amiga ¿Y tu compromiso con Seiya?- pregunto llevándose su mano a la mejilla

–Pues, tengo que hacer algo antes de casarme con él- le respondí, no quise contarle de mi plan para acercarlo a Michiru –Amiga ¿Qué hora es?- pregunte

-Son las 9 de la mañana ¿Por?-

-¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué no me despertaste antes?- salte de la cama y me fui a la ducha

-¿Qué pasa Serena?- pregunto desde la puerta del baño

–Es que Toki me viene a buscar para ir a conocer la isla ¿Vienes?- le conteste desde la ducha

–No, amiga no puedo tengo que ayudar a Javiera ya tenemos que dejar todo listo-

-Amiga, no me habías dicho, mejor le digo a Toki que vamos otro día- dije cerrando la llave del agua

–No te preocupes, solo es afinar detalles del vestido, ve con Toki y más tarde veremos si los alcanzamos- dijo sonriente

-¿Segura?-

-Completamente Serena, disfruta además Toki es un buen guía, te lo digo por experiencia- comenzó a reírse

–Está bien iré-

Rei entro a la ducha y yo a vestirme, como me había advertido Toki me puse jeans, una polera y encima de esta una blusa con estampados, hice mis coletas con mi cabello medio húmedo, sabía que al salir se secaría rápidamente

–Adiós Rei- le grite desde la puerta

–Que te vaya muy bien amiga- respondió.

Salí del hotel y efectivamente estaba Toki, quien vestía una polera sin mangas verde, unas bermudas azules y zapatillas

–¿Como estas ojitos de rangui? (cielo)- dijo acercándose a mi abrazándome con menos fuerza de lo normal

–Muy bien Toki- vi que traía dos caballos

–Yo iré en este y tú en este otro, el es mansito no te hará daño- dijo sonriendo

–Espérenme- Toki y yo giramos era Darien quien venía con una polera, bermudas y zapatillas, con unos lentes oscuros para tapar sus ojos y una gorra

-¿Darien iras con nosotros?- le pregunte sorprendida

–Claro que si- le lanzo una mirada de pocos amigos a Toki

–Pero amigo yo pensé que estabas bromeando y solo traje 2 caballos, ya sé ven ojitos de rangui- yo no reaccione cuando me tomo en brazos y me subió al caballo

–Ella y yo nos iremos en este caballo y tú en el otro- se subió rápidamente, Darien no reaccionaba y Toki sonreía victorioso ¿Qué estaba pasando?

–Está bien me iré en este- dijo Darien subiéndose al otro caballo y comenzamos a recorrer la isla hasta que llegamos a un lugar hermoso.

Comencé a sacar fotografías de todos lados, no quería perder detalle parecía una niña chiquita descubriendo por primera vez las cosas que podía hacer, me encantaba, daba saltitos, camine con extremo cuidado pues aparecían piedras de la nada, por decirlo así, Darien venía a mi lado y quedaba maravillado del lugar comenzamos a caminar, hasta que llegamos a donde unos isleños

–Iorana- dijo Toki

–Iorana- respondieron los demás

– ¿Queremos saber si los extranjeros pueden hacer buceo?- dijo Toki mostrándonos

-¿Sabes bucear?- me pregunto Darien disimuladamente

–Pues la verdad es que no mucho-

-Ojitos de rangui yo te cuidare, confía en mi- dijo Toki dando media vuelta con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

–Gracias- conteste.

Caminamos detrás de unos hombres y nos subimos a un bote, en otro iban otros turistas, mientras íbamos nos colocamos los trajes de buceo y nos daban las indicaciones necesarias

–Serena ¿estás segura?- me pregunto Darien

–Deja que ojitos de rangui se atreva así conocerá las maravillas que hay allá abajo y además la estaré cuidando yo- decía colocándose el traje, me quede mirando su piel tostada, bien formado y su cabello largo,

-¡Ejem!- llamo la atención Darien

-¿Qué paso?- pregunte apenas reaccione

–Colócate el traje ojitos de rangui estamos por llegar al lugar-

-Si- respondí me saque los pantalones, me coloque el traje y arriba me saque la polera y la blusa, suerte que Rei me recomendó venir con un bikini abajo en caso de ir a la playa

–A las chicas les hubiera gustado venir a bucear- dije mirando la orilla de la playa

–Ellas siempre vienen, siempre el acompaño- dijo Toki sonriente

–Hemos llegado- dijo un joven que venía en el bote, el otro también se detuvo nos preparamos, sentí los estanques de oxigeno en mi espalda y luego Toki se metió al agua seguido de Darien

–Ven ojitos de rangui yo te cuidare- me senté en la orilla del bote y me tire de espaldas al mar, Toki de inmediato llego a mi lado y me tomo de la mano

–Solo una recomendación- dijo el joven quien quedo arriba del bote –No toquen los peces pueden tocar todo los demás-

Comenzamos a sumergirnos, Toki iba a mi lado con una mano me sostenía y la otra grababa no sé de donde saco la cámara que llevaba pero grabo todo.

Toki se enfado cuando una turista tomo entre sus manos un pez globo, pero luego se tranquilizo cuando vio que el instructor que la acompañaba le hacía señas que lo soltara, movía su cabeza de un lado a otro, perseguimos a un pez que me llamo la atención y nos llevo a donde está el moai sumergido, lo observaba con cuidado, tenia detalles increíbles seguimos nadando hasta que el instructor nos dio la señal de subir…

.

.

…Era de noche cuando en dos lanchas iban turistas y nuestros amigos, yo también me uní me encanto la idea de volver a sumergirme y ver los peces pero esta vez iban todos incluida Marama quien fue arrastrada por su hermano, nos sumergimos vi tantas criaturas, una vez mas Toki me llevaba de la mano, no pude distinguir donde estaba Darien pero me sentía segura con mi amigo, estaba observando un pulpo, parecía que estuviera durmiendo cuando un turista lo molesto con la linterna aparte del susto que le toco el instructor nos dio una señal para que todos subiéramos, Toki parecía que solo quería subir pues me demore muy poco en llegar a la superficie

–Dimos una orden de no molestar ni tocar los peces- dijo con voz severa el instructor

–Pero no le hice daño- se defendía el turista

–Maldito turista que vienes a molestar a los animales marinos de mi isla- dijo Toki enfurecido

–Cálmate- le susurre- -Señor háganos el favor de subir al bote y quedarse ahí- dijo el instructor al turista quien hizo caso, nos sumergimos nuevamente, pero antes de eso Toki me abrazo

–Perdón ojitos de rangui por lo que dije pero me enfurece que los extranjeros vengan a dañar la isla, es nuestro tesoro-

-No te preocupes yo también me pondría así para defender la isla tan hermosa que vives- le sonreí y volvimos al fondo marino…

.

.

Llego el día tan ansiado por mis nuevos amigos Javiera y Juan Pablo, ya no dormían en la misma habitación ya que insistieron en que debía ser así.

Javiera se mudo a nuestra habitación, felices la recibimos ya que conversamos mas, la amistad con ella la sentí mas intima, sin saber mucho de ella, me sentía como si hablara con Rei o con Mina.

–Bien creo que no queda más que alistarnos- dijo Javiera después de un suspiro

-¿Qué pasa amiga no te gusta la idea de casarte?- le pregunto Rei

–Es que de verdad estoy ansiosa por la idea pero tengo mis dudas, tu sabes pero bueno hoy es el día- dijo sonriente

Entonces comenzamos a disputarnos por el baño, en sentido de broma eso sí, la primera en entrar fue la novia seguida por mi y finalmente Rei, colocamos suavemente el vestido de novia, el cual era precioso, Rei lo miraba y procuraba ver que no se saliera ningún detalle, entro una peluquera del hotel a peinarla y maquillarla nosotras en cambio nos colocamos los vestidos, la idea de ir todos de blanco me pareció original, es más, el ramo que llevaría Javiera, seria de rosas blancas y azules mezcladas, el peinado fue simplemente unos rizos los cuales fueron delicadamente amarrados con una coleta y una flor la cubría, sus hermosos ojos cafés resaltaban aun mas con el maquillaje, estaba nerviosa se notaba, el vestido era sencillo, pero a la vez elegante así como era ella, se coloco un tapadito para cubrir los brazos, yo ya estaba vestida, la peluquera se ofreció a peinarme y Javi parecía león enjaulado caminando de un lado a otro pero ya más tranquila, menos ansiosa que la mañana, Rei por su parte prefirió dejar su largo cabello al aire pero luego su amiga se encargo de hacerle un peinado, sencillo pero a ella le quedo hermoso, cuando me levante me di cuenta que habían recogido mi cabello, dejando solo algunos mechones rizados, mi cuello parecía protagonista y como no si el escote que le hizo Rei no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, me fije que los detalles del vestido de Javiera se parecían en algo a los de mi vestido

–Bien Serena tú como mi nueva amiga acompañaras a Darien en el altar- me sorprendí

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué yo qué?-

-Serena, Rei y Raúl son los padrinos de Juan Pablo, Darien y tú son los míos- dijo tomándome de los hombros

-Vaya no sé qué decir- dije encogiéndome de hombros

-Que tal si dices que aceptas, en tan poquito tiempo contigo forme una amistad muy linda al igual que con Rei y espero algún día conocer a Mina seguro lo llevaremos bien- dijo la novia sonriente

-Pues si amiga acepto ser tu madrina de bodas- saltamos de alegría las tres.

Llegamos a la playa donde seria la boda, todos vestidos de blanco, incluso el padre de Javiera quien no sacaba los ojos de encima, me imagine Kenji en su lugar, de seguro estaría llorando a mares, vi al altar estaban los tres hombres, Juan Pablo con su porte y galantería esperaba a Javiera impaciente, Darien pues se veía muy bien, parecía un ángel y Raúl quien había llegado solo un día antes de la boda hacia relucir sus canas, como dirían algunas Chilenas "esta como el vino, mientras más viejo mejor" no podía haber algún refrán o dicho mejor que ese para mi casi suegro, me imagine a Darien a esa edad, caminamos hacia el altar cuando algo paso...

_**Hoa: Amigo(a)**_

_**Iorana: Hola/ Adiós **_

_**Recomendación Musical: **_

**"Iorana" - Mata Toa/E Nua E Koro (Versión Original)… es la abertura de una teleserie pero la canción es preciosa**

_**Pido disculpas por no actualizar antes, pero desde ahora tratare de hacerlo mas seguido. Saludos a todos **_


	27. Retorno a Chile

**Capitulo 25: EL SUEÑO DE JUAN PABLO… RETORNO A CHILE**

.

.

.

.

**Pov Serena**

.

.

.

…caminamos hacia el altar cuando algo paso, Toki y Marama dieron un grito y comenzó a sonar una canción en rapa nui, la cual sorprendió a los novios ya que ellos no tenían ni idea de lo que iban a hacer, Javiera le dio una sonrisa a lo lejos a su novio quien estaba tan impresionado, parecía que solo con verla sonreír se tranquilizaba, siguió con la caminata hasta llegar al altar junto con el novio, como Rei y yo íbamos cerca de la novia escuchamos lo que el padre de nuestra amiga le dijo al nuevo miembro de la familia

–Cuídala bien, te entrego mi mayor tesoro- beso la frente de su hija

–Eres una gran mujer, que seas feliz- al oír esto los ojos de Javiera se cristalizaron al igual que los de su padre, pero luego una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de ambos, le entrego la mano a Juan Pablo y se fue a sentar al lado de la madre de la novia quien sonreía tiernamente a la pareja

La madre de Juan Pablo estaba a su lado –Haz feliz a mi nueva hija- en eso tomo las manos de ambos –Formen una familia llena de amor, ese que se les nota desde lejos- el parecido de la madre con el hijo era impresionante, les sonrío a ambos, parecía que en cualquier momento Javiera comenzaría a llorar pero no fue así

–Te ves linda mi novia fugitiva- dijo sonriente Juan Pablo

–Gracias tu también- el novio le beso la frente a mi amiga

Rei y yo nos miramos y nos fuimos a sentar en nuestros respectivos asientos, Darien me sonrío y se sentó a mi lado, Raúl miro a Rei su hermosa hija, pensé que él también se vio reflejado en el padre de Javiera y se estaba imaginando cuando Rei llegue al altar del brazo de él, comenzó la ceremonia, el "_si acepto_" fue el momento que todos esperaban y no sabía el por que, pero luego en la recepción me contaron que Javiera era quien prolongaba el matrimonio, lo hizo durante sus estudios, después de terminarlos, cuando encontró un empleo que a ella le agradaba y ahora pues finalmente estaba casada

–Ahora entiendo por eso le decía Juan Pablo novia fugitiva cuando llego al altar – comente sonriente.

Durante la ceremonia Darien y yo estábamos atentos a lo que el Padre decía, sobre el matrimonio, Darien tomo de mi mano y siguió viendo el altar, yo mire su mano sobre la mía y me sentí feliz, plena, vestida de blanco junto a él, cerca del lugar donde me gustaría estar, mire hacia la dirección donde estaba Javiera quien giro la cabeza, me miro y sonrío de una manera muy cálida, se podía decir que estaba feliz de que Darien me tuviera tomada la mano.

La ceremonia termino, los novios se besaron con infinita ternura, se acercaron al altar para firmar un documento que acredite que se han casado, Raúl y Rei se acercaron para firmar ellos también como testigos y padrinos de la boda, luego fue nuestro turno Darien dejo que yo firmara primero y luego él, me sentí feliz, vi que mi amiga sonreía sin parar, me acerque para felicitarla una vez que salió del altar y le arrojaran pétalos de flores y rosas

–Gracias amiga por aceptar se mi madrina- dijo apenas la abrace

–De nada, gracias a ti por dejarme estar un momento en tu lugar junto a Darien-

-Esa era la idea- dijo sonriente, más que un abrazo de amiga, parecía ser una abrazo fraterno, lleno de cariño, simpatía, ternura y por que no de amistad sincera, partimos hacia la recepción, el lugar estaba decorado de una forma muy linda, flores, velas y todo lo que Isla de Pascua podía brindarles a los recién casados, nos sentamos en una mesa, Toki, Marama, Darien, Rei Raúl, Inés y yo, en las demás estaban los amigos y familiares de los novios

–Muchas gracias por acompañar a mi hija- se acerco la madre de Javiera quien me hacia recordar a Ikuko

–De nada el gusto fue mío- respondí sonriente

–Hacen una bonita pareja juntos- dijo a Darien y a mí, antes de articular palabra ella simplemente se fue dejándome sorprendida, Toki se sentó a mi lado y del otro estaba Darien, Marama estaba sentada al lado de Toki y le pegaba constantes codazos al ver que su hermano provocaba reacciones de enojo a Darien por las atenciones que tenia conmigo

–Ojitos de rangui (cielo) ¿cierto que tú no te enojas porque soy atento contigo?- dijo en una ocasión

–No claro que no-

-Ay Serena siempre tan inocente- dijo Rei llevándose la mano a su frente y moviendo la cabeza a un lado a otro

-¿Qué dije?- pregunte confundida, causando la risa de todos menos la de Darien, quien esta serio, en la mesa que estaba en el centro, estaban los novios con sus padres, Javiera dejaba abrazarse por Juan Pablo quien le besaba la frente y ordenaba sus rizos, de pronto ella tomo un micrófono

–Buenas tardes, Familia y amigos que hoy están aquí con nosotros compartiendo nuestra felicidad, agradezco mucho la presencia de todos ustedes- le paso el micrófono a su marido

–Muchas gracias por estar aquí, por ser testigos de nuestro amor por todos estos años…- me acerque a Rei detrás de la espalda de Darien

-¿Cuantos años llevan juntos?- dije en un susurro

–Son novios hace más o menos 5 años- me respondió

–Javiera no se quería casar antes por sus estudios, luego por que quería dedicarse al trabajo y después lo postergaban por distintos motivos- comento Darien, quede sorprendida

–Juan Pablo le propuso muchas veces matrimonio y ella lo rechazaba porque pensaba que era broma hasta que se comprometieron _"de palabra"_-

-¿Cómo es eso?- pregunto Inés que al igual que yo estaba sorprendida

–Si a ellos les preguntaban si estaban de novios ellos decían que estaban comprometidos, el anillo de compromiso llego un tiempo después ya que a Juan Pablo le gusto uno y no aguanto más las ganas de comprárselo a Javiera y fue para el cumpleaños de ella que le propuso nuevamente matrimonio en frente de toda la familia-

Comenzó a sonar una linda canción y vimos una pantalla, era un video de ellos, en una imagen se veía a Javiera abrazada de Juan Pablo en la universidad que él estudio, otra que ella estaba con sus amigos en un salón de clases, era increíble parecía que el tiempo no pasaba por ellos, apareció una foto de Javiera maquillada como payasito y todo su grupo de amigos de la universidad algunos pintados igual, fotos de ellos abrazados y de fondo un hermoso paisaje _"Sur de Chile"_ aparecía en un rincón, cuando termino el video todos aplaudían a los novios

–A continuación el vals de los novios- dijo una voz como de locutor de radio

Ellos se dirigieron al centro de la pista y comenzaron a bailar se aferraba al pecho de Juan Pablo y se miraban de vez en cuando a los ojos, luego ingresaron los padres y el cambio de parejas, luego sentí que alguien me empujaba al centro, al ver me sorprendí era Darien, me acerque a la pista, él puso su mano en mi cintura y con la otra tomo mi mano, toque su hombro, mire sus ojos, comenzamos a bailar, parecía que el tiempo se detenía, la música me parecía eterna, mire a hacia un lado Toki y Marama también se incorporaron al baile

–Me permite señorita- dijo Juan Pablo extendiendo su mano hacia mí y Javiera se acercaba a Darien, mire sus ojos como buscando respuesta, tome la mano del novio, quien estaba muy sonriente y Javiera comenzó a bailar con Darien

–Muchas gracias por aceptar ser la madrina de mi ahora esposa, ella siente una conexión muy especial contigo- dijo cuando comenzamos a bailar

–Al contrario gracias a ustedes por considerarme- sonreí en eso siento que alguien quiere bailar conmigo

–Ojitos de rangui (cielo) ¿me dejas bailar contigo?- dijo Toki extendiendo su mano

-¡Marama! Que linda estas- dijo Juan Pablo para ir a bailar con ella, Toki se veía muy bien, su cabello largo estaba milagrosamente ordenado

–Dime ¿cuando vuelves al conti?-

-Pues dentro de 2 días, ya que debo volver a Tokio- de vuelta a mi realidad, la universidad, la consulta donde una doctora me molesta insistentemente con amenazarme, quise decirle pero preferí callar, termino el vals y nos fuimos a sentar

–Bailas muy bien ojitos de rangui- comento Toki cuando nos sentamos, me di cuenta que Marama le dio un codazo

–Ven hermano quiero hablar contigo- le dijo a Toki, se levantaron de la mesa y se fueron un poco más lejos de donde estábamos…

.

.

.

-¿Qué te sucede?- le pregunto Marama a Toki

–Nada hermanita ¿por que la pregunta?- haciéndose el extrañado

-¿Acaso ya olvidaste a Tiare la chica que pretendías?-

-No, hermanita, nada de eso, solo quiero que Ojitos de rangui se sienta feliz por que cuando la vi por primera vez sus ojitos no brillaban-

-Pero ella está enamorada de Darien-

-Lo sé ella me lo dijo llorando un día cuando estábamos conversando y pues ahora solo quiero que ellos sean felices- respondió el hombre

– Pero lo que estas provocando son celos- lo regañaba la muchacha

–Si es verdad pero es para que él se dé cuenta que ella aun así lo ama-

-¿Qué hubiera pasado si ella se hubiera enamorado de ti?-

-Pues eso no podría ser posible, ya que ella bien claro me dijo que está comprometida con otro hombre- causo la extrañeza de la chica

-¿Cómo? ¿Está comprometida con otro hombre no con Darien?-

-Si, pero ella quiere unir a ese hombre con una mujer, ella se comprometió antes de saber de ellos-

-Me confundes aun mas-

-Ah vez por eso no te dije nada, porque es algo confuso pero ellos están felices-

-Es confuso, pero lindo a pesar de todo ellos aun se aman y se le nota de lejitos mira- en eso los hermanos vieron en dirección a la mesa y vieron como Darien miraba con ternura a Serena y como ella le regalaba una tierna sonrisa

–Te pido que no le digas nada a ellos-

-No te preocupes será un secreto de nosotros

–Maururu (gracias) hermanita- ellos volvieron a la mesa…

.

.

.

-Serena, ¿te dije lo hermosa que estas hoy?- dijo Darien cerca de mi oído

–No me lo habías dicho- sonrojándome enfrente de los demás quienes estaban en la mesa

–Ojitos de rangui (cielo) ven a bailar conmigo- dijo Toki llamando la atención, me agarro del brazo antes de dar mi respuesta ya estábamos en la pista de baile

–Toki, ¿Por qué tantas atenciones conmigo?- me atreví a preguntar

-¿Te gusta mucho Darien?- me pregunto

–Pues si tú lo sabes muy bien estuvimos hablando de ello en la playa-

-¿Y que harás ahora?- Toki la única persona que sabia mis verdaderas intensiones al seguir comprometida con Seiya

–Juntar a ese par- dije sonriente

–Pero amiga ¿Y si no resulta? Darien es un buen chico pero no creo que estará esperándote para siempre, aunque pensándolo bien tal vez lo haga, nunca lo había visto así, con su rostro tan iluminado y con esos rostros de celos que coloca cuando estoy cerca de ti- sonreí era cierto, nunca había visto a Darien de esa manera, bueno solo con Seiya pero era en contadas ocasiones, en cambio con Toki era todo el tiempo.

Javiera se veía radiante y en los brazos de Juan Pablo, Raúl llego a nuestro lado con Inés quien se veía hermosa

–No sé a que hora Javiera le dará la Buena Nueva a Juan Pablo- comento Raúl

-¿Qué dice?- le pregunte confundida

–No, nada- respondió nervioso ¿Buena nueva? ¿De que se trataría?, en fin después de bailar un rato, tanto con Darien como con Toki, Javiera interrumpió, tomando el micrófono

–Amigos, quisiera que sean testigos de una sorpresa que le tengo a mi esposo- Juan Pablo quien andaba en las mesas giro y fue al lado de su esposa.

–Ahora sabrás la Buena Nueva, Serena- dijo Raúl acercándose a mi lado, Javiera tomo la mano de su esposo y se fueron al centro de la pista todos los invitados miraban nerviosos a la pareja

–Quiero que vean este video- dijo apuntando nuevamente la pantalla, Juan Pablo la abrazo y le beso la sien

Comenzó la suave melodía, vi la reacción de Juan Pablo, algo se decían entre ellos, Javiera sonreía feliz y de pronto le mostro 2 dedos, su esposo la besaba, beso su mejilla, su frente la sien el rostro completo la abrazo y la volvió a besar en eso se sintió los latidos del corazón y una voz infantil comenzó a hablar

–_Hola Papá tú no sabes que estoy aquí en el vientre de mi Mamá, pero ella sí, ¿Sabes? Estoy aquí hace 3 meses casi, pero no estoy solo, tengo mi hermanito o hermanita a mi lado, si somos mellizos, aun somos chiquititos pero nuestros corazones laten muy fuerte, mi Mamita supo hace poquito que estoy aquí, yo aun no sé lo que soy pero fíjate que solo quiero ver tu rostro y la impresión que tendrás al saber que no solo llego yo, si no que un mellizo, si tu vida junto a Mamá ya era una locura, con nosotros va a estar totalmente loco, imagínate, seremos 3 personas que estaremos a tu lado… Papá se que hoy te has casado con Mamá, no la regañes por no decirte antes sobre nosotros, pero los 3 estábamos calladitos, para que fuera una sorpresa para todos y creo que lo logramos... un beso que te lo daremos en 6 meses más mi hermanito y yo cuando nos conozcamos… Cuida a Mamá consiéntela por que nosotros le estamos dando más trabajo… un beso a los dos, sus futuros hijos_-

El video termino todos estaban felices

-¡Voy a ser Papá!- grito a todo pulmón y todos le aplaudían, tomo a Javiera entre sus brazos y dio vueltas

-¿Cómo es que no se marea?- le pregunto Rei a su padre

–Pues hay mujeres que no sienten el embarazo hasta tener el vientre mas grande, otras pues a estas alturas solo quieren estar sin las molestias- respondió Raúl

–Papá ¿Tu sabias?-pregunto Darien

–Pues sí, el sabia,- respondió Inés por eso le trajimos un regalo especial para ella

–Pero ¿Cómo supieron?- interrogo Rei

–Javiera me llamo hace unos días por que tenía unos exámenes y quería saber cuando llegaba a la Isla, le pregunte de que exámenes se trataba y ahí me conto que estaba embarazada- dijo sonriente, mire en dirección a la joven pareja, futuros padres y mis amigos, los vi sonrientes caminando por las mesas saludando a todos y tomando fotografias

–Ojitos de rangui, cuando seas tu madre, seras la más bella de tu país- comento Toki

– ¿Yo? ¿Hijos? Pues no lo había pensado- reaccione

– ¿No habías pensado en eso? Serena si te vas a casar pronto- agrego Marama

–Cambiemos el tema- interrumpió Darien algo serio

–Hola amigos- saludo sonriente Javiera

–Te lo tenias bien guardado ¿eh?- le dijo Rei sonriente mientras la abrazaba

–Felicidades amigo- dijo Darien estrechando la mano de Juan Pablo, quien de la emoción lo abrazo

–Muchas gracias, aun no lo creo, estoy en una nube, me case con una mujer maravillosa y tendré 2 hijos con ella- decía feliz, todos felicitamos a la pareja.

Comenzó la música y volvimos a bailar. Paso la hora muy rápido, los invitados comenzaron a retirarse, quedábamos solo Rei, Toki, Marama, los recién casados y yo

–será mejor que nos vayamos- dijo Marama a Toki

–Tienes sueño hermanita, yo estoy cansado, Ojitos de rangui mañana nos vemos- dijo acercándose a mi lado y beso mi mejilla

–Adiós chicos- comenzaron a caminar

–Bueno nosotros…- Javiera y Juan Pablo fueron interrumpidos por Rei

–Vayan, vayan ya sabemos… descansen y tu amiga descansa mucho porque quiero mis sobrinos sean fuertes-

-Rei ¿Me podrías acompañar? Necesito que me ayudes con el vestido- dijo Javiera mirando a Rei

–Si, si claro, vámonos-

-¿Para que quieres a Rei? Yo te puedo ayudar- dijo Manuel

–Shhh vamos, tengo sueño- dijo Javiera y los 3 se fueron

–Quedamos solo nosotros- dijo Darien abrazándome

–Si pero yo estoy cansada, necesito dormir- realmente estaba cansada, baile demasiado, por más que le hice el quite al ramo de novia, fue imposible, cayó en mi cabeza y lo agarre, vi a Javiera y a Rei como sonreían, y como Darien me miraba esperanzado

-¿Puedo pedirte algo?- dijo Darien colocándose enfrente de mí con una rosa entre sus manos

–Dime- en eso bostecé

–¿Puedes dormir conmigo? Prometo no hacer nada, quiero dormir abrazado a ti, esta noche tan mágica y llena de amor, pronto volveremos a Tokio y pues volveremos a nuestras vidas, tu junto con Seiya y yo al departamento, lleno de tus recuerdos- decía mientras acariciaba mi rostro

–También te quería pedir lo mismo pero no me atrevía- confesé, espere y anhele este momento

–Pues vamos señorita Tsukino- dijo dándome su mano…

.

.

.

**Pov Rei **

.

.

.

Llegue a la habitación, estaba cansada pero tenía algo que hacer antes de poner mi cabeza sobre la almohada, me dirigí a la maleta de Serena, abrí los bolsillos de la maleta buscando los pasajes de ella

–Aquí están- dije feliz revise la fecha de vuelo, seria en 2 días, los míos en una semana más, al igual que Darien

–Ay hermanito me debes una muy grande- cambie los pasajes los míos pasaron a ser los de Serena y yo me iría en 2 días mas

–Todo sea para que estén juntitos-

Di saltitos, la idea de que ellos estuvieran juntos me gustaba mucho, han sufrido demasiado, como para que vuelvan separados, las vacaciones en la universidad aun no acabarían, así que tendrían tiempo de estar en el sur de Chile, ¡Que envidia! Pero sé que Darien tal vez haría lo mismo por mi –Bien hermanito, ahora todo depende de ustedes- dije cuando al fin toque mi cama, no supe más me rendí en los brazos de Morfeo….

.

.

.

.

**Pov Darien.**

.

.

.

.

Entramos a mi habitación, estaba todo impecable, ¿Habrá echo el cambio de pasajes Rei?, me sentí mal tal vez Serena quería volver al lado de su familia pero yo la estaba secuestrando sin que ella supiera, la llevaría al sur de Chile, unos paisajes preciosos que son difíciles de olvidar, además nos iríamos de la isla con Javiera y Juan Pablo, bueno también con mis padres y Rei, todos volveríamos a Chile, al fin Toki dejaría de coquetear a Serena y ella no se da cuenta

–Darien- la escuche llamarme desde el baño

–Dime-

-Pues, con que dormiré, no traje nada y a comparación de aquella vez en el departamento no hay pijamas olvidados acá- dijo asomándose por la puerta del baño

–Pues puedes dormir con alguna playera mía y un short- ofrecí

–Bueno, ¿me lo podrías alcanzar?- dijo estirando su brazo

–No mejor ven a buscarlo- los tenía en mi mano, pero quería ver la reacción de Serena

–Anda vamos, pásamelo, no estoy en condiciones de ir- se estaba enojando

-¿Por qué estas lastimada o algo así?- me senté en la cama

–Está bien iré, no reclames después- abrió la puerta del baño y apareció vestida solo con su ropa interior, quede boquiabierto no me imagine que sería capaz de salir del baño así

-¿Algún problema?- dijo molesta poniendo sus manos en su cintura, dejándome verla, observarla y desearla

–A-aquí está el pijama- dije extendiendo el brazo

–No ¿Sabes que? Ya que te gusta hacerte el pesadito, dormiré solo con ropa interior ¿Qué te parece?- dijo seria, tentador, quise responder, el conjunto blanco era una tentación estaba jugando conmigo

–Iré al baño- dije levantándome de la cama

–Vaya parece que Darien Chiba quedo sin personalidad después del jueguito- gire y la mire -¿Qué dije algo malo?-

No respondí solo la tome de la cintura y comencé a besarla, a recorrer su cuello, se veía extremadamente sexy con su cabello tomado y unos rizos que parecían ser rebeldes, la bese una y otra vez, mis manos recorrían su espalda, como las de ellas recorrían mi pecho, comenzó a desabrochar mi camisa, me estaba volviendo loco

–¿Aun piensas que quede sin personalidad?- no me respondió solo se entrego en un beso lleno de deseo

Saque el brazier y Serena se sonrojo

-¿Por qué te sonrojas? Eres hermosa-

La tome entre mis brazos y la deposite en la cama con mucho cuidado, aunque a estas alturas solo quería estar con ella, ser uno

–Darien, te amo- suspiro.

Bese su cuello baje lentamente a la altura de sus senos, los recorrí lentamente, cuando se me ocurrió algo

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto extrañada

–Nada- desconecte el teléfono, la ultima vez tuve una mala experiencia con uno –Pequeña, te amo- dije antes de incorporarme a besar su cuerpo, lo recorrí con mis manos, bese cada rincón, Serena suspiraba y gemía, estaba nervioso, hace tanto que deseaba este momento que ahora parecía irreal, un sueño seguí bajando a la altura de sus costillas, ella arqueo la espalda, baje por su cintura hasta llegar a sus caderas, aquellas que me hipnotizaron cuando bailamos pascuense

–Te amo Darien, te amo- estaba llegando al cielo y conmigo iba de la mano Serena, no quería apresurar las cosas, pero ella fue quien no resistió mas, se abalanzo sobre mí, dejándome abajo comenzó a besar mis labios, parecía otra mujer, pero no, era Mi Serena me despojo del resto de mi vestimenta y yo pues hice lo mismo, la tome nuevamente, dejándola acostada sobre la cama

–Te deseo- dijo con su voz que me enloqueció, entre en ella lentamente, aunque deseaba estar dentro de ella de forma inmediata, ella también lo deseaba, lo note cuando me abrazo más a su cuerpo

–Tranquila, tenemos toda la noche para los dos- dije con mi voz entre cortada

–Darien – cerro sus ojos y arqueo la espalda, estaba a punto de enloquecer, era mía una vez más, completamente mía y yo me entregaba una vez más a la mujer que más amo en la tierra, su aroma me embriagaba, su aliento golpeaba en mi cuello, los movimientos se hicieron un poco más rápido, agarre la almohada más cercana, no quería perder el control

–No, por favor, pierde el control conmigo, yo sé que no me lastimaras- me suplicaba cerca de mi oído con su voz tan sensual que hice caso…

.

.

.

-Mira Toki, esas estrellitas volando ¿Qué serán?- dijo Marama caminando del brazo de su hermano

–Eh… mi misión ya se cumplió- dijo sonriente

–¿A que te refieres?- pregunto confundida su hermana

–Nada hermanita… nada solo tonteras que digo caminemos mejor, no vaya ser cosa que aparezca el hombre pájaro por aquí- le respondió a Marama desviando totalmente la atención de los destellos de luz que aparecían en el cielo de la isla _"Eh, Ojitos de rangui y Darien ya se están amando sin preocupaciones, eso es bueno"_ pensó para si Toki

–Ya vámonos a casa- dijo Marama jalándolo, no quería dar muestras de su miedo por el hombre pájaro…

En otro sector de la isla, la pareja de recién casados miraban los destellos

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Juan Pablo abrazando a su esposa por detrás y poniendo sus manos en el vientre de ella

–Pues la unión de una nueva pareja-

-No entiendo- dijo confundido

–Pues, cuando un hombre y una mujer se aman con tanta intensidad su unión se ve reflejada por los destellos de luz que aparecen- dijo sonriente a su esposo

–Nosotros ¿también hicimos eso cuando…?- Javiera lo interrumpió

–Pues sí, ¿Quieres que aparezcan esta noche?- pregunto coqueta

–Pues si mi esposa lo desea quien soy yo para no cumplir con sus deseos- se fundieron en un beso…

.

.

.

.

**Pov Serena**

.

.

Han pasado estos días con mucha tranquilidad, Toki y Darien dejaron de lanzarse miradas de pocos amigos, Javiera y Juan Pablo preparaban sus cosas para irnos de la isla esta tarde, Marama, Rei y yo nos fuimos de compras, recuerditos de la isla para mis padres, Chibi, Mina y llevar algunas cositas para mi

–Pequeña coqueta, estas radiante hoy, yo pensé que estarías triste porque termino la visita a Isla de Pascua- comento Marama

–Pues si estoy triste, lo que pasa es que quiero comprar tantas cosas que no sé por dónde empezar- dije dando saltitos al más puro estilo de Rei

–Pues porque no elijes ese precioso collar- dijo Darien abrazándome

–Creo que era una salida de chicas- dijo enfadada Rei

–Lo sé voy a comprar algunas cosas, pero las dejo- dijo riéndose de la actitud de su hermana y beso mi frente

–Parece que me perdí de algo- dijo Marama

–No como crees, solo que Darien y Serena pareciera ser que están juntos pero como yo soy la futura cuñada de ella, yo supongo que es eso- yo solo me reí pero no dije nada

–Vamos esta tarde sale el vuelo a Chile- dijo Rei con un dejo de tristeza

–Eh no quiero caras largas, al contrario váyanse felices porque aquí tienen 2 amigos que las estarán esperando y recordándolas, además Toki no le mostro toda la isla a Serena –

- Es cierto- respondí –Según él era para que yo volviera pronto- termine de comentar…

.

La mañana paso muy rápido y la tarde con una velocidad increíble, estábamos en el aeropuerto, Javiera y Juan Pablo se despidieron de los hermanos que siempre tuvieron esa sonrisa cálida, seguidos por mí, abrace a Marama, le agradecí por sus lecciones de bailes, por darme su amistad

–Ya basta ojitos de rangui, pequeña coqueta me harás llorar- interrumpió

–Gracias y prometo estaremos comunicadas- me dio en una libreta con imágenes de Isla de Pascua su mail para que estuviéramos en contacto, igualmente lo hizo Toki

–Ojitos de rangui, espero que seas feliz junto con Darien- dijo cuando me abrazo

–Y tú con Tiare- me había contado de la chica el día después de que Darien y yo pues nos entregamos uno al otro

–Gracias ojitos de rangui- me beso la frente y luego me entrego una pulsera

–Está hecha con madera de acá de la isla, es un pajarito que vuela libre, así como tú lo haces ojitos de rangui, recuerda a Marama y a mi tu hoa (amigo) de Rapa Nui-

-Claro que lo hare Maururu (gracias)-

Los hermanos sonrieron y nos subimos al avión me daba pena partir de esta isla pero era mi realidad, estaba sentada junto a la ventana, Rei al otro extremo de la fila y Darien al medio a mi lado

–Rei ¿cuando vuelves a Tokio?- le pregunto a su hermana

–Pues mañana a primera hora-

-¿Mañana? Pues yo también creo- se me había olvidado ver la fecha de los pasajes

-¿Qué haces?- me pregunto Rei cuando me levante del asiento

–Pues busco mis pasajes- respondí

–Pero amiga los tienes en la maleta-

-No los cambie a mi bolsito de mano- efectivamente ahí estaba escondido como no queriendo ser encontrado para que me quedase en Chile

–No puede ser- dije atónita

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Darien al ver mi reacción

–Mi… mi pasaje es para una semana más- me aterre, Darien y Rei se irían mañana, Javiera y su esposo se irían al sur de Chile ¿y yo? ¿Que hare en este tiempo?...

.

.

.

.

.

_**Y yooo una vez mas por aquí y ahora me ire a comer y luego subo ootro capitulo estoy aplicada hoy… **_

_**Gracias por sus Rw y por sus alertas… prometo ponerme al corriente ya me formatearon la Compu yeeah! Nos vemos**_


End file.
